


Elmwood

by Elvendara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Fanfic, Fantasy, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Violence, Yooran, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 123,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Summary: Mystic Messenger Fantasy AU. A quest to rescue two brothers from the Lich Queen who desires to control the entire region.Saeyoung: Rogue: Human: Age 22Saeran: Assassin: Human: Age 22Yoosung: Cleric: Half-elf: Age 21Jumin: Mage: High Elf: Age 127Zen: Paladin: Silver Elf: Age 124Jaehee: Monk: Human: Age 26Rika: Sun Elf corrupted by power who became the LIch Queen: Age unknownV: Warrior Mage: High Elf: Age 198





	1. Prologue

How was he going to get out of this? He might have been too confident in his abilities this time. Saeran closed his mint green eyes and tried to slow his breathing. He was dressed in black with accents of green to blend into the nighttime forest. He wore a hood to cover the whiteness of his hair, a few pink tips peeking out from under the cloth. His body was long and lean, a requirement for the agile human whose job was to infiltrate. He’d completed his mission, but was now stuck. His magic had been dispensed and he had to wait for it to recharge. Meanwhile, he was more than visible if someone found him. He was vulnerable. If he was discovered, it would be too difficult to escape without leaving witnesses behind. He couldn’t kill them all.

The thick trees gave him a good hideaway in the higher boughs among the leaves. But these were elves, they were so silent they could be hiding anywhere. He was thankful that the moon was small this evening and the shadows thick. The alarm had not gone off yet, which bought him some time, he hoped it would be enough so that he could escape before the magic of the elven defenses was activated. If that happened, he would certainly be caught. Not much he could do but wait. He watched the sun elves going about their lives. They were so graceful as they crossed from tree to tree.

He couldn’t deny their beauty, and envied their complete symbioses with nature and easy manner. They seemed so happy and untouchable. When was the last time Saeran had been that happy? No, he wouldn’t think about that, he wasn’t allowed.

He watched with greedy eyes their interactions with each other. Although it was the middle of the night, activity did not seem to cease. His eyes drifted to a small gathering crowd, the dissonance floating upwards from them was somewhat alarming. Up till then their lilting voices rose through the air sounding much like a summer song. This was different, he noticed that most of the group was made up of their young. The discourse was directed at a short sun elf who looked like he wasn’t quite out of his teens either, although with elves you could never be too sure, he was probably a hundred years old for all Saeran knew. The children were taunting him mercilessly, although he couldn’t understand their language, he certainly understood the tone. It was one he was all too familiar with from his own youth.

After a while they were not content with verbal abuse, as the object of their ire seemed to ignore them. They began to push and prod the boy, he turned to the crowd and Saeran saw tears in his stunningly amethyst eyes. He was beautiful, they all were, but somehow this one more so. Maybe it was because of the tormented, beleaguered, and defeated look etched all over his face. For some reason this angered Saeran. Whoever that was, he should be standing up for himself! He shouldn’t let anyone treat him that way. Saeran hated victims. As he watched, the boy turned away from the crowd and walked away, slowly, leaving them behind. Instinctively Saeran followed the hunched figure as far as he could through the trees, jumping from one to the other. It never occurred to him that he might be spotted because of his movements. He was drawn to the boy like a string being pulled.

The boy walked out into a field of flowers, alone, at last, except for the ever-watchful eyes of Saeran. Feeling the rise of his magic once more, he reached out to it to step into the shadow of the tree. He paused, turning once more to gaze at the lonely figure amidst the flowers. He appeared shorter than Saeran, his long golden hair flying free in the wind. He noticed how large his eyes were, too large for an elf. A realization dawned on him then, taking in the shorter than average height and the thicker waist and legs along with the bigger eyes. This boy was only half elven. A half-breed. No wonder he was disdained. Saeran understood not fitting in, being on the outside even with your own people.

He turned away from the boy and began to reach out to the shadows around him when there arose a clanging and screams from the village in the trees. They’d found his victim, it was time to go. One last glance showed the boy running towards the commotion. Why would he do that? Why would he care about these people who mocked him and let their children abuse him? Shaking his head he stepped back into the shadow of the tree and envisioned the route he would need to take to get back to the city. Closing his eyes (leaving them open always gave him vertigo) he was once again in the courtyard of his master. The image of the boy, with blonde hair waving behind him like a flag and determination etched into his face lingered in his thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Saeran knelt before his master, head down, waiting to be acknowledged. There were times when he would keep this position for hours. The Lich’s skeletal frame no longer terrified him, yet he never let himself become complacent about it. He kept his mind busy, letting the chaos reign as his thoughts jumbled upon one another. It kept him entertained. However, his mind kept flitting back to the boy in the meadow. What was it about him that pulled at him?

Thinking about the boy he was stunned when he was knocked across the room forcefully! He skidded to a halt just short of the wall and his eyes flashed with anger before he realized it had been his master who had backhanded him.

He lowered his head, tearing his eyes away from the flames in his master’s eyes, and capitulated aggressively, “Master! Forgive me!”

“Forgive you? Why should I?” his master grated.

Saeran kept silent, knowing his master did not require an answer.

“Rise.” He was commanded.

Saeran did as he was told, keeping his head down. He trembled, knowing that he might be struck down at a moment’s notice if his master so chose, he had seen it before. The messenger was not always safe, neither were innocent bystanders. He heard his master as he strode back to her chair and the rustling of her tattered and worn clothes as she once more sat.

“What were you thinking about? And don’t lie to me.”

Sweating, Saeran recounted the story of the boy.

“Interesting. And why has this thing captured your attention?”

Why indeed?

“I don’t know master.” He whispered.

“It is of no consequence, put him out of your mind. Now, tell me, were you successful?”

“Yes master.” Here he was on firmer ground.

“Your spy is dead.” He wanted to know why his master had wanted someone working for him to be assassinated, but would never dare to ask.

“Did you have any trouble with the defenses?”

“No. But they will no doubt increase the magical wards and protections now.”

“I have what I need from the elves. Go, I have nothing new for you, I’ll call you when I need you.” With his master’s dismissal Saeran turned and walked out of the gloomy royal hall. He had a room in the castle, but never stayed in it. Too many undead things walking around.  
…………………………………………………………………………………

“Jackal.” 

“Yes master?” the dark mage scuttled closer to her master, black robes engulfing her tiny frame.

“Activate Kryndle among the sun elves. I want to know everything about this elf that so entranced my assassin. The chance they will meet again is low, but I will not allow anything to be more important to him than me.”

“Yes master. It shall be done at once. Do you wish for me to keep an eye on Saeran?”

“Take him to the lab. I’ll have to delve into his mind once more and clear out all memories of the encounter. His sole purpose must remain. The overwhelming need to do my bidding. His will is strong, and he still hungers for his past. I must quell that desire once and for all.”

“Master? May I ask? Why do you expend so much on this vessel? There are so many others that can do what he does and remain absolutely loyal without need of mental persuasion.”

“He is special, not only to me, but to others who would go against me. One day, he may be the key to my complete victory.”

V stood silently by his queen, his eyes cast down in order to not see what Saeran had to endure. He had witnessed many such scenarios as the protector of the lich queen, he wished his own memory would be erased, but he would never allow that. He had made his choices and he had to live with them. He glanced sideways as Jackal moved to carry out her master’s orders. Rika reached out a skeletal hand and stroked V’s dark armor. He shuddered but didn’t move. Within seconds his beautiful love stood in front of him. She was shorter than him, her golden hair in waves down her back. Her green eyes looked up at him through her bangs and she smiled radiantly. 

V’s brain knew this was not how she looked now, but he couldn’t stop his heart from beating for this face. 

“Do you disagree with my commands?” she purred at him, running her fully fleshed finger across his strong jaw. His blue eyes, the same shade as his hair, rimmed with unshed tears, could not look away from his love. 

“It isn’t up to me to second guess your choices. I live only to follow and protect you my love.” He hated his words, and hated the fact that he meant them even more. 

“Loyal to the end.” She grinned wickedly and dug her fingernails into V’s chin, breaking skin and letting his blood flow freely. He winced but didn’t move, he would endure his punishment for his cowardly actions. She licked his blood off her fingers then reached up to suck from the wound on his chin.

“I know I can count on you my love. Don’t worry about Saeran, as long as he does what he is asked, he will survive.” She laughed at the stricken look on V’s face, turned, reverting back to her real appearance, six feet tall, skeletal with bits of flesh clinging to her bones, and walked away. Her laughter echoing off the throne room walls crushing V’s soul once more.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung and Saeran meet again. Saeran recognizes Yoosung.

(2 years later)

“Saeyoung!” Yoosung spit the coffee he had been drinking out on the ground. His mouth was filled with mud and he tried to scrape it off his tongue. Saeyoung rolled around on the ground, his ruddy tunic picking up dead leaves and twigs.

“Why? What? When did you switch my cup?” Yoosung stuttered, attempting to clear out his mouth and stomp on Saeyoung at the same time. Saeyoung caught his boot as it came down and flipped Yoosung over. Yoosung landed with a loud thump, the breath in his body being knocked out. The bit of mud left in his mouth slid down his throat and he choked on it, his face turning red. 

“Why did I ever agree to travel with you?” he spat into the ground, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his tongue and mouth. He scooted over to his waterskin and poured enough in his mouth to rinse it out. Behind him Saeyoung’s laughter began to die down.

“Aw, come on Yoosung, you’re just so easy to pick on. I didn’t mean anything by it. Here, I’ll pour you another cup.” Saeyoung turned to the coffee pot by the fire pit.

“No thanks! I’m not drinking anything you give me. In fact,” he stood up and walked back to the log he had been sitting on, “I’m not putting anything in my mouth that you give me.” He sat down indignantly. “Just wait until you need my help again. See if I feel inclined to heal you next time!”

“Don’t pout! You know I love you my little Yoosungie!” Saeyoung tried to pinch the blonde’s blushing cheeks. Yoosung batted his hands away. It was so much fun teasing the half-elf. He meant what he said too. He did love Yoosung. He’d been alone for so long when they had met, and even though Saeyoung tried to keep his distance, he had grown to enjoy Yoosung’s companionship and friendship. Before he knew it, he realized he would die for the young half-elf. He cherished the friendship but it still did not fill the hole in his heart where his twin should be.

He sighed wistfully and sat on his own log facing Yoosung on the other side of the fire.

“Thinking about Saeran again?” Yoosung asked quietly, Saeran was usually the only reason Saeyoung would ever frown. He was normally happy-go-lucky, even though Yoosung knew it was only to mask his insecurity and sadness. Saeyoung’s half-brother had disappeared when they were 15 and Saeyoung had been looking for him ever since.

Saeyoung nodded, his head down, elbows at his knees, hands clasped. The redhead looked up at Yoosung, he was the only person he had ever trusted enough to tell his complete story to. He supposed they had a mutually shitty past and could commiserate. He blinked his amber eyes and asked, “Do you ever miss your home Yoosung? Your family?”

Yoosung bowed his head and shrugged noncommittedly. 

“My mother, that’s all. But I’ll see her again. You’ll find Saeran. I know it. I’ll keep praying to Gala for help.”

“You do that.” Saeyoung snickered. He held no stock in gods, they were too fickle for him. However, he did appreciate the power to heal that Yoosung’s god gave him. Without it, Saeyoung would be dead.

They had had to leave Fennear in a hurry. Saeyoung had been hired to obtain information about an up and coming influential player in politics. He cared little about those people, as they played no role in his own life, so he had taken the job. Unfortunately, the information he obtained had pertained to the man’s daughter, who would have been used, or killed, to achieve a political goal. 

Saeyoung didn’t have many rules, he bought, sold, and stole information for a living, never giving a second thought as to what it would be used for, however, he would never put a child’s life in jeopardy for a few gold coins. Those who hired him didn’t see it that way and had put a bounty on his head. With Yoosung’s help, they had escaped just in time, before the noose tightened within the city. Now they travelled towards Windward Cross. It would be easy to disappear in a city that large.

As they sat there silently, each with thoughts of their own past filling their minds, a large explosion sounded to the west of their camp. They both stood up and stared at the roiling black cloud ascending to the sky. Looking at each other they shrugged, grabbed their weapons, and headed out to investigate.

…………………………………………………………………………………

It was a ferocious battle, bodies littered the ground. There were two wagons in the middle, one on fire. Standing atop the other was a tall dark-haired high elf, from his hands fireballs appeared and he launched them at the enemy. His staff crackled with electric energy which he also released. The air around him was crisp with that energy and made his short hair float around his head like a halo. 

Figures dressed all in black surrounded the wagons and the few guards left alive were being pushed back further and further. There was an archer farther down the road, close to where Saeyoung and Yoosung hid watching the unfolding events, that was attempting to hit the high elf. His arrows never made it to their target as they seemed to hit a hidden barrier and disintegrate. 

Among the guards there were two other figures that stood out. A woman, who wore nothing but brown wool tunic and leather trousers, was a blur as she went from one enemy to the other. She used no weapons, only her hands and feet, moving constantly. Her hair was short and brown, and her face was a mask of determination, anger, and defiance. They were both impressed with her agility and strength. The other wore plated mail, the cape on his back marking him as a paladin of the Order of the Red Fist. His hammer and shield doing massive amounts of damage to any who came near him. More damage than any normal weapon should be able to do. He was just as tall as the high elf and was able to move quickly even with the heavy mail.

Saeyoung glanced at Yoosung and raised his eyebrows. Yoosung didn’t hesitate to nod. While those in the center appeared to be doing well, it was obvious that they would soon be overrun by sheer numbers. Saeyoung stood up, pulled one of his many daggers out and in one smooth motion sent it sailing towards the archer. It slammed into the back of his neck almost gracefully and he sank to the ground quickly.

They both ran towards the mob, Saeyoung sending daggers ahead of him, each hitting his intended mark. Yoosung put up wards around him and Saeyoung that would keep them safe from anything non-magical for a short time. They hit the dark clad mob from behind and gained some momentum with the element of surprise. It didn’t last long however, as they now had half the enemies turned towards them. Yoosung used his hammer to deflect an oncoming sword aimed for his heart and smashed the enemy in the face with the force of his magical shield, he went down in a heap at his feet. He glanced sideways and saw Saeyoung doing his dance, sidestepping, jumping, kicking, and inflicting a thousand cuts with each pass. It was impressive, as long as Yoosung heard Saeyoung’s laughter, he knew he was doing well. 

Saeyoung enjoyed battle, it was a game to him. Yoosung preferred other methods, but there didn’t seem to be an alternative in this situation. Saeyoung was so focused on the three men in front of him that he did not notice the one coming in from behind. He had pulled out a knife and was aiming at Saeyoung’s back. Yoosung leapt between them and extended his magical barrier to enclose him and Saeyoung. The man’s eyes widen at the sight of Yoosung kneeling on the ground, his dagger forgotten in his hand. His mint colored eyes stared into Yoosung’s amethyst ones with confusion.

He fell to his knees in front of Yoosung.

“You.” He reacted hoarsely.

It was Yoosung’s turn to be surprised and confused. He had never seen this man before, but he appeared to know him.

He must be the leader because those enemies still left standing turned in confusion as well to stare at the man now on his knees.

Suddenly the man screamed and grabbed his head, dropping the knife in the process. Saeyoung ran forward and pushed the hood off the man’s head.

“Saeran?” although this man’s hair was white, with pink tips, and his eyes were green, Saeyoung recognized him.

Saeran looked up into the red head’s face, the man he had been about to stab in the back and his head exploded. He pushed away and scrambled back as much as he could before he had to huddle in a fetal position and grab at his head to contain the pain.

“No, no, no, no, no! Go away, I don’t know you, go away. Stop. Don’t touch me!” he screamed over and over again.

“Are you sure that’s Saeran?” Yoosung asked, walking up beside Saeyoung. He kept a wary eye on the rest of the dark clad men. They all began to glance at each other and back away. They appeared startled by the sudden actions of the man on the ground. Before they knew it, one by one they turned and ran back into the forest, disappearing from view. The high elf threw a few more energy bolts at their retreating backs before switching his attention to the incongruous trio.

“Zen!” the unshod woman yelled and ran to the prone metal armored paladin on the ground. She turned him around and tore off his helmet. 

“Jumin! You careless fool! Watch where you point that damned staff! Did you hit me on purpose?” there was smoke rising out of his armor.

“Does it hurt?” the woman asked.

“Yes.” Zen grunted and flung back his head.

“Here, let me help.” Yoosung knelt beside the paladin, “Help me get his breastplate off.” The woman quickly complied. The shirt he wore underneath was scorched as was the skin on his chest. A deep red gash ran from his collarbone down to his belly button. It was beginning to bubble angrily. Yoosung reached inside his pouch and pulled out a flask with a shiny silver liquid inside. He closed his eyes and prayed to his god before pouring the liquid on the wound. The redness subsided and the wound closed, leaving unscarred skin in its wake. Yoosung let out a sigh of relief. 

“How does that feel now?” he asked the paladin.

Zen sat up and stared at his torso, he gave Yoosung a look of gratitude as he felt his healthy skin with his hands. 

“Much better.” Yoosung could now see that this was an unusual elf. His hair was long, longer than his own, the color was a rich silver, his eyes were a deep shade of red and his skin was bone white. His appearance was otherworldly and so unique Yoosung couldn’t take his eyes off him. He came to his senses when he heard Saeran scream again. Turning he saw that Saeyoung had attempted to reach out to him again, with the same horrifying effect.

He stood up and walked back to the twins, kneeling beside Saeran he put his hand on his shoulder. Saeran pulled away instinctually but calmed down when he saw it wasn’t Saeyoung over him. He recognized those eyes, where had he seen them before?

“I…I…I know you.” He whimpered pathetically. Saeran’s eyes were filled with unshed tears as he gazed at Yoosung in despair. “Where do I know you from? I…I think…I…don’t know. Help me, help me please.” He pleaded with his voice and with his eyes as he reached out to grasp Yoosung. He clung to the man as if it was the last thing he would ever do. It broke Yoosung’s heart. Something about this man tugged at him. Was it only because he was Saeyoung’s twin? Probably, either way, he wanted very much to help him.

 

“Can you do something Yoosung?” Saeyoung kept his distance but jumped from one foot to the other, wringing his hands in a way Yoosung had never seen before. 

Yoosung held Saeran’s face in his hands and tilted it up to look him in the eyes. He whispered a prayer and sent it through his hands into Saeran. Saeran’s eyes drooped and he fell asleep instantly.

“I’m sorry Saeyoung. Whatever is wrong with your brother is not physical but mental. He will sleep for a few hours, but we’ll have to find a psyonicist if you want to find out what happened to his mind.” Saeyoung took the opportunity to take his brother in his arms and hold him close, tears streaming down his face. Yoosung looked away, letting the man have a moment in private.  
He turned to the others standing behind them now. They looked bedraggled and confused. 

“Well met! I am Yoosung and this is Saeyoung.” he made a feeble attempt at normalcy.  
The paladin held his hand out and they shook briefly, “I am Zen, thank you for healing me.” He flicked a sideways angry glance at the high elf next to him. “This is his lordship Jumin Han,” he said sarcastically, “and the lovely and dangerous lady is Jaehee Kang.” The lady in question blushed but held out her hand as well. Only Jumin still looked down at him like a worm beneath his feet.

“What?” Yoosung challenged purple eyes aflame.

“You’re a half breed.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement of distasteful fact. 

Yoosung had long ago become used to this kind of treatment from both elves and humans, he merely clenched his teeth and turned away from the high elf.

“You’re a silver elf?” he asked Zen gently, not wanting to offend. He was merely curious.

“Yes. And no, there are no others like me. At least, not that I know of.” He smiled, making his entire face light up. He was very charming. Yoosung felt his cheeks redden inexplicably. 

“I’ve never seen a silver elf outside of the Silver Marches before. You are indeed unique in many different ways.”

“I am!” Zen smirked, enjoying the attention. Yoosung noticed Jumin roll his eyes as he turned away.

“We should gather what can be salvaged and be on our way. We don’t know if the lich’s minions will return.” He stopped and glanced at the brothers, trying to make up his mind about something. “We should take him with us as well. He might have some useful information.”

“You’re not taking my brother.” Saeyoung screeched.

Turning to face him fully, Jumin said, “You want to help him? I’m your best chance. You can come as well, having two more able bodied fighters is always a plus. We are headed to Windward Cross, there is a psyonicist there whom we can consult. He does not see just anybody, but then, I am not just anybody.”

“And just who are you?” Saeyoung spat.

“I am Jumin Han, high elf prince and heir to the throne of Elmwood.”

Both Saeyoung and Yoosung stared at the elf, mouths open, stunned. The elf was royalty, and not just any royalty. He would one day become the leader of their entire region. While the humans did not care to admit that they were ruled by the elves, they capitulated because it was mutually beneficial. The other elven races held their own kingdoms, but even they answered to the Elmwood court.

“Are you coming?”

Yoosung and Saeyoung glanced at each other, but they knew the answer. Yoosung went back to their camp to gather their belongings and their horses while Saeyoung tried to make Saeran comfortable in the back of the wagon. 

“Tie him up, we don’t know what he will do when he wakes.” Jumin demanded. Saeyoung grumbled but knew it was a good idea. He would not lose his brother again, not again.


	3. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the chapters are wonky. I'm still trying to figure out the correct formatting.

Yoosung rode on the back of the wagon, keeping an eye on Saeran. Saeran lay on his back, his head resting on a rolled-up blanket. His ankles and wrists were bound with rope and tied to the wagon. Yoosung stared at Saeran’s face. He could see the resemblance to Saeyoung now. They had the same face but this boy felt different. His sleeping form was so relaxed, his face looked soft. A vast contrast to what he had looked like before. Yoosung hoped he would not have to see that despair in Saeran’s eyes again.

Without thinking he reached out and swiped a stray strand of hair away from his eye, his finger lingering on his cheek. He traced his jawline down to his chin and sighed. His skin felt soft beneath his touch, he’d never felt the need to touch anyone so intimately before. His heart raced and his mind was muddled. He pulled away quickly, closing his eyes and shaking the awkward feeling away. This was Saeyoung’s brother, and he was dangerous. Yoosung had to stay alert.  
Saeran’s eyes began to flutter and his body to move. He blinked a few times and looked around at his surroundings, bringing his bound hands to eye level in confusion. He sat up suddenly and started to yank on his bounds. Yoosung reached out and touched Saeran’s shoulder.

“Calm down Saeran. You’re safe.” Saeran glared at Yoosung, his eyes turning a deeper shade of green.

“Who…who are you?”

“You, you said that you knew me. Do you remember?” Yoosung questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What? No. I…” but did he? Those eyes! He knew those eyes. But from where? He tried to think, to reach out to that memory but it kept sliding away. It wasn’t painful, like when he thought about his broth…NO…he screamed as he drew nearer to that particular memory and his mind shrank from the pain. He shook his head to clear it. Glancing at the blonde he took in every detail of his face. His amethyst eyes were large, and wide with curiosity and kindness. His skin was milky white, his cheeks round, his lips full and pink. The tips of his ears poked out from his hair, but they were not as pointy as a full elf’s ears.

Suddenly the memory burst into his brain. He was up in a tree watching this half-elf being tormented by elven children. He remembered seeing tears in those purple eyes and being angry at his weakness. He remembered watching him stand alone in the middle of a field of flowers, blonde hair flying behind him, face raised to the sky, eyes closed.

“You remembered.” Yoosung said excitedly. He was smiling. This half-elf was smiling at Saeran and Saeran’s breath caught in his throat. This wasn’t right. His master would be angry with him, he had to escape.

Saeran swallowed and looked away, unable to stand the intensity of Yoosung’s stare. His gaze fell on a red-head riding a horse behind the wagon, their eyes met briefly before Saeran tore himself away. He grabbed his head and chanted “I have no brother, I have no brother, I have no brother.” Over and over again until the encroaching pain leached away.

“How bad is it?” asked the blonde.

“Bad.” He said without thinking. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He growled.

“Ok. I understand. I’m Yoosung by the way.” He smiled at Saeran again and he couldn’t help but to stare at the golden man. Yoosung wasn’t sure what was going on in Saeran’s mind. He seemed to have different personalities. Jumping from anger, to shyness, to terrified. He tried to be as calm as he could.

“Can you talk about how we met? I’m sorry, but I don’t remember.” 

“Of course you wouldn’t, you pathetic little weakling.” Saeran spat at him.

Yoosung was so taken aback by the sudden venom he fell back on his heels. Saeran liked that reaction, that reaction was better. He was used to that kind of reaction. So he piled it on.

“It was two years ago. In Elvenhome. I watched as you let children pelt you with stones. And what did you do? You cried! Pathetic! I remember, I remember they chased you away. You turned tail and ran away crying.” He laughed in Yoosung’s face. “Are those tears in your eyes now?” he scoffed.

“Poor baby Yoosung, nobody likes a half-breed.” He mocked. Yoosung eyes did sting, but he had grown better at keeping his emotions from overflowing. 

“Then again,” Saeran lowered his voice and leaned into Yoosung. He reached for Yoosung’s loose hair, grabbed a few strands and pulled it to his face and inhaled. He watched Yoosung through lidded eyes and smirked.

Was Saeran flirting with him? Or was he just trying to keep him off balance? Either way, Yoosung didn’t know what to do.

Saeran yanked on Yoosung’s hair and they ended up forehead to forehead. Yoosung gasped at the sudden closeness.

“You can’t keep me here. I’ll escape. And when I do, I might slit your throat.” He threatened. The words were harsh, but Saeran’s eyes still had that pleading look. Damn, Saeran might have miscalculated with this one. Yoosung’s eyes weren’t afraid, was that pity? Saeran clenched his jaw and pushed Yoosung away forcefully. He turned back to the makeshift pillow and lay back down, his back to Yoosung. It was awkward maneuvering with his wrists and ankles bound, but he had no choice. He had to think and he couldn’t do it with those eyes watching him.

Yoosung sighed, but let it go. Saeran must have so much going on in his mind. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like to be him. He jumped off the wagon and untied his horse. He climbed on and fell back next to Saeyoung.

 

“That looked a little intense, I didn’t know if I should interfere. I thought he was going to hit you.” Saeyoung’s voice was low and gravely. Yoosung knew he had been crying for a long time. He’d finally found his brother, but he wasn’t healthy.

“What did he say?” Saeyoung sounded greedy for any information.

“Somehow he saw me in Elvenhome two years ago. I’m not sure how. But he described a pretty accurate scene that happened to me multiple times growing up. He was all over the place though. I’m not sure he is thinking straight. He… he even tried to flirt with me I think.” Yoosung blushed thinking about it.

Furrowing his brow Saeyoung turned to Yoosung. “Flirt?”

“I’m sure he was only trying to keep me off balance.” Yoosung quickly explained, but his face grew redder at the thought.

Saeyoung studied his friends face then laughed out loud. He held his stomach as it began to ache and he hunched over his horse. The others turned to look at him like he was crazy, then just turned back, ignoring the thief.

“What’s so funny?” Yoosung demanded. His hands balling into fists as he gripped the bridle tighter.

Tears of amusement were falling down Saeyoung’s face and he couldn’t stop.

Yoosung huffed and turned away from his friend. He didn’t think anything that had happened was particularly funny.

“You…” coughed Saeyoung, trying to reign in his laughter, “My best friend and my brother.  
Didn’t see that coming.” He almost giggled.

“Shut up!” Yoosung yelled. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Saeran raised himself up and stared at Yoosung on his horse following the wagon. He very pointedly kept his gaze away from his companion. Yoosung was yelling at the red-head and his eyes appeared angry. He wondered what that was all about. Must not be important though, since the other fool was laughing his head off. The sound of that laughter tickled something in the back of his mind, but he chased it away, turning to lay back down. Whatever that was, it had nothing to do with him. He had to escape. His magic was replenished, he could feel it. And there were plenty of shadows he could reach out for. So why didn’t he? Why did he stay? He wanted to talk more with the blonde. Maybe he could find out information the master would find helpful. He would have to unearth something monumental if his master was to forgive him for staying so long with this group. 

Perhaps if he was successful in procuring the mage’s staff, she would forgive him. It was that staff they had been tasked in getting. The high elf was formidable though, and he was alone now. They had sorely underestimated the power of the mage. He had grown since his master had seen him apparently. She would not be happy; his power was nearly strong enough to rival her own. He would keep that thought to himself though. It wouldn’t hurt to remain, to seize an opportunity if it arose. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. He needed to regain all of his strength.

“Tell me about him, before he disappeared.” Yoosung asked Saeyoung, after he had settled down and they had been riding in silence for almost an hour.  
Saeyoung smiled, thinking about his brother when they were children.

“He was kind. And soft. Too soft.” Saeyoung’s smile disappeared. “I remember once, I caught a large crab. It was as big as my head and I was so excited that our bellies would be full that night. I raced back to the ally where I had left Saeran. He had already started a fire in a large broken tin barrel. I told him about the crab and he ran off to get water in our pot. One of our few possessions.” Saeyoung laughed bitterly.

“When he came back, I took the crab out of my basket. As soon as Saeran saw it was still alive, he balked. He screamed at me that we couldn’t eat it. He felt bad for the crab, even though it was us that were starving. He pleaded with me to put it back in the ocean. Of course, I wasn’t about to do that. I walked to the pot and started to dump the crab in it. Saeran slapped my hands away and the crab went flying. It scuttled away as fast as it could and at the entrance to the ally, I saw it being scooped up by someone else. I was furious. And…I…hit Saeran.” Saeyoung’s eyes glistened as he recalled the incident. 

“I…hated him in that moment. Hated having to take care of him, hated having him around my neck. This pathetic waste of space who could do nothing to help me. He was sickly, weak, soft!” the tears now fell freely and his lower lip trembled at the memory. He angrily wiped the tears away with his arm and breathed in deeply.

“I wanted him gone. I wanted him erased from my life. I was going to be hungry for the rest of my life because I had this stone around my neck! And then, one day, he WAS gone. And I’ve hated myself ever since.” He ended in a whisper. “I will never let him go again!” he growled, eyes boring into the still form on the wagon bed.

“And whoever did this to him, will pay.” His jaw clenched in resignation. He glanced at Yoosung and there was steel in his amber eyes. Yoosung nodded. He would follow Saeyoung. They would help Saeran and find out what happened to him. They would find the monster that had turned a sweet boy into a killer.

“It isn’t your fault you know.” Yoosung tried to comfort Saeyoung.

“Hmph.” Saeyoung shrugged. “You can’t wash away guilt that easily Yoosung. I’ll carry it with me for the rest of my life. I’ve learned to live with it.”

Yoosung sighed and shook his head. They rode on in silence.


	4. Escape

I will create a perimeter that will alert us to any two legged threats. Jaehee, make sure the camp is set up and ready, we will need some logs for a fire.” Jumin ordered.

“Of course, I will see to it Lord Han.” Jaehee turned away and headed for the wagon where the guards were gathered.

“You come with me Zen.”

“Of course, my lord!” he mocked. Jumin simply ignored the tone and led the way around the camp.

Zen wondered for the millionth time why he protected this elf. One glance at Jaehee and he had his answer. He would never understand her loyalty to Jumin, but wherever she led, he would follow. She was convinced that Jumin was important, but Zen would never like him. He was too stiff and haughty for Zen’s taste. It did not help that Jumin’s confidence was justified by his power, presence, and strength.

They had stopped for the night. Jumin was anxious to question the assassin. Today was not the first time they had seen that particular man. They knew he worked for the lich queen. She was the reason they were on their way to Windward Cross. The library there was the largest in the region. Jumin was researching how to kill her. At least he couldn’t argue with that.

Yoosung helped Saeran onto the ground. They had unbound his ankles so he could walk. Jumin had required one of the guards escort him at all times. Yoosung stayed with him however, he knew Saeyoung felt more comfortable that way. Saeran still would not look at his brother, he ignored him completely.

Saeran leaned against a fallen log, his wrists itching.

“Comfortable?” Yoosung asked Saeran sincerely.

Saeran just glared at him, eyebrows furrowed. A look of distaste was on his face.

Yoosung blushed and turned away. Of course he was not comfortable, what a stupid question.

Saeran softened and sighed. “It is fine.” Why did it matter how Yoosung felt? It meant nothing to Saeran, yet he felt his body temperature rise when Yoosung smiled at the comment.

“I will have to bind his ankles again.” The guard interjected. He pulled a length of rope out of his pouch and began to wrap it around Saeran’s ankles. Saeran could easily kill him, he wanted to. 

His fingers itched to slip his garrote around the man’s throat.

“I’m sorry about this Saeran, but, uh, I do not think we can trust you yet.” He tore his eyes away from the man and thoughts of killing to peer at the blonde.

“Yet?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, I hope one day we can trust each other.” Was Yoosung’s reply. Saeran shook his head.   
What world did the half-elf live in? 

“How have you survived?” Saeran spat out.

“What?”

“Nothing, never mind.” Saeran looked away, the boy’s optimism was sickening. Sooner or later someone would disabuse him of that thinking, or just kill him. The idea made his heart ache. Fool. Was he calling the blonde that, or himself? He was not sure. 

Yoosung sat next to him, close enough to almost touch shoulders. Saeran’s breathing intensified. He was too close, he tried to scoot away.

“Are you alright?” Yoosung asked, worry etched on his face.

“Why do you care so much?” Saeran asked, truly curious.

“You are my best friend’s broth…er…” Saeran’s eyes widened at the last word and blood began to drip from his nose. His jaw was clenched and he had stiffened as hard as a board.

“Saeran.” Damn, how could he be so stupid. Saeyoung was a trigger for Saeran. Any mention of a brother brought only pain. He closed his eyes and prayed, delivering a healing energy into Saeran. At least physical injuries he could deal with. He felt the veins close and the bleeding stop. He opened his eyes and was taken aback by how close he had gotten to Saeran. His mint green eyes only an inch from his own. They were still wide, but the haughty look had been replaced by the pleading one again. Yoosung could feel the warmth of Saeran’s breath as his lungs pulled in air at a rapid rate. 

“Am I interrupting?” Jumin interjected, surprising both Yoosung and Saeran, they both jumped.  
Zen stood next to Jumin, a small grin on his face, he arched his eyebrows at Yoosung and winked, chuckling. Yoosung noticed that Saeyoung had walked behind him and Saeran, and glared at Jumin.

“Now then,” he knelt in front of Saeran, “tell me, where is she?”

Saeran laughed in his face, “Do you really think I would tell you?”

“I have ways of making you talk.” Jumin threatened, calling forth a ball of fire in his palm.

 

“That’s enough, you will not touch him.” Saeyoung’s hands were buried in his pockets, ready to pull out any number of knives.

“And you think you can stop me?” Jumin asked, running his gaze from Saeyoung’s face down his arms and back up, a single eyebrow raised. 

“Enough Jumin. I would never let you hurt the man either.” Jaehee stepped next to Jumin, glaring at him. Zen snickered, which made Jumin clench his jaw and fist. He really wanted to hit that conceited face. He looked up at Jaehee who stood in front of him feet apart, fists on hips. He knew that look all too well. Sighing he rose to his feet.

“Fine. You know I would not have done it anyway.” Jaehee’s eyebrows rose in disbelief.  
He turned to Yoosung and said, “He seems to talk to you, perhaps you can find out what we need to know.”

“And just exactly what do WE need to know?” Yoosung answered sarcastically.  
Jumin sighed and clenched his jaw, why did he have to deal with these people? “He works for a lich named Rika, she has my brother, I need to know where she is!” he barely contained his anger. It wasn’t aimed at the half-elf but at the person that had stolen his brother’s heart, then his soul. He had to find her, he had to kill her and rescue V. Yoosung felt compassion for Jumin. Something he did not think was possible. 

“I will, do what I can.” He said softly.

Saeran laughed, a full throated cunning laugh. “Do you really think there is anything left of your brother to save?”

“Is there anything left in you for YOUR brother to save?” Jumin shot back.

That sent Saeran reeling again. He bent his knees and began to bang his head against them.

“Damn you!” Yoosung screamed at Jumin as he knelt in front of Saeran to try and stop him from hurting himself.

Jumin’s face cleared of anger and looked remorseful. “I…am…sorry. I was not thinking.” He glanced at Saeyoung, who still stood behind his brother. He glared at the high-elf and Jumin turned and walked away.

“He has suffered just as much as you, and for the same reason. He seeks the same as well, to get someone he loves out of the clutches of a monster. Please understand, he does not mean to be cruel.” Jaehee turned and followed Jumin. Zen behind her.

They had their own tents and disappeared into them. Meanwhile, Yoosung had succeeded in pulling Saeran’s hands away from his head and calmed him down. Saeyoung hated being so close to his brother and causing him so much pain. He caught Yoosung’s gaze and silently thanked him. Yoosung nodded, understanding how difficult the situation was for his friend.  
Saeyoung left to take care of their belongings and unsaddle their horses. He fed them then brushed them down before rolling up in his blanket. He watched Yoosung and Saeran, who were still talking. He felt tears sting his eyes again but willed them back. Enough crying, whoever this Rika was, he vowed to kill her himself. He would speak to Yoosung, but he had already decided to stay with Jumin. To take the fight to the beast who had corrupted his brother. He closed his eyes, imagining Saeran’s fall in his dreams.

“Feeling better?” Yoosung asked Saeran.

Saeran turned away, angry at himself. He could not take the chance the mage would try and get information out of him. He had no choice, he would have to leave tonight while everyone slept.

“Is it true? What Jumin said? About his brother?” except for the guard Jumin had placed on Saeran, they were alone. The others had eaten and gone to sleep. Yoosung had sat with Saeran, in silence, letting the man calm down and relax.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does.”

Saeran turned to look Yoosung in the eyes, “Why?”

“Because then I understand him a little more.”

“And you feel sorry for him? Is that it? You pity him like you pity me?”

“I do not pity you!” Yoosung said, aghast at the assumption.

“Sure, whatever, I do not need your pity. I do not need you.”

Yoosung tried to change tactics, “Is your master really a woman?”

“She has not been a woman for a long time.” He snorted.

“Oh, but, then, should she not be your mistress and not your master?” he was a bit confused.

“She prefers master.” Was the quick comeback.

“Why?” Yoosung’s brows knit together questioningly.

“Why? How should I know, ask her. I just do what I am told.”

“Does she need to be underground? I have heard of lich’s before, but do not know much about them.”

“You will learn nothing new from me. How do you intend to get information out of me? With your smiles and kind heart?” Saeran snickered.

“Yes.” Yoosung smiled.

Saeran turned away again, what was it like in Yoosung’s brain?

“Two years ago, you said you saw me, why were you in Elvenhome?”

“Do you ever shut up? Are you so starved for attention that you would annoy the only one here who cannot get away?” his eyes flared and he saw a small flash of hurt in Yoosung’s eyes. For the love of… Saeran exhaled and decided to be kind to the half-elf. He might not watch him so closely during the night. This was the only reason he would try not to say anything to hurt the cleric again. The only reason.

“I had a mission. Someone she wanted dead.” 

“What? You mean. That was you? His…his head was…”

“Dumped in the garbage, yes, I remember, I was there.” He said sarcastically. 

“There was blood everywhere!”

“Yes, a garrote around the throat will do that.”

“But he was a priest, what cause could your master have against a man of god?”

Saeran laughed, Yoosung’s eyes had tears in them again. He felt too much. It would get him killed one day.

“Do not feel bad for him, he belonged to my master.”

“What? You are lying!”

“Why would I?” he questioned.

He could see him turning that over in his mind, refusing to believe it but having no reason to doubt it. Saeran had no need to lie to him.

“Let me ask you a question.” Saeran suddenly interjected.

“What?” Yoosung’s eyes were still watery, but he had not let them fall.

“Why do you care so much about people? Why do you not just take care of yourself?”

 

“I could never do that. I chose to follow Gala, to devote my life to the light. Everyone deserves protection.”

“Even me?”

“Especially you.”

Saeran shook his head and looked away. “I deserve to die.”

“Do not say that.” Yoosung grabbed his chin and turned his face upwards, making eye contact and holding it. “Do not ever say that again.”

Saeran was speechless. What did he want from him? Whatever it was, he could never have it. He was tainted by darkness and this angel was a gift of light. He felt the sting of tears in his own eyes at the realization that there might be something he longed for that would be forever out of reach. It was better not to know these things.

“Saeran…” the sound of his name coming out of Yoosung’s mouth sent shivers down his spine. He pulled away and lay down awkwardly.

“No, just, stop.” he pleaded. He heard Yoosung exhale and move away, seconds later he was back, engulfing him in a warm blanket and placing a makeshift pillow under his head. Saeran kept his eyes closed until he felt Yoosung leave. He opened them and watched the blonde stride towards the red-head and lay next to him, his back to Saeran. 

Saeran swallowed hard, there was a lump in his throat, what was he going to do? He shook his head, he knew what he had to do. He mentally set an alarm for himself for three hours, that should be enough time for all to fall asleep. The guard didn’t matter, by the time he knew what was happening, he would already be gone.

After the allotted time Saeran’s body woke him. He glanced around. The guard sat on the log next to him, but his head was down, not necessarily asleep, but not alert either. Yoosung had turned to face in his direction, his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. The white tunic he was wearing was dirt stained where it had dragged on the ground. He looked peaceful. Saeran allowed himself to memorize his face, every angle, every curve. The next time they saw each other, he would not be so weak. He reached out to his magic, and then the shadow cast by the fire from the log, closing his eyes he quickly fled through the path that connected back to his master’s courtyard. When he opened them again, he felt his cheeks wet with tears. “Goodbye Yoosung.”


	5. The unexpected Hero

“You idiot! You were supposed to be watching him!” Jumin was livid and screaming at the guard in charge of Saeran.

 

Saeyoung and Yoosung were stunned. Both feeling a strange sense of betrayal, albeit for different reasons. Yoosung thought he had been getting through to Saeran, that he had made a connection.

“I’m sorry Saeyoung, I thought, I thought…” he couldn’t finish, breaking out into a sob.

“Not your fault Yoosung. You did what you could. That lich has a hold of him somehow, we won’t get him back until we deal with her.” Yoosung nodded as Saeyoung patted him on the back. He had to agree with Saeyoung’s assumption. Something had been holding Saeran back, no matter how close he had come to trusting Yoosung.

“We’ll stay with Jumin and his band. If he is going after her, I want to be there too. I’ll help him rescue his brother, if he’ll help me rescue mine.” His jaw was set, the course decided on. Yoosung merely nodded again. They would find them, they would save them. They had to.

“We just lost our best chance to find her.” Jumin fumed, he was no longer yelling but his anger was still palpable. 

He strode around the area where Saeran had been the night before. He was casting a spell the words he used taking form in wisps of smoke emanating from his mouth. They streamed out, creating a circle above where Saeran had lain, Jumin uttered a final word and the smoke exploded outwards dissipating. He stared at the area, his eyes seemingly focused on something no one else could see. After a few minutes, his eyes grew large and he turned away in frustration.

“Gah!” he spat on the ground. “That foul demon!”

“What did you see?” Jaehee asked.

“She gifted him with shadow magic! Why did I not detect magic in him? He could have escaped at any time.”

“Shadow magic?” Zen asked.

“It allows the user to travel from shadow to shadow. You could conceivably traverse the world, as long as there are shadows to inhibit.” Yoosung explained. “They can also be used to cloak oneself, but, that kind of magic drains the body.”

“Yes, the boy is using his own life’s essence to fuel the magic.” Jumin finished.

Yoosung and Saeyoung exchanged glances.

Saeyoung asked Yoosung, “What does that mean?”

“It means every time he uses the ability, it shortens his lifespan. It’s small increments, but they add up.” Yoosung responded.

“And judging by the kind of work Rika has him doing, he is bound to have used it considerably.” Said Jumin. 

“So, he is slowly killing himself?” Saeyoung was shocked.

“Yes.” Was Jumin’s cold answer.

“Something else is bothering me. I should have been able to sense it as well. Shadow magic is dark magic, evil, it should have been palpable. How was it hidden from both a cleric and a mage?”

“Good question, another one to add to the list of research I need to do. Pack up, we move out as soon as possible.” Jumin walked towards his tent.

“We’re coming with you.” Saeyoung said.

“I know.” He shot over his shoulder. Stopping a moment later he turned around to face Saeyoung. 

“We should still visit that psyonicist, he could be helpful in figuring out what to do about the mind control she has on both our brothers.” Saeyoung nodded, everything was worth a try.

“Mind control, yeah.” Zen muttered.

“Zen!” Jaehee scolded.

Saeyoung and Yoosung looked at the beautiful silver elf questioningly. Jaehee’s lips were tight as a drum, but the tall elf merely smirked.

“Jumin’s brother V was next in line to the throne.” He began.

“Enough Zen.” Jaehee whispered harshly. Flicking her eyes to the tent in which Jumin had disappeared.

“If they travel with us, they have a right to know. Do not argue with me.” His tone was harsh, but his eyes were soft. Jaehee sighed and nodded in assent.

“He fell in love with a beautiful and kind sun elf. This is not technically forbidden, but as the heir to the throne, he was expected to take on a high elf wife. He balked, of course, he was in love. But his father forbade him to ever see her again. Rika, “

“Rika?” Yoosung and Saeyoung echoed, incredulous.

“Yes, the one and the same. She was a capable mage but her power was relatively weak. She desperately wanted to help people, but her thin power was not enough. She tried many things to enhance it, nothing worked for long. Then she turned to dark magic. I’m sure she told herself that she would use it for good, but you know once you begin down that road…”

“You end up wanting more and more power.” Yoosung finished.

“Exactly.” Zen agreed with a wink for Yoosung.

“It began to consume her until all that was left was her desire for more and more power, her original intent forgotten. She convinced V to run away with her, that they could be happy together, away from the elven court. The fact that V had a younger brother that could become the next heir helped. He left with her. Jumin can believe whatever he wants, but I do not think that Rika cast a spell on him, or controlled his mind, I think he left and stays with her willingly because he loves her.”

“That is only conjecture, we do not know for sure.” Jaehee countered.

“But if you are right, then there is no saving him.” Saeyoung said.

“Agreed. If I am right, Jumin will have to come to that conclusion on his own, and I fear it will be a painful one.” 

“You sound almost sympathetic, I thought you did not like him.” Saeyoung alleged.

“I hate that haughty privileged lord!” Zen spat. “But even I know that what he does he does for family and love, and that, I cannot hate. If I had family, I would do the same.” He looked down, clearly upset, and walked towards his own tent.

Jaehee watched his back, sadness in her eyes.

“I imagine he has his own story?” Saeyoung asked softly.

“Do we not all?” her eyes clouded over, as if remembering her own.

Saeyoung had to agree, his own story was anything but pleasant. He strode to his horse, Yoosung had already saddled it and his own. His earliest memories were of when he and Saeran were five years old. 

Their mother was a whore who worked for money, food, or a pretty trinket. The hovel they inhabited had no extra rooms, so when she “entertained” the twins would leave. They walked the streets, usually with no shoes, and always dirty. One day they followed a family, a father, mother, and son that appeared to be their own age. He wore a clean, crisp, white tunic and wool overcoat that looked warm. His breeches were the same olive green as the overcoat and fit him perfectly. There were no holes in his shoes and the leather was well worn and shiny. They were entranced by the stylish family. The mother and father smiled at each other and held their son’s hands. What would that feel like?

The family stopped at a sweets stall and asked their son what he wanted. He chose a fruit pastry and a bagful of honey roasted nuts. The twins watched greedily, they had never tasted anything so fine. The boy turned away from his parents as they haggled with the merchant and saw the twins in the alleyway watching him hungrily. He had taken a bite of his pastry and chewed slowly. Saeyoung knew he should pull his brother away but he was just as mesmerized by the sweets. Saeran stepped out and approached the boy.

He smiled at the twins, “Hello, do you want some?” he held out the bag of nuts to Saeran. His parents turned and saw the dirty street urchin and their son holding out the bag to him. The mother screamed and her hands flew to her mouth, terrified. The father grabbed his son and yanked him back so hard the boy lost hold of the bag and the nuts went scattering all over the cobbles.

“Stay away from my son you filthy vagrant!” the father screeched.

Saeran’s eyes filled with tears and he shrank back. Saeyoung took hold of his brother and pulled him close.

“Fuck off you putrid piece of dung!” he screamed at the man. The man’s eyes widened and he grabbed his family and shuffled away as fast as they could. Once they were out of sight Saeyoung knelt and began to pick up the nuts, putting them in the dropped bag. He grabbed his brother’s hand and ran back towards their home. He stopped them under an awning in front of a closed shop and they huddled in the entryway. Saeyoung looked around, making sure they were safe. Then he pulled out the bag, opened it and stared at the golden treasure within. He pulled one out and handed it to his brother. Saeran’s eyes were wide as he grabbed the nugget and slowly placed it in his mouth. His eyes closed as the sweet nectar exploded in his mouth. They ate the entire bag, Saeyoung making sure Saeran ate the most. The look on his brother’s face made him glad.

Saeyoung smiled at the memory.

“What is that for?” Yoosung asked, bringing Saeyoung out of his reverie.

“I was just thinking about how much Saeran loved sweets. I wonder if he still does.” He rolled up his blanket and tied it to the back of the saddle, he went around the horse and checked his bags and weapons.

“Move out!” Jumin sat on the wagon’s bench next to a guard who was driving the horses. He had large book in his hands, opening it and flipping through the pages. Jaehee rode in the back and appeared to be stretching her limbs. Zen was already on his horse, plate mail shiny and gleaming, just like him. The rest of the guards were spread in front and behind the wagon. They began to move, Saeyoung and Yoosung quickly mounted their horses and followed the wagon.

“I want to talk to Jumin. I will be right back.” He spurred his horse forward until he was beside the wagon next to Jumin. Jumin closed his book and glanced at Saeyoung.

“I am sorry about your brother. I know what it feels like to have lost someone you love. To have them back and lose them again…I am sorry.” Jumin offered.

“Thank you. I…uh…appreciate that.” They continued in silence, nothing else needing to be said.

“I am curious about something you said earlier. You said Saeran could have escaped at any time. Why did he stay as long as he did?” Saeyoung asked.

“I have been wondering about that as well. It could be that he thought he could still gain the objective he was tasked with. Or, learn some information important enough to take back to his master.” Jumin speculated.

“What do you think they were after?”

“Me. She has been trying to kill me for years.” Jumin shook his head. “But this attack felt different. No, they were after something. I just wish I knew what it was.”

“It would have been helpful to keep Saeran talking.” Saeyoung glanced at the short haired mage. 

“I have a different theory.” Saeyoung continued.

“About?” Jumin’s eyebrows rose.

“About why he stayed so long. I think it is because of Yoosung.”

“The half-breed?” Jumin scoffed.

Saeyoung’s glare was enough to silence the mage.

“His name is Yoosung! And a better person I have never met. No matter how much you disdain him, put him down, call him names, if you need help, he will give it to you and expect nothing in return. Can you say the same?”

“The world does not work that way.”

“Yoosung’s world does. He…he has a way of worming into your heart when you are not looking.” Saeyoung recalled his own experience with this. 

“I felt the same a you when I first met Yoosung. He smiles too much, he is too trusting, you do not have to steal from him, all you have to do is ask him for what you want, he will give it to you if it is within his power to do so.” Saeyoung smiled at the memory of Yoosung taking his boots off and giving them to the man who had just robbed him because the man’s own boots had no soles.

He shook his head, “There is something special about his spirit and it has nothing to do with his god. No, I think, somehow, Yoosung made a connection with Saeran. Something I do not think Saeran has had in a long time. Not since…”

“He was with you? He is not just your brother, he is your twin, yes?” asked Jumin.

“Yes.”

“Indeed, that is a very powerful and magical connection.”

Saeyoung nodded.

“If you are right, then our most powerful weapon against him is the cleric…” he glanced sideways at Saeyoung before uttering, “Yoosung.” Saeyoung nodded and they both turned around to stare at the object of their discussion.

Yoosung rode his horse between the wagon and the two guards in the rear. His blonde hair loose around his shoulders and his clerical robes once more pristine. His face was solemn and Saeyoung knew he thought about Saeran and what he might have done wrong and what he could and would do better next time. Yoosung never gave up on anyone. He worried that Yoosung would only end up getting hurt. He wanted his brother back, but he had to admit to himself that it might not be possible, that he was too far gone and in the clutches of the bitch queen.

Watching Yoosung, he had to hope for the best, because that is what Yoosung would do. He smiled once more, nodded to Jumin and fell back to ride beside his best friend.

…………………………………………………………….

“Stop lying to me Saeran!” Rika stood in front of him. His body was bound to the cold stone wall by his ankles and wrists.

“Why do you make me do this?” she purred into his ear as she ran her fully fleshed fingers down his jaw, his neck, and his chest.

“I have the reports of the contingent that went with you to recover the staff. They told me about the blonde half-elf. And the red-head. They captured you because you were weak, because you were soft, because YOOSUNG captured your heart. I thought your heart belonged only to me.” She whined, digging her nails into his flesh.

“NO!” Saeran screamed. “They mean nothing to me! I only stayed to try and obtain the staff. I swear.”

“So, love had nothing to do with it?”  
“Love??” Saeran laughed. “What do I need with love? My heart is black as coal, you should know.”

“Ah, but, your actions prove otherwise. Imagine his face, his lavender eyes, his blonde hair, his milky white skin. Imagine his lips, his mouth, his soothing words in your ear. Can you see him?” she teased quietly.

“No, no, no.” Saeran shook his head, trying to keep the image of Yoosung out of his head, but he was failing. He remembered how close he had been to the half-elf’s face, the heat of his breath, the smell of his hair, the thrill that went through him when Yoosung had said his name.

“Yes, perfect.” Rika snarled before shooting Saeran with electric energy through her fingertips. He screamed, throwing his head back slamming it against the stone. His short hair stood on end and his body shook with pain.

“Again!” she ordered.

“No, please, stop.” He pleaded, but her intrusion sent the image of Yoosung inside his head once more, the gentle eyes, the calming resolve, the self-assured certainty that Saeran could be trusted someday. And just as he embraced those images, another bolt of energy was sent through him. The pain encapsulating him and screeching through his nerves. He screamed yet again, the images of Yoosung burning away into ash.

“You can make the pain stop Saeran.” She cooed at him, licking the side of his face. His breathing was harsh and tears smeared his face. The dark coal he used to line his eyes streaking over his cheeks.

“Can you see his face?” Saeran shook his head. “Can you feel his touch?” he squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed. He felt Yoosung’s warm hands cupping his face sending calm energy into him. He remembered not wanting the feeling to end. And then…more pain erupted from his abdomen and spread throughout his body. He arched his back, his arms and legs straining against the shackles, his screaming so loud his voice cracked from the strain on his vocal chords. 

Over and over it went. Rika forcing Yoosung’s image into Saeran’s head then punishing him for it. Saeran’s body was covered with sweat and he sobbed uncontrollably, the weight of his body straining his wrists.

“Please…” he pleaded, the pain was unbearable. 

“Please what?” Rika whispered in his ear.

“K…K…kill me.” He begged through the torrent of tears.

“Never.” She trilled and laughed in his face. She took his chin in her hand and lifted his face to stare into his minty green eyes. “If you want the pain to stop, you must eliminate the source. Whose fault is it Saeran? Whose fault is it that your world has come crumbling down? Whose fault is it that your body is wracked with pain? Whose fault is it?” she demanded.

“Y…Yoosung’s.” he cried. Rika grinned.

“Yes my lovely, it is all Yoosung’s fault. And how do you stop the pain?” she asked, eyes sparkling.

“K…Kill…him.” He grated through clenched teeth. Rika let go of him and twirled, raising her hands to the air and releasing a torrent of electric bolts, laughing hysterically.


	6. Windward Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the screwiness of the chapters. It counted my prologue as ch. 1...oh well.

The city gates lay open before them. At one point or another each of them had been to Windward Cross and they were all familiar with its busy streets and diverse citizenship. Jumin’s family had an estate within the inner-city walls and that is where they headed now. A shanty town had sprung up outside the walls, although the guards made sure to keep it from encroaching too close to the gates. 

Filthy children ran around those coming into the city begging or selling home-made wares. Saeyoung’s face lit up when he saw them. He jumped off his horse and started handing out coins to the children. They huddled around him so densely he could barely move. He grabbed one child’s wrist as she was trying to run away.

“I believe that belongs to me.” Saeyoung said softly, a smile still on his face.

“You gave it to me, let go.!” The girl squirmed, her shoeless feet filthy from the mud.

“The coin, yes, the pouch, no.” he held out his hand to the girl and with a pout she took it out of her moth-eaten tunic and dropped the pouch into it. 

“Thank you. Now, a few pointers. Never try to steal from a thief. Practice using two fingers, and only two fingers, as the more digits you use, the more likely your target will feel you. And lastly, dress as a boy, girls are more noticeable, boys blend in. Got it?”

The girl nodded, her eyes full of affection. He tousled her hair and made his way back to his party, walking his horse. They hadn’t gone too far as there was congestion at the gate. Once reaching Yoosung’s side he mounted again.

Yoosung grinned at him.

“What?”

“Nothing. But I think you made a friend.”

Saeyoung glanced back and noticed the young girl following them a distance back. He sighed.   
“Looks like she needs a lesson in shadowing as well.” Yoosung laughed at his friend. No matter how much Saeyoung earned, most of it went to the street children. Most of the time however, he would give them food, or clothes instead of gold. Coins could be taken away by others, sometimes even the child’s own family. He did what he could to make their lives easier.

They plodded through the dirt streets in silence following the wagon. It was crowded with people, pushing and yelling. Children ran the streets unsupervised, as well as a myriad of dogs and cats. In a city this size, the rat infestation would be great. The governor made sure there were always a good number of cats within the walls. The mixture of smells was overwhelming. Spices, cooking meat, unwashed bodies, dung, perfume, so much input that the nose was assailed. They kept their eyes forward, making eye contact could be detrimental. They made their way straight, towards the older part of the city. The streets were laid out in a spoke like pattern, with the original castle in the center. It had been a human stronghold before they had made peace with the elves thousands of years before. The Moryn clan still governed the city as it had for generations, and resided within the castle walls. 

Had they known that Jumin was entering, they would have made it a state affair. It was the last thing Jumin wanted, hating the political hypocrisy of such actions. He knew he would eventually have to visit the governor for appearances sake, but he hoped it would be brief. His need was more pressing.

As they passed the wall surrounding the inner city, where guards were more prevelant and alert they were stopped and searched. Jumin looked put out but said nothing, he did not want to call attention to himself unless he had to.

The guards were thorough, as if they were trying very hard to find something amiss. Jumin sighed, he understood that these guards wanted to be paid. He debated doing it or revealing who he was. Caution won and he pulled out a pouch from deep in the folds of his robe and jingled it to get the attention of the Sargent. His eyes lit up as he sauntered towards the high elf on the wagon. He was sure this bribe would be large.

Jumin tossed the pouch at the man.

“We are in a hurry, if you do not mind, we would like to be off.” His eyes bore into the man and he made sure to remember his face for the future.

The Sargent bounced the pouch on his palm and exchanged glances with the rest of his men. His greasy smile spread across his face, many of his teeth were missing. Either from poor hygiene or brawling was unclear.

“Well, your lordship, of course!” the man mocked. “Men, I think we can trust his lordship and his interesting retinue. Let them through.” The Sargent smirked, he hated elves. The way they lorded it over everyone else, especially humans. He spit on the ground and pocketed the pouch, glaring at Jumin’s back.

Jaehee sat in the back of the wagon, the men leering at her as they rode by. The Sargent blowing a wet kiss her way. He could appreciate a fine-looking woman, even if she traveled with filth. The rough wool tunic she wore stretched nicely across her breasts and imagining the flesh underneath, he licked his lips.

Zen walked his horse against the man, sending him reeling to land on his ass on the ground.

“Sorry, sometimes I cannot control my horse.” Zen smirked and kept going. He winked at Jaehee and she smiled while shaking her head. She didn’t need his help, but she enjoyed watching his chivalry.

They continued further into the inner city and turned off right before the wall surrounding the castle. The party made their way around the outside of the wall and turned into a gated estate. Compared to the castle it was rather small, but certainly larger than anyplace any of them, except for Jumin, had ever stayed in.

Saeyoung’s eyes lit up once more at the thought of the wealth held within, and Jumin was inviting him in through the front door.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop. We are here as members of Jumin’s party. We work together Saeyoung. we do not steal from our friends.”

 

Saeyoung’s face fell. Yoosung was right, he was here to help Saeran. But he hardly considered Jumin his friend. It wouldn’t hurt to note any weak points in security, or make a mental inventory of the valuables in view. It would be a good mental exercise.

…………………………………

After a much-needed bath and some fresh, clean clothes, Jumin took Saeyoung and Yoosung to meet the psyonicist. Jaehee and Zen were sent to the library to begin research on Rika and how to kill her.

Jumin never traveled anywhere without guards and there were four that now surrounded the trio. They stopped at a small building with a battered wooden red door. The sign swinging alongside read: MENTAL HEALTH PROFESSIONAL—VANDERWOOD—. 

As Jumin pulled the string that would ring the bell within, Saeyoung noticed a certain dirty little brown haired urchin huddling behind some rain barrels down the street. He smirked and shook his head. How was he going to get rid of the tagalong?

The door was opened quickly, the man standing behind the door was nondescript. He was short and boney, his limp grey hair falling in his face. He stooped slightly which made him appear shorter still. 

 

“Lord Han. We were unaware you were visiting the city.” His voice was gravely but seemed genuinely pleased to see Jumin. It made Saeyoung raise an eyebrow. Who would be happy to see Jumin’s stern face?

“Come in, come in, the master is in his study, he will be pleased to see you.” The boney man moved aside to let them pass, Jumin motioned for the guards to wait outside. He led them down a long slender hallway not waiting for the servant, if that is what he was, to show him the way. The man caught up to Jumin as he stopped in front of a closed door. The man opened the door for them and stepped inside first.

“Vanderwood, look who it is.” He expressed with joy in his face.

A tall man with a black cloak stood at a large bookcase, scanning the titles. His long slender fingers running along the spines gently. His hair was a light brown and swept past his shoulders. When he turned, his face exploded into a wide grin. His teeth were perfect, his lips full, his eyes were large and brown. He threw himself at Jumin, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

Saeyoung and Yoosung expected the stiff elf to cringe or push the man away, so they were surprised when Jumin smiled just as wide and hugged the man back. They slapped each other on the back. Saeyoung and Yoosung looked at each other in astonishment, jaws dropped.

“Lord Jumin! How long has it been? Too long I would say! Welcome, welcome my friend.” 

“Vanderwood. How are things? Last time I was here you were working on some bauble to store memories if I am not mistaken.”

“Ah, yes, that, well, that did not go well.” He flicked his eyes to the grey-haired man and back again. They all turned to look at him, but he seemed oblivious to what might have been meant by the look.

“Anyway,” he hooked his arm around Jumin’s and turned to the two outsiders, “Introduce me to your attractive friends.” 

“Vanderwood, these are my…well…companions for the moment I suppose. Saeyoung and Yoosung.” 

“My goodness, is that your real hair color?” he moved closer to Saeyoung and began to play with his hair. “It is stunning! Do you mind?” he asked as he plucked a few strands from his head.

“Ow!” Saeyoung blurted, rubbing his head where the hairs had been painfully snatched. Yoosung laughed.

“Oh, sorry, I will, just, put these here.” He grabbed a glass jar from a table and placed the strands in, corking it. “There, now, why are you here Jumin? You only come to visit me when you have a question.” His eyes twinkled. Vanderwood motioned for them to take seats, there were plenty available and they made themselves comfortable around the stone fireplace against the wall.

“You are not wrong Vanderwood. The question is not only for me, but for Saeyoung as well. Perhaps he should tell you the situation?” Jumin raised his eyebrows at Saeyoung who nodded assent. 

“My brother, my twin, dis…”

“Your twin?” Vanderwood interrupted, eyes wide. “Is his hair as red as yours?”

“Uh…well, it was, but the last time I saw him it was white.” Saeyoung answered confused.

“Hmm, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, but, true redheads are rare and twins! Please, continue.” Vanderwood sat back down on his couch, pulling his legs up and crisscrossing them.

“Yes, ok. Anyway, he disappeared years ago, when we were young. I didn’t know what had happened to him but then, the day we met Jumin, I found him. He was with the group that attacked Jumin and his group. He was different. He couldn’t look at me. If my name was mentioned, or anyone brought up the fact that he had a brother he would grab his head as if he was in terrible pain. Jumin says he is working for a powerful lich, and that she did something to his mind. He is the one that suggested we come see you.

“Hmm.” Vanderwood stood up and walked around a bit, hand on his chin.

“Vanderwood?” Jumin interjected.

He stopped his pacing and turned to face Saeyoung. “I am sorry, but, a lich is not capable of controlling someone’s mind like that.”

“What are you saying? That Saeran is following her willingly?” he stood up at the same time that Jumin did.

“And what about V? Surely you do not think the same about my brother?”

Vanderwood held up his hands and shook his head. “Forgive me, that is not what I mean at all. What I do is not the same as what a lich can do. While I can enter someone’s mind directly, they cannot and must rely on other, cruder methods of control.”

“What do you mean?” Saeyoung was not sure he wanted to hear what Vanderwood was going to say.

“She,” he began and glanced from one to the other, both Saeyoung and Jumin watched him intently, they were not going to like what he had to say, “She associates with pain.”

All three looked confused.

“In your brother’s case, I assume that she wanted all ties to you severed, so she would likely make him think of you, then, hurt, him, painfully, until he associated you with pain. So, any time that he even came close to thinking about you, his brain would remember the pain and begin to cause it again. As I said, crude, but effective. However, not for any length of time. If you were to be able to spend significant time with him, and he was away from her influence, his mind would eventually accept you again. Unfortunately, it would be an almost equally painful experience.”

Saeyoung sat down heavily, his heart racing. He put his face in his hands stunned.

“I am so sorry Saeyoung.” Yoosung placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I am sorry as well young man. If you do find him, you are always welcomed to bring him here. While you are the one that will have to do the work to bring him back to his right mind, I can at least sooth the process.

Jumin appeared just as shocked by the truth as Saeyoung and Yoosung. He cast his gaze downwards and shook his head slowly. 

“I know it is not the answer that you wanted. But it is the only one I have to give. For you as well Jumin. Forgive me if I am of little help.”

“No, my friend, you have helped greatly.” Jumin insisted.

“At least you have found yourself a cleric to help you eliminate the lich.” Vanderwood tossed out casually.

The trio raised their heads towards the psyonicist and stared.

“What?” Vanderwood exclaimed. “You mean, you do not know?”

They looked at each other then back to Vanderwood.

“Explain.” Jumin asked briskly, taking a step forward eagerly.

“A lich is made from a dark and evil ritual. The devil, a demon, however you want to label it, it is the opposite of a god. While faith is not enough to conquer the monster, it is enough to render it weaker. Weak enough to kill perhaps, although, I believe that a lich can never be truly killed. That you will have to learn on your own.”

“Faith?” Yoosung stepped towards Vanderwood. “How so?”

“You are a man of god, yes?”

“Of course. I follow Gala faithfully.”

 

“Ah, wonderful, the god of light! He is truly the enemy of the dark. With your faith, and the blessing of your god, you will be powerful against the lich. But you will have to be careful that she does not use your weaknesses against you. If you know what they are, you should inoculate yourself against them.”

“Thank you my old friend. It appears that we have much to discuss. We are now on our way to the library to join our other members who are already there researching.” Jumin embraced Vanderwood again, this time solemnly.

“You should visit the temple of Gala as well young cleric. They may have their own volumes on how to defeat a lich.”

“I will do that, thank you for all of your help.” Yoosung held out his hand but Vanderwood hugged him instead, Yoosung hugged back and patted his back.

Saeyoung was also engulfed in the man’s hug and endured it with good grace.

“Do not wait so long to come see me again Lord Jumin.” Vanderwood mocked, bowing to his friend.

Jumin left with a small, yet sad smile on his face.


	7. Information

The creation of a lich requires the performance of an abominable ritual. The magic user must gather several ingredients, some of which are inhumane. It has been speculated that one of these ingredients comes from a newborn child. Other speculations include a large amount of fresh blood, human sacrifice, self-mutilation, and newborn animal sacrifice. None have been corroborated. 

The ritual lasts for several hours and kills the practitioner in the end. Performed correctly, the practitioner will rise again as a lich several days later. The soul will have successfully been removed from the body and stored in a phylactery specially prepared for the ritual. The phylactery is guarded heavily with magic. It will be well hidden usually far away from the lich itself. However, the lich is always attached to its phylactery and can sense when others draw near it. It often appears as a gem, or a jar. It is innocuous at first glance, but examination of the object will reveal the practitioners mark.

Yoosung rubbed his eyes, he had read and reread his notes, those he and Saeyoung had compiled from the church’s archives and those that Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen had found in the library. They were getting closer, but after a week, they still did not have an answer as to how to kill a lich. Anything undead was lumped into the same section. They had to wade through a lot of information to find the relevant bits and pieces.

“Take a look at this Yoosung.” Saeyoung walked the volume to where Yoosung sat at a table laden with books and scrolls. Saeyoung lay the volume in front of Yoosung and pointed to a specific passage.

Magic is relatively useless against the lich as it is constructed out of magic. It may, however, be weakened through Holy magic by one of true faith and pure heart. The cleric must become a vessel for the god’s power, this in and of itself will put the cleric at great risk, for the human body cannot withstand that amount of power for long. The degree of effectiveness varies depending on the amount of power possessed by the lich—the longer it has lived, the more knowledgeable and stronger it will be—and the amount of faith of the cleric.

Yoosung sat back, a small sigh escaping his lips.

“Well, there it is, proof of what Vanderwood said.”

“You do not have to do this, we can find another cleric willing to help.”

“Do not be ridiculous, of course I have to do this. What other cleric is going to have the amount of motivation that I do?” he looked at Saeyoung, a look that made it clear he had been insulted at the notion that he would cower and run.

Saeyoung put his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder, “I know my friend. I do not question your courage. I just fear I may lose my brother and my best friend. How would I live with myself after that?”

“You would not, you would probably die with us.” Yoosung smirked. Saeyoung laughed.

“You are right. I would follow you into death.”

“Now,” Yoosung said and dove back into his stack of scrolls, “I know I saw something about a phylactery in here somewhere, I just skimmed it because it didn’t look like anything we were looking for, I knew I should have read it. Here!” he pulled out a single sheet and scanned it hurriedly stopping and shaking his head.

“What does it say?” Saeyoung asked.

The body of the lich may be destroyed, however, if the phylactery is intact it will always reform. The phylactery must be destroyed to eliminate the lich permanently. The destruction of the phylactery will have varying consequences and may exact a price from the destroyer. The safest way of destroying a phylactery with the soul of a lich within is with the cooperation of the cleric’s god. It is a lengthy and laborious process. The following are the ingredients needed to perform a meditation ritual to communicate with the god:

“The list is long, however, most of the ingredients are easy to gather. The cost will be enormous though.”

“No matter. We happen to know someone with deep pockets.” Saeyoung smirked. “We should get going anyhow, we’ll meet up with the others and head out to gather what we can from the merchant’s market tomorrow.” 

“All this information is well and good, but how do we find the phylactery?” Yoosung asked.  
Saeyoung shook his head, he was at a loss as well. “We can at least be prepared for when we find it. And we know that its body can be destroyed. It could buy us some time.”  
Yoosung nodded, he was exhausted and relished a good meal and a good night’s sleep. Although he and Jumin still did not get along, he was civil towards him and the food at his estate was incredible.

“Magpie!” Saeyoung yelled. A much cleaner version of his tagalong came running from the stacks of books, several in her hands as well.

“Here.” She said. “These mention undead and how a lich can control them, fascinating! Do you think I will see a lich one day?”

“What a ridiculous thing to want!” Saeyoung scoffed, tousling her newly cut hair. She now wore a clean brown tunic with leather trousers and boots. It was cinched at the waist and a small coin pouch hung from the belt. Saeyoung had given her a dagger to practice with and she was getting good with it. Her sleight of hand was coming along nicely and she could now pickpocket anyone without not only being felt, but without being seen. Jaehee had also taken to training her in hand to hand and showing her how to use her small stature against her opponents.

Yoosung sighed at the sight of the girl. Although he approved of Saeyoung wanting to help her, she had been orphaned, he did not approve of him teaching her his particular skill set, however, he could not deny that the girl was talented in that regard. He did not know what her real name was, Saeyoung had just decided to call her Magpie and she seemed to accept it.

“We’re off! Back to Jumin’s to eat and sleep, come along, just drop those on Yoosung’s pile, we’ll be back tomorrow. Now, I want you to wait for five minutes before you follow us, and I do not want to see you at all! If we make it back to the gates of the estate without me seeing you shadowing us, I will let you have two fruit pastries after dinner.”  
Magpie’s eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically as she dropped the books on the ever-increasing pile at Yoosung’s desk.

……………………………………………………………….

Rika sat at her throne within the empty and broken down castle. Saeran at her feet, his eyes empty. She reached down and ran her bony fingers through the thickness of his hair.

“My sweet, I have a mission for you, a very important one. One that you will enjoy.”

“What is it?” he asked, voice hollow.

“Remember that pesky little blonde cleric?” she cooed.

“Yoosung?!” Saeran’s eyes narrowed and his nostril’s flared. His hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. Yoosung had caused him pain, he still caused him pain, he had to remove him, he had to!

“Yes, that one, and his friend, him too…” she let that hang in the air, waiting for Saeran’s reaction.

Saeran’s face smoothed out, going blank once more before reanimating. His mind was confused, it became utter chaos, there should be pain, there should be shrieking at the mention of HIM, but there was nothing. He was empty of emotion. Saeyoung, he thought, and winced before he realized that his mind no longer rebelled at the memory. He looked up at Rika, how??

She answered his questioning look. “It is time to bring your brother home Saeran. It is time that he joined us. Would you like that?”

Tears sprang into his eyes, “Yes. Please. I miss him.”

“I know my sweet. I promised you that you would be able to repay your brother for all that he has done for you, and now is the time! We know where they are, but they have joined Jumin and his friends, so, you must make sure to get them away from their company.”

“How?” he asked.

“Your brother wants you back, he will do anything for you. You must convince him that you will talk to him, but only him and Yoosung, and that they should meet you somewhere away from the estate. I will send a contingent with you and once they are in place, you will capture them and bring them here.”

“That, that will not be easy, Saeyoung has always been stronger than me, and the cleric,” his eyes blazed at the thought of Yoosung, “why can I not kill him outright?” 

“All in due time my sweet.” She ran her hand down Saeran’s face, the illusion of the beautiful sun elf woman on display. “I want to have the pleasure of watching you eliminate your pain, do not deny me that.” Her voice was low and melodic as she traced the line of his jaw.

“Do not doubt yourself, you have become more than a match for your brother. You have become stronger, he will see that and rejoice that he no longer has to take care of you. He will rejoice that you can now take care of him.” She smiled wickedly as Saeran’s eyes shone with hope.

“Go and prepare yourself. You will leave this night, head to Windward Cross. The Han estate will not be hard to find. Watch for your brother, and bring them to me!” she commanded.

Saeran stood, bowed, and walked away. His step was lighter, he would soon reunite with his brother, any thought of why he was only now allowed to think of him without pain not even a question in his mind. The fact that he had not seen V for almost two months, also not a question in his mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was screaming. Where was V? Not Yoosung! Saeyoung NO! Saeran’s mind pushed it all down without realizing it had even happened and smiled at the thought of having his brother by his side again and standing on Yoosung’s corpse.


	8. Chapter 8

Rika entered her chamber. She had no need of sleep, but she enjoyed reclining on her sofa or bed and perusing her spell books and texts, learning more and more. Tonight, she had other plans. She entered the small room just off her suite, the one where a servant would rest all night in case the occupant needed anything in the middle of the night. The bed was small, no more than a cot with a lumpy straw mattress. V lay on it, bound hand and foot to the rails in an X. He was naked with a thin sheet covering him from his ankles to his chest. 

His eyes followed her approach with resignation. She sat next to him on the bed and slowly pulled the sheet down, uncovering his chest down to his waist. She ran her fingers across his skin, her nails digging into his flesh, sometimes drawing blood. She watched his face but he expressed nothing, inured to her treatment of him. 

“You know I do not enjoy hurting you my love. But you left me no choice. What you have done is deserving of punishment. In fact, it is deserving of death. I cannot bear to take your life, however. But you will not leave this room unscathed.” She purred, her blonde hair cascading over his chest.

He looked away and focused on the ceiling. It was nothing he had not already heard for the past few months. She would not kill him, she needed him, and that made him bold. She was no longer angry with him, now she only lingered in her punishment for the personal joy it brought her.  
She had been furious with him, so much so that she had almost killed him before she came to her senses. He did not attempt to protect himself from her wrath, in fact, a part of him welcomed it. If she managed to kill him, all the better. Even now he wondered if he had revealed his little secret with the knowledge that the greatest possible outcome would be his death. He still lied to himself, so he might never know for sure.

She had asked him about the phylactery, an offhand comment, not expecting anything different than the standard “it is safe” answer. But that is not what she had received. They were in the hallway, headed for her chamber.

“It is safe, for now, in Jumin’s hands.” He had kept walking a few steps before he realized what he had said and that she was no longer next to him. He turned, and looked up into the flaming red eyes of the lich.

“What…did…you…say?” she hissed. Had she been able to breathe her hot breath would have enveloped him. However, she had not needed air to survive in quite some time. He couldn’t speak, unable to move his mouth. She reached out with her skeletal hand and grasped his throat, raising him to her eye level and slamming him against the stone wall.

“What have you done?” she screamed in his face. She slammed him against the wall several more times and tossed him aside, he skidded across the floor and landed in a heap, choking and sputtering, trying to regain the ability to breath. His face was red and spit was dangling from his mouth.

“I…I do…not…know…” he stuttered, trying to clear his throat. He stayed on the ground, head lowered. She came at him and backhanded him so hard he flew, his momentum only stopped by the wall he hit with his back. He heard something pop and knew his spine had been broken. The pain was excruciating. 

She lifted him back up by the front of his shirt and pulled his face to hers. He screamed in pain. The skull was shiny and white, the teeth rotting and incomplete. 

“Tell me!” she shrieked, the bits of long white hair still stuck to her scalp rising in the air. She shook him violently, his head bobbing. He screeched once more, he was on the brink of passing out if not dying.

“Tell me!” again she shook him and slammed him against the wall, holding him there until his eyes stopped rolling around in his head. Tears sprang to his eyes, from pain or regret he was not sure.

“You were supposed to hide it, to protect it, what did you do?” she demanded, shoving her weight against his chest.

He gasped and could barely breath, “I…tried…please, Rika, you are killing me.” She dropped him in exasperation, and paced up and down the hallway trying to restrain herself from doing exactly as V had said. She needed him, and she needed to know how Jumin had ended up with her phylactery and if he knew what it was. Still in a rage, she lifted him by his shirt and dragged him along the hallway to her chamber where she had deposited him on the cot.

She had summoned a healer to make sure V would not die and once he was coherent enough to speak, she questioned him relentlessly.

V had been tasked with hiding her phylactery. The precious item that held her soul. It appeared as a large green gem with the image of an eye imprinted in its center. He had intended to take it back to the Elmwood forest and hide it the Han mausoleum. No one would think to look for it there, it would be well guarded. However, something made him deviate from that plan and he decided to encase the gem in a crystal globe infused with his essence. With it thus enveloped, no one else’s presence would penetrate to the gem. Therefore, Rika would never know if someone else handled her phylactery.

He had had it placed at the head of a staff, the wood magically grasping the orb. He had then visited Jumin. It had been a brief meeting, with Jumin trying desperately to keep his brother home, but in the end, he had lost that argument and had been left with the magical staff instead. He carried the staff with him, as a reminder of his brother. That had been the only time that V had gone against Rika’s wishes. He had set her soul in the hands of his brother, and now he was paying for his disobedience. Worse however, he had marked his brother for death.

V knew that she had sent Saeran to reclaim the staff. Judging by her mood lately, he had not succeeded. He wondered if he would lay on this cot, pissing and shitting himself, until the staff was reclaimed. He could not bring himself to care.

…………………………………………………………………….

It was early evening and they sat around the dining room table. It was long and elaborate with enough chairs to sit three times their number. They sat on one end with Jumin at the head. Yoosung reached for a roll and began to pick it apart. Jaehee and Zen walked in, chatting and laughing. Yoosung’s eyes were drawn to the tall silver elf. His hair was tied back, silver and shiny. He wore tight silver breeches with a green tunic cinched at his waist. How he had managed to find something that formfitting was beyond Yoosung, how did he get into it? His gaze fell on the elf’s collarbone and ran up his neck to the lines of his jaw. A more striking figure he had never seen. 

The memory of sitting at the back of the wagon with Saeran and running his finger across his forehead and down his jaw flittered through his mind and he flushed with the rush of sensations. He had to admit to himself, Zen was beautiful, but somehow, Saeran had captured his heart. He had told himself Saeran was no different from anyone else he would help, but he no longer lied to himself. 

When he lay down at night, Saeran’s face was the last thing that ran through his mind. When he awoke, he was there again. He could not forget the depths of his green eyes and imagine falling into them some day. 

“Yoosung!” Saeyoung was in his face yelling his name.

“What!” he felt his cheeks redden at being caught thinking about his best friend’s brother.

Zen laughed, “I know it is difficult to concentrate when I walk into a room.” He winked at   
Yoosung, which only made his cheeks deepen in shade.

Magpie giggled and there was laughter from the rest of his group. Even Jumin snickered.

“That…that is not…oh, never mind.” Yoosung finished, he would rather they think he was enamored with Zen’s beauty than to admit that he missed Saeran’s presence. That he missed having the chance to talk to him, to touch him, to…maybe… He sighed heavily and shook his head. 

They settled down to discuss their next move. They had plenty of information on how to deal with the lich and Jumin had been free with his coin for them to be able to gather the ingredients they needed to destroy her completely. However, the issue was where to go from here. They had no direction. 

“I believe that she will attack us again. There is something that we have that she wants. Including my death.” Jumin ate very little, merely intaking enough to fuel his body, mostly he drank his wine, sat back and watched the others enjoy the meal. 

“So we just sit here and wait?” Saeyoung asked.

“What other choice do we have?” Jumin shot back.

Saeyoung slammed his hands on the table and pushed his chair back, standing abruptly. He paced the room, “I cannot just sit here and do nothing.”

“What would you have us do? Where would you have us go? We lost our only means of information and I have never learned where she makes her lair.”

“I do not know Jumin, but there must be something! Is there no place that is related to her life that she might have retreated to? No place related to your brother’s life? Anything?” he was animated and agitated.

“Saeyoung.” Yoosung rose and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Jumin is right. Saeran will be back and we have to be ready.”

“Do you really think she will send him again? After what happened the last time? He completely collapses when he is around me.”

“I do, for whatever reason, she has tasked Saeran to be her extension. She is aware of your involvement now and I am sure she has rectified that particular weakness in Saeran. I am afraid that Saeran left us with more information on us than we gathered about him and his master.”

Jumin nodded in agreement, “Yoosung is correct, we must be ready for their return.”

“Our focus should be on Jumin. Whatever they are trying to achieve, it has to do with him. Once they return, they will no doubt target him.” Jaehee stated.

“I have increased my security and will attempt to spend little to no time alone. I have a spell ready to illuminate the area in order to keep Saeran from disappearing into the shadows.” Jumin explained.

“What if the others of his contingent can use the shadows as well? How can you tell?” Zen asked, leaning over the table, eyes on Jumin.

“Shadow magic is not something that just anyone can use. I do not believe that Rika would have taken the time and trouble to create more shadow travelers. No, Saeran is the only one.” Jumin set his wine glass down and stood. “I have more research to do and spells to memorize, please, enjoy the rest of the meal, and young lady,” his gaze fell on Magpie as she shoveled anything close to her into her mouth with only her hands, completely ignoring her plate, “while you may eat however much you would like, I would appreciate it if you would use your plate and utensils.” She gulped loudly and sat back in her chair, unable to extricate herself from his stare. Suddenly he smiled, crinkling his eyes, and walked out of the room.

“Well, I am impressed Magpie. I have never seen him crack a smile towards anyone before. What is your secret?” Zen leaned over the table towards Magpie sitting across from him.  
She stared at him, eyes wide and sweat breaking out throughout her body. In her twelve years, she had never been surrounding by such beautiful people. Zen was gracing her with his crimson eyes and his porcelain skin and she could not form coherent words. He laughed and sat back, winking at her playfully.

Jaehee smiled at her then at Zen, who brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, then placed a small chaste kiss on it.

“I should do my own research as well. I will attempt to commune with Gala and intensify our connection. I am still not sure how to create a conduit of his power through me, perhaps I will learn something new. Saeyoung, if you need me…”

Saeyoung nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Come Magpie, let us train, you still need to work on your flexabilty and we need to talk about nutrition later.” Jaehee stood and motioned for Magpie to follow her to the courtyard.

Magpie rose and glanced towards Saeyoung, he was leaning against the mantel of the enormous fireplace on the opposite side of the room. He stared at the fire within, lost in his own thoughts. She walked to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. Saeyoung returned her hug and tilted her head up forefinger and thumb on her chin. He smiled and tried to reassure his tagalong.

“Do not worry, I am fine. Everything will be fine.” He lied. She knew it.

“Can I go with you when you leave?” she asked, eyes pleading.

“I cannot take you. It is too dangerous.” He shook his head eyebrows furrowed.

“But I am getting better, and stronger. Jaehee said so. I can help you. I can guard your back. You will not have to take care of me, I can take care of myself! Even you said I have talent with the blade.” She argued.

Saeyoung pushed her to arm’s length and knelt in front of her. “There is a difference between hitting a target on a tree and killing someone. A tree does not have a soul.” He closed his eyes and shook his head, “Magpie, you are still so young. Too young. I will not put your life in danger.”

There were tears in her eyes. She had been by Saeyoung’s side since he had allowed her to stay with them. Or she had been with Jaehee learning how to fight with hands and feet. They were her life now. Saeyoung was her life. She would not let him push her away, even if she had to follow them when they left. If her age was the problem, then there were ways to remedy that. She would make him happy. She would see him smile a real smile, no matter what it took.

“Do not cry.” Saeyoung wiped her tears away, “I am not worth your tears.”

How wrong he was she thought. He was worth her life. She hugged him once more then pushed off and ran to Jaehee where she waited at the door.

“That one is going to be trouble.” Zen stated.

Saeyoung was surprised the elf was still in the room.

“She will listen.” Saeyoung said. Zen laughed.

“You do not know much about women, do you?”

“She is a child, not a woman.”

“Close enough. She will follow you to the ends of the earth. The way she looks at you…” Zen stood and shook his head, “trouble…she will be trouble my friend.” He nodded to Saeyoung and walked away.

Saeyoung watched him leave, too many emotions and thoughts fighting for dominance in his mind. He could not worry about Magpie, his brother took precedence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!! This chapter was a bitch, and I’m still not sure I’m happy with it. It is way longer than any of the others and I had to actually cut it short and was not able to get into the chapter what I really wanted to because of a little side story, but, I’m ok with it going into ch. 9. Plus I hated how I started it the first time, it just didn’t feel right and I was having such a difficult time writing it that I had to scrap it and start over. Anyway, Whew...here it is.

Saeyoung struggled with the waiting. He was not used to a life of luxury which is what they had living with Jumin. Yoosung usually spent the day at the church archives, either researching or communing with his god to increase his connection. Most days he sent Magpie with him to help and practice her reading and writing. He felt it was important for her to be somewhat educated. An ignorant thief was a dead thief. Jumin poured over his spell books and practiced his casting. Jaehee hardly left the estate, preferring solitude to company. She would practice in the courtyard, often with Zen and Magpie. Saeyoung joined them once, pitting his daggers against Zen’s hammer and shield. It was difficult getting close to the elf. He was as agile as Saeyoung. After hours of dueling, they decided to call it even, and go drinking instead. The silver elf was entertaining to be around.

He could drink anyone under the table and often did. He never had to pay for his drinks, as there were any number of men and women who would provide. Including the proprietors themselves. He was charming but never promised anything and always walked away and left his admirers content, never angry. It was a neat trick and Saeyoung watched to figure out if he could do it as well. Unfortunately, he did not think he had the necessary charisma, or looks, to so completely enthrall others.

He was becoming more and more agitated. He had to get out, he had to do something, anything. The estate was quiet, even Jaehee had retreated to her room with Zen in tow. Normally he would have tried to spy on them and find a way to embarrass them in front of the others. But he was not feeling particularly jovial this day. He grabbed his overcoat and stepped outside. One of the workers asked if he would be needing his horse. Saeyoung declined, a walk would do him good. Maybe pick a few pockets, for practice, or snag an item or two from selfish and inconsiderate merchants. 

His mood was perking up with the thought as he neared the market place. Suddenly there was a flash of white and pink head high twenty yards ahead of him. He stopped for a second before picking up the pace. He shouldered people out of the way and ran around horses, carriages, and wagons. He scanned the area relentlessly and wondered if he had been seeing things that weren’t there. He was about to give up when he saw it again. It was definitely someone with white hair and pink tips, there could be no doubts. The man was walking into an alley not too far ahead, Saeyoung began to run, he scooted into the alley at great speed only to run into the man himself.  
“Excuse me. I apolo…” the man turned and smirked at Saeyoung.

“Saeran?”

“Hello brother.”

Something was wrong, Saeran should be on the ground, unable to function. Had Yoosung been right about him? But why was he here alone? Saeyoung was suddenly on edge, feeling stupid for following anyone into a deserted alley. He was wary and kept roving his eyes at his surroundings, including towards the roof.

“You do not have to worry, we are alone. Are you not happy to see me?” Saeran asked, eyes downcast.

“Of course I am.” Saeyoung stepped closer to his brother, but Saeran stepped back.

“I…I still have some pain from being this close to you. Please, stay back.” Saeran held a hand to his head and shook it briefly. He certainly did look like he was having difficulty.

“Alright.” Saeyoung stopped advancing and waited. He kept his guard up, he could and would not fully trust Saeran.

“What are you doing here Saeran? And where are your friends?” his eyes narrowed, suspicious of his brother’s motives.

“I…I…she does not know I am here. But I cannot stay long or she will know.” He was speaking quickly now.

“You have to get away from that elf!” Saeran’s eyes were wide and afraid.

“What elf?”

“His lordship, Jumin Han, he is not what you think.” Saeran spat.

“What do you mean?”

“He is working with Rika.”

“What? That cannot be true! He only wants to rescue his brother.” Saeyoung argued.

“I have already told you there is no reason for that. V is working with her, just as Jumin is. It is you that she wants.” Saeran stepped closer and grasped his brother’s arms, flinching a little.

“Me? That does not make any sense. Even if it is true, how would he know that we would have met? It was merely coincidence that we came upon your fight.”

“No coincidence. It was a ploy, we knew you would be there and would want to help.” Saeran dropped his hand and turned away. “I…did not know about you, if I had, I would have tried to dissuade her. She wants to catch you in her web as well. She already has me, I cannot let her have you too.”

Saeyoung moved closer to Saeran, “I do not understand, why would she want me?”  
“She needs you.”

“For what?”

“That I do not know, but it is the reason that she keeps me around, a bargaining chip to try to control you.” Saeran looked at his brother. “You’ve met her before.”

“I think I would have remembered meeting a lich.”

“She can look like she did when she was alive. She went to you when we were fifteen. Do you remember a blonde sun elf making a strange proposition to you?”

“Fifteen? That is, that is when you disappeared. She is the one that took you?”

“Yes, after you turned her down. She figured she could use me to eventually get you to do what she wanted. She promised me that she could make me strong. Promised that I could become someone that was your equal, so you would never have to take care of your weak, and sickly brother again. And maybe…maybe I could even take care of you.” 

“I do not believe this. Saeran. What has she done to you?”

“That does not matter now. I have to go Saeyoung, I have to get back, but please, promise me that you will get as far away from that lying elf as you can. If you decide to leave, I can meet you here in a week, I can take you anywhere you want to go, you can be free.”

“What about you? I cannot just leave you!”

“Forget about me, she can trace me no matter where I go. Be free Saeyoung, be free for us both.” He smiled weakly. “And, take Yoosung with you, you cannot leave him here.”

“Saeran, I have to think about this. We can come up with a way to get you away from her!” 

Saeran turned and reached out to the shadows, his arm began to disappear.  
“Wait! Saeran! Stop!” but it was too late, he was gone.   
……………………………………………………………………

Magpie ran down the street, her new boots making no noise. Saeyoung had bought them for her and told her that good equipment was a must for a good thief. He said never to skimp on the tools she needed because her very life could depend on them some day. She smiled at the thought of him. Those amber eyes and his easy smile that hid so much pain.

She was supposed to be helping Yoosung in the archives, but he was always so absorbed in his books he never noticed the time or her. She had brought her coin pouch, she knew that she was probably going to need most of what she had saved for what she intended to buy. But it would be worth it. From Saeyoung she had learned how to ferret out information and how to determine the good from the bad. She did not believe that she would ever rival his talent for it, but she had already learned so much more than she ever thought possible. Before him and Yoosung, her life was measured in a handful of years. She had been resigned to be used until she was discarded. Or to die because of a botched robbery. She had accepted that life because there had been no other recourse. Saeyoung had shown her another way. If he left her here he would leave her with the tools to create a comfortable life for herself and live on her own terms. But she did not want to be left behind. She wanted to follow wherever Saeyoung led. In the short amount of time she had come to consider him and Yoosung family. More family than she had ever had. 

She had to admit that she thought of Saeyoung as more than a friend, she loved him. She was old enough to understand that it was a different kind of love than she had for Yoosung. He however, only saw her as a child even though she was old enough to marry and have children. She would not mind waiting until she was older to let him know how she felt, but if he left, she might never get that chance.

Her conditioning with Jaehee had given her more stamina and endurance and when she reached her destination, she was not out of breath or sweaty. She smiled at how far she had come in the months she had been taken in by Saeyoung and the others. Jumin still scared her, he was so stiff and rarely showed any emotion whatsoever, but he allowed her to stay with them so he couldn’t be all that bad. She mostly stayed away from him. 

She took a deep breath and knocked on the nondescript door. She tried to copy Jaehee’s stance, shoulders back, spine straight, head high. The door opened and a tall thin ancient man stood there. He looked down at her with his rheumatic eyes and she was not sure that he could actually see her. His skin looked as dry as paper and ashy. 

“Yes?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

“The weather has taken a turn for the worst, may I take shelter within your walls?”

His eyes narrowed and looked her up and down.

“How old are you?” he asked briskly.

Magpie inhaled and stiffened even more, “The weather has taken a turn for the worst, may I take shelter within your walls?” she asked again.

His face softened and he answered, “My door is always open for those in need.”

“Your hospitality is well noted and shall be well rewarded.” She finished.

The man moved aside and motioned her in. Magpie stepped through the threshold into the dark hallway.

“Follow me.” The man said after closing and locking the door. He walked down the hall. The color of the carpet was no longer recognizable and threadbare. The man turned a corner and they came upon a rickety staircase which he took to the second floor. The steps creaked and groaned and Magpie was thankful that neither of them weighed very much.

The top of the stairs ended in a loft that was open and as wide as the house itself. There were no walls, only two sets of windows that were so cloudy, the sun did not penetrate. There were several torches let throughout the room and at one of the corners a smoky grey owl perched. It turned its head towards them and blinked its large green eyes lazily. 

There were books scattered throughout, on table tops, in bookshelves, chairs, even stacked on the floor.

“Do not touch anything.” The man warned. There were chemicals in beakers burning, smoke infused the room from several pots and Magpie was having trouble breathing.

“Now, what can I do for you, young lady?” the man asked with a sigh as he sat on an old chair.  
Magpie coughed as something slithered down her throat when she opened her mouth to speak. She had to place her hand over her mouth so she could speak without inhaling all the smoke in the room. 

“I wish to purchase a spell.”

“You do realize that my spells are not cheap?”

“Yes.” She took out her coin pouch and hefted it making sure it jingled.

“Alright, what do you desire?” he inquired.

“An aging spell. A permanent one.” She did not hesitate.

The man leaned forwards, elbows on knees, “How many years?”

“Ten.”

“That is a lot of years, each year will cost one hundred gold.”

Magpie’s mouth fell open, “One hundred per year?” she gasped.

“Yes.” He sat back. “Each year is one scroll, it cannot be done in a chunk.”

“I…I have six hundred.” She shuffled her feet but figured eighteen was still better than twelve.

“That will garner you six years. Do we have a deal?” he stood and waited for her to answer.  
She thought about Saeyoung and Yoosung, and what they were trying to do. Rescue Saeyoung’s brother and kill a lich. If she did not do this, he would leave and she would not be able to protect him. She met the man’s eyes and nodded, resolved.

He cocked his head, “Why would you throw away so many years? You are so young, you should be enjoying your life, what could be so important that you would do this?”

“That is none of your business.” She shoved the pouch into the man’s hands and he snickered.

“Sure, give me a minute to count this.”

“Fine.” She walked around the room, glancing at the books. She was proud of herself that she could now read proficiently and her vocabulary had been enhanced. She did as she was told and did not touch anything but she was fascinated by all the items scattered throughout. 

“All here, plus a few, here.” He returned the pouch which still had a few coins left inside it.  
He walked to one of his bookshelves and rummaged in a stack of scrolls, finding what he was looking for he pulled out six. 

“Come.” He motioned for her to stand in front of one of the windows. “It is not too late to back out. I will return your coin.”

“No, I need to do this. Please.” He looked sad but nodded.

He unrolled the first scroll and read through the spell before invoking the words.

She recognized the language as the same as Jumin used when he practiced his spells. It was lyrical almost like music instead of words. She could not follow what he was saying, but she saw the result. The words turned into mist and began to surround her. The blue smoke swirled around her head then spiraled around her all the way to her toes. Her skin began to tingle and then her bones began to stretch and she screamed. She passed out before she was done growing.  
……………………………………………………………..  
Magpie stepped onto the street and the door behind her closed. She cocked her head because she was now looking above the door knocker instead of under it. She looked at her hands, they were so much bigger now, and she felt her breasts, she actually had breasts. She found a glass front and examined her translucent image. Her eyes were bigger and her hair was past her waist, still thick and brown. The man had given her new clothes to wear because she had outgrown the ones she had come in with. The tunic and trousers were too big, she had had to wrap a cord around her waist to keep the pants from falling, she was barefoot because the beautiful boots Saeyoung had bought her were now too small as well. 

She looked at her face. It was pretty she thought. Her eyes were large. Her nose not too big not too small, her lips were full, her cheeks round. It was a good face. She hoped Saeyoung would like it. She felt her cheeks blush and the tips of her ears felt hot. He was going to be angry, but he would have to get over it, what was done was done. She began walking down the street and headed back to the estate. She was still unbalanced, getting used to her new body. 

She had learned how to control her new limbs fairly well by the time she made it back to the estate. She attempted to walk through the gates but was stopped by the guards. 

“Hold it right there miss, just where do you think you are going?” the young man asked, Magpie remembered that the rank on his shoulder meant private, or something. The lowest ranking of the guards. 

She blinked at him, she had seen his face before around the estate, he should know her. “I’m going in.” she stated obviously.

The man snickered and exchanged glances with his fellow guards, they all had a good laugh.  
“I do not think so, try peddling your..” he looked her up and down critically, “…somewhere else.” And pushed her away from the gates.

“What? How dare you, I live here!” she stomped her foot and hit a bulging cobblestone which tore her heel to shreds. “Owe! Look what you made me do!” she wailed. As she looked at her bleeding foot she realized that they did not recognize her, she was six years older and several inches taller. She set her foot back down and limped away to sit against a lamppost and wait.   
She did not have to wait long, she saw Saeyoung half running up the street, eyes focused on the estate. She stepped in front of him so suddenly that he almost crashed into her.

“Oh, I am sorry, I did not see you there. He placed his hands on her upper arms and tried to move around her, she grabbed his forearms instead and kept him in front of her. He glanced down at her in confusion.

“Saeyoung.” she said.

His eyebrows furrowed, “Do I know you?” he asked. Those eyes, they looked like…”Magpie?” he screamed, taking a step back. He looked her up and down. “What did you do?”

“I could not let you leave without me. You need me Saeyoung, I did what I had to do!” she crossed her arms and thrust out her hip, ruining the defiant stance by overbalancing and almost falling flat on her behind. He reached forward to steady her. She swatted his hands away, “I am fine! I am almost fully in control of my limbs.” She pouted.

He was shaking his head; his hand went to his hair and dug into it in exasperation. “Why would you do this? Why would you do this to yourself?” he whispered.

Her face fell, she knew he was going to be angry, but she had hoped that he would have been a little happy. Tears sprang to her eyes. She still felt like a little girl being chastised, this was not the way it was supposed to go. “I…I need to go with you. I do not want to be left behind!” she looked him in the eyes, she would be strong, “I Will Not be left behind.” Her hands curled into fists.

“You want to help?” Saeyoung’s voice had a biting edge to it now. “You want to follow me into the lich’s lair? You want to watch my back? Then tell me Magpie, how are you going to do that?”

“I can fight! You have taught me, and Jaehee, even Zen.”

“Sure,” he cut her off, “but that was when you were twelve years old. You did not grow into this body. You skipped years of conditioning, of learning your body gradually as it became what it is now. Your limbs are longer, your hips are thicker, you have breasts! All of these things affect what you have learned. I bet you cannot even pickpocket with those new longer and thicker fingers!” he was almost on top of her, yelling, his face red with anger.

Her shoulders were shaking and she felt more vulnerable than when she had been on the streets on her own. The tears fell and she let them.

He sighed and turned away from her, attempting to get himself under control.  
“Maybe, maybe Jumin can fix it.”

Her eyes blazed, “NO!” he turned to face her once more, noting the determination in her eyes. Zen had been right, he supposed he should not have been surprised. He should have paid more attention to her, should have made his intentions clear. There was no room in his life for a woman, not even this one. His shoulders sank, what was he going to do now? With the information Saeran had just given him, he already had too much to think about, he did not have time or the inclination to deal with a stubborn lovesick child.

He finally noticed that there was blood on her foot, “What happened?” he pointed to her foot.

“I cut it on a loose cobblestone.” 

“You grew out of your clothes I suppose?” Saeyoung cocked an eyebrow.

“Ye…yes…” she blushed and picked at her oversized tunic.

“Come on, you look like you might be about Jaehee’s size now, maybe she has something you can wear, although, you will not fill out the top with those.” He grabbed her arm and led her into the estate, the guards watched them go but did not interfere. She stuck her tongue out at them as they passed.

She was still seething about the breast comment. They were not as large as Jaehee’s but she thought they were pretty nice!  
…………………………………………………………….  
Jumin had not stopped staring at her and it was making her nervous. She wondered if Saeyoung would ask him to reverse the aging spells whether she was willing or not. She dropped that thinking as soon as it started, he would never make her do something against her will, that was not who he was.

Yoosung had consoled her when he found her crying in her room. He understood more about her than anyone else did. Even Jaehee, though they were both women, Jaehee had a completely different way of thinking. He did not chastise her, he did not admonish her, he did not even act disappointed in her. He simply accepted what she had done as done and moved on. She could not love him more. If only Saeyoung could be as accepting.

They had all been shocked by her decision, but it was not as if they had never seen this kind of thing done before. 

“Stop staring at me!” she finally snapped. Jumin’s eyebrows shot up but that was the only change in his expression.

Zen laughed and took her hand, twirling her into his body then rocking back and forth as if they were dancing.

“Well, you have certainly learned how to balance your new body very well.” His face was inches from hers and she blushed all the way down to her toes. Jaehee had not had anything that would fit her so Jumin had sent someone to fetch her some suitable clothing. She now wore a floor length dress that clung to her new curves but was surprisingly unrestrictive. The color was flattering to her skin tone, a deep hunter green. There were panels that split so that she had full range of motion, she wore tight fitted breeches underneath. Saeyoung had also commissioned a new pair of boots for her that would be done by the end of the week, meanwhile, she made do with slippers.

“What is going on with you?” Yoosung asked Saeyoung. More than just Magpie’s sudden transformation was on his mind.

“I…” he flicked his eyes around the room, everyone was still focused on Magpie so he motioned Yoosung closer. They stood at the fireplace, leaning against the mantel. “I saw Saeran today, just before I ran into Magpie outside the gates.”

Yoosung’s eyes widened, “What? How? I…where did you see him?”

“By the market, Yoosung, the things he told me.” Saeyoung was still unsure if he believed his brother.

“You spoke to him?” his whisper was harsh but curious.

Saeyoung explained as quickly as he could what Saeran had said. He watched as Yoosung’s eyebrows climbed his forehead higher and higher.

“You do not believe him, do you?”

Saeyoung shrugged. “Does it matter? I will be there next week.”

“You cannot be serious!” Yoosung hissed.

“Care to share your serious discussion?” Jumin interjected from across the room. 

“We will talk about this later. For now, what are we going to do about her?” he motioned with his chin towards Magpie.

“You do not have to do anything with me! Hmph!” she turned and stomped out of the room.  
Zen stared at Saeyoung and grinned.

“Do not say it!” Saeyoung cut him off and walked out as well.

He heard laughter as he crossed the doorway into the hall. He tried to ignore it but he knew he had to do something about Magpie’s infatuation.

He reached the door to her room, took a deep breath and knocked.

She flung it open, then slammed it shut again. Saeyoung sighed and knocked again.

“Let me in, we have to talk.”

She opened it again and glared at him. “Have you decided what you are going to ‘do about me’?”

“Stop being childish, you know that I cannot take you with me. How do you think I would feel if you died? Did you ever stop to consider that? While you had it in your head to die for me to protect me? Do you really think I could go on knowing I was the reason you were gone?” he had not meant to say those things, but looking at her now, standing there, in an outfit highlighting the new body she had underneath, with her looking at him through honey colored eyes. 

He had taken care of her for months now, he had kept his distance emotionally because he knew that she had feelings for him. But now, now she had a woman’s body and it was more difficult than he thought to stop thinking about it. He berated himself, no matter what she looked like now, she was still a twelve-year-old child. Her mind was still twelve years old. He understood that girls her age were already married off and some might even have children of their own. He could not afford to think that way. He shook his head and tried to clear it, tried to say what he had intended to say. Instead he felt tears threatening to fall, he held them in check.  
She stepped into him and enfolded him in her arms. She laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him close. She now stood just under his chin and she nestled her head into the hollow of his neck. He lay his cheek on her head and wrapped his arms around her waist. This was not going as planned.

“Magpie.” He whispered into her luxurious hair, that now smelled of jasmine and rosewater.

“You do not have to say it Saeyoung. I understand. I will stay, if you want me to.” She pulled away from him to look him in the eyes and smiled at his tear stained face. “I promise, but you have to promise to come back for me when you free your brother.”

“I am not sure that is a promise I can keep, but I can promise that only death will keep me from returning.” She nodded, her heart quickening with emotions she could not quiet comprehend. He bent down and kissed her forehead and her cheek, finally pulling away completely and letting her go. He turned to leave but stopped and turned back, “You should begin training again tomorrow. I will ask Jumin if he has anyone that can train you in the bow.”

“The bow?” she questioned.

“Yes, a ranged weapon will be good to master. Who knows, someday I may depend on you to watch my back.” He smiled again and left, walking down the hall to his own room.

Magpie watched him until he turned a corner then closed her door and leaned against it, remembering the feel of his lips on her skin and the smell of his body.


	10. Chapter 10

“I do not think this is a good idea Saeyoung. What proof did Saeran offer that we should not trust Jumin? What if he is just trying to separate us because Rika told him to, did you think of that?”  
Yoosung followed Saeyoung down the streets to the same alley in which he had seen Saeran. “I do not like this, sneaking out in the middle of the night without a warning.” He shook his head and glared at Saeyoung’s back. The man had barely said a word since they left the estate. It had not been difficult for Saeyoung to sneak the horses out or themselves, without anyone seeing. He was a master at subterfuge.

“And what about Magpie? If Jumin is such a threat, why leave her with him?” he tried a different tactic with the man.

“Enough Yoosung!” Saeyoung turned to him from atop his horse, an exasperated expression on his face. “Magpie can take care of herself, she has learned enough to leave Jumin’s estate. Besides, I left her a note. She will have to make her own decision. I have made mine, if you prefer to stay here then stay.” He turned back around, the issue was closed.

“It will be hours before Saeran appears, but we should lay low, we do not want to run into anyone from the estate.”

“Are we really running away?” Yoosung asked Saeyoung’s back.

Saeyoung still said nothing and Yoosung finally fell silent.

They made their way to the alley and Saeyoung dismounted, leading the horse between the buildings, and stopping midway. Yoosung followed.

Yoosung sighed and leaned against the wall, watching the people walk by at the entrance. Saeyoung sat on the ground, back to the wall one knee up, his arm across it, the other leg extended in front of him. He held a dagger and played with it absently. 

“I know you do not agree with my decision Yoosung.”

“I do not. I think we should talk to Jumin. If he is hiding something I would know.”

“Just like you knew Saeran could shadow walk?” Saeyoung asked pointedly. “Face it, this lich has found a way to hide certain things. What he said made sense.”

“In a roundabout way, yes, but I do not believe it!” Yoosung knelt in front of Saeyoung. “Do you not feel that you might not see clearly because it is your brother? Do not lose your head Saeyoung. Listen to those instincts that have kept you alive. Right now they are screaming at me to run as far away from this alley as I can!”

“I thought this is what we wanted? Saeran to come back so we could try to capture him again and get some information.”

“Capturing him is not what you intend to do. If so you would have told the others. You believe him, without proof, you are willing to blindly go where he leads you, and take me with you.”

“I said you did not have to come. You can stay here.”

“I would never leave you. Even if I have to follow you into hell.” Yoosung sat resignedly on the ground next to Saeyoung, shoulder to shoulder.

Saeyoung bumped his shoulder against Yoosung’s and snickered. “You love me.”

“Shut up.” Yoosung looked away and shook his head again.

………………………………………………………….

Magpie had learned to be a light sleeper and therefore had felt when Saeyoung had entered her room. Her heart raced, thinking that he might have come in for a rendezvous. However, she had been disappointed when all he did was leave a note by her bedside. She waited for a few minutes after he had left before opening her eyes, sparking a flame for the candle on the side table and reading the note.

Magpie,  
You have learned so much now that you can survive on your own. I promised that I would come back for you, and I will, but I must leave now, I cannot wait. There is something about Jumin that I do not trust, I shall leave it up to you to make your own decision, but please heed my warning and leave as soon as you are able. I shall find you again. Forgive me.  
Saeyoung

She jumped out of bed and dressed in her leathers, grabbing her daggers and the bow that Jumin had given her to practice. In the last week, she had learned a lot about archery, it felt good in her hands and was not much different than the dagger with targeting. Her quiver strapped around her shoulder and chest she ran out of the estate silently. Saeyoung had shown her how to get out undetected. She had never used it before, but now she had to follow Saeyoung. Something was wrong if he was leaving in the middle of the night. She could not stay here. And she could not keep her promise to wait for him. If he was leaving the others behind, he would need her. 

She headed down the street until she caught sight of Saeyoung and Yoosung on their horses. The night was quiet and while there were some people on the street, there were not enough to completely hide her from their view. She decided to go up. She jumped on a water barrel and grabbed the awning of a closed store front. She pulled herself up then shimmied up the wall of loose brick. Landing on the roof, it was not too difficult keeping the duo in sight. They headed towards the merchant district so it was fairly easy to keep up with them. The alleyways and streets were relatively narrow so she was able to jump from roof to roof, or shimmy across a laundry line.

They stopped in an alley and waited for something. She tried to get close enough to hear what they were talking about but the day had begun and the merchant district was loud with them hawking their wares.

…………………………………………………………………….

Saeyoung shook Yoosung. He had fallen asleep against the wall, but now he was wide awake and getting to his feet next to Saeyoung. He followed Saeyoung’s line of sight. From the back of the ally the shadow was shifting. An arm appeared, then a head, a torso, and the rest. Saeran stepped out and glanced around the area before heading towards them. Yoosung’s heart skipped and his breathing intensified watching the lithe man approaching. His green eyes blazed in the gloominess of the alley, but there was something sinister in them that he had not noticed before. His belly turned over and took a step back, his body screaming at him to run.

He glanced at Saeyoung but he did not appear to feel the same. There was a small smile on his face. This was wrong, this was very wrong.

“Saeyoung.” Yoosung whispered and grabbed at his arm.

Saeran pierced Yoosung with his eyes, rage barely concealed in their depths. Yoosung started to shake his head and grasp Saeyoung to turn and run, his body no longer waiting for his brain to catch up. Saeran smirked and began to laugh.

Saeyoung felt as if he was drowning. Waking up from a nightmare he turned towards Yoosung, ready to run as well. They did not get far, the entrance of the ally was full of men, all dressed in black cloaks like Saeran. They were caught, the alley being a dead end. They could try to fight their way out, but there were too many. Saeyoung’s head screamed, idiot! He turned back to Saeran.

“You lied to me.” He accused.

“It was easy. You wanted to believe the lie.” He answered.

He turned to Yoosung and stepped up to the blonde. Yoosung took a step back and hit the wall, Saeran put his palms on either side of the cleric against the wall and sneered.  
“I am going to kill you. Your death will set me free.”

“Saeran.” He whispered, tears springing into his eyes.

“Step away from him!” a voice from above them rang out. They all raised their eyes and found the source on the roof opposite them. Magpie stood with her bow drawn and pointed at Saeran.  
Saeyoung’s eyes bulged, he stepped in front of Saeran and spread his arms, “Magpie! NO!”

Saeran laughed. “You brought a little girl to guard your back? Pity. I thought you trusted me.” Saeran swung his garrote over Saeyoung’s head and pulled tight on his throat, enough to cut into his skin but not to keep him from breathing normally.

“Come down, let us talk little girl. Or I will tear his head off.” He threatened. Magpie lowered her bow, making eye contact with Saeyoung, he shook his head imperceptibly. 

“Saeran!” Yoosung tried to grab at Saeran but Saeran tightened his hold on the garrote making Saeyoung scream in pain.

“Both of you! In front of me now! Or his head rolls.” Saeran was no longer playing with them.

Yoosung stood in front of them, hating the amount of blood that was flowing down Saeyoung’s neck. Magpie jumped down from the rooftop and landed lightly on the cobbles. She threw her bow down and raised her hands to show that she was unarmed.

“Let him go.” There were tears in her eyes and her lower lip trembled.

“Found yourself a girlfriend since the last time I saw you. Maybe we should take her with us, she could make a fun playmate.”

“Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this. She is just a stupid little girl who became infatuated with me.”

That stung Magpie and her tears fell harder. She tried to tell herself that Saeyoung was only trying to make it seem that he did not care about her so that this man would not hurt her. But he did not sound like he was lying.

“I think you hurt her feelings. That is not very gentlemanly of you.” He kissed Saeyoung on the cheek then released him, pushing him towards the other two. He stumbled into Yoosung and Magpie, they caught him between them.

“Are you alright?” Yoosung asked, checking his wound. It was not very deep and would not leave a scar, but he desperately wanted to heal it anyway. He began to pray.

Saeran pushed him away, “None of that now. We leave it as a reminder and a warning.”  
Yoosung only stared back at Saeran sadly.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Saeran screamed in his face. “You are nothing but a pathetic victim and I cannot wait to teach you that lesson once and for all.” He was spitting, his eyes ablaze, venom dripping with every word.

Yoosung squared his shoulders and stood straight. This was not the same man who he had connected with and it made him sad, but he had to push that emotion away and think of Saeran as the enemy that he was. 

Saeran grabbed Yoosung’s wrist and turned towards the shadows at the alley’s end. He dragged Yoosung behind him and traveled through the shadows to the courtyard at the castle. When they emerged, they were surrounded by men with crossbows trained on them. He pushed Yoosung towards one and told him to divest him of all his weapons and chain him up.

“Watch him closely, he is a cleric, he has magic he can use without words or gestures. Knock him out if he gives you any trouble.” He smirked at Yoosung then returned to the alley.

“What did you do with Yoosung?” Saeyoung jumped towards Saeran as soon as he appeared again. The guards at the mouth of the ally were anxious, Magpie saw one of them point their crossbow at Saeyoung’s back and begin to pull the trigger. On instinct, she stepped in front of the bolt and it knocked her backwards into Saeyoung with its force. It delved through her ribcage, piercing her heart.

Saeyoung picked himself up and turned to see Magpie on the ground, the bolt sticking out of her chest, blood pooling under her already. She coughed and blood bubbled up, splattering her face and dribbling down her chin.

“No! Magpie!” he held her close, her head on his lap. He screamed, tears falling. Her eyes were open, her mouth moving slowly. She tried to lift her hand to his face.

“Stop! Don’t say anything…please…stop…do not…” he coiled his body around hers attempting to shield her, but he knew it was too late.

“Who did that?” Saeran stepped past them to his men. They shuffled uncertainly all glancing at the offender. Saeran pulled his digger and sliced the man’s throat. He didn’t even watch him fall. He knelt and wiped his blade with the man’s cloak then stood back up to glare at the rest.

“I made myself clear, they were not to be harmed! If I want them dead, I will do it myself!” he turned back to his brother and watched in fascination. He had never cared about losing anyone before, he wondered what it felt like.

“Saeyoung…” she whispered wetly. 

“Shh…do not speak, save your strength.” Saeyoung whispered back. She smiled, a smile that lit up her eyes. Her hand finally reached his cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

“Kiss me…” she knew she was dying. She accepted it. She only wanted to feel his lips one more time before she left.

“Magpie…please…I am so sorry…please…stay with me…” he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, the coppery taste of her blood lingering on his mouth. 

“I…loved…you…” he could barely hear her words; her voice having been stolen by death. The light in her eyes dimmed and her mouth went slack.

“No, I am sorry! Do not leave me! Please!” Saeyoung rocked her back and forth, ignoring the blood that began to cover his leathers. 

Saeran knelt by him and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“She is gone.” He said, empathetically. 

“Bring Yoosung back, he can save her!” Saeyoung pleaded with Saeran.

“No, she is dead. Her soul has fled, there is nothing the cleric can do, he is not a god.” Saeyoung shook his head, sobbing, broken. His heart was broken.

“This is my fault! If I had let her be, she would still be alive.” His voice cracked with guilt.

“Let her go Saeyoung. Come. You have me now. We can be together again. It is time. Come.” He held his hand out to his brother a small smile dancing around his face. Saeyoung looked at him, at his hand, then back at Magpie. She was gone. Her eyes empty. He closed them then lay her down on the cobbles gently. One last look at the girl and he took his brother’s hand, heading into the shadows with him. Numb. Broken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end

Yoosung watched as Saeran returned with Saeyoung through the shadow of the massive tree. He was on his knees, shackled around his ankles and wrists. His hands behind him and a chain running from wrist to ankles. He had made no attempt to free himself, not when he did not know what was going on back in Windward Cross. He was relieved to see Saeyoung come through, but he could tell something was wrong.

“Check him for weapons, thoroughly, then chain him up as well.” Saeran instructed one of the men surrounding them. Yoosung assumed that Saeran would go back and get Magpie, but he did not move from in front of Saeyoung, watching his brother with a curious expression. The guard stripped Saeyoung almost naked, finding dagger after dagger hidden on him. Saeran’s expression becoming more impressed with every new weapon found.

When Yoosung could finally get a good look at Saeyoung’s face, he noticed that he had been crying. There were tear stains down his cheeks. His eyes looked vacant, his spirit, defeated.

Yoosung looked from Saeyoung to Saeran, “Where is Magpie?” he commanded, trying to rise but being pulled down by the chains.

Saeran looked at him lazily, blinking his eyes slowly, a smile spreading across his face.

“What did you do to her?” Yoosung screamed.

Saeran wouldn’t answer.

“She is dead Yoosung.” Saeyoung whispered harshly.

“What? What happened? Saeyoung, what are you saying?”

“It is all my fault, you were right. We should have stayed with Jumin and the rest. If we had, she would still be alive.” Saeyoung’s tears fell silently onto the ground. He did not care how roughly he was being handled. He wanted to die. Magpie was dead and his brother was a monster. Because of him, Saeran was probably going to kill Yoosung, he had already admitted as much. In his entire life, there had only been three people he loved, now, one was dead, and one was about to be murdered by the third.

Magpie, Yoosung, Saeran. They ran around his head, blood covering them all. His fault. From the beginning, it had been his fault. He remembered. The beautiful blonde sun elf who had approached him years before. She had wanted him to go with her, to follow her. She had promised that she would take care of him and Saeran. But Saeyoung was just beginning to get a good reputation as an information gatherer. He had just made a deal that had advanced him a hundred gold. He was on his way to procure a room for him and Saeran. Finally, they would be able to get off the streets and have three square meals a day.

He laughed in her face. Telling her to get lost. She had told him he would regret those words, but he was high on success and dismissed her threat. So she took Saeran instead. On the brink of a better life, she stole his brother from him. His fault. It was all his fault.

Saeran was coldly telling Yoosung what had happened to Magpie.

“Thanks to her sacrifice, Saeyoung is still alive. Good thing too, they would have all died if they had killed my brother.” He stated emotionlessly.

Saeyoung hung his head, letting the men shackle him. He deserved this, he deserved death. He could hope that he would follow Yoosung into that void. Even if it was by his brother’s hand.

“Saeyoung. Saeyoung!” Yoosung tried to get through to his friend. Tears fell down his face. He couldn’t believe that Magpie was just gone! That sweet girl who only wanted to help Saeyoung. She had become like a little sister to him and had filled a hole in Saeyoung. She had done more for his friend than Yoosung had ever been able to do. Had she waited and grown up naturally, he was almost sure that their affection would have turned to love. That was gone now. He wished desperately that he could console his friend, but Saeyoung was too far gone to listen to reason.

Saeran squatted next to Saeyoung and tilted his head up.

“Are you not glad you are here now brother? Rika will make it all better. I will protect you now, just as you protected me then.” Saeran held a sad smile.

Yoosung’s mind reeled. Magpie was dead and Saeyoung looked as if he had given up. There had to be a way to get out of this, but without Saeyoung’s help, he wasn’t sure it could be done. He would not leave without him either. There had to be a way to snap him out of his spiral.

Saeran leaned over and kissed Saeyoung’s forehead, then stood. “Take them to the dungeon. I will let the master know we succeeded.” He turned and walked away.

His feelings were mixed and terrifying. One second he loved his brother and wanted to protect him, the next his brain screamed at him that this was wrong, he did not belong here. He was happy to have him back, but felt desperation and an overwhelming need to push him away to safety. That was ridiculous of course, he was safe here, with Saeran.

He walked down the cold hallway towards the throne room, lost in confusing and disparate thoughts waring in his mind. He shook his head as he neared the doors, he could not afford to be distracted in front of his master. The guards let him in without question. He and V were the only two who were ever allowed that curtesy.

He walked up to the throne, where she sat as always, V still not back at her side. He vaguely noted the absence but quickly forgot about it. He knelt in front of her, head down, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She was reading a book and flipped through several pages before closing it on her lap.

“Rise. What news do you have for me?” she asked. Her voice paper thin and crisp.

‘I have them.” Saeran grinned in satisfaction.

“Excellent!” she stood, the book falling with a loud thud on the floor. She glided down the steps and clinched Saeran’s chin in her bony fingers.

“And just how is your brother?” she asked, red eyes boring into Saeran’s minty green orbs.

“Ready to join us.” He responded confidently.

“Are you sure?” she was taken aback, she had assumed it would take a great deal to get him to cooperate.

“He…lost someone…I believe it broke him…” Saeran felt a sadness he could not explain. He did not know the girl, cared nothing for her, her death was inconsequential. But he felt a loss at the memory of Saeyoung’s face in her last breath of life.

Rika let Saeran go and turned away from him. “Where are they now?”

“I had them taken to the dungeon. The cleric will be an issue, can I kill him now?” Saeran asked, eager.

“Yes, yes, in due time. Have them whipped, I want them weakened when I send for them.”

“Right away!” Saeran turned and walked away. He headed for the stairs at the end of the hall and went down into the bowels of the castle, a smile began to play across his face. He would take care of Yoosung himself, if she wanted him weakened, he would be weakened. Saeyoung was a different story, why would she want him whipped? Wouldn’t that make him less amenable to helping them? She must have her reasons, he would have one of the guards take care of Saeyoung.

He reached the bottom, the torches lighting the way. Most of the cells were empty now. Saeyoung and Yoosung had been chained to the back wall of the dungeon. In full view of all the torture devices and apparatuses. It was a mental game. But neither Saeyoung or Yoosung appeared afraid. Saeyoung was already broken but Yoosung only looked determined. He was talking to Saeyoung in whispered tones. He fell silent when Saeran came into view. The guards were to the side, sitting and playing a game of cards.

“You!” Saeran pointed to one of them. A burly man whose body was twice the size of Saeran. “Grab two whips, she wants them nice and seasoned.” Yoosung glared at him, he would wipe that expression off his face and make him howl. He grinned at the prospect.

The guard handed him the whip then walked towards Saeyoung he flipped the shackles so that Saeyoung’s back was to him now and ripped his tunic open. Saeran tore his eyes away from Saeyoung’s back and walked to Yoosung. He stood face to face with the cleric, his purple eyes blazing with emotion. He had hoped to find fear, or even anger, those emotions he could understand, but instead he found sadness and determination.

“Why are you doing this Saeran?” he asked. “You could let us go, you could come with us. Please, do not do this.”

“You are wasting your breath.” Saeran whispered to him. He touched his forehead to Yoosung’s and closed his eyes, imagining plunging his dagger into his flesh and watching the light die in his damnable amethyst eyes. He would never have to see them again. His pain would disappear once Yoosung was dead. He would be free. He felt warm lips on his and his eyes fluttered open, somehow, he had moved that crucial inch and touched Yoosung’s lips with his own. He pushed away from him and backhanded Yoosung across the face. He didn’t want to see those eyes anymore. He switched the shackles, pushing Yoosung against the wall aggressively, shoving his face into the brick. He tore his tunic down the back and shoved it away. His yellow hair flowed down to his waist but Saeran didn’t bother to move it out of the way. He swung back the whip and flicked it forward, cutting a swatch down Yoosung’s back from shoulder blade to below the ribs. Yoosung clenched his teeth and prayed to Gala to give him strength.

Saeyoung had already been lashed three times, the fourth time he finally let out a harsh scream. He dangled from his wrists, his legs no longer able to support him. He glanced towards Yoosung and tears fell again. Would he ever stop feeling this ache in his chest? Yoosung did not deserve this, Magpie had not deserved it either. And Saeran above all, did not deserve what had happened to him. The lash hit him again, he wailed, his pain was physical, but his tears were for his brother. He watched as Saeran slashed at Yoosung’s back. He watched as the sweet little boy who had been brought to tears at the very thought of killing a crab to eat it, not only delivered pain, but relished in it. Yoosung let out a scream and began to shake.

Saeran smiled, finally, he had gotten a reaction he could appreciate. He flicked the thick leather once more, breaking the skin, blood beginning to spill down his back. Yoosung’s screams were like music, soft and tender, the precursor to the main event. His death.

Yoosung’s yellow hair mingled with the blood and was pressed into the wounds more and more each time Saeran flicked the whip. Yoosung lost count of how many times the hard leather punished his back. Saeyoung’s screams had ended and when he looked over, he saw it was because he had finally passed out. Yoosung could only hope for the same. His throat was raw, he could no longer make a sound, all he could do was whimper. He placed his forehead against the cold stone and braced for the next flick of the whip. Instead, he felt a hand on his back.

Saeran viciously yanked Yoosung’s hair away from his back, ripping some strands out of the wounds where they had been embedded. Yoosung’s breath escaped him and he fought desperately to breath. Saeran stuck his finger into one of the slashes and dug into it. Yoosung squirmed and screamed as much as was possible, his voice cracking, leaving him heaving and sobbing, his body held in place by the shackles on his wrist.

Saeran grabbed a handful of hair in his hand and yanked Yoosung’s head back and whispered in his ear.

“This is only the beginning.” He licked the tears on his face, relishing the taste of sweat and salt. Saeran let him go, turned and walked away with a smile and a murderous desire in his heart.

 

……………………………………………………………

 

Rika sat on the bed and watched V twitch. She had his heart in her hands, literally. She squeezed it and he wailed.

“Do you want me to kill you?” she asked as she leaned in to kiss his sweat covered forehead. “This would be so much easier if you were dead. All of your emotions would die with you and would never again have to choose between me and your brother. It would be so easy. I could burst you heart right now. I could eat it and we could be forever one.”

V watched as this beautiful monster pressed his still beating heart against her lips. He could feel that pressure, could feel her lips and her slender fingers as they grasped the organ. She peered at him, sure that she had completely won his heart again. She smiled.

“I will let you decide, I can make the pain go away, just say the word.” V shook his head, he would not relinquish his life. He deserved every ounce of pain. He had made his choice, he would not falter again. He would be true to his love, until it killed him.

She grinned, her bloodied lips spreading across her face. She set his beating heart back into his chest and closed him back up again. The bones of his ribcage mended once more, the skin knitting together, the entire process so excruciating V passed out before his body completely healed. Rika was satisfied that he had been punished enough. She wanted him in her throne room when she brought Saeyoung and Yoosung to play out her little drama. She unshackled him and ordered a tub be brought in and V given a bath.

She watched as the man whose love she had stolen was slowly brought back to life. She would continue to use him until his life ran out. With him she could rule the entire region. She would use him to gain the Elmwood throne then take the power for herself. She imagined the new world under her dominion. She would reshape it how it should be. Everything was coming together now. She had Saeyoung in her hands and in time, he would do as she wanted. She smiled, time, she had all the time in the world.

………………………………………………………………

 

Saeyoung and Yoosung were brought in and tossed at the foot of the stairs in front of the master’s throne. V, in his armor was at her side once more. Saeran stood by the pair on the ground and wondered once more where V had been for so long. It was none of his business however, so he pushed it out of his mind. It was not healthy to be curious.

A bucket of water had been splashed over the men and a new tunic placed on them. It stuck to their backs where it was captured by blood that still oozed from the wounds. They had been fed, but minimally. They had not been taken down from their shackles. Sleep only happening when their minds could no longer function. It had only been a week but it felt like a lifetime.

Yoosung had tried to communicate with Saeyoung, but the lack of response made it difficult for him to continue. Eventually, he found he simply did not care anymore. Each day, each, hour, each second was a test of survival. He prayed and felt the touch of Gala, but there was very little the god could do. Gala did not meddle in the lives of men. Yoosung could be bitter and hate him for abandoning him in his hour of need, but he was not. He could feel the strength that flowed through him because of his god, that was enough. Saeran could kill him, but he would not change him.

Rika stood and walked down the steps, V at her side, his sword ready to protect her. As she reached the bottom her illusion masked her true form. She stood shorter than the men, her golden hair in waves down her back, her black gown flowing to the floor and behind her, clinging to her slender form. Her skin was white as milk, her lips a crimson swatch. She knelt in front of Saeyoung and tilted his head up.

“Welcome home Saeyoung.” her voice was lilted and melodic, like a sweet song.

He recognized her, the elf that had tried to persuade him to follow her and instead stole his brother. She looked the same, but he wasn’t surprised, she was using magic to trick his eyes.

“What do you want from me.” He hissed.

She let go of him and stood, Saeyoung went back on his heels to keep his eyes on her. She walked back to her throne and sat again. V stayed at the bottom of the stairs, keeping an eye on the two.

“I want your heart.” She finally said.

“My…heart?” he was confused, if that was all she wanted, she could have ripped it out already. “What is so special about my heart?” he asked instead.

“You have no idea who your father is do you? No idea what your lineage is?” Saeyoung exchanged a glance with Saeran, who also appeared lost. They had never known their father, they were not even sure their mother knew which of the many men she had been with was their father.

Rika laughed. “The blood that flows through you is royal Saeyoung. The blood of kings, all the way back to the beginning. To when humanity first appeared in the world. It is powerful blood.”

“You already had Saeran, we are twins, we share the same blood, if that is all you wanted, why not use him?” he asked curiously.

“Because you are the first born. Your heart is the one I need.”

Saeyoung bowed his head, “If that is what you want, then take it, I do not want it any more. Rip it out of my chest and free me.”

Yoosung, who had been enthralled by the tale whipped his head around to his friend. He could not be that far gone, could he?

Rika laughed, a full throated high pitched squeal. “If it was that easy I would have it in my hands already. No, Saeyoung Choi, I need you to give me your heart, willingly, not only in words, but because you truly want to help me. Sadly, I cannot coerce you, or spell you, this must be your choice. I am not worried however, we have all the time in the world to make you fall in love with me and once you are mine, I will never let you go. Is that not right my sweet?” she asked V.

He nodded, his eyes vacant as he stared at the two kneeling on the floor.

Yoosung shivered and his breathing intensified. Things were starting to make sense now, but where exactly did he fit in?

“Is it time master?” Saeran asked eagerly.

Rika stared at Saeyoung, she had to steal everything from him. She had to leave him alone and broken. She would have to sacrifice Saeran, but she had known that all along. If she could not use him as leverage on Saeyoung’s emotions, she would destroy him instead. She turned to her assassin, the eager look in his eyes promising. Having Saeyoung’s brother kill his best friend would go a long way to break Saeyoung. From the look of him, he did not have a long way to fall.

She nodded and smirked. “V, my sweet, bring Saeyoung to my side.” V bent over and snagged Saeyoung under his arm and yanked him to his feet, half dragging him up the stairs. It was still difficult to walk, his legs unable to hold his body weight yet. V dumped him in a heap by the throne chair, his wrist shackles rattling together. V stood next to him, his hand on his neck, holding him still. It took little strength to keep Saeyoung there, he did not intend to fight against whatever they did to him.

Rika nodded to Saeran and he grinned, finally! He turned to Yoosung and pulled him up by his tunic. Yoosung could barely stand on his own and he grunted at how rough Saeran was. Saeran pulled a key out of his pocket and took Yoosung’s shackles off, throwing them across the room. Yoosung rubbed his wrists, grateful at this little bit of relief. His back was on fire and the fabric of the tunic ignited it a thousand times a second. Saeran let go of him and Yoosung’s knees buckled. Saeran caught him under his shoulders and pulled him back up. They made eye contact and held it for several seconds before Saeran pushed him away. Without his support, Yoosung fell backwards, hitting his back forcing a painful groan through his teeth.

Saeran turned to his master, “He cannot defend himself this way.” He complained.

Rika giggled, “I thought you just wanted to kill him.”

“Yes, but not like this, he is pathetic. I want to at least give him a chance to win.” He smirked.

“Fine, Jackal, heal him.” The dark mage pulled away from the wall where she had been hidden in the shadows and with a maniacal grin, she headed to the prone body of Yoosung.

“With pleasure.” Normally people did not want to be healed by a dark mage. It was a painful process. She did not understand the assassin’s interest in the blonde, he was small and naïve. She was surprised he had stayed alive as long as he had, that would change today. She knelt by the half-elf and lay her hands on his chest.

Yoosung’s heart skipped a beat in terror. This was not a healer. He felt the jolt in his muscles like electricity, burning his body from the inside out. The flesh on his back began to close, it felt like it was being ripped apart instead. He screamed and threw his head back, falling all the way down and arching his back, his fingernails trying to dig into the stone of the floor. After several seconds that felt like minutes, the pain was suddenly gone and he was left gasping for breath, his lungs desperate for air.

Saeran stood above him, his hammer in his hands. He threw it down next to Yoosung.

“Pick it up.” He commanded.

Yoosung looked at his hammer and back at Saeran above him. The look in his eyes was murderous. He was going to kill him if he did not defend himself. Maybe he could talk him out of it. He doubted it as soon as he thought it, he glanced at the lich. She could not hide her true form from him. Not when he was filled with his god’s love.

“Pick it up!” Saeran kicked him.

Yoosung reacted by grabbing up his hammer and jumping to a defensive position. He called on his god and created a shield out of energy that emanated from his left forearm. His heart beat faster as they circled each other.

“I see you still have some tricks.” Saeran smiled, eager. He had a dagger in each hand, he moved sideways, knees bent and loose. His body was long and lean, Yoosung wondered if Saeran had the same style of fighting as Saeyoung. If he did, he might have an advantage over Saeran. He had sparred against Saeyoung plenty of times. He held his hammer loosely in his right hand, Saeyoung was partial to darting in and out, his shield would be his best defense. He kept it small but could extend it if he had to.

Saeran eyed Yoosung’s stance, he was used to fighting, that was evident. Good, he was going to have fun killing the blonde. He feinted with his right hand, stepping forward and jabbing at Yoosung. His energy shield deflected easily. It also sent a shock up his arm. Saeran growled, it wasn’t painful, but it was uncomfortable. He wondered if it was the metal that conducted the energy through the blade and into his arm.

He dropped to the ground and swept his leg towards Yoosung, Yoosung jumped over it and reset his stance as soon as he hit the ground again. He had anticipated that action. So far, he felt secure in his conclusion that the brothers had a similar fighting style. Saeran grinned again then ran at Yoosung. Yoosung went down on his knees and extended his shield in front of him to cover him from the ground to his head. However, Saeran jumped over him, twisting in the air and jabbing at Yoosung’s back. Yoosung threw himself forward and rolled away from Saeran, he turned fast to face Saeran again, feeling the line of blood down his back. He had not been fast enough. It was only a nick, but Saeran had scored first blood.

Saeran stood staring at Yoosung, that same grin on his face, he licked Yoosung’s blood off his blade then ran at him again.

This time Yoosung slammed the shield into Saeran’s right arm, ducked under his left and swung his hammer into Saeran’s stomach. Saeran jumped backwards before the hammer connected with him and drove his dagger towards Yoosung’s head. It hit nothing but air, Yoosung having used his momentum to continue his movement to the left and around.

They danced around each other for several minutes. neither scoring on the other. Yoosung used his shield to good effect and Saeran could not touch him. His feint would no longer work, Yoosung was warier. He fought smart, unlike many of his opponents, Yoosung fought with his brain as well as his body and weapons. He had wanted to play with him more, but he would have to finish him fast instead.

Saeyoung tried to jump up and help Yoosung but V’s grasp on his neck held him down. He was stronger than Saeyoung had thought anyone could be. He looked at his eyes, they were dead. If Jumin’s brother was in there he was buried deep. He turned his attention back to the fighters, pleading with Saeran to stop. He had never felt so helpless. His hands ached to join the fight. To end it.

Saeran jumped on Yoosung, expecting the impact of the shield, his weight bore Yoosung down, the shield the only thing between them. Yoosung smacked into the floor, his hammer flying out of his hand. He saw the dagger slashing towards his face and extended the shield. Saeran had him pinned. He couldn’t get enough leverage to push him off. He kept pressure on the shield, slamming his dagger into it over and over. Finally, he set the tip on the shield, above his heart and sneered into Yoosung’s face and pressed. If he kept that pressure on that same spot, it would eventually plunge through. Yoosung tried to buck his hips upwards to throw Saeran off, but Saeran’s legs were locked around him and he still had no leverage.

Yoosung prayed, he gathered his god’s magic and was ready to fling it at Saeran. But if he did, he would kill him. He stared into Saeran’s minty green eyes, filled with hatred and obsession. Could he really kill him? If he didn’t, Saeran would surely kill him. Yoosung’s eyes filled with tears, which only angered Saeran more.

“Saeran! NO!” Saeyoung screamed, earning him a squeeze on his neck. V threw him backwards, pulled his sword out and lay it on his neck, his mailed boot on Saeyoung’s chest.

“Stay down!” he hissed. Saeyoung wiggled around but he did not have the strength to get up. His back was a sea of pain but all he could focus on was his brother and Yoosung’s struggle. He could see it. He could see the inner struggle that played out in his best friend’s face.

“Yoosung…” he whispered, hoarse. “No…” he shook his head, his body wracked with more pain. No more. No more. He closed his eyes, unable to watch.

Yoosung gathered the energy in his right palm, ready to release it through the shield into Saeran’s heart. The electricity would not push his body back, it would enter it and shock his heart with enough energy to stop it. It was all he had. Now or never.

Saeran snarled, pushing the dagger further into the energy shield.

Yoosung’s face cleared. His eyes went soft, all anxiety falling away. all doubt dropped, and he smiled, releasing the built-up energy in his right hand.

“Saeran,” he said softly. The sound of his name in that tone from the half-elf stirred something inside of him, but Saeran pushed it away, whatever was happening, he didn’t like it, he had to end him fast. Why was the naïve idiot smiling at him like that? He pushed harder, using both hands now, tears falling on the shield and sizzling into steam. Why was he crying? He screamed, spittle falling from his foaming mouth.

Yoosung kept smiling reaching up to Saeran and dropping the shield, the dagger plunged into his chest and pierced his heart. Saeran was stunned by the suddenness of the action. He stared into Yoosung’s amethyst eyes and felt Yoosung’s hand on his cheek. He was still smiling, blood trickling down his chin.

“I love you.” He said, his hand dropping, hitting the stone in finality. His eyes glazing over, the light extinguished.

Saeran’s mind exploded with pain. He screeched at what he had done. The light, he had killed the light. He grabbed Yoosung’s head and cradled it in his arms. He screamed incoherently, grief so painful it threatened to kill him. He wanted to die. What had he done? What had he done?

“Come back, come back. I am sorry, do not leave me. Bring back your light. Please. Yoosung.” He sobbed, his body wracked with agony and regret. He could not breath. He looked towards the dais at his master. She sat there with a grin on her face. It was her fault, she had told him he needed to kill Yoosung. It was her fault he was dead. He lay Yoosung’s head down gently and stood quickly throwing his daggers towards her. It was a desperate play. He knew he could never kill her. Jackal sprang towards him but she was too late. Rika had merely batted the blades away with a wave of her hand then used the shadows to wrap around Saeran and toss him against the wall. He slammed into it and fell to the floor, unable to move, not caring any longer. He glanced at Saeyoung, who was still on the ground, his eyes closed, tears falling, his body shaking. Saeran lowered his head and wished for death.

“Keep an eye on him Jackal, if he moves, kill him.” She turned to V, “Take this one to his room. Get him cleaned up, we have a lot to talk about.”

“Right away.” V answered, taking his foot off Saeyoung and sheathing his sword. He reached down and picked up the man. He was lifeless, he cradled him in his arms and his pain registered in V’s heart. It ached even more as he thought about the fact that this was not the last time the twins would suffer this much pain. He held Saeyoung like a child, letting him cry on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, please don't hate me. Don't stop here! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise. I'm sorry...so..sorry...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you hanging!

His last dying thought was of Saeran. Although it was brief, his love was strong. He hoped that his death would wake him up and he could escape with Saeyoung. There was nothing else he could do, he could not kill the man he loved. He would not!

“I love you.” He cherished this last look into his green eyes, the veil of hatred and murderous desire stripping away. The glint of the man he had fallen in love with finally free. And he was content to let the darkness take him. The pain was gone. Both physical and emotional. He did not want to die. Oblivion surrounded him and he thought no more.

Sensation intruded into the void. Yoosung heard, he felt, he smelled. His body was buoyant and light, as if he was floating on air. He opened his eyes and he saw. The stars surrounded him as if he walked among them. He looked down and saw a pathway beneath his feet that stretched in either direction. He was dressed in his clerical robes, clean, white, brilliant. He wore a short tan tunic underneath and wool trousers cinched at the waist with a rope of gold. His leather boots reached his knees and felt supple and well worn. The laces made of spun gold as well. His hammer was strapped at his hip and reaching to his forehead, he found a circlet set upon it. he took it off and gasped at the perfection of the design. It was gold as well, inset with diamond chips, etched through and around the simple circlet were vines and leaves that reminded him of Elvenhome. He set the circlet on his brow once more and wondered at its placement.

He felt a presence that was familiar, but never had he felt it this strong before. He looked up into the eyes of his god.

“Gala!” he exclaimed and knelt in reverence.

Gala’s golden hand reached to lift Yoosung to a standing position. He had made himself the same size as Yoosung and had adopted an appearance that would not overwhelm his acolyte. His skin shone with golden light, his eyes, the color of the moon glimmered from within. His golden hair streamed down his back, sweeping the pathway. He wore a robe of white, his shoeless toes peeking out of the bottom.

“This is not your time, you should not be here Yoosung.” His voice tinkled in Yoosung’s ears, he could not believe that he was face to face with his god. Nothing had ever prepared him for this. He could not speak, he could not breath, although he was beyond that now.

Gala smiled at him warmly, wanting to embrace his most loyal acolyte, but he needed answers first.

“You should have been victorious. You had the power. You had MY power. Why did you sacrifice yourself for him?” he asked in all sincerity. He could find the answer himself if he searched Yoosung’s heart, but he wanted to hear the words from the half-elf.

“I…I had to…” Yoosung stared into the crystal orbs of his god and could not look away. “I could not kill him.”

“Why?”

“Because, because I love him.” He felt the wetness of his tears as they fell, he did nothing to stop them from flowing, surprised that even dead, he could still feel Saeran’s loss.

“You gave up your life for him.”

“Yes.”

“Would you do it again?”

“Yes…I would die a million deaths for him.”

“You are favored Yoosung, you have been from the moment you took your oaths, nay, even before when you only prayed. I heard you. I heard you because you prayed from your heart. I felt your love and I loved you back.” He reached out and wiped the tears away from Yoosung’s cheeks and smiled radiantly.

“A million deaths?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“You would endure that much pain for this man?”

“Yes.” It was all Yoosung could say. It was all he needed to say. Yes, yes, and yes, a million times over, yes.

“A million deaths it is then.” Gala leaned into Yoosung and opened his mouth, pulling Yoosung’s chin down to open his as well. A strand of light separated from Gala and traveled through his body, out of his mouth and into Yoosung’s, sliding itself down and spreading throughout his extremities. Yoosung felt warmth envelope him and the unmistakable beating of his heart. His eyes flew wide and he stared in wonder at the lunar orbs. His breathing sped up as his lungs filled with air. Gala took a step away from Yoosung.

Yoosung could still feel the warmth of the light within his body, he raised his hands in front of him and he saw in fascination that his skin now glowed a golden hue. A soft light pulsing just underneath the skin.

“Turn around, and walk down the pathway. Find your way back. Finish what you were meant to finish. I shall be waiting when the day finally comes for you to join me.”

“I…you…thank you…” Yoosung stammered, unable to adequately express what he was feeling.

Gala smiled and waved him on. Yoosung turned and began down the long pathway, soon, the stars disappeared and the darkness drank him in.

He opened his eyes and stared into the cracked roof of the lich’s castle. He took a moment to reacquaint himself with his body. There were pains and discomforts, but nothing intolerable, although, he noted that the dagger still stuck in his chest. He moved only his eyes to look around. On the dais, the elf V had Saeyoung in his arms. Rika standing in front of him, stroking Saeyoung’s hair in an almost loving way. Across from him, Saeran squatted on the ground, his head down, shoulders hunched the woman named Jackal standing over him with her blades ready to pierce. He moved his hand to his chest, to pull the dagger out and was astonished that his skin still glowed.

He pulled the dagger out and lay it down beside him. Saeran noticed the movement and stared at Yoosung’s body. After a few seconds, he thought he had only imagined it, but then Yoosung sat up and Saeran’s eyes went wide. The half-elf shone like the morning sun, he watched as Yoosung stood up and faced the lich, his face as serene as he had seen it at his death.

He turned his head and locked eyes with Saeran, his eyes lit up and he smiled. Saeran collapsed to the ground and he couldn’t breathe, he clutched at his chest, unsure what that pain was, that beautiful pain.

Jackal, confused by his reaction turned around and saw the glowing half-elf. She stepped forward as if in a daze. Yoosung flicked his eyes to her but quickly dismissed her, he walked towards the steps to the throne. V’s eyes widened in disbelief and he set Saeyoung down, pulling his sword out of its scabbard then stepped in front of Rika.

She turned, seeing the blonde, the dead half-elf, who radiated with the light of Gala. Yoosung stepped up but kept going into the air even after the last step had been climbed. He floated on air, above their heads. V stood his ground, but was unsure how to protect his queen. She pushed him aside and glared at the apparition before her.

“Gala.” She hissed.

He nodded. V tried to get between them again but Rika shoved him aside, “You fool, there is nothing you can do against a god!” Yoosung paid him no mind.

Jackal could not let her master be destroyed. She sped up intending to jump onto half-elf and dig her daggers into his back. One step she took before something flung around her throat. Saeran pulled on the garrotte, closing it around her neck. She fought him, stabbing at him wherever she could find his flesh. He endured it and did not let go. He flailing body slowing down, until she was motionless. Still, Saeran held on, making the wire of the garrote slice into her skin to the bone. Finally, he let go and let her drop to the ground. His hands were covered in blood and puncture wounds from her daggers. She had done him no serious damage. He knelt and began to take her daggers from her body. he looked up and watched the scene that was remarkably unfolding before him.

Saeyoung pushed himself up, wincing at the pain in his entire body. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Yoosung, but not Yoosung, Rika had called him Gala. Yoosung’s god. Was he just using Yoosung’s body? But gods rarely did that. He got unsteadily to his feet and walked towards the glowing figure. Yoosung’s amethyst eyes settled on his, then returned to the lich.

“You do not belong here god of light. This is _my_ domain!” she hissed.

“It is you who does not belong. You are an abomination of nature.” His voice rang throughout the throne room, echoing and reverberating.

“You cannot destroy me, I will reform.” She promised.

“True, but I will have some satisfaction and give my acolyte the time he requires to find your phylactery.” Yoosung’s body intensified in its brightness. He spread his arms out wide, gathering his holy magic.

V was on the floor, shading his eyes, there was nothing he could do but watch as his love was destroyed, he tried to stand and protect her. But there was an invisible force that kept him down. Saeran stood tears streaming down his face, Yoosung looked so beautiful and perfect. Saeyoung could barely keep his eyes open, the light was overwhelming, but he did not dare look away.

Rika grabbed Saeyoung by the hair and pulled him in front of her, attempting to shield herself momentarily. She cast a spell, one that she thought she would never have to use. But this was why she had memorized the spell, for such an emergency. The castle walls began to pour out shadow and smoke. Tendrils reaching out to every living thing within their reach. Saeran backed away from the walls all the way to just below Yoosung. V was finally able to move and he joined Rika’s side. There came a rattle of bones as the walking dead moved in. Rika smiled as the skeletons surrounded them. She pushed Saeyoung towards the first line of dead and their bones rattled as he smashed into them. Their fingers tore at his clothes and at his flesh, jaws chomping, eager to drain the life out of him.

Yoosung turned towards them and flashes of light erupted from his fingers to hit each skeleton and break them apart, but there were more coming in. Saeran spun around and dived into the commotion, extracting Saeyoung from their grasps. He put away his daggers, they were useless against the undead. Saeyoung was dead weight, he could not keep himself upright and clung to Saeran. If they did not escape soon, He would be consumed right alongside his brother.

He looked to Yoosung, who was busy sending holy death in all directions. Saeran was unsure how long he could keep this up. They had to flee.

Rika used the moment of distraction to grab V and run. She hated that she had to, but there was little choice. She would not win against the god of light. She would not be utterly destroyed, but she would lose precious years in regenerating. She opened the secret door behind her chair and they plunged into darkness. All her plans destroyed because of that stupid cleric! She would relish choking the life out of him, or, she stopped, excited by the idea. She would corrupt him. She would take Gala’s favored acolyte and turn him to her purposes. Yes, that was better. She laughed and it rang up and down the narrow tunnel.  
“Yoosung!” Saeran tried to get his attention. “We have to get out of here!” he screamed. More and more skeletons were pouring into the throne room and Saeran could see that Yoosung’s light was dimming. He came down and landed lightly beside Saeran. The dead would not come near, but his light would keep them away for only so long. Yoosung’s eyes cleared and he was alone once more. The sensation of having to share his body with Gala had been overwhelming. He had felt more powerful than the sun. He now felt that lose, but pushed it away. Rika had escaped, now they had to find a way out themselves. Saeyoung was in no condition to fight.

“I am open to suggestions.” Yoosung stated hopefully, staring at Saeran who had his brother’s arm around his shoulders and held him tight. Saeran’s mind reeled when he looked into Yoosung’s purple eyes, he had to look away.

“I need a patch of shadow; can you dim your light?” he asked.

“If I do that, they will swarm.” Saeran nodded.

“Make a path towards that corner. Once there, dim your light. All I need is a second but you will have to hold on to me, I cannot hold you both.”

“Yoosung nodded and prepared to walk them through the gauntlet of bones.

“Yoosung.” Saeran’s voice sounded pleading. He turned to the man. “You can’t let go! If you let go, you will be lost in the shadows.” Yoosung nodded again and smiled at Saeran reassuringly. They were surrounded by death, inches away from joining them and all he could think about was falling into those mint green eyes. He mentally shook himself and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He began to walk towards the corner. The skeletons stepping away as he neared. They did not stay as far back as they had before. They crept closer and closer. As they reached the corner, Saeran faced it, holding Saeyoung in his arms.

“Ready?” Yoosung asked.

“Yes.”

Yoosung gathered his holy magic and prayed, he glowed brighter for an instant and then he sent the light flying outwards, knocking down the dead like dominoes. He quickly turned and grasped Saeran around the waist, clasping his hands together tight, squeezing against his back. “GO!” he yelled.

Saeran reached into the sudden shadow that appeared before him and whisked them away. Too late he realized he did not have a specific place to aim for. Any place he was familiar with would have a tie to his master. So, he deviated to the only place he could recall she had never been to. They stepped out of the shadow and the tree that cast it, the limbs too small to hold all three men at once. The fell through the branches, Saeran keeping hold of Saeyoung, he twisted until his back was to the ground with Saeyoung above him. Yoosung flailed wildly at the sudden drop and attempted to grab hold of anything as he plummeted to the ground. His hands finally grasped a limb and the sudden jolt of the stop almost pulled his shoulders out of their sockets. He hung there, panting and watched as Saeran crashed through the rest of the boughs and landed on his back in a crunch. Saeyoung rolled off him, dazed, but alive. Saeran did not move.

Yoosung pulled himself up painfully. He stood on the branch and ran across it towards the trunk of the car, he quickly climbed down and jumped to the ground. He was on his knees next to Saeran in an instant. Saeyoung held his head on his lap.

“Is he…” Saeyoung couldn’t finish the thought.

The sun elves milled around the intruders, guards were dispatched to stand over them. There was a general sense of unease, but none felt particularly threatened. Not when they saw the disciple of Gala. They were mostly curious as to how they had come crashing through their trees. Yoosung and Saeyoung paid no mind to their surroundings.

“He is still alive. Barely.” Yoosung still had some of the light of Gala within him, he used it now, to heal Saeran. His body was in bad shape, his spine broken, the back of his head smashed in. “Set his head on the ground, gently.” Yoosung instructed Saeyoung. he did as he was told. And backed up to give Yoosung room.

Yoosung closed his eyes and placed his hands on Saeran’s chest. He prayed and forced the light to filter through his fingertips into Saeran. They reached towards the man, crawling up and down his body, regenerating all wounds large and small. His skull was bathed in light, the bits of bone reforming like a puzzle until it was put back together. The fractures knit flawlessly, hair re-growing his original red to cover the patch. They slid into his mouth, nose and ears, repairing all internal damage, and covering his heart with a golden glow, forcing it to pump correctly again.

Yoosung sat back on his heels and breathed a sigh of relief at the steady and normal breathing coming from Saeran. His body would need time to recover, much of the energy expended in the healing had come from the man’s own life force. Finally, Yoosung looked around him. He was home. Elvenhome.

………………………………………………………………………………….

He is dreaming, he is dreaming and in the dream he is flying. He circles around the clouds and flies through them. the moisture clinging to his clothes and skin. He reaches towards the sun, feeling the warmth of the day drying him. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of the wind buffeting his face. Suddenly he is falling. The earth racing towards him. He can no longer stay aloft, the wind has died and the sun has sunken into nothingness. The sky is dark and foreboding. He sees the grass, so close now each blade is seared into his brain. He closes his eyes and puts his arms in front of him, expecting the impact.

Saeran bolts upwards, arms in front of him as if he is warding something off. His body is covered in a sheen of sweat and his nightshirt is soaked.

“Take a deep breath, here.” Yoosung sits on the bed next to him and hands him a cup of water. Saeran feels feverish and wonders if he is delirious. He takes the water, his throat suddenly feeling as dry as the desert. He gulped it down and choked on it immediately.

Yoosung grabbed the cup and pulled it away slightly, “Slow down.” His voice was soft and tender. Saeran did as he was told, taking a smaller sip, his eyes locked onto Yoosung’s as he drank. Yoosung smiled at him, his lavender eyes bright and stunning. He reached up and pushed the hair stuck to his forehead behind his ear, his fingers lingering on his jaw.

Saeran flings the cup away, it crashes against the wall and shatters into pieces. Yoosung is startled and he turns to follow the arch of the cup as Saeran crushes him in an embrace. Yoosung cannot breathe, but he wraps his own arms around the slender man, his heart aching at the intimacy of the situation.

“Forgive me.” Saeran cries into Yoosung’s hair, his arms like a vice around Yoosung.

“Saeran.” He rasped, his ribs felt as if they might break. “I…can…not…breathe.”

Saeran released him and Yoosung inhaled deeply.

“Sorry.” Saeran pulled his arms away and stuck his hands behind him, away from Yoosung.

Once Yoosung could breathe normally again he glanced at Saeran, who had retreated into himself, trying to collapse into as small a space as possible. Yoosung lifted Saeran’s chin with his finger so he could look into those beautiful eyes again. They were filled with unshed tears, he looked tormented.

“I…killed you.” He sobbed, his shoulders shaking.

“Yes, you did.” Yoosung said kindly.

“Why did you let me? I know you could have killed me. I saw the amount of energy in your hand. I knew I was dead. Why?” he questioned.

“You know the answer to that.”

Saeran looked away, letting the tears fall on the sheet covering him. “I do not deserve it. I do not deserve you. Your heart is so pure and mine is black. The things I have done. They will garner me a place in hell.”

“What makes you think that you can decide for me?”

“You deserve better. You deserve a good man, a man whose heart is as pure as yours.”

Yoosung laughed, “That would be boring. I want you.” Saeran peered through his hair at Yoosung. He felt so unsure. He did not understand what was happening to him. He had never been one for emotions like this. His heart felt like it was going to explode. Yoosung touch on his skin burned, but in a good way. He wanted more. His body reacted to the blonde like it never had before. He reached out and ran a strand of his hair through his fingers. It was soft and thrilling. He wanted to smell it, he wanted to embrace him again, to pull him down and, and he wanted to feel the press of his lips against his again. He was not worthy of a person like Yoosung. But he could spend the rest of his life becoming worthy.

Yoosung ran his finger down Saeran’s chin, across his jaw and around his neck, placing his hand behind Saeran’s head and digging his fingers into his hair. He could see Saeran chest rising and falling and it made his own heart race. His pulse intensified and his body felt flushes. He could imagine the pink swatch in his cheeks. Saeran’s eyes narrowed and he moved his hand from Yoosung’s hair to his cheek. He had seen the blush and it made Yoosung ‘s face redder. He lowered his eyes, suddenly embarrassed.

Saeran beamed at Yoosung, and unable to help himself anymore, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Yoosung’s. Yoosung responded immediately, grasping his lower lip with his teeth and pulling Saeran’s head closer, teeth clinking together. Saeran slipped his tongue into Yoosung’s mouth and was rewarded with a soft groan of pleasure emanating from his throat. Saeran pulled his body closer, their chests, his arm around Yoosung’s waist and shoulder. Yoosung now had both hands in Saeran’s hair, his mouth eager and hungry. Saeran fell back onto the bed and pulled Yoosung with him, neither breaking the kiss, which had turned passionate, neither wanting it to end.

“Yoosung! What the hell are you doing to my little brother?” Saeyoung screamed in mock anger. Yoosung and Saeran pulled apart, both mortified at having been caught in such a compromising and intimate position. Yoosung jumped off the bed and smoothed his tunic, trying to dry his hands.

“S…Saeyoung…what are you doing here?” Yoosung muttered, his voice cracking.

Saeyoung’s eyebrows shot upwards, “Visiting my brother. What are you doing here Yoosung?” he teased.

“Stop it Saeyoung.” Yoosung rubbed the back of his neck and lowered his head.

“Stop what? Maybe I should put a guard on my brother, to keep him safe from being taken advantage of.”

“That is enough.” Saeran shot at his brother. He clenched his fists on his lap. Whatever he felt for Yoosung, it was something that he still did not understand, and his brother’s words made it difficult.

“Hey, sorry, I was just joking. I did not mean anything by it.” Saeyoung apologized as he walked towards his brother. Saeran nodded, accepting the apology and trying to keep the desire to feel Yoosung’s body on him again at bay. He glanced quickly at Yoosung then away.

“H…how are you feeling?” Saeyoung asked. Sitting in the same spot as Yoosung had sat in earlier.

“Fine, what happened? Last thing I remember is falling off the tree.”

“You saved me. You kept me above you so when we landed you cushioned my fall. It was not so good for you however. Yoosung kept you alive, he used the last of the light from his god to heal your body. It was bad. Really bad.”

“You did that for me?” Saeran asked Yoosung.

“I would do anything for you. I would think that would be obvious by now.” He teased lightly. Saeran blushed again and looked away. he did not like showing this kind of weakness in front of his brother.

“How is…what I mean is…well…Rika…” Saeyoung did not know how to ask what he wanted to know.

“I no longer feel her. She has severed the connection. Had she kept it, she could have found us, but I would be able to find her as well. I think she knows I am lost to her. Yoosung’s death…” he flicked his eyes towards the blonde, “severed her hold on me completely.”

“Love can do that.” Saeyoung said. Saeran’s eyes blazed and he shoved Saeyoung off the bed.

“Hey! What did you do that for?” Yoosung giggled and Saeran laughed in response. Saeyoung glared at them both from the floor before joining them. It was a release, he could breathe again, his brother was safe, Yoosung was safe at least for now, and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


	13. Chapter 13

Jumin sat behind his desk in the library studying one of his oldest spell books. He was trying to gather any and all spells dealing with the undead. From what he understood about the lich, they could control the undead themselves, and there was no limit to how many at once could be controlled. This was one of the things that made them so powerful in a battle. Anyone fighting the lich losing a member would diminish their numbers while simultaneously increasing the lich’s. He needed to have undead killing area of effect spells in his arsenal before he even thought about facing Rika.

One of the estate guards ran in, sweating. He stopped abruptly and bowed.

“Lord Han.” He began, breathless.

Jumin stood up, “What is it?”

“Saeyoung and Yoosung’s horses just ran through the gates and into the stables sir, they are winded and wild eyed. There is no sign of the two riders.”

Jumin’s blood ran cold. “When did they take the horses out?”

“We do not know sir, according to the groomer, they were already gone when he arrived this morning to the stables.”

“Send men to check their rooms, inform the others as well. I will head to the stables to see if I can gather any more information.”

“Yes sir.”

Jumin headed out, reaching the stables in no time. He already had his spell prepared, the same one he had used to find out what had happened to Saeran. This time he was just as flummoxed. Why would Saeyoung and Yoosung sneak out in the middle of the night? His spell ended abruptly and Jumin was snapped back to the present.

Zen and Jaehee joined him. “Magpie is gone too.” Jaehee exhaled.

Jumin turned to them, he had not seen her with the two men, and her horse was still stabled.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“The guard went to get her and said she was not in her room. I went in and noticed her belongings are gone as well.

“Her horse is still here, so how did she leave?” Jumin talked to himself.

“By all appearances, she left on her own.” Jaehee stated.

“I will go and check her room, maybe we can find a clue, anything to let us know what has happened to them.” Jumin began to walk back to the house. Jaehee and Zen behind him. In Magpie’s room, Jumin again uttered the spell of restoration, the words taking form in wisps of blue smoke, snaking around the bed, it dissipated but left a hole through time in which Jumin could observe.

He saw Magpie asleep in her bed, then Saeyoung entered and watched her for a few seconds before placing a note on her bedside, Jumin moved in closer to read it and his blood ran cold. The idiot! He could guess what happened afterwards, but he let the spell run its course. Sure enough, Magpie sat up and after reading the note, quickly packed her things and climbed out the window towards the roof. He dispelled the magic with a wave of his hand, he’d seen enough.

“What did you see?” Zen asked, anxious.

“She ran after Saeyoung of course. He left her a note stating that he did not trust me and that she should not either.” He said with exasperation.

“What?” Zen scoffed. He didn’t like Jumin but he had always found him to be trustworthy. He said what he meant, almost too bluntly most times, but he was not duplicitous.

“Did he say why?” Jaehee interjected.

“No, just that there was something about me he did not trust and that Magpie should heed that warning. What the hell is he thinking?” Jumin was furious. He might be able to get along without Saeyoung, but he would have to find another cleric if he was to have a chance of killing the lich. He had come to admire the pair. Yoosung’s selfless dedication and demeaner had melted some of his preconceptions of half breeds. Saeyoung had been correct about that. Even the thief had grown on him, while he did not often appreciate the jokes he enjoyed playing, his spirit made things lighter around him. What had he done to make Saeyoung distrust him?

“What do we do now?” Zen asked, running his hand through his hair, he had thought they were friends, why would Saeyoung run away? And what about Magpie? She was still so young, he hoped that she had caught up to Saeyoung and Yoosung at least.

“I am not sure.” Jumin admitted. Zen and Jaehee exchanged a glance, Jumin was never unsure about anything. He shook his head in despair. “If we chase after them, what can we hope to accomplish? I cannot make them stay, no matter how much I may wish for them to. But I would like to at least know that they are safe.”

“Lord Han!” the scream was almost primal and desperate. The three scrambled from the room and ran down the stairs to the front hall. “Lord Han!”

The guard was disheveled, he was wringing his hands. When he saw the Lord, he fell to his knees. His eyes were tearful.

“What is this? What is happening?” Jumin grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him up. “Tell me, what has happened?”

He would not look up, “We…the south…my Lord…” and he broke down. Wiping his eyes, he stepped away towards the front doors, waiting expectantly. There was scuffling outside the doors, and Zen, Jumin, and Jaehee, stared in that direction with foreboding.

The doors were swung wide and two more guards stepped into the entryway, one cradling a woman in his arms.

“Magpie!” Jaehee screamed and ran towards the guard. She stopped short, noticing the crossbow bolt still sticking out of her chest and the cold appearance of her face. Tears sprang into her eyes. “Oh no, no, Magpie.” She cried, grabbing the hand that hung lifeless.

Jumin and Zen were still processing what had just happened.

“Bring her into the study, lay her on the couch.” Jumin ordered. The men complied immediately. Jaehee refusing to let go of the girl.

They lay her down and Jaehee sat on the floor. She swiped Magpie’s hair out of her face, hoping against hope that there was some life left in the girl. There was none. Her skin was cold, her face, bloodless, the positioning of the bolt right over her heart. She would have died quickly.

“Where did you find her?” Jumin asked.

“While patrolling on the south side my lord. Someone just dumped her outside the servant’s gate.” There was a hitch in his voice. The guards had come to like the girl, even after her transformation. She was quick, and kind, and could swear like a sailor.

Send a contingent, scour the surrounding area, see if you can find the attack site, and double the guards, I want this place locked down, nothing in or out unless I say so.”

“Yes my lord.” The men ran out to comply with the orders.

Jumin and Zen stood behind Jaehee. Zen knelt by her and put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. She leaned into him and sobbed, letting her grief for the girl to escape. Jumin had thus far kept himself from wondering what had happened to the girl. He had been afraid of this very thing. Saeyoung had taught her much about how to survive, but she had given too much of herself to the thief. He had not been surprised when she had shown up, years older, just so that she could follow Saeyoung. He admired her tenacity, her determination against all odds. But he had seen a weakness in her. Had she allowed herself to grow older naturally, that weakness could have been turned into a strength. Now she would never have the chance to learn from her mistakes.

He sighed and looked away, her prone lifeless body affecting him in the worst way.

“Idiot child.” He hissed through his teeth. Zen had to agree. They should have kept her safe. She should have been safe with them, they had failed her and he let his grief manifest, holding on tight to Jaehee, comforting each other in the only way they could.

……………………………………………………

It was painful for Saeran to watch the sun elves as they went about their daily routine. He was a cause of curiosity among them, but they were too polite to bother him. He hung his head as he sat on the walkway, his legs dangling over the edge, his arms rested on the handrail. He was right outside the room they had been provided, nearly twenty feet off the ground in one of the largest trees. The elven city was amazing in its incorporation of nature within its design.

Yoosung had explained that they did not build, but used druidic magic to coerce the trees into what they needed. It was a symbiotic relationship. The Queen’s tree stood in the center, the tallest of them all. Half-way up there was the audience chamber, from the outside it looked like a latticework design, the bark crisscrossing in a diamond shaped pattern, light filtering through the diamonds. It was an illusion, but it was beautiful.

Saeran closed his eyes, trying to keep the memory of his last time in these trees at bay. From where he sat, he couldn’t see the tree which housed the elf he had killed. But in his mind’s eye, it was all too clear. Telling himself that he had been an agent of Rika did not help. There were so many lives he had taken; how would he ever make up for it?

The last few days he’d spent thinking about everything he had done. Everything that he had done for Rika, allowing her to manipulate him, to use him. The grief hit him like a rock slide, suffocating him under its weight.

“Saeran?” Yoosung’s soft voice intruded on his brooding. Saeran wiped his eyes as discreetly as he could before glancing up at the cleric. There was an elven woman, much taller than Yoosung standing next to him. She wore a slight smile. Her blonde hair fell below her hips and her eyes were the same shade of lavender as Yoosung’s, her skin was sun kissed and her cheekbones were sharp enough to cut. She wore a floor length green dress, simple but with intricate embroidery on the hem and cuffs. She was stunning.

He scrambled up and ran his hand through his hair, he must look a mess.

“Are you alright?” Yoosung asked, worry in his eyes.

Saeran nodded, not trusting his voice yet. He could tell that Yoosung didn’t believe him, but he said nothing more.

“I…I wanted to introduce you to my mother. Saeran, this is Lilliana.” Saeran was stunned, but he should have guessed who the woman was, even though she looked young enough to be Yoosung’s sister, of course she was his mother! His breath caught in his throat, what had Yoosung told her about him?

She held out her hand and Saeran took it, unsure how to greet her. She smiled and placed her other hand on top of his and just held it briefly before dropping it.

“I am glad to finally meet you Saeran, Yoosung cannot stop talking about you.”

“Mother!” Yoosung blushed, his cheeks on fire.  
“Oh, I…I do not know why he would talk about me.” Saeran practically whispered. “I am nobody.”

Yoosung hissed but said nothing.

“Are you saying that my son has terrible taste in men?” she asked Saeran, eyebrows cocked.

“What? Huh? No, I mean…I just…it…” Saeran stammered until he noticed that she was trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

“My mother’s sense of humor.” Yoosung chided.

Saeran looked from one to the other. Had Yoosung told her about him? He was so confused.

“Mother, please, Saeran…is still unsure about things.” Yoosung explained.

“I see. I apologize then, I did not mean to offend you. I was just wondering how you have been? How is your recovery?”

Saeran blinked, his chest felt like it was being crushed.

“Better, I sleep a lot less now. I can walk longer without getting tired, but I have yet to do anything truly physical.” He voice was barely audible and sweat had sprung from his brow.

“That is good. You should not push your body further than it can go. A healing such as you went through will take time to recover from. Your life essence is not something that can be replenished overnight.”

He nodded, but his vision was starting to dim, dust particles dancing in his eyes. He shot his hand out to find something to hold on to and found Yoosung, grabbing his arm and doubling over. His heart raced and there was a pounding in his ears, he began to hyperventilate, unable to control his breathing.

Yoosung stepped in front of him, holding him up.

“Saeran, look at me, focus on me, listen to my voice, look at my eyes.” Saeran tried to comply but he felt as if he was going to pass out.

“Slow your breathing, you can do it, I know you can. Breath in through your nose…exhale through your mouth. Nice and slow, in…out…good, good.”

Saeran focused on holding Yoosung’s stare, he followed Yoosung’s instructions and before long, he was breathing normally again and no longer felt dizzy. He blinked and felt embarrassed at his anxiety attack.

“I…am…sorry…” he apologized to Lillian.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, “You do not need to apologize to me. I cannot even imagine what you have been through. You know you are welcomed here as long as you need. The queen would like to speak to you at some point, but she is willing to trust Yoosung on this matter.” She glanced at her son with pride. Having been ridiculed by most of her people as he grew up, his reentrance into Elvenhome had been dramatic and ushered by the god Gala. They had all seen his favor upon Yoosung. The light of Gala had shone in him and with it, brought respect from her people. She was ashamed that it had taken the touch of a god to bring the change about, her son was deserving of respect all on his own. But he had ever been about compassion and forgiveness. Even with this boy, she could tell that something had happened between them that Saeran was ashamed of, that he did not deserve Yoosung’s love. But that had never stopped Yoosung before. She hoped they could be happy, but it would be a long time before that was a possibility she gathered.

“I should take Saeran back to bed mother. I will see you later.” Yoosung put his arm around Saeran’s waist while Saeran dropped his around Yoosung’s shoulders. He was tired again, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

“I…Yoosung…”

“Shhh, you need sleep now, let me take care of you.”

Lilliana kissed Yoosung’s forehead and did the same for Saeran, resting her palm on his cheek. She smiled at him, “I will come see you again Saeran, get well.” She turned and walked down the pathway, not bothering with the handrails. Saeran had noticed that on many of these pathways, there were no handrails at all, yet even the youngest of them navigated them with ease.

Yoosung helped Saeran into the large room, where the elves had brought in three cots for them. He set Saeran down on his bed and helped him lay down, covering him with the sheet. He was about to leave when Saeran grabbed his wrist.

“Stay, please.” He pleaded, tears in his eyes.

“What is it Saeran?” Yoosung asked, concern written all over his face.

“I should not be here.” Saeran whispered.

“Do not be ridiculous.”

Saeran closed his eyes and shook his head. “If they knew!”

“Hush now! They do not need to know. What you did was done because of the lich, you were not in your right mind.”

“Then we can tell them that! Will they believe us? Will they believe me? I cannot stand it Yoosung! Everyone has been so kind to me and I have committed murder within their city. What would be the punishment for that?”

“Why does it matter? You will not say a word!”

Saeran turned his head towards the wall, tears falling, grief burying itself into his soul.

“You said he was an agent of Rika, did you lie to me about that?” Yoosung asked.

Saeran shook his head.

“Then there is nothing left to discuss.” Yoosung hated to see Saeran like this. It was as if every evil thing Rika had made him do had fallen on his shoulders all at once. His grief and self-loathing must be drowning him. Were he able to, he would take his pain away. Unfortunately, he did not have that power.

He leaned down and kissed his forehead, placing his against him. Saeran reached up and grasped Yoosung’s tunic.

“Why do you love me?” he asked.

Yoosung’s eyes sparkled, “Do you have all night?”

Saeran smiled sadly and shook his head. “It does not matter anyway. Whether I deserve your love or not, I cannot live without it now. I need you.” He ran the back of his hand along Yoosung’s jawline. Yoosung closed his eyes and leaned into it, sighing contentedly.

“Will you lay down with me?” Saeran asked. Yoosung opened his eyes and nodded. Saeran scooted over to make room for the blonde, Yoosung stretched out next to Saeran and they slid their arms around each other. Saeran lay his head on Yoosung’s arm and snuggled into his shoulder. He was still confused by his feelings for the half-elf. He had never felt close to anyone except his brother. Those feelings also felt new, since it had been so many years since he had remembered them. But his feelings for Saeyoung were not new, they were familiar.

It felt comfortable with Yoosung. Was it love? He had no experience with the emotion.

“Yoosung?”

“Mmhm?” Yoosung’s cheek was pressed against Saeran’s head. He felt warm, and safe.

“How do you know you love me? What does the word even mean?”

Yoosung opened his eyes, how could you explain a feeling?

He ran his hand up and down Saeran’s back, enjoying the feel of his muscles under the tunic. He felt like a tense animal, but eventually, he relaxed into Yoosung.

“I am not sure I can answer that question. I just know.”

“Does that mean I should too? If I do not know, does that mean I do not love you?” Saeran asked, anxiety threaded through his questions. He clung to Yoosung, almost afraid that he would disappear.

Yoosung chuckled, “Maybe you should pay more attention to your body, than your mind.”

Saeran was confused, he pulled away and stared into Yoosung’s eyes.

“Tell me how you feel right now, what does your body tell you?”

Saeran looked down and listened to his body. “I…I am…” he cupped Yoosung’s face suddenly, “You will not leave me will you?” he asked desperately.

“Never! Not willingly anyway. You are stuck with me.” Yoosung smiled. Saeran visibly relaxed, sighing with relief. He lay back down. Yoosung was disappointed, he had wanted to kiss Saeran again. He had never kissed anyone before and now, it was all he could think of. He settled for kissing the top of Saeran’s head, right over the red patch in his hair.

“I feel…scared.” Saeran mumbled into Yoosung’s chest, holding him tighter. “Scared that you will disappear, that one day I will wake up and you will be gone.”

“How do you think that would make you feel if it happened?” Yoosung asked softly.

“Like I would die.” Saeran whispered.

Yoosung used his finger and tilted Saeran’s head up, “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

Saeran nodded. He had enjoyed kissing Yoosung, the only other kiss he had ever had had been with Jackal. She had tried to get him to sleep with her and forced herself on him. He had not enjoyed the roughness of her lips, or the swell of her breasts as they pressed against him. He much preferred the perfect fit of Yoosung against him. And the softness of his lips.

Yoosung brushed his lips against Saeran’s. It was tender and gentle. Saeran sighed, he could not remember the last time he had been treated this gently. Life had always been hard, there had never been room for softness. He felt Yoosung’s tongue press against his lips and he opened them, enjoying the thrill of electricity that sent shivers down his spine. They broke apart and Saeran needed to catch his breath.

“How do you do that?” he asked.

“Do what?” Yoosung’s hand was still under his chin, he was using his thumb to swipe at his bottom lip, back and forth in a most erotic way.

Saeran closed his eyes, “Send shivers through my body with just your lips?”

Yoosung smiled, Saeran seemed even more naïve that him when it came to relationships. He imagined Saeran had never had a healthy relationship with anyone except his brother, and he had, for all intents and purposes, lost it.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“Yes.” He kept his eyes closed, on the brink of sleep. He didn’t want to stop kissing Yoosung, but his mind was beginning to cloud, already halfway into the rejuvenating sleep his body needed.

Yoosung noted how Saeran’s breathing had changed and let his head fall against his shoulder once more. Before long, Saeran was fast asleep.

Saeyoung walked into the room almost an hour later, Yoosung had been trying to extricate himself for Saeran, but it was proving to be too difficult. Every time he slid away from Saeran, Saeran pulled him back. He was about to give up and just stay when he heard Saeyoung. he tried to twist around to look at the man, but he could only see the top of his hair.

“Saeyoung!” Yoosung whispered harshly. He soon came into view, standing over the two on the bed. Saeyoung’s eyebrows rose.

“Need some help?” he quipped.

Yoosung nodded, sheepishly.

Saeyoung took Saeran’s arm and lifted it so Yoosung could slide off the bed, he placed a pillow next to Saeran, which he quickly clutched against him, mumbling in his sleep.

Yoosung rubbed at his arm and turned it at the shoulder, trying to regain life into it.

“Where have you been?” he asked Saeyoung, who motioned with his chin towards the cloth door. Yoosung nodded and they headed back out.

“I’m a thief Yoosung, what do you think I’ve been doing?” he leaned against the rail, heights held no fear for him, he’d climbed higher than this many times.

“What? You haven’t…” Yoosung was startled and disappointed in his friend.

“What? Been stealing? Of course not!” he snickered. “I’ve been searching for the exits, entrances, how easy it is to get in or out.”

“Elvenhome is protected with magic.” Yoosung interjected.

“That didn’t keep Saeran out, did it?” Saeyoung shot back.

Yoosung had to agree, there were holes.

“For what purpose then? The lich does not know we are here.”

“For my own purposes. Were you able to get a message to Jumin?” he turned to Yoosung as he questioned him.

“Yes, we should have a reply soon, by tomorrow at the latest, depending on how long it will take Jumin to respond, he may be angry with us you know. He could just cut us off, and he would have every right to.” Yoosung said, almost too smugly.

“Go ahead!” Saeyoung sighed.

“Go ahead what?” Yoosung asked innocently.

Saeyoung cocked an eyebrow at him and waited.

“Fine, I told you so! I told you to talk to Jumin first, to come up with a plan to capture Saeran instead.”

“Yes, you did, I’m sorry Yoosung, I should have listened to you. If I had…” he let the thought go, he was not ready to think about Magpie.

“Her death was not your fault you know. Yes, if we had stayed with Jumin she might still be alive, but, she was always going to run after you Saeyoung, she made her own decisions, not always smart ones, but, you could not have stopped her.”

He shook his head, “I do not want to talk about this.”

Yoosung nodded, not saying another word. Saeyoung would process his grief in his own way.

After a few minutes Saeyoung coughed and cleared his throat. This was always a signal to Yoosung that there was something he wanted to talk about, but was unsure how to bring it up.

He kept silent a while longer.

“Just spit it out Saeyoung.” he said, turning to his friend.

He had his elbows on the railing, leaning over and watching the activity on the ground. He shook his head and sighed. “It has been seven years since the last time I saw my brother. And he feels like a stranger. I guess…” he closed his eyes and squeezed them, trying to keep the sting of tears from falling. “I guess I am jealous of your relationship with him.”

Yoosung felt terrible. He had not even considered how Saeyoung was feeling. He had just assumed that it was his grief for Magpie that drove him away each day.   
“Saeyoung I’m sorry! I guess I have been manipulating Saeran’s time.”

“It has been my fault as well.” The two men quickly turned to the new voice. Saeran stood at the door, holding the cloth out of the way. He stepped outside and up to his brother. They locked eyes, silence filling the air. They were twins, they needed no words. Saeyoung desperate to make things up to his brother, and Saeran knowing the pain that lay between them had not been Saeyoung’s fault. They fell into each other, grasping and clinging to one another.

“I have missed you every day since you disappeared, and I have searched for you every waking moment since then.” Saeyoung told him, his head buried in Saeran’s shoulder.

“I know. Thank you for saving me. Both of you! I…I love you Saeyoung.” his voice cracked and the emotional dam that he had built around his heart broke, he sobbed and cried, his body unable to contain his sorrow any longer. Yoosung stepped towards them and they pulled him into the hug as well. They clung to each other for a long time, until Saeran got a hold of himself again. It felt good to release the emotion, and he could now more clearly consider his feeling for both Saeyoung, and Yoosung. Love, maybe he did know the meaning after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, this chapter was difficult for some reason, it just wouldn't flow. I'm posting it anyway. I hope it isn't too chaotic

The flurry of activity was astounding. Sun elves were running all over the place. The normally tranquil serenity of Elvenhome was overshadowed by the news that Lord Jumin Han would arrive the next day. Preparations had been happening since the Queen had learned that he was on his way. It would be a state event, although Saeyoung knew that Jumin was going to hate it. He had not seemed like the kind of person that enjoyed being made a fuss over.

“So, he really is a big deal huh?” Saeyoung asked.

“Yes.” Yoosung said. “The only one bigger is the High King himself. I wish we didn’t need him to come here, but, Saeran will not be ready to travel any time soon. He is still recovering.”

Saeyoung nodded. He was not inclined to do anything to hurt his brother at this point. But he was unsure what they would be able to do anyhow. They did not know where she had gone to ground. Every place Saeran knew about would not be an option for her, but Saeran had said she had many places he did not know about. She was very secretive, never trusting anyone fully, including her lover, V, Jumin’s brother.

“Are you going to wear the clothes Queen Aurrial had made for you?” Yoosung asked, with a smirk.

Saeyoung rolled his eyes, “You know I’m not! Did you see how tight those pants were? I might as well walk around naked. Is that really what she thinks humans wear?”

Yoosung shrugged, “The Queen is actually very sheltered from the outside world. Her interest is in her people only. The only communication she has with the surrounding borders is through her ambassadors. Human’s rarely step foot in Elvenhome, they are rarely allowed.”

Saeyoung turned to Yoosung, “Why?” he was curious.

“Your race tends to be extremely emotional.” Yoosung said, seriously.

Saeyoung stared at his friend for a long time, then let out a loud and almost painful laugh. He grabbed his belly and doubled over, tears streaming down his eyes.

Saeran flung the drapery door aside and stepped out of the room, and stopped dead when he saw his brother, who was close to laying on the ground he was so low. He shot a confused look towards Yoosung, how only shrugged.

“What the hell is so funny?” Saeran asked, when his brother was finally able to stand up straighter, holding his sides and taking in deep breaths.

“I guess…I…you…must be 90% human then Yoosung.” He exhaled. “Humans tend to be extremely emotional! HAH!” Yoosung pushed him and walked past Saeran into the room.

“Aw, come on, I am only teasing…I love when you are emotional…here, let me hug you!” Saeyoung followed Yoosung and tried to put his arms around the blonde, who only pushed him away.

“Stop it!” Yoosung pouted. He hated the fact that Saeyoung was essentially correct. It had been one of many reasons he had been teased as a child. While the full elves had been able to control their emotions, he had never quite been able to master that particular skill. His mother had told him it was nothing to be ashamed of, but once he was out in the world, he realized that even the humans hid their emotions better than him. He shook his head and sat on his bed.

Saeyoung sat next to him and put his around his friend. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. Saeran leaned against the door jam and watched how his brother comforted Yoosung so easily. He wondered if he would ever be able to do that. If he would ever be the kind of man that Yoosung could depend on. He wanted to be. But it all felt wrong to him. He had never needed to comfort anyone. He had never cared enough about anyone to even feel the loss of it. His memory of Saeyoung as children carried too many emotions to completely understand, so he limited himself to one memory to explore a day. He felt that when he remembered who he had been, before Rika, he might then be whole enough to move forward with Yoosung. Or was he fooling himself?

He stepped into the room and sat on Yoosung’s other side, thighs touching, it was all he could do. Yoosung did the rest, grasping his hand in his.

“Yoosung.” Saeyoung said, the serious tone had Yoosung turning his head towards the red-headed thief, he rarely spoke that way. “I am sorry if I hurt you. You know I do not mean to. You are my best friend and you have saved my life twice now. Because of you I have my brother back, and I will never be able to repay you for that. I…I love you Yoosung. I hope you know that. Even though you are breaking my heart by dumping me for my brother!” Saeyoung finished.

Yoosung shrugged his arm off his shoulders and pushed him over. “Idiot!” he screamed. Saeyoung fell on his side on the bed and laughed again. Yoosung couldn’t help it, his composure broke and he joined in the laughter. Saeran smiled, enjoying the playfulness of the friends and squeezed Yoosung’s hand, not wanting to let go.

There came a cough from outside the window and they stopped, Saeyoung rolling off the bed and straightening his clothes, running a hand through his hair. He needn’t have, it was an uncontrollable mess. Saeran’s grip became tighter and Yoosung patted his hand reminding him that he did not have anything to fear here.

“Archpriest Yoosung, Lord Han’s procession is nearing the Queen’s abode. She wished me to fetch you and…your friends.”

“Thank you, we will be right out.” Yoosung answered. He stood up and went to the clothes hanging on the wall, which the Church of Gala had sent over. It was his official garb. He sighed, much like Saeyoung, he did not wish to wear the formal attire. Saeran sat back on the bed, legs crossed and watched as Yoosung dressed. Saeyoung sat on the other bed, brooding. “Why do we have to go?” Saeyoung complained.

Yoosung turned around, his shirt off, he was untying his belt and getting ready to drop his pants. He noticed Saeran watching him, unashamed of his lusty gaze. Yoosung blushed and momentarily stopped undressing. Saeran cocked an eyebrow at him, which sent heat up his spine. No one had ever looked at him that way before.

“You…are…part of Jumin’s company.” He stumbled over his words, and slowly began to renew his actions. He turned his back to Saeran, wanting to retain a modicum of modesty. Before dropping his pants, he grabbed the white silky tunic and threw it over his head. It was rich and smooth and felt divine against his skin. He wondered for a moment what it would feel like to have Saeran to have nothing but this between him and Saeran. His ears began to burn.

Saeyoung stood up suddenly, “I am not wearing that ridiculous outfit!” he pointed to one of the other hangers in the room. The tailoring was magnificent, but Saeyoung looked completely out of place in it. The rich clothes did not suit him, nor did they suit Saeran, who said nothing, but was also not moving to wear his new clothes either. He was in a plain spun tan tunic that reached his knees, black breeches, and black boots. He wore the same black collar around his neck that Yoosung had first seen on him when he had kidnapped them. He had also dyed the patch of red hair to match the rest of his hair, the alchemist having the chemicals he had needed. He knew that Saeyoung had been disappointed in that. He had hoped that Saeran would revert to his natural color. But he said nothing.

Yoosung had taken the opportunity of Saeyoung’s outburst to pull his tights on. He was sure Saeran had not seen anything he should not have. However, the tights really left nothing to the imagination. He was tugging and pulling, trying to position his dick comfortably but also trying not to make it look odd. He was hopping on his toes and shaking his legs, squatting over and over again to get them on right. Satisfied that it was as good as it was going to get, he sighed and turned towards the very silent room.

Saeyoung and Saeran were staring at him, mouths open. Saeyoung settling on a mischievous grin and Saeran gulped hard, licking his dry lips.

“I didn’t realize that religious leaders were so damned sexy, Archpriest Yoosung.” Saeyoung smirked.

Yoosung blushed to the tips of his ears, then turned around, keeping his back to the twins as he fumbled with the over tunic. Saeyoung whistled when Yoosung dropped it and bent over to pick it up. Shit! He turned back around, holding the fabric against his chest, trying to hide behind it.

Saeran scooted off the bed and pushed Saeyoung out, “Enough, wait outside.”

“But, but…butt…” Saeyoung waggled his eyebrows. Saeran rolled his eyes, he had forgotten what an annoying ass his brother could be. He dropped the cloth and turned back to Yoosung, who still stood with the over tunic clutched in his hands, red as a beet. His head was lowered, embarrassed.

Saeran grabbed the cloth from his hands and slid it over his head, it was one long cloth rectangular cloth that settled over his head and on his shoulders. Saeran reached around to the wardrobe and grabbed the golden rope used to tie it around the waist. He didn’t say a word as he worked. Yoosung was silent and grateful. Once he had finished with the rope, Saeran pulled on the under tunic and smoothed out any wrinkles he grabbed Yoosung’s hand and led him to one of the chairs and sat him down. He picked up his leather boots and began to put them on Yoosung.

“You don’t have to do…” Yoosung didn’t finish, Saeran just gazed at him, eyebrows raised, he leaned back into the chair and let Saeran finish. As he finished lacing the second boot, he stood up, and held his hand out to Yoosung.

Yoosung took it and thy walked out together, hand in hand. The guard that had been sent to fetch them looked positively ready to snap Saeyoung’s head off. And that was saying a lot because elves were notorious for hiding their true feelings. Yoosung cocked and eyebrow towards Saeyoung, who shrugged innocently. Yoosung shook his head and asked the guard to lead the way.

“Are they not wearing their garments?” the guard spoke to Yoosung.

“No, we’re not.” Saeyoung stepped in front of the elf to look him in the eye. The guard closed his mouth and walked around Saeyoung not saying another word. Yoosung sighed at Saeyoung and followed the guard. Saeran still held his hand, he did not want to let go. Saeyoung fell in behind them, comfortable on the swaying bridges between trees.

They made their way quickly to the Queen’s tree, the guard motioning them inside. The tree was mostly hollow with a spiraling staircase along the inside, ending onto the audience hall. There were globes of light around the circular room, the floor burnished wood, upon the dais, the queen already sat.

The nobility and high class families mingled within the room with those in high level positions of the governing bodies. He saw the High priest of his church, who motioned him over. Yoosung walked towards the elderly elf, dragging Saeran behind him, Saeyoung took it upon himself to find the liquor and enjoy the view of the beautiful elven women. He leered at them for a few minutes, before even that became boring. He downed cup after cup of elven wine, it was sweet, and no taste of alcohol. He began to brood. He did not want to see Jumin, or Jaehee, or Zen. They would ask about Magpie, if they had not already learned of her fate. He missed her terribly.

She had been a pain when he had been unable to shake her off. Once he had embraced her training, he had been happy. She was a quick learner, patient, talented. All the traits needed to be a good thief. She had also shared his sarcastic wit and enjoyment of pranks. Her mind was more devious than even his. Had been anyway, he reminded himself. He downed another cup, trying to chase the memories away. He would grieve for her properly, some day. He grabbed the bottle from the man behind the table and saluted him with it as he walked away, not bothering with the cup anymore. The crowd parted around him. Many of the women tried to catch his eye, but he was not interested, besides, he understood from Yoosung that humans were often beneath them, he would only be a novelty.

He spotted Yoosung and Saeran, in deep conversation with an elf whose hair was so blonde, it was almost white. He had on a robe similar to Yoosung’s tunic. Whatever they were discussing, Yoosung did not look happy and Saeran looked downright angry. His jaw was set and he looked down at the floor. He headed over to the trio and caught the tail end of the conversation.

“I will hear no more excuses Archpriest Yoosung. You will report to the archives and we will settle this matter once and for all.” Yoosung looked down, defeated and nodded.

The elf walked away.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“They intend to discipline Yoosung!” Saeran hissed through his teeth.

“What? For what?” Saeyoung was astounded.

“For unsanctioned use of the god’s power.” Yoosung whispered.

“That! That is ridiculous! You didn’t ask for it!” Saeyoung was angry now as well.

“Technically I did. When Gala gave me life again, I accepted it, without regard to the consequences.”

“The consequences would have been us!” Saeyoung practically screamed. “Saeran would most likely be dead and I would be another pawn in the lich’s plans!”

Yoosung shushed him, and grabbed the bottle out of his hands.

“Now is not the best time to get drunk Saeyoung.” Saeyoung’s eyes narrowed and his lips faded to a thin white line.

“It is because of me.” Saeran whispered.

“It is not!” Yoosung countered.

“I saw how he looked at us when he noticed we held hands.” Saeran protested.

“Are priests of the order not allowed to have relationships?” Saeyoung asked, never caring enough to have ever thought about it before.

“It is not prohibited, but it is discouraged. And…same sex relationships are specifically frowned upon.” Yoosung said under his breath. He felt Saeran try to disengage his hand from his, but he held on tighter until Saeran relented with a sigh. “But that has nothing to do with the trial.”

“Trial?” Saeyoung was beginning to worry, would they really punish Yoosung for living?

Saeran looked like he was on the verge of tears, or on the verge of a murderous rampage. Either was still a possibility with his brother. He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed in reassurance.

“Do not worry. We will not let anything happen to Yoosung.” Saeran physically relaxed under Saeyoung’s touch and guarantee.

Yoosung stepped forward, “Saeyoung…” he was interrupted by horns blaring. The crowd immediately parted, creating a large pathway in the center with the people lining both sides of the throne. Yoosung pulled the twins with him as he made his way towards the clerics of Gala. He reluctantly let go of Saeran’s hand as he left them at the bottom of the stairs. Yoosung stepped up onto the dais, joining his fellow clerics to the left of the queen. Queen Aurrial nodded at Yoosung before she turned to face the large doors.

Horns blared again as Prince Jumin Han entered the throne room, his retinue behind him. He wore a robe of the richest blue, embroidered with gold thread at the hem and cuffs. Across his chest was the crest of Elmwood. The tree of life with a lion head in the foreground. He wore the golden diadem of the Elmwood prince, the thorns sharp and plentiful. His staff rung through the room at each footfall. He held his head high, arrogant face full of intimidation. Power radiated from his very being.

Zen and Jaehee were a step behind him. Zen resplendent in his finery. His armor left behind. He wore a silver tunic and tan breeches, his soft white boots shining. His long white hair flared behind him, his crimson eyes ablaze with determination. Jaehee wore her supple leathers, shoeless even here. Her short brown hair windblown. She looked deadly and primitive. She looked beautiful. Behind them came Jumin’s guards, who stopped midway through the hall.

The three continued. As Jumin walked past the crowd, those he passed knelt in reverence to him. Queen Aurrial stood and waited for Prince Han. At the bottom of the stairs, Jumin halted, meeting Queen Aurrial’s gaze, he nodded to her and she spread her gown to her sides, lowered her head and knelt. All those on the dais followed her example. She stood once more, while all others remained on their knees. Except for Saeyoung and Saeran, who still stood by the steps. Jumin eyed them sideways, his lips a thin white line, but said nothing. Next to Yoosung, Highpriest Neeloun glared at the humans. Yoosung gulped but kept his head down. It was up to Jumin to complain and demand the twins kneel. It could get ugly, but he didn’t think Jumin would press the issue, especially having gotten to know Saeyoung. He watched Jumin and saw him fix his gaze on Saeran for a few seconds too long.

Jumin turned back to the Queen and bowed slightly as befitted his station. She walked down the steps towards him and held her hand out. Jumin took it in both of his and brought it up to his forehead, then kissed her knuckles before letting go.

“Queen Aurrial, it is a pleasure to see you again. This, was not necessary.” He gestured to the large crowd.

Queen Aurrial cast her eyes down. “The pleasure is all mine my Lord.”

“Please rise!” Jumin’s voice rang through the hall and the crowd began to rise. His eyes flickered to Yoosung on the dais and the twins who suddenly disappeared behind the standing crowd. He wanted to talk to them, but had to execute his royal duties first.

Zen and Jaehee had no such restrictions however, and both sped to the dais, Jaehee engulfing Yoosung in a tight hug. Zen patting him on the back.

“Looking good Yoosung.” Zen winked at him.

“Not so bad yourself.” He shot back, making Zen throw his head back and laugh. Women all around the room had their eyes rooted to the Silver elf. He was unusual in so many ways, and even to the sun elves, he was exotic. He paid them no mind however.

The other clerics surrounding Yoosung began to murmur under their breath. It was not acceptable for any but those of a higher calling to set foot on the dais. Highpriest Neeloun narrowed his eyes and thinned out his lips at Yoosung again. He grabbed his friends and led them to the twins. They had a lot to discuss, he hoped that Jumin would peel himself away soon.

…………………………………………………………….

Jumin stood by the window staring out into the tree city of Elvenhome. It had been more than twenty years since he’d visited. He had come in search of his brother, but found him long gone. It was peaceful, but his heart was anything but peaceful.

The others sat in the room, they were all thankful to be together again, Jumin having learned why Saeyoung had left the way he did. After letting them know about Magpie, they had settled into a disturbed silence. Having Saeran so close and free made Jumin uncomfortable, but he deferred to Yoosung. Their tale had seemed unbelievable, but he could clearly see that there was something different about Yoosung. Gala’s mark was still on him, he shone brighter, he was truly blessed.

Saeyoung appeared and leaned against the wall on the other side of the window.

“I am truly sorry I did not come to you Jumin. Things would have been different if I had.” He said quietly.

Jumin nodded. “Yes, Magpie might still be alive.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Lord Han!” Jaehee interjected.

“No, no, he’s right.” Saeyoung motioned for her to sit back down. He appreciated Jumin’s unfiltered truthfulness.

Saeran sat in the corner, as far away as possible from them all. He wrapped his arms around himself, cringing as Saeyoung and Yoosung recounted what had happened in Rika’s lair. He had tears in his eyes when they told them about Yoosung’s death. Yoosung had held him while he explained about Gala and coming back, making it seem as if Saeran had single handedly saved them all. He watched them with lidded eyes, they were not as comfortable with him as Yoosung and Saeyoung had become, he couldn’t blame them. He scanned the room, it was certainly more luxurious than theirs. Of course, nothing but the best for the prince. He rolled his eyes at the luscious fabric that covered everything. His eyes fell on Jumin’s staff. It pulled at him, before he knew it he was standing in front of it, something in the back of his mind itching at him.

“Get away from that!” Jumin snatched the staff as Saeran was reaching for it. Saeran fell back, as if he’d been burnt. He tried to flee, but Yoosung grabbed his arms, holding him still. Saeran swallowed, his head spinning with vertigo.

“Saeran, what is it?” Yoosung could tell something other than Jumin yelling at him had caused this reaction.

He shook his head. “I…I don’t know…” he clutched at his hair, his mind reeling, almost in the same way as when his mind tried to keep him away from the memories of his brother. He turned back to the staff, to the globe in the setting, to the gem inside.

“I…I know what that is!” he looked at Jumin. Jumin narrowed his eyes, his mouth open.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

Saeran remembered Rika an V’s hurried whispers about Jumin’s staff. He had not bothered to listen then because he had not cared what they were arguing about. But he had tucked the information into the back of his mind. He stepped closer to the staff, peering into the globe. Jumin did not pull away again, even as Saeran slowly spun it around, suddenly Saeran’s eyes widened as he found what he was looking for. He pointed to show Jumin.

Jumin shifted the staff and staring at the area Saeran had pointed out, at first, he saw nothing but a black blotch on the gem, but as his eyes focused on the tiny speck, the image of an eye emerged.

“What is that?” he asked slowly.

“Rika’s mark. The gem is her phylactery.” Saeran stated. He turned and walked back to his seat. Jumin’s head snapped up and stared at Saeran.

“Are you sure?” he asked, disbelieving. The others had crowded around him to peer at the object as well. Saeran nodded, exhausted, he needed to sleep, his eyes were heavy. Yoosung stepped away and knelt by Saeran.

“You are sure?” he asked him as well.

Saeran nodded again.

“You need to sleep?” Yoosung asked, concern in his eyes.

Saeran nodded a third time, too tired to speak any longer. The room leached all his strength. Yoosung grasped his hand and stood, pulling Saeran with him. He turned to the rest of the group, who still surrounded Jumin and the staff.

“I am taking Saeran back. He needs to rest.” The others nodded, waving to them as they stepped out of the room. They navigated their way slowly back to their room and Yoosung helped Saeran into his night clothes and into bed. He kept the sheet at his waist.

“I just want to check what is going on inside your body, will you let me?” Yoosung asked.

Saeran smirked.

“You know what I mean.” Yoosung blushed.

“Of course, go ahead, do I need to undress?” he asked coyly.

“NO!” Yoosung screeched, Saeran laughed, but lay his arms to either side of his body, laying perfectly still.

Yoosung lay his hands over Saeran’s torso and closed his eyes. He prayed and his hands began to glow, the light shining through his skin.

Saeran watched as Yoosung’s face also lit up with a soft glow. He reached up and moved the hair strands that had fallen over his face and tucked them behind his ear. Yoosung opened his eyes, the light fading slowly.

“Sorry.” Saeran apologized.

“No, you are not.” Yoosung smiled, his eyes lighting up with a different light. Saeran’s answering smile confirmed that indeed, he was not sorry.

Yoosung sighed deeply and restarted. He ran his mind through Saeran’s body. The body was mostly healed, but the poison in his veins would never truly leave him, his eyes had been affected, but there were other organs similarly affected. He tried to heal those areas, but they defied his magic. He assumed because there was nothing there that needed healing. The organs functioned perfectly well, they were just tainted. His life essence was not completely restored yet, this caused Saeran to tire easily, Yoosung did not want him resuming any difficult physical activity.

“You are so beautiful.” Saeran said softly, the words dripping with emotion. Yoosung’s eyes fluttered open once more.

“I am never going to finish this if you keep interrupting.” He scolded mildly.

Saeran flashed a shy smile, “Good.”

His mint green eyes scanned Yoosung’s face, lingering on his lips, wanting to taste them again. He reached up and ran his thumb across the bottom lip, sighing.

Yoosung’s breath caught in his throat at the sudden intimate touch. He opened his mouth and Saeran’s thumb slipped in slowly. Yoosung closed his eyes and flicked his tongue over the digit, closing his mouth on it and sucking gently. Saeran exhaled loudly.

Yoosung opened his eyes, he grabbed Saeran’s wrist and leaned forward over him. He pressed his lips on Saeran’s lightly. Saeran reacted immediately. His hand clutching Yoosung’s neck, his other hand around his waist and pulled him down forcefully. Yoosung swung his legs onto the bed and over Saeran. He straddled the man, pressing himself on top of him. Saeran groaned with desire, arching his back, digging his fingers into Yoosung’s hair.

“I guess I will have to conduct my examination a different way.” Yoosung mumbled against Saeran’s mouth. He opened his and a ball of light slipped from his throat to travel through Saeran’s body. Saeran bucked at the sudden warmth. Yoosung could suddenly feel everything Saeran felt, the duality of desire pumped through him, driving him insane. He clutched at Saeran, delving his tongue after the light.

Saeran ripped Yoosung’s belt off and tore his overtunic off the elf and onto the floor. He grabbed his ample ass and dug his nails into the soft flesh.

“For the love of all holy gods! I need to get my own room!” Saeyoung stood in the doorway, unsure whether to just leave or not. He shook his head and walked back out. Yoosung and Saeran were left to stare at the doorway, heat cooling rapidly, both breathing heavy. The light within Saeran dying out as Yoosung could no longer maintain it. He sat back, trying to catch his breath.

“I guess I should go bring him back.” He sighed, disappointed.

Saeran nodded, running his hand through his hair, somewhat relieved that Saeyoung had walked in on them. he did not know what he was doing. Things were going too fast, he still needed to sort out his feelings for the blonde. Although, what had happened was something he hoped would happen again. He smiled at Yoosung as he slid off him and the bed. He took a few deep breathes before walking out to find Saeyoung.


	15. Chapter 15

The moon was so bright the lanterns had not been lit. Yoosung stepped out of the room and glanced around. He spotted Saeyoung taking the bridge to the next tree over.

“Saeyoung!” he yelled. The red-head stopped and turned around, waiting for Yoosung to catch up to him. He sauntered to the railing and leaned against it on his elbows.

“Hey.” Yoosung breathed. Saeyoung stared into the trees, his gaze taking in absolutely nothing.

“I apologize for what you walked in on. It was inappropriate of us to…” he trailed off, not sure how to proceed. Saeyoung narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, but remained silent.

Yoosung tried again. “I know it must be strange. Me and your brother, together, like that.” He blushed as he finished.

Saeyoung shook his head and sighed heavily. “It has nothing to do with that. I do not care about your relationship…no…I mean…I do care…it…you know what I mean. I was just thinking about myself.”

Yoosung’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?” he lay a hand on Saeyoung’s shoulder and felt his body tremble.

His eyes still downcast over the railing he whispered, “Do you think…if time had been kind…that someday…maybe…Magpie and I…” he let his thought drop. “I guess I am still a little jealous of your relationship, I have never been that close to anyone. And I do not think I ever will be.”

“You do not know that! You are still young, but…” Yoosung stopped, unsure if he wanted to continue his thought.

Saeyoung turned to him, “But what?” he pointedly asked.

Yoosung sighed and turned to his friend. “You make it difficult to get to know you Saeyoung. The real you. In fact, I am sure that I still do not know who you really are.”

Saeyoung stared at him for several seconds before lowering his eyes in assent.

“You know me more than anyone else Yoosung. I have told you more about myself than I care to admit.” He looked him in the eye, a sadness lingering on his face. “Be careful.”

Yoosung cocked his head, his eyebrows questioning.

“With Saeran, be careful.”

“I care about him Saeyoung, I do not wish to hurt him.” He tried to reassure him.

“No.” Saeyoung shook his head. “I mean be careful of him. He is better now, but he spent years with Rika, we do not know what kind of hold she may still have on him.”

“What more can he do to me Saeyoung? He has already killed me. And, it is too late…I could not stop loving him even if I wanted to.”

Saeyoung huffed and turned back to the railing. “You are too trusting Yoosung, you always have been, that is why people take advantage of you.”

“That is why you are my friend, you take care of me.” Yoosung smiled, leaning on the railing next to Saeyoung and bumping his shoulder against Saeyoung’s.

Saeyoung chortled and smiled.

They stood, silent, side by side, Saeyoung’s mood shifting once more. Yoosung reached out to his friend. Saeyoung rarely let himself become emotional. He must feel restless, he was not used to surroundings such as these. It was unsettling to see the thief like this. He understood the conflicting emotions. Having lost Magpie, but saved Saeran. One win, one loss. But there was no balance. He placed his hand over Saeyoung’s,

“I am sorry about Magpie Saeyoung. And, not that it matters now, but, yes, I think, had she waited…” he ended with a shrug. Saeyoung nodded once then stood, squaring his shoulders.

“It is late, we should get some sleep. Jumin is trying to find a way to use the phylactery to find Rika. Tomorrow will be busy.”

“Tomorrow, right.” Yoosung felt his heart sink. He would have to meet with the High Council in the morning. It was an open session, he could have Saeyoung and Saeran there, but, he was not sure Saeran’s presence would help him. He hated feeling that way. He loved Saeran, wanted his support, needed him.

He had tried to downplay the situation, but was genuinely worried. He could lose his mantel if the High Council ruled against him, and he could not exactly call Gala to defend him. He knew he had done nothing wrong, had only followed his heart. But how does one defend something as intangible as the heart?

“Yoosung?” Saeyoung interrupted his contemplation. “What is it?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Yoosung shook his head, “Nothing. We should get to bed.” He smiled reassuringly and turned towards their room.

Saeyoung grabbed his arm and turned him back around. “Something is wrong. What is it?” he would not let go of his arm.

With a loud sigh, his head bowed, Yoosung said, “I may not win tomorrow Saeyoung. I could lose my title, worse, I could get kicked out of the church completely.”

“What? That is ridiculous! Gala wouldn’t let that happen!” Saeyoung said fiercly.

“Wouldn’t he?” Yoosung mused. “He told me I was one of his favored, but not because of my vows. If this happens, I am certain that Gala will still hear my prayers, but, I would be acting against the church that I dearly believe in if I continue with the practice after being ousted.” He shook his head, torn between his devotion to his god, and his devotion to his church, which, should be the same thing but clearly were not.

“Then, then I will tell them what a mistake they are about to make if they take anything away from you! Saeran will too! And…and Jumin! Yes, they will listen to Jumin!” Saeyoung tried to smile.

“Sa…Saeran would be a liability…” Yoosung said, tears springing to his eyes, he could not finish his thought, the onslaught of emotion leaving him a wreck. Saeyoung stepped into Yoosung and gathered him in his arms. The church, with all their talk about love and devotion, was nothing but hypocritical when it came to same sex love. What did it matter if you had a penis between your legs or not? Saeyoung held onto Yoosung, letting the man weep against him. There had to be a way to keep him safe.

…………………………………………………………..

Saeyoung, Saeran, Zen, and Jaehee sat in the front row of the High Council’s audience chamber. Yoosung had debated about letting them come, but his need for emotional support had outweighed everything else. If Saeran’s presence meant that they would rule against him, then so be it, he would not pretend to be anything he was not, he would not deny his love for the man. Gala had sent him back because of that love. A million deaths, and they would all be worth it. He locked eyes with Saeran’s minty green orbs. The edges of Saeran’s lips tipped upwards and he gave Yoosung a small nod. His hard-eyed stare softened and lifted Yoosung’s spirits. Whatever happened today, he would have no regrets.

Jumin had decided not to attend. He felt his presence would be frowned upon, as if he was leaning on the High Council to rule the way he wanted them to. Saeyoung had not been opposed to that, but Yoosung understood. If it was perceived that the High Council only ruled in favor of Yoosung because of pressure from Prince Jumin Han, then it might not be seen as legitimate and his appointment would forever be questioned.

The chamber was round, hollowed out of another of Elvenhome’s oldest trees. The High Council comprised of the seven High Priests of the order. Four female and three men currently. Yoosung sat in front of the semi circle of the high council. High Priest Neeloun in the center. All eyes were on him as High Priest Neeloun called the room to order and began the proceedings.

Each council member asked Yoosung a question and a followup if needed. Yoosung answered honestly and briefly. He stuck to the facts and not the emotions of the day in question. High Priest Neeloun was particularly interested in the conversation Yoosung had had with Gala. Yoosung did not mean to be evasive, but he found their conversation exceptionaly personal and did not want to share the details.

“I am afraid that if you refuse to disclose the specific conversation we will have no choice but to deduce that you are trying to hide something.” High Priest Neeloun admonished, his tone clearly frustrated.

“You may believe what you like. However, what we discussed has nothing to do with what we are here to debate.” Yoosung was adamant. He desperately wanted to glance at Saeyougn and Saeran, even Zen and Jaehee would have bolstered his confidence. It was not going well, he could see that the other council members were beginning to narrow their eyes and shake their heads. Neeloun’s words giving them pause.

“Very well.” Neeloun finally stated. “Let us move on. High Priestess Celibryn, have you any other questions for Arch Priest Yoosung?” he turned to the woman seated next to him.

She eyed him critically, her sharp grey eyes felt as if they peered into his soul. Yoosung fought hard not to squirm in his chair.

“Do you believe that you deserved to wield the power of a god?”

Yoosung’s jaw dropped. How could he answer that without sounding arrogant? If he said yes, they would conjecture that he was equal to a god, if he said no, they would condemn him with his own words.

“I…I accepted the power offered. Perhaps it was wrong, but it was the only decision I could have made under the circumstances.” Yoosung replied.

“Wrong. You could have stayed dead.” Celibryn coldly stated.

“What! How dare you!” Saeyoung jumped to his feet, Zen grasped at his hand to pull him back down, but he yanked his arm away.

“That is not fair! Yoosung did nothing wrong!” Saeran was right by his brother’s side, his hands on the banister before him, ready to jump over and defend Yoosung. The room erupted around them, elves standing and complaining about the outbursts, leaning over to their peers and shaking their heads at the poor decorum.

High Priest Neeloun stood, which immediately quieted the room. He stared at the two humans and glared. “One more outburst and I will have you removed.” Zen and Jaehee were able to get the brothers to sit back down. Yoosung had stood as well, afraid that the twins would get into trouble.

“Now then.” Neeloun announced loudly. “If we may continue?” he sat back down as did Yoosung. No, this was not going well at all.

………………………………….

Everyone milled around the hall as they waited the deliberation of the council. Yoosung was huddled with Saeyoung, Saeran, Zen, and Jaehee.

“What is the worst that can happen?” Saeyoung asked.

Yoosung shrugged, “They could ask for my life, to return the balance.”

Saeran’s chest felt as if a stone had been dropped on it. The idea of losing Yoosung once more terrified him. His body was tense and his jaw clenched so tight it hurt, but he could not relax.

“Is that a real possibility?” Jaehee exclaimed.

“Probably not. They cannot deny that the power was freely given. To do so would be to blame Gala for the wrong doing.”

Saeran felt nauseous. He was seeing stars swimming before his eyes. The guilt was overwhelming. If he had not killed Yoosung, this would not be happening. He reached out to Yoosung, but the darkness overpowered him.

Saeran fell to the floor with a frightening thud. All eyes turned to the man.

“Saeran!” Saeyoung and Yoosung exclaimed.

They all knelt and hovered over the man.

“Give him room.” Yoosung commanded. The others stepped back and Yoosung held his hand over Saeran’s forehead. He felt a little warm but not with fever. Saeran’s eyes fluttered and he gazed up at Yoosung in confusion.

“Wh…what happened?” he croaked.

“You fainted. Can you sit up?” Yoosung asked. Saeran nodded and Yoosung helped him sit up.

“How do you feel now?” Saeyoung asked.

“Fine, I think.” Saeran was more embarrassed than anything else.

“Here.” Zen gave Saeran a cup of water, he looked up gratefully at the silver-haired elf. He gulped the water down, his mouth was dry and his troat was parched.

“Slow down Saeran. You do not want to make your stomach sick.” Yoosung suggested. Saeran nodded, feeling much better now.

He motioned for Yoosung to help him to his feet.

“Are you sure?” Yoosung asked.

“Yes, I feel much better now.” Once he was on his feet he handed the cup back to Zen. “I just need to sit down. I guess the heat in here became to much for me.” Saeran lied. The stress of this ‘trial’ was too much for him. If he had to, he would run away with Yoosung before he let anyone of these elves touch him.

The crowd began to shuffle away now that there was nothing left to see. The rustling became louder and the group turned as one to witness the council march back into the chamber. Yoosung looked back at Saeran, then at Saeyoung, pleading with his eyes.

“I’ll take care of him. Go.” Saeyoung said as he took a seat next to his brother. The rest of the crowd began to sit as well.

Once the seven were seated High Priest Neeloun called the room to order again.

“Please stand.” He directed Yoosung.

He stood, willing his nerves to settle. Making sure that he did not appear afraid or nervous. Whatever the consequences, he would accept them with head held high. They would not make of him an example of why half-breeds could never be allowed into the order again.

He was expecting the verdict, but it still hurt when it was delivered.

“The High Council had deliberated and has concluded that you have indeed stepped outside of the bounds for one of your level. Our rules are clear. The god’s power is never to be used by anyone until and unless they have been properly prepared. Arch Priest Yoosung, at the time of this incident, you had yet to even begin training for that honor. And without sufficient evidence that you were worthy of that honor, it is our conclusion that you should be stripped of your mantel and removed from the order.”

There was an assenting murmur from the crowd. Saeyoung held onto Saeran who had begun to cry, unable to hold in his emotions any longer. Jaehee’s hands flew to her face and Zen’s jaw dropped at the incredulity of the verdict.

Saeyoung’s eyes were hard as steel, boring into the arrogant face of High Priest Neeloun.

Yoosung took a deep breath, he opened his mouth to accept the judgement of the council.

Suddenly a strangled hush settled in the chamber. The High Council looked past Yoosung, startled, but trying hard to hide it.

Yoosung turned and saw Lord Jumin walk into the chamber and straight for him. Yoosung shook his head, but Jumin ignored him.

Jumin walked past Yoosung and stopped right in front of the council.

“If I may?” he asked.

The council exchanged glances, but they had little choice. Anyone wanting to speak for the accused was allowed, however, having delivered the verdict, it would matter little. High Priest Neeloun nodded and motioned for Jumin to continue.

“I have been speaking to your archivist and historian and have learned much about your order. For example, the Judgement.” There was a collective gasp from the room, including Yoosung. His eyes widened at what Jumin was implying.

High Priest Neeloun stood and began to sputter, “Y..y…you cannot...mean…this…this CHILD should ask for the Judgement?”

“Jumin!” Yoosung stepped up to the tall elf.

Jumin held out a hand to stop Yoosung from continuing.

“I cannot speak for the child, it is of course his decision, but, it is an option that I am sure he never considered.”

“For good reason!” High Priestess Enyl spoke up, horrified. “His chance of survival is practically zero.”

The foursome expelled their own gasps at the knowledge.

“He has NO chance of survival!” Neeloun spit venomously, glaring at Yoosung.

Yoosung had to agree, if he asked for the Judgment he might as well let them kill him. If he accepted the verdict already set down, he would at least have a long life. His attunement to Gala would suffer, but he would still be able to perform small spells. 

“Yoosung.” Jumin spoke softly to him. Yoosung snapped his eyes to the taller elf, they had come so far in such a short time. He knew that Jumin respected him, he did not look down on him any longer, he had proven himself to be worthy of traveling with the Prince. “I have spent hours with the archivist and historian, from all that I have learned, the Judgement is your only option. I had hoped it would not come to this, but, the verdict cannot stand. You cannot lose your mantel.”

“But, Jumin, you understand what the Judgement means do you not? If I ask for it and Gala rejects me, I will die instantly.”

“I understand completely. Only you know what your god will allow. But from what I have seen, your relationship with your god is different than anyone else’s. The high council would like to think that they are the closest to Gala, but, they would be wrong. However, as I have said, it is your decision. It is your life. But I believe in you.” Jumin placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He even gave him a small smile. He had not seen Jumin smile since the day they had visited the Psyonicist Vanderwood.

Yoosung nodded. Jumin turned and walked back out, he was not even going to stay to watch. Yoosung made his way to the foursome.

Saeran stood shakily and fell on Yoosung. Yoosung held him close.

“Yoosung, what exactly is this Judgement?” Jaehee asked. Worry etched all over her face.

Saeran stepped back from Yoosung to let him speak. Yoosung was touched to see that there were tears in Saeran’s eyes.

“It…it is the mantel of Gala’s Champion. We have not had anyone wearing the Judgement for a millennium. Those who ask know they will fail, but it is preferable to some to die by Gala’s hand than to live in dishonor having lost their mantel for whatever reason.”

“That is crazy!” Saeyoung stated.

“Maybe so, but, I know how they feel. The Judgement is a circlet, it is placed on the head. If Gala rejects you, you die. If he accepts you, you become his Champion. The power…the power is more than a normal elf could ever handle. What the Champion can do is…” he shook his head. “Actually, even I do not know what the Champion would be capable of.”

“Enough to vanquish a lich?” Saeyoung said coldly. “Is that why Jumin suggested it?”

“No, of course not! Lord Han may seem cold, but he would never bargain Yoosung’s life like that.” Jaehee defended him.

“I hate to admit it, but Jaehee is right. Jumin would not use anyone in that manner.” Zen agreed with Jaehee.

Yoosung shook his head as well, “No Saeyoung, maybe you are right, but, I believe that Jumin truly feels this is a good option. It has not been attempted in my lifetime. I have never even seen it. He smiled sadly.”

“Yoosung?” Saeran’s voice was small, his body visibly trembling. Yoosung still held his hands, unable to let him go. “I do not want to lose you. But I trust you to make the right decision. I will follow you out of here right now, or I will stay and watch you tempt fate.” His eyes were terrified, but steady.

Yoosung pulled Saeran towards him and flung his arms around his shoulders. He kissed him, amidst the gasps and disapproval surrounding them. Saeran responded, kissing him back with enthusiasm and desperation. If this was the last time he was going to feel Yoosung’s lips, he was going to make it count.

“Arch Priest Yoosung! It is time. Accept your verdict or ask for the Judgement. What is your desire?” High Priest Neeloun commanded, clearly uncomfortable with the show of affection.

Yoosung pulled away from Saeran. He hugged Saeyoung, and Zen and Jaehee for good measure.

He walked back to his chair, and before he could change his mind, “I ask for the Judgement.” He exclaimed, loud and clear.

The crowd murmured, expecting it, but still surprised.

Neeloun sighed, but there was a shadow of a smile on his face. He would be happy to have Gala pass judgement on this troublesome half-breed. The idea that he could become the Champion of their god was laughable. He called for the circlet to brought forth. It took several minutes, the last elf to ask for it had been 600 hundred years before.

An elf brought in a cushion with a golden circlet sitting on it. As the elf brought it closer to Yoosung he gasped. He recognized it. A gold circlet with diamond chips, he knew it would have vines and leaves etched into its smooth surface. His heart sped up and his breathing became shallow. Could this really be happening? But he was only 21 years old, a baby compared to the elves on the High Council. Certainly he had advanced rapidly, but to become the Champion?

The elf stopped directly in front of Yoosung, his eyes were empty, he looked right through Yoosung.

“Begin!” Neeloun ordered.

Yoosung took a deep breath, sparing one last look at his friends, silently wishing them well and saying goodbye. He took the circlet in his hands, closed his eyes and began to pray. He felt his connection to Gala spring forth instantly. The piece of him still inside calling to the god himself. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the circlet infused with the same light he’d seen in Gala. Without hesitation, he set the circlet on his head, keeping the connection open, the attunement he’d grown comfortable with.

After a few heartbeats Yoosung finally let the breath he’d been holding out. It was so quiet. There were no murmurs, no shuffling, nothing. He looked around him and saw the disbelieving faces around him. He looked at his hands, they glowed with inner light, much like when he had first woken from his death. The light was not as bright, but it was clearly evident.

The High Council sat stunned.

“It…it…it is not possible!” High Priest Neeloun stood and screamed, losing his decorum.

High Priestess Celibryn grabbed his arm and forced him back down. It was not becoming of the High Council to raise their voices.

“Gala has passed judgement.” She hurriedly stated. Her eyes were wide and held a bit of fright. She was unsure what this now meant to their order, and to the people of Elvenhome.

“What? What does that mean?” Saeran asked, his voice echoing around the silent room.

His words broke the spell that had settled over the elves. They began to rumble and murmur. They stood and hesitantly approached Yoosung, reverently.

Neeloun stood, angry, “This council is dismissed! You may now leave.” He stated to a crowd that was no longer listening. He turned and walked out, seething. The rest of the High Council did the same, all deep in their own thoughts. As Gala’s Champion, the Arch Priest was no longer under their control. His only master was Gala himself.

Yoosung tingled with magic. He could feel the conduit to Gala, it no longer closed if he stopped praying or concentrating on it. He felt at peace. The elves surrounded him, when he looked across them they knelt before him. Yoosung gaped at the crowd.

He was unsure what he was supposed to do. “Uh, please, stand up.” The elves stood as one, they reached for him and touched him, sending silent prayers to Gala. Yoosung could feel their thoughts slide through him and into the conduit. It felt strange, almost too intimate. But he let them all send their prayers. One by one they left, their hearts a little lighter, until the only ones left in the chamber were his friends.

Saeran ran to Yoosung, hugging him tightly. “Thank god!” he whispered. The prayer hit Yoosung and knocked his breath away. He tightened his grip on the man, burying his head into his neck. He finally let himself feel the stress and fright of the last few hours. Saeyoung wrapped his arms around them as well, his grin was from ear to ear. Zen and Jaehee stood back, watching the trio celebrate. Saeyoung grabbed Zen’s tunic and pulled him in and invited Jaehee in with his eyes. They both folded into the hug, relief suffusing the entire group. There was a sense of euphoria after the ordeal they had just endured.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the chapter you have all been waiting for!  
> NSFW! Sex, yes.....

Yoosung paced across the floor of his new bedroom. Everything had happened so fast his head was still reeling. Saeran lay on the bed, propped on one elbow, watching Yoosung with a half-smile on his face. He was mumbling to himself and shaking his head as he wore a path on the carpet. The circlet still sat on his head, he kept touching it and wondering at the feeling of being in complete communion with his god. Gala was life, Gala was love, Gala was him, and he was Gala. It was confusing yet exhilarating.

He stopped in front of Saeran, who pushed off the bed and sat. Yoosung wedged himself between his legs and settled his arms on his shoulders. Saeran smiled up at him, relief written all over his face. He had almost lost Yoosung, he never wanted to feel that pain again.

“Gold looks good on you.” Saeran smirked. Yoosung threw his head back and laughed. He lay his forehead against Saeran’s and stared into his mint green eyes.

They were now in Yoosung’s new home. The tree was his and his alone. There were several levels and came with his own staff and guards. The room was circular, the bed in the center perfectly round as well. There were pillows and cushions piled high on it and Saeran looked odd against the luxurious backdrop. At least he appeared at ease in the new surroundings. More at ease than Yoosung himself.

“How can you be so calm in these kinds of surroundings? I’m afraid to touch anything. I might break it.”

Saeran chuckled, “So what if you do, it all belongs to you Yoosung. Are you going to punish yourself?”

Yoosung pulled back and smacked Saeran’s shoulder playfully.

“Maybe I should punish you.” Yoosung blushed.

Saeran laughed at Yoosung’s attempt to be suggestive.

“Want to spank me?” Saeran waggled his eyebrows. “I have never tried it, but, we can if you want.”

“Shut up!” Yoosung pushed him away and Saeran fell back on his elbows.

“Get the Fuck OUT!” Saeyoung’s full throated scream tore through the room. Yoosung and Saeran exchanged a quick glance before running out the curtained door and up the outer stairs to Saeyoung’s room higher in the tree. As they reached the right landing, an elven woman was running out of Saeyoung’s room, half naked and crying. She pushed past them, her face a red mask of shame and embarrassment.

The two walked carefully into Saeyoung’s room, unsure what they would find. Saeyoung was pacing in front of his bed, his hand tearing through his hair and yanking on it. There were tears in his eyes and his chest was rising and falling rapidly.

He snapped his head around when they entered, “I told you…! Oh, I thought…that, that woman!” he huffed and dropped on the bed.

“Who was she? What happened?” Yoosung began, two guards slipped into the room, weapons ready. Yoosung waved them away, what good were they if it took them that long to get there? He dismissed them from his mind and turned back to Saeyoung.

Watching the elves leave, Saeyoung’s eyes closed and he flopped onto his back. Yoosung and Saeran sat on either side of him. It was clear that he had been in bed, the covers were messed up, he wore just the pants of his night clothes.

“I…I thought I was dreaming…I saw Magpie.” Saeyoung dropped his arms from his face and they fell to his sides. His eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. The other two stayed silent, letting him take his time in explaining.

Not taking his eyes off the ceiling, he continued. “She looked ethereal, beautiful, like the last time we saw her. She called to me and I opened my eyes, there she was, floating in the air in front of me. She smiled, then tried to kiss me.” He sighed heavily, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard before continuing.

“I pushed her away. I said, ‘Stop!’ and she laughed, tried to kiss me again, I jumped out of bed and she followed me. ‘What is wrong with you?’ she said. She looked angry. ‘why do you not want to be with me?’ ‘Because you are a child!’ I screamed at her, but she only looked confused. Then it was no longer Magpie standing in front of me, but some elvish woman with long brown hair! Her top was off and she tried to touch me. I just, I…I pushed her away. ‘Why would you do that!’ I asked her.” He covered his face with his hands again, his sobs were soft and quiet.

“’I thought you loved this girl, she was in your mind.’ ‘She is dead!’ I screamed at her, I think I scared her, I grabbed her arms and shook her, I was so angry, I’m still angry! She took that image of Magpie and tried to…” he made a guttural sound as he scrubbed at his eyes.

“I am so sorry Saeyoung. I do not know who that was, but I will find out and she will be dealt with.” Yoosung squeezed Saeyoung’s knee and tried to reassure him.

“Do not bother. What would be the point?”

“The point is that it is inappropriate for her to have done what she did, to you, to anyone! Pretending to be someone that you love so that she could lay with you! That is tantamount to rape. And I will not have it! Not in my own home!” Yoosung’s voice carried and his face became a mask of indignant rage.

Saeyoung sat up and stared at the blonde, Saeran’s face was a mirror of Saeyoung’s.

Yoosung looked from one to the other, “What?”

“Well, you certainly took to authority quick.” Saeyoung said, that familiar twinkle in his eyes. “I am grateful Yoosung, really I am, but, I do not wish to get anyone in trouble. I just…I guess I need to really think about Magpie and mourn her appropriately. It just all happened so fast! I wish I knew for sure that she understood how I felt about her. How we felt about her!”

“Of course, I understand. I guess I overreacted a bit. But, I do still want to know who she was and what she was doing here. It is not right that she can get away with this.” Saeyoung simply nodded. He did not care about the woman.

“Yoosung? May I have some time alone with my brother?” Saeran asked of Yoosung.

“Certainly, you know where I am if you need me.” Yoosung embraced Saeyoung, hugging him close.

“Thank you Yoosung.” Saeyoung called out as Yoosung walked out.

“It is my fault.” Saeran stared at his hands, which lay on his lap.

“You sent that woman?” Saeyoung looked shocked, his eyes too wide, a slight smile on his face.

“No!” Saeran exclaimed, then he saw that Saeyoung was only teasing him. His shoulders fell and he chuckled. He felt almost at ease with his brother. Things were still strange and not quite right, but every day was better than the last.

“I mean,” he became serious once more, “what happened to Magpie. That was my fault.”

“Do you really think so?” Saeyoung asked curiously.

“Yes. If I had not set up that trap, she would still be alive.”

“True.” Saeyoung sat closer to Saeran, thighs touching. “And if I had not been blinded by my selfish desire and talked to Jumin, she would have been nowhere near that ally. So, you see, there is plenty of blame to go around. Do not tell Yoosung that you feel responsible, he will talk your ear off about how NOT responsible you are. Spare yourself that.” he bumped Saeran’s shoulder and grinned. Saeran grinned back, but he could see the sadness in his brother’s eyes.

“You really did love her huh?” Saeyoung’s grin disappeared and his tears fell slowly.

“Yes. Not the way she wanted me to. But yes. She reminded me of us.”

Saeran nodded. “Remember that one little girl that used to follow us around all the time?”

Saeyoung’s eyes narrowed, attempting to recall.

“The one that you always told me not to feed.”

Saeyoung’s eyes cleared at the burst of memory coming to the forefront. “Oh, yes, the one you always fed anyway!” he laughed, wiping his tears with the back of his hands.

“That is the one. I just remembered her yesterday. Every day. I remember something new.”

“Pearl! Her name was Pearl!” Saeyoung interjected.

“Yes! Pearl, she was always so dirty, but then, I guess all of us street urchins were. I am not sure what color her hair actually was, but her eyes, I remember her eyes. They were the brightest blue.”

Saeyoung nodded his head, unsure where this was going, he glanced at Saeran, there were tears in his eyes now as well.

“I remember when they pulled her out of the river. Her tiny hands, no bigger than my palms, even then. I wondered if we would end up that way too. I…I am sorry that I was such a burden to you Saeyoung.” Saeran hiccupped.

Saeyoung wrapped his arm around Saeran and pulled him close.

Saeran tried to pull away, but Saeyoung would not let him go, finally he relented and lay his head on Saeyoung’s shoulder, his own arms around his brother’s waist. “I am supposed to be comforting you.” He mumbled.

“You suck at it.” Saeyoung shot back.

“I just…I keep trying to understand what happened. How I became so different than that little boy. The one that cried for days after Pearl’s death. How I became the one to deal death.”

“That was Rika, not you. She used you. She meddled with your mind.”

“Did she? Or was that in me all the time? I mourned for that little girl, and I saw the pain in your eyes when Magpie died, but I did not understand it then. I had no emotion either way. She lived, or she died, my only concern was you and Yoosung. I wanted to kill Yoosung myself, and I wanted you to join with me, to be with me. I saw you suffer, and did not care. I am sorry Saeyoung. I know this is late, but, I am sorry for your loss.”

Saeyoung kissed Saeran’s head. “I know.” They held onto each other for several minutes, then Saeran began to feel uncomfortable. He pulled away from his brother, their eyes dry now.

“If you need anything. If…If I can help…uh…you know…” he ran his hand through his white hair and rubbed his neck nervously. He was at a loss for words. It had been so long since he had considered someone else’s feelings ahead of his own, or at all.

“I know.” Saeyoung repeated and smiled.

Saeran stood to leave.

“Saeran?”

“Yes?” he turned back to his brother.

“Do you love him?”

Saeran stared at the floor, he did not need to ask who ‘he’ was.

“Because he loves you.”

Saeran stayed silent, his mind racing.

Saeyoung stood and walked to his brother.

“Yoosung has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known. He gives it freely, without asking or expecting anything in return. He is the farthest from selfish as a person can get.”

Saeran shrugged, “I do not deserve his love.”

Saeyoung surprised him with his laughter. “Do you think Yoosung cares? He is going to love you whether you want him to or not, whether you deserve it or not! I know I do not! I never will. I will never do anything that will make me deserving of his love. But I have learned to accept it, because to do anything else would be disrespectful to him. He chose to love me, he chose to love Magpie. Even Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen. He would die for them all, for us all. But you, you are different Saeran. I have never seen him act the way he does with you. It is a different kind of love. One he has never experienced before. He is my best friend. So, I am asking you again, do you love him?”

“Yes…” Saeran’s voice was barely audible. He still felt confused, because he also had never loved another person this way, and he was terrified of the feeling. it made him vulnerable in a way he never thought he would be. But it was also exhilarating and maddeningly exciting. Saeyoung tilted his chin up with his forefinger.

“Good, then stop questioning yourself, and open up your heart. You will not regret it. However, you hurt him…and I will hurt you, brother or no brother, understand?” he pinched his chin with his thumb and forefinger and Saeran nodded, mirroring the grin on his brother’s face.

 

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yoosung walked into his bedroom, there were now guards at his door and he wondered why they had not been there before. He put it out of his mind, he had other things to think about.

He sat on the carpet in front of his huge round bed, his legs crossed. He lay the back of his wrists on his knees and closed his eyes. He reached for the always open conduit to Gala and fell into it. When he opened his eyes, he was once again on the road floating amongst the stars. He took a moment to take in the beauty of his surroundings, then began down the road. Soon enough, Gala stood in front of him, a beatific smile on his golden face.

Yoosung knelt in front of his god, his head down, his still beating heart thumping against his chest. Why had he done this? It was so egotistical to assume that Gala would grant him such a request.

“Rise.” He intoned, his voice vibrated through Yoosung’s body.

He did as he was commanded. “My Lord!”

Gala glanced at the circlet on Yoosung’s head and smiled wider. “I am proud of you Yoosung. I knew you would make a great champion.”

Yoosung’s hand flitted to the circlet and felt the sharp grooves of the leaves. “I…I am not worthy.” He confessed.

“Are you saying that I chose poorly?” Gala asked.

“No! Of course not! I merely meant…” Yoosung was cut off by the surprisingly melodic chuckle of his god.

He blushed and ducked his head.

“Yoosung, you have proved yourself over and over as the perfect choice. Now, what do you do here?”

Yoosung raised his head and forced himself to look into the sunburst that were his god’s eyes. “I wished to communicate with you.”

“As you often do, yet, you have never stepped into my realm before. Except of course, in your untimely death.”

“I…I was unaware it was a possibility, is it not only because of the open pathway from being the champion?” he asked, curious.

“Of course not. You had the power within you always, the conduit merely makes the passage easier. I hope that does not mean that you will become lax in your skills.” He admonished.

“No! I shall endeavor to practice and learn that which I do not know! As the first champion in ages, I have a lot to learn.”

“Indeed, you do. It saddens me that so many of my disciples doubt themselves.”

“Have there been others like me?”

“Many, hundreds, thousands.”

Yoosung’s eyes widened at the numbers.

“Yet, they all doubted themselves so much that not a one attempted the Judgement, until you.” He nodded his head to Yoosung in respect. Yoosung’s heart felt as if it was crawling out of his throat.

He swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “Even if…” he let the thought drop.

“Even if? Finish your question. It is important to you.” Gala prodded.

Yoosung took a deep breath, “Even if I am in love with another man?”

Gala laughed melodically once more, holding his belly as any mortal would when they heard something particularly hilarious.

“You mortals put such stock on gender when it comes to attraction and sexuality. What does it matter? You love this boy, of that I am sure. You have died for him, and pledged many more deaths for him. I doubt not your love. Why do you?”

Yoosung shook his head, “The other’s, the High Council…”

“Are fools.” Gala interrupted him. “They have adopted their own rules over mine, and over the years have come to see them as canon. Yet, for all their faults, they are all my children, and I will look after them until I no longer can. Now, you will be my representation in the mortal realm.”

Yoosung felt a great weight lifted from his heart.

“While that question has been heavy on your heart, that is not why you are here.”

“No.” Yoosung shook his head.

“It is Saeyoung, and Magpie.” Yoosung begun.

“The girl’s body has gone beyond the ability to retain her soul.”

“Of course not! No, that is not what I wish.” Yoosung shook his head forcefully. “I just wondered if it was possible for Saeyoung to speak to her? He needs closure, he still feels guilty and worries that she died not knowing that she was loved and cherished, and thought of as family.” He stumbled over his words, and spoke rapidly, getting it all out before he lost his nerve. Was he really asking a god to help heal his best friends broken heart?

“I see, yes that is possible. You have all that is necessary to create an opening for communication between the living and the dead. Be warned however, it is a fine line between what you attempt and necromancy. Do not let your friend’s broken heart convince you to go further.” His eyes darkened and Yoosung felt the pressure of his power pushing down on his soul.

He nodded, his head feeling heavy on his shoulders.

Gala stood back and the pressure lessened. “Would you like to speak to her now?” he asked.

“Yes. If it is allowed.”

“Of course, there is no barrier for you.” He stepped aside and vanished.

Yoosung breathed deep, reminding himself that there was only so far you could hope to go with a god. He took a few steps down the road when a ghostly image emerged in front of him. It materialized into a very solid Magpie.

“Yoosung?” she screamed, her eyes large and excited. She threw herself on him, giggling. Then she just as quickly backed away from him, her eyes tearing up, her lips quivering.

“Wait, if…if you are here…that means…Oh no! Yoosung, I am so sorry! What happened? Is Saeyoung dead as well?” she looked around, afraid that he would materialize too.

“No.” Yoosung reached for her hands and held them in his. “I am not dead Magpie, I traveled here through the power of Gala. He has allowed me to speak to you for a bit.” Yoosung smiled as her eyes softened with relief.

“Saeyoung is having a difficult time. I hoped that I could facilitate some sort of communication with you and him, if you are willing?” he asked.

“Of course I am! He is not doing well?” she asked, sincerity in her eyes.

“No, he feels guilty about your death.”

“That is ridiculous! I made my own choices!” Magpie cried, stomping her foot like a child.

Yoosung shook his head at her mannerisms. “I believe hearing that from you will make all the difference in the world. I…I have missed you Magpie. I am sorry that you did not have more time in the world.”

She stepped into him and hugged him. “I had you and Saeyoung. Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen. You were my family. I felt loved and adored. Respected and wanted. You gave me more in those few months than anyone ever had since the day I was born! Thank you Yoosung. Thank you!” Yoosung’s tears spilled down his cheeks.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Saeran walked into the bedroom Yoosung had asked him to share with him. He had been hesitant at first. Yoosung had offered to have another room made up for him, or set another bed in Saeyoung’s room if he wished. In the end, he had agreed to stay with Yoosung. He could not imagine spending the night away from him.

Yoosung sat on the floor, his legs crossed, hands on his knees. Saeran sat in front of him and mirrored his pose. He watched the blonde, his eyes moving rapidly behind his eyelids. He knew this was how he communed with his god, so he did not disturb him. he watched as Yoosung’s lips parted and a sad smile crossed his lips. His nose was sharp and Saeran recalled how it pushed into his cheek when they kissed. As he watched, a tear fell from his right eye, ran down his round cheek and dangled off his jaw. Saeran reached out and wiped it away with his fingers. They lingered on his cheek.

“I love you.” Saeran said, without forethought. The words escaping his mouth without his consent. He inhaled sharply at the emotion those words had erupted inside of him.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He pulled away from Magpie and she wiped his tears away, giggling. He had never seen her so happy.

Suddenly, a voice broke through the barrier and found his ears. “I love you.” They were spoken softly and tenderly and Yoosung recognized it as Saeran’s voice. His breath caught in his throat and his chest rose and fell rapidly. It was difficult to breath and he clutched his chest.

“Yoosung? Are you alright?” Magpie asked, concerned.

He stared at her with large lavender eyes, swimming in tears. “Yes! Yes I am, I…I have to go now Magpie. I am sorry, but I will speak to you again, and I will bring Saeyoung with me next time.”

She smiled and gave him one last hug before he disappeared.

He became aware of his body on the floor in his bedroom and his soul once more settled into it. He felt Saeran’s fingers along his jawline, and although he wanted to pretend to still be communing with Gala to continue to feel Saeran’s touch, he desperately wanted to see him. He opened his eyes. Saeran’s minty green eyes stared back at him and Yoosung’s breath caught again. They were different. He hid nothing. His feelings for Yoosung were laid bare for the world to see and it took Yoosung’s breath away. He was afraid that the only reason they were so open now was because Saeran assumed he did not need to hide his feelings while Yoosung was unaware, however, his eyes did not change, they stayed open and aware.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Saeran?” he whispered.

“I love you Yoosung.” He said again, a soft smile on his lips.

Yoosung threw himself at Saeran and they fell over. Yoosung wedged himself between Saeran’s legs and frantically kissed him, mashing his lips over Saeran’s. Saeran was taken by surprise by Yoosung’s attack and couldn’t help but laugh.

Yoosung rose above Saeran, holding himself up with his hands. “Why are you laughing?” he pouted.

Saeran brought his hands up to cup Yoosung’s face. “You just reminded me of a very eager little puppy.”

Yoosung sat back on his heels and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Well, excuse me if I’ve been waiting for months for you to say those words to me, and, for, other…things.” He stuck his lower lip out, his pout adorable.

Saeran sat up and placed his hands on Yoosung’s thighs.

“I.” he kissed his nose. “Am.” he moved down to his cheek. “Sorry.” He hovered over Yoosung’s lips, staring into his lavender orbs before closing the distance and pressing their lips together. Yoosung uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on Saeran’s shoulders. Then slid them to his neck before pulling Saeran even closer.

Saeran kept their lips locked onto each other as he placed his feet under him and brought Yoosung up to his feet as well. He grabbed Yoosung’s ass and pulled him onto his hips. Yoosung yelped and wrapped his legs around Saeran’s waist, clinging to his shoulders. Saeran’s tongue was deep inside his mouth and Yoosung moaned with pleasure. Saeran carefully lay Yoosung on the bed and began to untie the rope at his waist. It was difficult one handed, but he managed, he did not want to break the kiss.

Yoosung gathered the hem of Saeran’s tunic and pushed it up his chest and over his head, tossing it off the bed. Saeran straddled Yoosung, he sat on his thighs and looked down at the beautiful blonde. His lips still tingled from the pressure of their kiss. He still tasted Yoosung on his tongue.

Yoosung traced the lines of Saeran’s muscles and ran his fingertips over the scars that riddled his body. The pads of his fingers felt extra sensitive and he enjoyed the rough feel of the skin. He moved his eyes from Saeran’s chest to his eyes and they stared at each other. Saeran licked his lips and Yoosung smiled, pulling him down on top of him. Saeran chuckled at Yoosung’s eagerness.

Then Yoosung pushed him off, his eyes going wide. He scrambled off the bed and ran to the door. Saeran furrowed his eyebrows, unsure what to do, as he was left on the bed, pretty eager himself.

Yoosung tossed the cloth aside, “Make sure no one enters this room understand? Especially Saeyoung!” the guards appeared confused, but they nodded. Yoosung let go of the cloth and Saeran couldn’t help but fall over with laughter.

“I am tired of him always interrupting us, not this time! No sir!” he exclaimed and then jumped on the bed with Saeran. They rolled around the big bed and Saeran finally pinned Yoosung down, his hands holding Yoosung’s wrists above his head. Yoosung’s hair was disheveled and his circlet fell off his head, flopping onto the bed. Saeran stared into his amethyst eyes.

“Are you sure Yoosung?” he asked seriously.

Yoosung pulled his hands from under Saeran and grabbed onto his back, pulling Saeran on top of him. The suddenness of the drop and the hit against Yoosung knocked the breath out of his lungs. He coughed until he could regain his ability to breathe.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed.

“Oh, sorry.” Yoosung giggled. “I. I guess I am a little too eager. Maybe, maybe I should just let you take the lead?” he asked. Eyebrows raised.

“No, I like eager! And I do not want you to feel restrained. You can do what you want with me Yoosung.” He wore a lopsided grin as Yoosung’s cheeks flared red and he closed his eyes. His hands flew to hide his face.

Saeran sat back on his heels and moved his hands under Yoosung’s tunic. He pushed the fabric up until it gathered under his arms. He leaned down and kissed his sternum, following the muscle around and then down to his nipple. He heard Yoosung inhale sharply when his mouth closed around the hard nib and he stroked it with his tongue. His body shivered under his touch.

He licked and sucked in a line down to his belly button, flicking it lightly with his tongue. His stomach sucked in at the probe. Saeran kissed the spot right above the waistband of Yoosung’s pants. He undid the tie and pulled it loose. He glanced up at Yoosung who watched him with lidded eyes. He smiled at the blonde and bit the soft flesh.

“Ahhh.”  Yoosung dug his fingers into the sheets, clawing at them firmly. He threw his head back and bucked his hips, rolling them suggestively.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Saeran teased.

“Never.” Yoosung said breathlessly.

Saeran shimmied the pants off, tossing them aside. Yoosung’s erection was enormous, Saeran’s eyes glittered with desire. He spread Yoosung’s legs apart and kneaded his thighs.

“Mmmm….” Yoosung’s hips writhed under Saeran, he kept lifting his ass off the bed, eager for more.

“What do you want?” Saeran asked, his voice husky and throaty.

“Touch me.” Yoosung begged. His need was excruciating, his cock vibrating with it.

“Where?” Saeran moved his hands higher up Yoosung’s thighs, closer to his crotch, the golden hair surrounding his dick glistening with precum. Saeran bent down and blew across them. Goosebumps spread all over Yoosung’s pale skin.

“There, touch me there! Please!”

“Here?” Saeran strokes the base of Yoosung’s cock, and squeezes his balls, rolling them through and around his fingers.

“Mmmaahhhhh!” Yoosung’s hips lifted off the bed as he arched his back. “Mmm….more!”

“Here?” His hand wraps around the hard shaft, his fingers squeezing, he moved it up and down slowly as he watched Yoosung’s chest rise and fall rapidly.

“Yy…yes…yesssss.” Yoosung hisses, his mouth falling open, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He’s never felt anything like this. He’s touched himself, but never imagined the pleasure someone else’s hand could give him. Was it like this all the time? Or was it only like this when you were in love? He writhed under Saeran’s touch, wanting more, wanting all of him. “Saeran…please! More!” he stared into Saeran’s green eyes and watched in fascination as he pushed himself up and over his cock. He leered at Yoosung as he opened his mouth and lowered it over and around his tip and down his length. He hummed erotically and Yoosung threw his head back once more. His hands flew to Saeran’s hair, tangling his fingers into the white locks, pulling and pushing with Saeran’s up and down motion.

His hips vibrated, his legs tensed and his belly burned with a warm coil of energy.

“Hahhh…Saeran…I…uhhhh…” Yoosung came almost immediately, feeling Saeran’s warm and wet mouth on him. It was too much stimulation.

Saeran was not surprised to feel the hot rush of Yoosung’s cum streaming into his mouth and down his throat. He swallowed it down and sucked at his cock until there was nothing left. His body thrummed, then went still. Saeran gazed up at Yoosung, his hands were once more hiding his face. Saeran smiled and shook his head.

“Sorry…Saeran…oh god!” he mumbled behind his hands. Saeran chuckled, climbing up his body and pulling his hands away. Yoosung’s cheeks were red, the color stark against his pale skin.

“You did well Yoosung.” He said, and kissed him, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Yoosung parted his lips and Saeran slipped his tongue inside. Yoosung moaned and wrapped his arms around Saeran’s shoulders.

Saeran pulled away and gazed into Yoosung’s amethyst eyes, enjoying the blush that still flushed his cheeks.

“It was too fast, I never felt anything like that.” Yoosung closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side.

“It was natural Yoosung, we have all night.” He grinned and Yoosung’s eyes flew open, wider than Saeran had ever seen them.

“All…all night?” he asked quietly, His innocent face lighting up with desire and excitement. Saeran could feel Yoosung’s cock stirring already.

“Do…do you want me to…I mean…for you…” Yoosung felt insecure, he did not know what to do, all he knew was that he wanted to learn every inch of Saeran’s body. He wanted to make Saeran feel how Saeran had made him feel. He wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving Yoosung. He ran his hand down Saeran’s muscled chest towards his pants. Saeran grabbed his wrist and stopped him, pulling it up and kissing the inside of his wrist.

“I would love that. But right now, I want to be inside you. Would you like that?” Saeran’s voice cracked with yearning. Yoosung exhaled and nodded. He wanted that too, but he was afraid. Saeran pushed off him and off the bed. Yoosung felt suddenly cold, the heat in his body leaching away the farther Saeran was from him.

He watched as Saeran searched his pouch for something, coming away with a short squat corked jar. He opened it and returned to Yoosung. He undid the tie at his waist and dropped his pants. Yoosung’s eyes widened at the length of his erect cock. How was that going to fit in ass? His mouth filled with saliva and he swallowed incessantly.

Saeran climbed on the bed, he pushed Yoosung’s knees apart and settled between his legs. He set the jar down by Yoosung’s hip.

“What is that?” Yoosung asked uncertainly.

“It is something I received from the apothecary. It would have been cheaper from a butcher, but your people do not eat meat.” He chortled. “It helps ease entry.” He looked through lidded eyes at Yoosung and saw that the blonde was frightened. “We do not have to do this. I can wait. I will wait as long as you need Yoosung.” He ran his hands down Yoosung’s thighs, noting that the elf was already fully erect again.

“No, I…I want to…with you. I…will it hurt?” he asked.

“I hope not, but, you have never done this, so, it probably will in the beginning. That is what this is for.” He dipped his forefinger and middle finger in the jar, it came away with a gelatinous substance. “Lubrication, to ease entry.” He explained. He coated both fingers liberally, and then did the same with Yoosung’s opening.

“Ahh, that is cold.”

“Sorry, it will be warm in no time. I promise.” He grinned at Yoosung as he slipped one finger inside him, pushing forward slowly, to get him used to the feeling.

“That, feels…strange.” Yoosung stammered. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his muscles. His mouth opened and his breathing came in harsh sharp bursts. Saeran slipped another finger in and Yoosung let out a throaty moan, rolling his hips. Saeran pushed in and out several times before inserting yet another digit.

“Ahhh….ffff….hngghhhh….” Yoosung had never done anything like this before. The idea of inserting anything into his anus never having occurred to him, but now, all he wanted was to feel Saeran’s girth inside of him. He pushed his hips into Saeran’s pumping fingers, the feeling growing inside of him, bursting within his body, too much for it to absorb.

“Saeran!” he whispered hoarsely.

“Are you ready for me?” Saeran asked, his own cock thrumming with need, ready to take Yoosung’s virginity.

“Yesss!” he violently shoved against Saeran’s scissoring fingers, they touched sensitive areas within Yoosung that made his mind explode and his body electrify every neuron with pleasure.

Saeran removed his fingers from Yoosung, scooping more lubricant from the jar. He coated his dick from the tip to the base and used more for Yoosung’s entrance again, he held his cock over the hole and looked at Yoosung. “Ready?” he asked again. Yoosung only nodded and meaningless sounds escaped his throat. Saeran grinned and began to push himself inside. Yoosung tensed his anal muscles and hissed. “Relax, try to relax Yoosung.” Saeran could tell that the muscles loosened and he pushed himself further in, slowly.

“Ahhh….No…no, no, no! Take it out!” Yoosung pushed at his shoulders and Saeran pulled out as slowly as he dared. There were tears in Yoosung’s eyes, he slammed his hands over his face and tried to hide his reaction.

Saeran climbed over Yoosung and pulled his hands away from his face. Yoosung’s eyes were squeezed shut, tears trailing down the corners. He kissed each eye gently.

“Shhh…it is ok Yoosung. Please, look at me.” He tried to be soothing.

Yoosung shook his head, trying to cover his face again. His breath hitched and his shoulders shook. Saeran sat up and pulled Yoosung against him. He held him close, stroking his hair and back. Yoosung sobbed against his chest, his arms caught between them, his fists clenched tight.

“I…it…hurt…ss…sorry…Saeran…” he cried.

“Shhh, no need to apologize, it takes time Yoosung. We have all the time in the world.” He kissed his head and rocked him back and forth.

“I am so pathetic.” Yoosung hiccupped.

“Now you are being ridiculous.” Saeran tilted Yoosung’s face towards him and stared into his large eyes, He looked miserable. Saeran felt his heart tearing, this man was too innocent for this world. Too pure. And here he was trying to corrupt him. He couldn’t help himself, he knew he was being selfish, but he wanted Yoosung. He wanted his love, he wanted his body, he wanted his soul. He wiped the tears away and gently kissed Yoosung’s trembling lips. Yoosung sighed against him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Are you sure?” he weakly asked.

“Positive.” Saeran smiled and was rewarded with a small one from Yoosung.

“I…I like kissing you.” He said and leaned in, inviting Saeran to do just that. Saeran obliged. It did not take long for Yoosung to forget about the pain and enjoy the pleasure of Saeran’s touch. His body trembled and the now familiar heat between his thighs reared its head once more. He ground into Saeran, whose own cock was still hard. They pressed against each other, Saeran’s hands on Yoosung’s ample ass. Yoosung’s in Saeran’s hair, tugging insistently.

“Ahh, Yoosung…hmmmm…” he hummed against Yoosung’s neck as he nibbled and bit into the soft flesh.

“Sae…Saeran…can you…will you…use your fingers inside me again?” Yoosung asked shyly.

Saeran grinned, pushing the elf back down. He licked and sucked his nipple again as his hand slid down Yoosung’s stomach. He ran his fingers over the hardening shaft and palmed the base. He tickled his balls then made his way to Yoosung’s opening once more. Yoosung pulled up his knees and spread his legs apart to give Saeran more access. He moaned and arched his back as soon as Saeran ran his thumb over the puckered skin.

His mouth worked along Yoosung’s waistline as he slipped the first finger inside him. He pumped it in and out a few times before the next digit joined it, then the next.

“That…that feels so good!” Saeran ran his tongue from the base of Yoosung’s cock to the tip, flicking it quickly. Yoosung’s body shuddered and his moan was low and guttural. His anal muscles squeezed his fingers and Saeran spread them as he continued to thrust inside him. Soon enough, Yoosung’s opening was larger and it was easier to piston his fingers in and out.

“Want to try again?” Saeran asked, ready to accept no for an answer. He did not think Yoosung would want to feel that pain again so soon.

“Yes…” he surprised him with his answer.

Saeran stopped what he was doing and stared at Yoosung, “Are you sure?”

“Yes…yes…please! I want to feel you inside me, I am ready now. Truly I am!” he tossed his head from side to side and he rolled his hips, pushing against Saeran’s fingers that had not returned to their own thrusting.

Saeran sighed, but he slid his fingers out of Yoosung, who mewled in disappointment. It was the most innocent and erotic sound Saeran had ever heard. He coated his cock again and once more watched Yoosung.

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

“YES YES FUCK!” Yoosung dropped his head back and grabbed a pillow, clutching it in his hands, he covered his face with it and bit at the cloth in frustration. Saeran chuckled. He removed the pillow.

“I want to look at your beautiful eyes. Look at me Yoosung. Hold on to me.”

Yoosung grabbed Saeran’s shoulders and did not drop his gaze. He stared into Saeran’s green eyes and took a deep breath.

Saeran pushed into him and Yoosung instinctively tensed. Saeran arched his eyebrow and stopped his movement. Yoosung took several breaths, digging his fingers into Saeran’s shoulder. He made his body relax then nodded at Saeran to continue. Saeran moved forward once more, watching Yoosung’s face, ready to pull back if he needed to. He kept going, Yoosung’s breathing was tense, his nails creating craters on his shoulders. Soon enough Saeran was all the way in to his base and Yoosung’s clutching eased. He breathed in and out slowly, then a smile spread across his face.

“That…feels weird.” He laughed. Saeran laughed with him. He placed his hands on Yoosung’s hips, his legs to either side of him and began to thrust slowly. “Ahh, ohhh…”

“Still feel weird?” Saeran teased.

Yoosung shook his head, his eyes dazed. His body felt as light as a feather, Saeran, the only thing keeping him on the bed. “Come…come here…” Yoosung bade him.

Saeran lay on Yoosung, their hips pushing and pulling against each other. Yoosung pulled his head down and smashed their lips together. His hips thrust just as eagerly as Saeran’s. Saeran felt close, he had never cum this fast, Yoosung was intoxicating. He reached down and grasped his cock and began to pump to their increasing rhythm. Yoosung bit Saeran’s lower lip and pulled it, releasing it with a plop, he threw his head back, still hanging onto Saeran’s neck.

“Ahh, nnggghhhh….Saeran! I…I…ffff…”

“Yoosung! Yoosung!...,…,…Yoosung!” Saeran could only repeat Yoosung’s name over and over again as the wave of his orgasm washed over him. he felt the hot stream shoot out of him and trickle down Yoosung’s ass onto the bed. His body trembled, his strength gone, he fell on Yoosung whose own hot stream now coated both their chests. They clung to each other, Saeran’s body reacting with more emotion than he thought he was capable of. There were tears streaming down his face. He buried his face into Yoosung’s neck.

Yoosung, surprised by Saeran’s reaction as well, held onto him, his legs wrapping around his hips, his arms around his shoulders. He stroked Saeran’s bleached hair and kissed him continuously.

“I…I…I…thank you Yoosung.” Saeran exhaled. His breath hitched and his sobs tore through his chest.

“For what?” he asked.

“For…loving me…for…letting me love you…I never knew sex could feel like this. I wish, I wish you had been my first. I wish I could erase everyone else from my memory and only know you!”

Yoosung smiled, his heart lifted by those words. “I love you Saeran. The past does not matter. What matters now is that I will be your last.” He whispered into his ear. Saeran lifted his face, his tear stained face soft and angelic. He gave Yoosung a salty, wet kiss and they spent the rest of the knight proving their love.

 ....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Rika paced the chamber. She had retreated to her safest position. They were underground, below a lake, the ceiling leaked and there was glowing lichen on all the walls, ceiling, and floors. The moisture did not bother her. Not much bothered her anymore, except for that incessant plague of a god! Now that his eyes were on her, she had to make sure her movements were subtler than she had at first intended. She would have to change her tactics.

V lay on the bed, she had lain with him, letting him taste of her body and remind him why he was loyal to her. She found that she still enjoyed sex, although love was no longer a part of it. She did not miss it. And she was not sure that she had ever truly loved V, or anyone. What she had assumed was love was her desire to manipulate those around her to her way of thinking.

V had fallen under her spell easily. She used him to gain access to the Elmwood court. Had he followed through on his promise, she would now be the Queen of Elmwood. She would have married V and found a way to get rid of his father and mother, making V the next King and her the Queen. She would then have been able to bring all elves into a new age of peace under her rule. She controlled V, even then. However, he had been too weak to go against his father’s wishes.

When she had begun her dark arts training, her thought was to bewitch V and have him marry her anyhow. However, things progressed so rapidly with her corruption that the visible signs were already well on their way to consuming her entire form. She would never be allowed to stay married to him even if he agreed to marry her in secret. Instead, she convinced him to run away with her and let his younger brother ascend the throne when the time came. Her intention was to grow stronger and set V on the throne eventually. She would succeed in killing Jumin and the King and Queen if need be.

It had taken years for her to gain the skill necessary to create the illusion of her previous form. In all that time, V had stayed by her side. His loyalty had never been questioned. At least, not until he had confessed what he had done with her phylactery. She was still quite angry with him; however, she was mollified by the thought that Jumin did not know what he possessed, nor did he have any way of learning the truth of it. She had time, she must use it wisely.

She stopped at the edge of the bed and watched V sleep. His blue hair across his eyes, his body riddled with scars, most of which were her doing. She grinned, knowing that he belonged to her and only her, that no matter what, he would never betray her again. In fact, he would be the instrument she would wield to finally gain the Elmwood throne.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, if anyone is still reading this :)  
> NSFW in this chapter.....

Yoosung woke and felt next to him for Saeran. The bed was empty. He sat up and searched the room. It was dimly lit by the sconce on the wall. Saeran was nowhere to be found. He slid out of bed and grabbed a robe to cover himself. He peeked out the curtained door and looked up and down the outer hallway. He raised his eyebrows at the guards, one pointed to the left and Yoosung walked that way.

Saeran sat on the balcony, legs dangling over the edge, his arms on the railing and his head resting on them.

Yoosung sat next to him.

“Saeran?” he didn’t move. “Saeran?” he said again, louder and shoving his shoulder against the man. Saeran blinked, his eyebrows furrowed, he focused on Yoosung, his eyes softened and his lips curled into a smile.

“Yoosung, sorry, I was somewhere else.” He chuckled.

“Is…is everything alright?” Yoosung asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” he asked again, concern written all over his face. “You…do you regret last night?” he lowered his head, unshed tears shinning in his eyes.

“What? No! Yoosung! Last night might be the only thing in my entire life I do not regret.” He smiled again and pressed his lips to Yoosung’s sighing at the soft and pliant flesh. “In fact, I wouldn’t mind more of last night.” He teased, nibbling on Yoosung’s bottom lip.

Yoosung giggled but pushed him away. “But you were thinking about something awfully hard. What is it?”

Saeran placed his palms on the wood behind him and leaned back. He stared at the stars again and blinked slowly, taking his time before answering Yoosung. He shrugged, “I love you Yoosung. I know that. I have no doubts about it. And I love Saeyoung. But, it is still an alien feeling to me.” He sighed, sitting back up, hugging himself seemingly unconsciously. He shook his head. “I do not understand these new feelings. I have spent so many years not caring about anyone, including myself, now…I feel lost.”

Yoosung threw his arm around Saeran and pulled him close. “It is only natural for you to feel confused Saeran. You spent so many years being used, manipulated, lied to, by an evil being. Is it any wonder that you are afraid? Afraid of these new feelings, afraid that it will not last, afraid of yourself.”

Saeran raised his head abruptly. “Yes, that is it, I am afraid of myself! Afraid that I will betray you once more. Afraid that Rika still has a hold on me.” His eyes pleaded with Yoosung. “What if…what if I am not meant to be happy? I know that I do not deserve to be! I do not deserve you, or Saeyoung.” the tears fell freely, over his cheeks and off his jaw onto the wood between them.

“Of course you do not.” Yoosung told him. Saeran’s eyes widened, his lower lip trembling. His heart stopped beating and he felt like just sliding off the balcony and dropping to his death. But then Yoosung smiled the most beautiful and golden smile. He cupped his face with his hands. “It is not up to you to decide who loves you. What is in your past is in your past. What is important is what you do from now on. I believe in you Saeran. And I know that you are capable of deserving more love than even I can give. There is nothing that you can do that will stop me from loving you. Now, I…” Yoosung looked down, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Saeran’s body was flushed from head to toes. He did not deserve this love, but he would accept it and become a better man. A man that was worth the love of this elf who even the god’s respected. When he saw Yoosung’s blush, he understood what he was thinking. This, at least, was something that he was not confused about at all. He leaned into Yoosung and their lips met briefly.

“We still have a couple of hours before the sun comes up. Let us go back to bed. Maybe I can start earning your love.” Saeran teased. Yoosung’s blush growing brighter. He nodded and they walked back to their bedroom hand in hand.

………………………………………

The breeze was cool against her skin. She sat cross-legged on the floor in the room Yoosung had made available to them. She’d opened the curtain doorway and the windows around the room. Zen stood at one of the windows, watching the breeze rustle the leaves in the trees. He turned to regard the woman on the floor. Her eyes were closed but he knew if he moved, she would know exactly where he was.

Her hair had grown out and she had tied it back with a leather cord, much like his own. He smiled as he watched her profile.

“You’re staring again.” She said.

He chuckled and sat on the floor in front of her. He took her hands in his and pulled gently. She opened her eyes, glaring at him, her lips in a thin line of disapproval. He grinned at her and winked. Her jaw loosened and she laughed at his flirting. She could never remain angry with him. She still did not understand why he was with her. He was so beautiful, he could have anyone he wanted. But he had chosen her and she loved that he was so genuine and kind.

When they had met, he was popular in high society. She had already determined that she would support Jumin and be part of his retinue. She felt firmly that he would do good things in the Elmwood court and she wanted to be part of that greatness. Zen had such a beautiful voice and was often requested at functions that Jumin was always invited to. Jumin hated going to those things, but it was required of him as the heir to the throne. Jaehee accompanied him and was in Zen’s presence often. Jumin clearly did not appreciate Zen’s charms, but she knew that there was some history there.

He was always kind to her, but he was kind to everyone. His charms were spread evenly. Yet, she found that he was always there when she turned around. That he sought her out even if she did not make herself readily available. He wooed her, but she at first assumed that he was just being Zen.

Jumin had mentioned that he was a highly payed courtesan and Jaehee could see that was a very real possibility. He could charge a large amount for his body she was sure. A night with him could go for the cost of an estate. However, the more Jaehee observed him, the more she was sure that he never made any promises, nor did he give more of himself than the minimalist of physical contact. A kiss on the back of a hand, at most, on the cheek, a gentle caress by his long and graceful fingers, a sultry laugh, or a jaunty wink. Indeed, all overheard conversations were about the inability of any woman, young or old, poor or rich, to get him to commit to anything more than a very public conversation or dance.

He had asked her to be his sparring partner, claiming he wanted to test out a new strategy for combat against a non-armed opponent. Later, he had confessed that he merely wanted to be close to her. Their first match had Jaehee as the clear winner. She had laid him out in less than one minute. She was afraid that his ego would make him angry, however, he laughed at his loss and asked her to go slower so that he could learn her fighting style. From then on, they spent most nights together, sparing and conversing. She found him fascinating and talented in many things.

Jumin had not been happy about the burgeoning friendship, but he had never said anything about dissolving the relationship. He had even joined in the sparing matches, fighting a magic user was considerably more difficult than any other opponent. If you could not get close enough, it was better to withdraw. Yet, there were things that could be done in defense against them. Jumin often enjoyed it a little too much, especially when Zen ended up a little smoky from the match. Jaehee had reprimanded him, but he had countered that if he did not truly try to kill Zen, how would he ever know if he was indeed getting better?

She only shook her head but Zen would eventually laugh it off, Jaehee knew it was only to try and get under Jumin’s skin, which worked rather well as Jumin would end up stalking off in a huff. One particular evening, once Jumin had left, Zen had shown her that he was hurt. She took him to her room and patched him up. She offered to get the medic within the compound but Zen had refused. He did not want it to get back to Jumin that he had done damage to Zen.

“Men! No matter what race, you are all the same.” She clucked her tongue and turned away from Zen to wash out the rag she had cleaned his wound with. He had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She dropped the rag and her hands lay flat on his exposed chest. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen before. His eyes were lidded, his lips parted, and his breathing was rapid and harsh.

“Jaehee.” He purred, running his finger down her temple and cheek. Her breath caught and she found it difficult to start her heart again. His crimson eyes bore into her and she felt trapped by their gaze.

“Yes?” she exhaled. Her chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his own.

That first kiss had left her a puddle on the floor. Of the many things he was a master at, kissing certainly was at the top. Her toes had curled and her short nails had dug into his flesh. They had been inseparable ever since.

He cocked his head now and narrowed his eyes, “What are you thinking?” he asked.

Jaehee blushed and lowered her head, a small giggle escaping her lips. He reached over and lifted her chin, his ever present half smile coloring his face. She leaned into him and brushed her lips against his. “Those.” She whispered into his mouth. His smile widened, then he grabbed her around the waist pulling her on top of him.

They both giggled now and rolled around the floor until Jaehee ended up straddling him, pinning his arms to the sides of his head at the wrists.  
“You win, now, what will you do with me?” he crooned.

“Hmmm.” Jaehee hummed, searching his pale face, the disarray of his hair making him even more desirable. She sunk her teeth into his neck and sucked gently.

“Ahhh…” Zen’s back arched, his hips thrusting against her. “Hmmmnnnn.’ She loved the noises he made, noises that only she would ever hear. She moved down his collarbone and licked the hollow of his throat. His hips circled in agitation.

She let go of him and pulled the thin tunic he wore over his head. He sat up and grasped her hips, crashing his lips against hers. She lay her hands on his broad shoulders and dug her fingers into his muscled flesh. She walked her fingers across his back and into his silver hair, pulling on it gently the way he liked.

“Mmahhhhh….” He throws his head back and her mouth is eager to taste his neck once more. His hands run up her legs, under her nightdress, she is naked underneath and he groans once more at the feel of her warmth.

“Hahhh…” Jaehee exclaims as his deft fingers slide into her warm folds. He begins to pump them in and out, holding her ass with his other hand. His mouth finds hers once more and they rock back and forth against each other as their tongues reacquaint themselves.

Zen pulls away and removes his fingers. Jaehee throat rumbles in disappointment. He brings his fingers to his mouth and licks her juices from them with an erotic sigh, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Delicious, like a fine and expensive delicacy.” He exclaims. “I want more!” he growls, laying her back and spreading her legs in front of him. he dives into her wet folds with his tongue. He slides it up her slit, circling the clit slowly. Jaehee writhes beneath him, clutching at his hair and yanking sporadically. “Hmmnghh…Hahhhh….Mmmmfphh…” Zen is a very vocal lover and his every oration lets Jaehee know how much he is enjoying himself.

He slipped his fingers into her once more and thrust slowly as his tongue worked on the folds of her labia. He sucked on her clit while continually serenading her with hums and groans. Her back arched, her shoulders pressing painfully against the floor as she threw her head back and let out a string of incomprehensible syllables. Zen growled with pleasure as his tongue flicked the sensitive nub. He could feel her muscles tighten and knew she was close to the edge. He eased up on his thrusting and pulled back from her. “Not so fast my princess.” He climbed on top of her and pulled himself out, stroking his length slowly and enjoying the feel of his hand on his shaft. He placed the head on her opening and her hips shot upwards, welcoming him in. He chuckled at her eagerness, and he did not make her wait.

He pressed inside of her with a loud sigh. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her heels dug into his ass, pressing him down on her. He tried to slide in and out slowly, but she had other plans. Her teeth were on his chest, marking him over and over. Her arms clung under his arms and around his back. He leaned on his elbows above her and matched her rhythm. They would not last long this way, but he did not care. They had the rest of the night, sleep could wait.

Their mouths met once more, tongues delving and sliding over teeth, sucking and tasting every inch. Their moans and groans muffled, but not silent. Jaehee felt the now familiar building of her climax as Zen thrust himself into her repeatedly. When the wave washes over she breaks from Zen and throws her head back, her body thrumming with release. Zen buries his head into her chest and keeps thrusting until he cums into her, his thighs stiff, nails digging into the soft wood. He whimpers as his body purges itself of his semen into the woman he loves. He lays there, spent, with Jaehee stroking his hair slowly.

Only then does she realize they had left the door open and their lovemaking could have been heard far and wide. She squeezes her eyes shut in embarrassment, not bothering to tell Zen, he would only laugh and tell her there was no reason to feel embarrassed. After all, they were married and doing nothing wrong. So what if other’s heard them? He would find it stimulating in fact to know that others could have heard or seen them. She shook her head and sighed into his hair.

“I love you Zen.” She whispered.

He lifted his head and hovered over her.

“Say it again.” He nudged. She giggled, it had taken her a while to realize that Zen was actually very insecure in their relationship. Most people fell in love with his looks and never bothered to get to know him. Yet Jaehee had fallen in love with him for so many different reasons. He loved to hear each and every one.

She smiled, pulling him down on her. “I love you.” She whispered once more as she gazed into his ruby colored eyes. He mirrored her smile and lay his forehead against hers.

“Thank you for loving me. I love you too my beautiful and dangerous wife.” He sighed.

………………………………………………..

Jumin sat at his desk, he was still a bit perturbed that Jaehee and Zen had decided to move to Yoosung’s new tree than to stay with him. He sometimes wondered if he was too stiff to have any real friends. Not that he considered Jaehee or Zen friends. They were traveling companions and associates. Could he really count them as friends? As for Saeyoung and Yoosung, it was too early to tell, although he had come to think of them as equitable companions as well. Saeran was a different story. He did not trust him. Not one bit. But there was no evidence that he was anything more than what he said he was at the moment.

He wondered at the affection Yoosung had for the young man, after having killed him without a second thought. He was aware that it had not been out of his own desire but of that of the lich, however, there must be some part of him that accepted that irrevocable outcome. He shook his head, he was not going to make Saeyoung’s mistake and trust Saeran any more than was necessary, if at all.

He worried about the half-elf, and the annoying red-headed human. He had to admit to himself that he had become rather fond of them, much like a pet, or perhaps, as more than that. Since V’s departure, he had been at a loss for friends. He and his brother had shared many things. Secrets, games, laughter. Jumin could not remember the last time he truly laughed, or was truly happy. The closest he had come was with Magpie. He shied away from those thoughts. He would rather not wallow in his sorrow over the death of the girl. He hoped he would not lose another companion.

He hoped he would find happiness again, once he had his brother by his side once more. He wished he could be sure of it. He pulled out his timepiece and opened it, on the lid was a small rendering of his brother. His vibrant hair not quite caught by the artist, but the mirth in his eyes definitely shining through. V had been so lively before meeting Rika. His light seemed to have slowly dimmed the longer he was with her. He shut the lid closed with finality. He would rescue his brother, there was no other recourse of action.

There came a small knock outside his chamber.

“Yes?” he did not bother to get up.

“There is an urgent message that has arrived for you Lord Han. May I come in?”

Jumin jumped up to his feet and scooted around the desk. “Yes, of course.”

The tall elf wore the livery of the Queen. He bowed reverently as he slipped through the curtain, and held out a small tube sealed on both ends with wax. It had the seal of his estate in Windward Cross. He took the tube and thanked the elf. He turned back towards his desk as the elf stepped back out. Gently, he removed the wax and tapped out the small roll of paper.

He read it quickly then had to read it again. He clutched it in his hand and ran out of his room towards Yoosung’s tree. It was still early but he was not concerned about that.

“Sir?” the guards at his door called after him. They exchanged a glance and followed, grabbing others as they went. Soon he had a retinue of guards following behind him as he made his way through the bridges and stairs of the unusual city. He made it to Yoosung’s in less than five minutes and began climbing the stairs. He was immediately stopped.

“Sir, ah, Lord Han, is…is the Champion expecting you?”

“Is he expecting me?” Jumin asked, eyes narrowed, the immense power of his station behind it.

“Um…” the guard was terrified. He worked for Gala’s Champion, but this was Lord Han, the prince of Elmwood and the heir to the throne. The only one higher than him was the King. He looked to his current partner but he very pointedly looked away. No help there.

“Let. Me. Pass.” Jumin bit out.

“Y…yes sir.” The guard stepped aside, sweat springing up all over his body. He might have just lost his position; however, he could not think of another option. He closed his eyes and inhaled rapidly as the Prince’s guard retinue marched loudly by him.

Jumin ran up the outer stairs to the center of the tree where Yoosung’s suite of rooms were laid out. He came across a doorway with two guards outside. That must be where he was. He walked straight towards the door and plowed through. The guards’ eyes were huge, but they did not dare lay hands on the prince.

“Sir, I…wouldn’t…. go….” One of them attempted to stop him.

Jumin swept the curtain aside and stepped inside. The couple on the bed yelped and grabbed the bedsheet to cover themselves. Jumin sighed and shook his head, trying to erase the very fleshy intertwining of Yoosung and Saeran’s bodies. He closed his eyes and turned his back.

“Get dressed, both of you.” He commanded.

“What? Jumin? What is going on? What are you doing here?” Yoosung’s voice was shrill and embarrassed.

“We need to get back to Windward Cross, as soon as possible.”

“Why?” the rustling behind him quieted down and Jumin finally turned back around. They were still on the bed but both at least had found tunics to slip into. He stepped up to the bed and tossed the now crumpled piece of paper.

“As soon as possible!” he ordered once more, throwing the full weight of his power and intimidation into the command.

Yoosung absently nodded, unable to peel his gaze away from Jumin…no…from Lord Han.

He turned on his heels and stalked back out.

“You!” he pointed to one of Yoosung’s guards.

“Sir?” he stood up straight, straining to keep from saluting the elf.

“Go find Zen, Monk Kang, and Saeyoung. Let them know to pack their things, we leave in two hours, sooner if I can get us all ready by then.”

The guard nodded and took off.

“Get my carriage ready and inform the Queen that I will be leaving.” He told no one in particular, but two of his guards peeled away and ran off. Jumin nodded, satisfied, then headed back to get ready himself.

“Jumin! Ah, Lord Han, wait.” Yoosung swept through the door and up to Jumin. “Is this true?” he held the paper up, Jumin took it from Yoosung’s hand and shrugged.

“We shall see.”

“How…do you think she let him go?”

“Or he escaped? I have no way of knowing. Perhaps he will be able to tell us.”

Yoosung nodded, then blushed, “Uh, about…what you walked in on…”

Jumin waved his words away, “I care not about your particular proclivities.”

“Proclivities?” Yoosung repeated, his tone low and hurt.

“Ah…” Jumin rubbed at his temples with thumb fingers. “I…I did not mean it like that. What I mean is, it is I who should apologize. I suppose I am used to doing what I want, whenever I want. I have forgotten that other people’s desires also matter. Will you forgive me?” he asked sincerely.

“Oh, well, of course.” Yoosung smiled. He had come to respect Jumin. He was impressive. All of the responsibility on his shoulders certainly made him prickly. But Yoosung had found that there was so much more about Jumin than his royal responsibilities. He was intelligent and skillful. Fair and honest. He spoke bluntly, but only because he did not have the time to try and sugar coat his words, nor was he so inclined since he did not often care about the feelings of others. Which made his apology to him that much more precious to Yoosung.

“It will not take us long to be ready. I promise, you will see your brother soon.” He squeezed Jumin’s arm and nodded to him. Jumin reciprocated the nod and even half smiled. He turned and walked away. Yoosung returned to his room, brushing past Saeran who had been leaning against the doorframe.

“He doesn’t like me, does he?” Saeran asked.

“He doesn’t trust you.” Yoosung answered.

“Well, I guess that is better.” Saeran snickered.

Yoosung looked up at him and smiled, a glint in his eyes.

“What do you think Saeran? Could V have escaped? Would Rika let him go? Which one makes more sense?” Yoosung rummaged through his new clothes and began to dress appropriately.

“Neither.” Saeran stated. He leaned against the wall, watching Yoosung with admiration. He couldn’t believe that he had just been in bed with this beautiful man.

He stood up straight, his trousers half on, “Neither? What other option is there?”

“She could have sent him on purpose, for any number of reasons. In fact, I would almost bet my life on it. Whatever you do Yoosung, do not trust V. Anything he says, anything he does, it will surely be in accordance with what Rika wants.”

Yoosung’s heart sank. He knew what Saeran said was true. But he just couldn’t stop from hoping for the best. “By that logic, I should not trust you either.” Yoosung said, eyebrows furrowed, sadness swimming in his eyes.

“You should not! I have already told you that.” he stepped up to Yoosung and helped him get his other leg into his trousers. He knelt in front of him and cinched the drawstring on his trousers, tying it comfortingly around Yoosung’s waist. He looked up at him, green eyes holding Yoosung’s amethyst eyes easily. Yoosung ran his hand over Saeran’s hair and Saeran pressed his cheek against his abdomen. His arms grasping Yoosung’s butt cheeks and squeezing. Yoosung giggled and cuddled Searan’s head against him.

“Come on, we need to get going!”

“Are you sure?” Saeran shoved his face into Yoosung so his voice was muffled against his pants. Yoosung’s cock stirred but he pushed Saeran away and tilted his chin up.

“Yes! Now! Get dressed and pack your bag, or it all stays here!”

“Would you leave me here too?” Saeran pouted.

“Never! Even if I had to have you tied and dragged out!” Yoosung stood straight up, chin high, hands on hips, looking down on Saeran. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats then Saeran broke into laughter, falling on the floor and holding his stomach. “Oh you ungrateful assassin!” Yoosung huffed, kicking Saeran away. Saeran caught his foot and yanked, Yoosung yelped and fell on Saeran, who caught him deftly.

“Whatever you desire my champion.” Saeran whispered.

“Oh.” Yoosung exclaimed once more, this time with a flutter in his voice.

Saeran smiled and kissed Yoosung’s nose and forehead. He pushed off the floor and helped Yoosung up. He held his hand, squeezing it comfortingly, then let go and dug into his own drawer to find something to wear.

Yoosung hugged him from behind and kissed his back, laying his cheek between his shoulder blades.

“I love you Saeran.” He whispered.

Saeran patted Yoosung’s hands, “I love you too Yoosung.”

Yoosung kissed him once more and broke away to finish his packing. He wondered briefly if there was any protocol for Gala’s Champion when he left Elvenhome.

……………………………………

“Sir. They are all up in an uproar, getting ready to leave for Windward Cross.”

High Priest Neeloun furrowed his brow, “Why?”

“That I do not know sir. I was sent running off to inform the others of Lord Han’s party to begin preparations for departure.”

Neeloun tapped his finger on his bottom lip. What was the half-elf up to? He would gladly see the backside of that one, but his closeness to the heir was an issue. If it had not been for Lord Han, that particular annoyance would have been soundly put aside and striped of his mantel. Now, he was the highest ranked among them and beholden to no one but Gala himself.

“Make sure he takes his own guards with him, and that you are among them. I want to know everything that happens in that group!”  
“Sir? Including the Prince?”

“Everything! Everything they do everything they say! There has to be a way to strip that undeserving half-elf of that circlet!”

The guard bowed and turned to leave. He would do as he was told, but he did not feel good about it. At first, he had been eager to knock the half-elf off his pedestal. Yet, the longer he was around the Champion, the more he liked him. He shook his head and tried not to think about anything but what he had been tasked with. It was not up to him to make decisions about the church’s hierarchy. He wondered, not for the first time, if he should second guess the wish of Gala himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Saeran draped his arm around Yoosung’s shoulders. The half elf was pouting, staring out the small window in the carriage he had been forced to use. It was ridiculously flashy and ornate. Yoosung leaned back against Saeran and sighed.

“I look like a pompous ass! Even Jumin does not travel like this!” Yoosung complained. Saeran chuckled. Yoosung turned to him, his lower lip out.

“I do not see what is so funny about this situation Mr. Choi!” Yoosung crossed his arms and scooted across the padded seat.

“Mr. Choi?” Saeran cocked an eyebrow. He stopped himself for chuckling again. Yoosung was very unhappy. He scooted closer and dropped his arm around Yoosung’s shoulder once more. Yoosung stiffened but did not pull away. There was no more bench to scoot onto. His chin was up and his lips clamped shut.

“I am heartily sorry my dear Yoosung. Please forgive me.” He slid his long blond hair over his shoulder to his back to expose Yoosung’s neck. He kissed just under his ear and was rewarded with a small sigh from the half-elf. “I shall never again laugh at your distress.” He nibbled the lobe of his ear and Yoosung giggled, pushing Saeran away.

“Stop teasing me!” Yoosung tried to regain his pout, but he was not feeling it any longer.

“There is one good thing about this carriage.” Saeran said, his voice low and gravely.

“Saeran! The guards and drivers will hear us!” Yoosung said aghast at Saeran’s carnal suggestion.

“I guess we will just have to be quiet.” He loomed over Yoosung and brushed his lips across the blonde’s. Yoosung threw himself against Saeran and they ended up with Saeran on his back half on and half off the bench and Yoosung crushing him, his knee bent on the seat, feet in the air. He landed kisses all over Saeran’s face, small pecks that turned the assassin’s face red. They fell to the floor of the carriage in a tangle of arms and legs, bumping against the bench on the opposite side, kicking at the door.

“Sir? Is everything alright?” the guard sitting next to the driver, pulled the curtain away from the front window and quickly closed it once more when he saw the intertwined bodies on the floor of the carriage.

Yoosung blushed furiously and buried his head in Saeran’s chest. He could feel the rumble of Saeran’s chest as the man laughed. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close, rubbing his hand up and down his back then into his hair. He pulled on it gently and Yoosung’s head rose with it. Saeran grinned at him, a half smile across his face. His eyes were glittering and Yoosung thanked Gala once more for bringing this man into his life. Yoosung’s eyes softened and he relaxed into Saeran.

Saeran’s breath caught at how Yoosung looked at him. As if he was his entire world. He worried that he would let Yoosung down. That he would turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life. But the way Yoosung made him feel, he did not want to think about returning to his previous life. He wanted to spend eternity with Yoosung. Their lips met, this time soft and gentle. Yoosung sighed into Saeran’s mouth, his whole heart beating for the man.

“Jesus! Do you two ever quit?” Saeyoung opened the door and swung into the carriage from the roof.

Yoosung and Saeran disengaged and sat back on the seat. Saeyoung plopped down on the opposite side.

“How did you get up there?” Yoosung asked, a shy smile on his face.

Saeyoung cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh right.” Yoosung said, remembering what Saeyoung’s profession was.

“Where is your horse?” Saeran asked.

“I tied it to the back.” He motioned behind himself. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

“I thought you would have changed by now.” He snickered at Yoosung’s elaborate robe.

“I know, it is ridiculous, all of this is ridiculous!” he motioned with his hands, encompassing the carriage, the guards, and his new wardrobe. He had not been allowed to pack his own bag, and ended up with two, TWO, chests full of more elaborate robes and clothing, along with jewelry and shoes. Thankfully Saeran had packed some of Yoosung’s regular robes in his pack. He desperately wanted to rid himself of the heavily embroidered robe. Maybe he could give it away somewhere. The gold thread alone could buy a family of four food for an entire year, if not more.

Saeyoung chuckled and leaned back against the back of the carriage. His expression suddenly going from amused to pensive.

“What is it?” Yoosung asked, noticing the shift in his friend.

Saeran sat back and watched the exchange. He had found it easier to become comfortable with Yoosung, given that they had now become intimate, than with his own brother. Perhaps it was because there was still so many hurt feelings and emotions that got in the way when Saeran thought about his brother. He hoped someday things could be as easy for the twins as it was for the friends. He crossed his arms and leaned his head to the side.

The carriage was not as comfortable as one might think. Saeran preferred being on a horse. It jostled around so much that they were constantly hitting the sides, once even bouncing so high they hit their heads. His ass was bruised as well, he was sure. Saeyoung and Saeran tilted easily with each new bounce, but Yoosung was often tossed around like a rag doll. He held onto the edge of the bench with a tight grip.

“You said you could help me contact Magpie. We left so fast, we were never able to do it. Is it still possible? Or do I have to wait until we can come back to Elvenhome?” Saeyoung asked.

“Oh no, I can do it, I just need a few things. Gala told me I had everything I needed at my disposal. Since we are stuck in this thing, we can do it now if you wish.” Yoosung arched his eyebrow questioningly. It would take some concentration, especially with all the jostling around, but it would not be hard to contact Magpie.

“You can do it here? Now?” Saeyoung was unsure.

“Yes. If you don’t mind all the bumping around.” Yoosung swore as a particularly large pothole had the carriage tipping precariously to the side. Saeran grabbed him and held him steady. He looked at him gratefully.

Saeyoung refrained from commenting on the salty language, his brother was not a good influence in that department.

“Alright, what do you need me to do?” Saeyoung replied, after the carriage was once again vertical.

“I need my bag.” He pointed to the bench Saeyoung was sitting on. He stood as best he could and pulled the seat up, underneath he saw there were a few bags, he recognized Yoosung’s old battered one and pulled it out.

“I am surprised they let you walk out with this.” He said as he handed it to Yoosung.

“Saeran had to pretend it was his. They almost didn’t let him take it either once they realized it was going in the carriage.” Yoosung huffed. He dug around the bag and grabbed a small golden bowl, a small waterskin, and a red candle.

He sat on the floor, opposite the door and crossed his legs. He set the bowl at his feet and poured a small amount of water into it, enough to cover the bottom. The candle he lay on his lap. He motioned for Saeyoung to sit opposite him. He crossed his own legs, his knees knocking against the benches on both sides. He tried to ignore the discomfort, and the fact that he was leaning against the door, which could easily give and send him flying onto the ground. Yoosung handed him the candle and showed him how to hold it.

Yoosung closed his eyes and began to pray. The candle lit and its flame was a blue hue. Saeyoung almost dropped it but he held on tight, until it began to tug out of his hand. He loosened his grip and it floated upwards and over the bowl. It hovered at almost eye level. He wondered if he should be praying too, but Yoosung hadn’t said anything.

Yoosung opened his eyes and rummaged through his pack again, coming away with a palm sized iron cross on a simple rope. He beckoned for Saeyoung to lower his head, he then placed the cross around his neck. Saeyoung looked down at it, confused. He lifted it and it felt as light as a feather, yet he was sure it was made out of iron. It felt cold to the touch, but there was a slight tingle of power within it.

“Give me your hands.” Yoosung commanded. His voice dripping with power as well, his eyes shining with a soft golden light. Saeran, who had pulled up his legs to the bench, to give them more room sat up straight, awed by the power emanating from the half-elf. He looked radiant.

Saeyoung obeyed immediately and clasped Yoosung’s hands. He closed his eyes again and this time, Saeyoung followed suit. He did not know if he should, but he felt compelled to.

Suddenly he felt as light as the cross around his neck, light filtered through his eyelids, a different kind of light than from the sun. He hesitantly opened his eyes and was startled to see a galaxy of twinkling stars around him. Yoosung was on his left, holding his hand still. He looked below him and saw that he was standing on a golden road stretching out in both directions, no end in sight.

“Where are we?” he asked, in a reverent whisper.

“In between.” Yoosung answered and smiled at the confusion in Saeyoung’s eyes. “Where we are does not matter, it is the place where both the living and the dead may exist for a short period of time. Come, Magpie is waiting.” Yoosung began to walk forward, pulling Saeyoung along. He could not stop staring at the beauty surrounding him. The stars had never looked closer. He reached out to touch one and was surprised when his finger made contact. The sharp edge pierced his skin and a droplet of blood puddled out.

He stopped, transfixed by that bright spot of red on his white skin.

“How?” he began.

“I would keep your hands to yourself, things here are not what they appear. See…” he pointed to the star Saeyoung had touched, it was now a quarter red.

“Is that?”

“Your blood, yes, you have now changed it forever.” Yoosung intoned.

Saeyoung’s eyes widened and he gasped. Then he heard Yoosung’s light laughter. He turned to the blonde and glared. “Are you making a joke?” Saeyoung asked, dumbfounded.

Yoosung covered his mouth with his free hand and nodded. “I am only kidding, the star is fine, the blood will be absorbed, you might actually have helped it, but, I would refrain from touching anything else.” He giggled.

Saeyoung shook his head and sucked on his finger, to think, he had let Yoosung put one over on him. He would have to retaliate later. They kept moving until the path seemed to dim and blur.

“We have reached the barrier. This is where we wait for Magpie.”

“Will it take long?” Saeyoung reached out to the misty area above the path. Yoosung knocked his hand away.

“What did I say?” his eyes were no longer amused, but deadly serious.

“Oh, right. What, what would happen if I touched it?” he asked, his head cocked, regarding the mist.

“You would be trapped on the other side, alive, among the dead. I do not expect it would be very pleasant.” Yoosung scolded.

“No touching! Got it!” Saeyoung stuck his hand in his pocket and regarded their clasped hands. He pulled them up and caught Yoosung’s eye, “Is this necessary?”

“No, I suppose not, but, do not move, or step off the path.” Yoosung released Saeyoung’s hand and they waited.

They did not wait long, the mist began to part and a leg stepped through, then the rest of the body. Magpie looked up at Saeyoung with large honey colored eyes. She was 12 again, the age she was supposed to be at the time of her death. She smiled timidly when she saw Saeyoung.

He took a step back, his heart unable to withstand the strain. Here she was, the girl whose death was his fault, and she was smiling at him. How could she not be cursing his name? She sighed and walked up to him, taking his hands into hers.

“Saeyoung.” she whispered. He turned away, shutting his eyes, this was a mistake, he couldn’t do this. “Please look at me. I need you to look at me.”

Saeyoung forced himself to face her. It was the least he could do.

She cupped his face and pulled him down to kiss his forehead. She felt his tears fall off his cheeks and across her hands. He flung his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder and neck. He clutched at her hair and sobbed against her.

“I am so sorry Magpie! You deserved so much better than what happened to you.” He hiccupped and his body shook. She stroked his hair and let him carry on as long as he needed. Once his tears dried out, he pulled back and was able to meet her gaze. His amber eyes were steeped in sorrow.

Magpie wiped his tears away and brushed his hair away from his eyes. “If it wasn’t for you, I would have had a worse ending Saeyoung. You know what happens to girls in the streets. You saved me. You taught me. You gave me a family!”

“I killed you!” he retorted.

“No, you didn’t, stepping in front of that arrow was my choice. And I would do it again.”

“How can you say that?” he wailed.

“Because I love you. I would have done the same for any of you. For Yoosung, Jumin, Zen, or Jaehee. You all taught me something. You all opened up your hearts to me. You all embraced me as part of your life.”

“It isn’t fair.” Saeyoung whispered, his fingers digging into her forearms.

“Life is never fair. We both know that from experience. What did you ever do to deserve the life you had? What did I? The only thing we can do is move on. You need to move on Saeyoung. I am sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable about my feelings for you. I know you are a good man. A man who respected me enough to keep me at arm’s length. I should have listened to you. Life would have been less stressful.” She laughed. “Promise me, promise me that you will move on. That you will not wallow in self-pity with mounting guilt. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Be happy Saeyoung.” she lay her forehead against his. “That will make me happy. I will always love you.” Her voice began to fade and so did she. Saeyoung tried to hold on to her but his fingers slid right through her body. Her eyes were the last thing to fade away.

“No! Come back! I am sorry! I am so sorry! Wait!” he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Yoosung pulled him close and Saeyoung collapsed against the blonde. He clutched at Yoosung’s white robe and saturated the fabric with his sorrow. Yoosung stroked his back and rocked him back and forth, letting his friend give voice to his pain.

In the carriage Saeran’s own tears fell as he watched the anguish on his brother’s face. As he watched his lips flutter with each painful breath, he found his hand outstretched. He wiped Saeyoung’s tears before they fell off his chin.

With a jerk Saeyoung opened his eyes, pulling his hands out of Yoosung’s, he slid back and slammed against the door, which promptly crashed open. Saeyoung leaned out, backwards, his arms flailing. Saeran grabbed him and pulled him in, the momentum of the carriage closing the door behind him. Saeran held Saeyoung loosely. Instead of pushing away, Saeyoung clung to his brother as the water from the overturned bowl soaked his pant legs. Yoosung placed the empty bowl and burned out candle back in his pack. Stashing it back under the seat, he joined the brother’s in the hug.

“Champion? Is everything alright?” Asked the guard again, moving aside the curtain. Yoosung waved him away. The guard sat back upright wondering about the goings on in the carriage. Perhaps High Priest Neeloun had been correct.

Soon Saeyoung’s sobs abated and he was able to breath without gasping for air. He uncurled his fingers from his brother’s shirt and worked them to remove the ache. All three were on the floor of the carriage in a tangled mess. Saeran was plastered to the opposite side of the carriage from the door, Saeyoung between his legs and Yoosung slightly to the side of the brothers, scrunched against the seat. Saeyoung wiped his eyes and crawled onto the opposite seat. Yoosung helped Saeran up, they both sat next to Saeyoung, Yoosung placed his arm around his best friend and Saeran wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

“Maybe we should have left it alone.” Yoosung stated.

“No! No, I needed to see her. I do feel better, a bit. Here.” He lifted the cross from around his neck but Yoosung stayed his hand.

“Keep it. Not only as a reminder of Magpie, but as a conduit to me.”

“To you?” Saeyoung asked, bewildered.

“Yes, if you ever need me, just clutch it and think of me. I will feel it and be by your side as quickly as I can manage.”

“Really? Alright then, I will keep it with me always.” Saeyoung said with a sad smile. “I am fine, stop worrying for me! Both of you!

“Are you sure Saeyoung?” Yoosung asked, still worried about his friend.

Saeyoung nodded, squeezing Yoosung’s knee in reassurance. He did the same for his brother then he stood and opened the door of the moving carriage.

“What are you doing you idiot!” Saeran shouted. Saeyoung laughed, the familiar grin on his face once more. It appeared sorrowful with his eyes still full of tears.

“Nothing you haven’t done yourself brother.” Saeyoung scoffed as he pulled himself up and over the roof of the carriage, the door slammed shut behind him. Saeran shook his head and crossed his arms. Yoosung laughed and lay his head on Saeran’s shoulder.

“Not funny. He is going to break his neck one of these days.” Saeran complained.

“But he is not wrong is he?” Yoosung prodded.

“Whatever.” Saeran mumbled.

……………………………

Jumin ran through the door, not waiting for the guards at the door to open it for him. He ran into the entryway, screaming.

“V! V!? Where are you?” he flew through the sitting room, the library, the living area, and even the kitchen, he was back at the entryway and swinging around the banister at the bottom of the stairs. He set one foot on the bottom step and stopped as he glanced upwards, meeting his brother’s blue eyes on the balcony. He wore a blue robe, his vibrant blue hair longer than the last time he had seen him, well past his shoulders. He looked haggard, but healthy.

“V.” Jumin whispered. V turned and walked away from his sight. Jumin swallowed and ran up the stairs to catch up to his brother. He followed his back into one of the many bedrooms. V sat on the edge of the large bed with a sigh, his head down in his hands. Jumin saw that V’s shoulders moved silently up and down. He sat gingerly next to him and gently put his arm around his shoulders.

V turned into him and buried his head in Jumin’s chest, clutching at his robe. Jumin set his staff against the bed and wrapped both arms around his brother. They said not a word, Jumin just grateful to finally have his brother by his side once more. He remembered how close they used to be. Before Rika. V had had relationships before, but none had consumed him like this last one. He would spend time with his little brother, they had enjoyed many of the same things. V had been an artist and Jumin had been his favorite model.

Jumin carried many of his brother’s creations with him. He could capture nature so realistically, you could swear you could reach out and touch the rich vegetation. The way he blended colors and shading was as if by magic. He had laughed when Jumin had mentioned that to him.

“My dear brother, you are the one with the talent for magic. I have to contend with what nature has provided, and she provides so much. Come, let me show you.” He had shown Jumin exactly what he used to create the colors he used. He had been fascinated by how different elements of nature could be combined to create such beauty. V had been his one true friend. Others only pretended to be his friend because of who he was. His father often warned him to be wary of anyone getting too close to him. He trusted no one. No one except V. And then, one day, V was gone. Gone, without a word or an explanation.

Their Father had been furious. He had sent his royal guard out to find him. He had used what magic users were at his disposal as well as clerics and druids. Not a single one could tell the King where his son had vanished to. King Han had then offered a reward for any information that would lead to the location of his wayward son. He had brought in Rika’s family, yet, it turned out that the young elf female was a foundling, no one from her village knew where she had come from. She had been taken in by a family who had taken pity on her. She had stated that she had no recollection of her past.

And now here he was. Come home, or as close to, on his own. V pulled away and stared warily at his brother, then his eyes slid to the staff.

“You still have it.” He said, his eyes glittering as he stared at the orb above the wood.

“Of course, it was the last thing you ever gave me.” Jumin shifted his body so that it hid the orb from his brother. He would have to be wary, he could not lose the advantage over the lich that they had gained by realizing the gem within the orb was her phylactery. Somehow, V had retained enough of himself to have given it to Jumin instead of hiding it. Yet now, he realized that Rika must have sent him to reclaim the gem. Jumin’s heart sank. Saeyoung had been right, V was not here of his own volition. He had to be careful.

V tore his eyes away and shut them tightly. He did not want to be here. Although he was glad to see his brother, his place was by Rika’s side. He clenched his fists. He hated that he had to do anything that went against his brother and his own moral code, but he was not in the position to go against her wishes.

“Where is she V?” Jumin did not waste any time.

V stood and paced across the front of the bed. He hugged himself, his face pale. “You know I cannot tell you that. She has made sure of it.”

“What else has she made sure of? Are you here under your own will, or hers?” Perhaps he should not be so blunt, but Jumin had never been one to play dumb, and V would know that.  
V’s shoulders slumped and he lay his forehead against the wall with a large and heavy sigh.

“I cannot tell you that either.” He nearly whispered.

“What can you tell me!?” Jumin grasped the staff and stood, facing his brother, wanting nothing more than to take him in his arms and welcome him home. Yet, he could do neither with the cloud of Rika hanging over them.

“Just, stop, please Jumin. We both know why I am here. If I could, I would end my misery. I would take my life, but even that has been stolen from me.”

Jumin swallowed and his anger faded. He placed his hand on V’s back and felt his brother shudder beneath his touch.

“Is there anything I can do?” Jumin asked.

V shook his head, turning and leaning against the wall. His eyes were filled with tears and anguish. “Even if there was, I would be unable to ask it of you. I am, I am no longer…” he stopped, unable to continue.

“You have become that much of her creature?” Jumin gasped.

V turned away from his brother, unable to even answer that simple question. Jumin understood, of course he did. He was the most intelligent person he knew. He had always been the smart one. It was one reason that it had been so easy for Rika to talk him into leaving. Jumin was much more suited to rule than V. Jumin would rule with fairness and good judgement. V was always the one to follow his heart instead. Emotion was a good thing, but it often led you astray. Jumin was able to balance good judgement with compassion. He would be able to make the hard decisions because they needed to be made. He would not waiver, he would act and even if his heart broke, he would continue stoically, because he was resilient.

Jumin’s shoulders sank. It only made him more determined to end Rika, to save his brother. He would never become the new ruler, not now, but Jumin knew that V had never really cared to become the High King. Their father had pressed him to learn how to rule, but V had not been suited for it. He had been more of a free spirit, wanting to travel and learn about other cultures, other civilizations. He had been fascinated by humans, impressed with how well they adapted to any climate and terrain quickly. A hostile environment would have meant death to most elves who are used to the environment in which they were born, but humans could survive in almost any environment. Jumin briefly noted that V would have been captivated with the thief, Saeyoung, who excelled in surviving.

“Perhaps I should leave you to rest. We will speak again at dinner, yes?” Jumin squeezed V’s upper arm gently. V nodded, but Jumin noted how his eyes kept sliding to the staff, and the orb above it. he would have to take steps to keep it secure. Jumin nodded back and stepped out of the room, leaving the door open.

V walked to it, intent on closing it when his eyes landed on Saeran. The smaller man stopped, eyes going wide for a split second before he regained his composure. Then his lips flattened into a thin white line as he aggressively stepped up to V, causing V to take several steps back into the room. Saeran walked in after him and slammed the door shut.

“What are you doing here? Why did she send you here? I swear! If you hurt them, any of them, I will kill you!” Saeran spat into V’s face.

V’s jaw clenched and he pushed Saeran away from him.

“Remember who you are speaking to!”

“Oh, I know exactly who I am speaking to. And you have no more power over me! Neither does she!”

“Doesn’t she?” V asked, eyes narrowed. Saeran stepped back, his heart racing, his mind in chaos.

“No! None!” his voice was full of pleading.

“Are you sure about that?” V sneered, stepping closer to the assassin.

“Stay away from me!” Saeran slammed into the door, unaware that he had been moving at all. All of his assuredness gone in a flash. He was free of the lich, wasn’t he? He grasped for the door handle, desperately needing to get out.

V watched the man attempt to flee, there was nowhere for him to run, he was nothing but a puppet for their master. Just like him, once she ensnared you, she would never let you go.

“Eye of the Master.” V intoned, Saeran’s eyes flared.

“No!” he breathed, but his scratching at the knob eased, his hand dropping by his side.

“Words of the Master.” V continued. Tears leaked out of Saeran’s eyes, the only image in his mind was of Yoosung. Yoosung’s death, his smile, his eyes, the way he looked in bed. Those soft blushes, the hesitant touches, the pure and unfettered desire in his eyes. Most of all, his innocence. Saeran closed his eyes and wept as he slid down the door, trying desperately to keep his heart full of Yoosung, knowing he would lose the battle, but trying anyway.

“Breath of the Master.” V finished as he stood above the younger man. Saeran’s head snapped up, his mint green eyes flaring. He sprang up from the floor and glance around him in confusion.

“What? Where?” he looked to V for an explanation.

…………………………………………….

When Saeran left V’s room, he understood what his mission was to be. V had explained what had happened and what Rika wanted of him. He was to continue to be the clerics companion, letting him think that Saeran was in love with him. He needed to pretend to be one of them. He needed to make sure that his brother did not realize he was once more a servant of the lich. It would be difficult.

Most importantly, he would need to try and corrupt the cleric. It would be a slow process, but he was sure it could be done. He smiled, his eyes landing on the blonde ahead of him. Yoosung turned towards Saeran and smiled openly at him, reaching out to him. Saeran took him in his arms and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. He was going to enjoy this new mission.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! I love comments! You guys are amazing.....

Saeyoung bounded up the short flight of stairs to knock on Vanderwood’s door. He hoped the man would be in. He was tired of walking around eggshells in the estate and thought to ask Vanderwood if he knew anything about the first men. The door was answered by the same grey-haired boney man as before. Saeyoung reminded himself to at least ask what the man’s name was.

“I remember you!” The man said, his raspy voice grating to the ears. “Come, come. The master will be delighted to see you. He talked of nothing else for months after you left.” He grabbed Saeyoung’s wrist and pulled him in, shoving the door closed behind them. They tramped through the hallway and into the same study as before. Vanderwood sat by the window, a book in his hands, his fine clothes perfectly fit to accentuate his body. There were ruffles around his throat and at his wrists, yet, they made him look regal and not effeminate. He stood, dropping the book as soon as he saw who was being dragged in.

“Saeyoung!” he thundered towards him and engulfed him in an embrace. A very long and tight embrace. Saeyoung patted the man on the back until he was set free. He looked around him. “Are you here alone? Is Jumin back?” he asked, his hands still on his shoulders.

“Yes, and yes.” Saeyoung clarified.

“It is wonderful to see you! But why is Jumin not here?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh, I think he has his mind on other things.” He did not want to tell Vanderwood about V, he felt it was not his place. Jumin would eventually, he was sure.

“Well, no matter! Fitz! Bring us some tea, and cake, those little ones I like!” he ordered. The lanky man turned and shuffled out the door.

“You do not have to go to any trouble.” Saeyoung called after the man, he was not sure he would be able to even carry a loaded tray.

“Nonsense!” Vanderwood waved his concern away and led Saeyoung to the chair next to the one he had been sitting on. There was a round table between them. Vanderwood picked up the book he had dropped and lay it on the table. “Now, what brings you here? You look as if you have a question you need answered. Have you found your brother yet?”

“Oh, yes.” Saeyoung brightened at once. “He, well, so much happened, but, in the end we were able to get him out of the lich’s grip.”

“Will you be bringing him here?”

“Perhaps, if he is willing. He is no longer in her thrall, at least, we hope. But it might be a good idea if he lets you probe his mind for anything hidden within it.”

Vanderwood nodded, “I am impressed. I did not believe you would be able to sever the connection so easily.”

“It was not easy, believe me, the price was Yoosung’s life.” Saeyoung exhaled.

Vanderwood’s hands flew to his neck, “Oh, oh my goodness, not that sweet angel boy.”

“Oh, no, no no no, I am sorry, Yoosung is fine, he is alive. It, it would take too long to explain it all, but, Saeran is fine, Yoosung is fine, they are both fine. I would certainly appreciate you taking a look at my brother, but that is not why I am here now.”

Vanderwood sat back, “Well that is a relief! You must tell me the story some day!”

Saeyoung nodded, a half smile on his face.

“I was actually wondering if you had any information of the first humans?”

“The first humans?” he questioned and looked askance as if trying to remember. His finger tapped on his lip and then his eyes brightened. “Of course, come, here.” He jumped up and Saeyoung followed at his heels.

Fitz walked back in with a trolley, the tea and cake set on top. Well, that answered that question. He began to pour the steaming liquid and waited to be noticed.

“Here we go.” Vanderwood reached up and pulled two volumes out of the bookcase. They were old and leather bound. He handed one to Saeyoung, “This is the history of the first man, at least, what we know of it. Much of it is conjecture, pieced together from different writings at different times in history. This one,” he lay the book on top of the first, “is an illustrated history. What artists presume the first men looked like.” His eyes lit up as he realized something. “Of course!” he yanked the book back and placed it on the hardwood reading table in the room. He flipped through the book until he reached what he was looking for. He picked it up and turned towards Saeyoung. He looked at the illustration, then back at Saeyoung, and back again.

“What?” Saeyoung asked. Vanderwood set the book back down and let Saeyoung take a look. It was a very rough drawing and appeared to be set against something rough. On the next page was another drawing that someone later had made, extrapolating what the face would look like if it was smooth. “Who, who is he?”

“The first king of the first men. Cerulean. The first drawing is a rendition of one found on a cave wall. The second was done hundreds of years later, remind you of anyone?” the face was round with a pointed chin, the eyes were the color of amber in the sunshine, the hair was the color of fire, pure and strong. Saeyoung shook his head, how could this be? He was a bastard, not a king. How was he related to this regal and sturdy man? He had united all the clans into one kingdom, under one ruler, him. What kind of fortitude must he have had? All Saeyoung wanted to do was keep his brother and best friend safe. He was even contemplating leaving Jumin and walking away from his vendetta against Rika. But he knew that Yoosung would never let him. Yoosung would stay and fight because it was the right thing to do. And Saeran would stay with him. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples.

Vanderwood handed him a cup of tea and he absently took it. “You look like you have a lot on your mind, want to talk about it?” he asked, pulling out a chair for Saeyoung to sit at the table. He took the one next to it., setting his own cup and saucer down.

Saeyoung sat, the tea forgotten in his hands. He shook his head, it was too full, he just wanted things to go back to the way they were. Too much had changed. Magpie was gone, Yoosung was a god’s champion, Jumin’s brother showed up on his own, walking away from the lich, and his own brother was safe. On top of all of that, apparently, he was the descendant of the first human king.

Vanderwood placed his hand on Saeyoung’s, bringing him out of his reverie. Saeyoung sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the back of the chair.

“Ah, I don’t know what to do.” He exclaimed.

“About?” Vanderwood sat back as well and pointedly asked.

“About all of it!” Saeyoung was once more animated. His eyes flaring, hands clenching and unclenching. “What does it even mean? The descendant of the first human king? Why would I be so important to anyone?”

“You mean the lich?” Vanderwood guessed.

“Yes! The reason she took Saeran was because I said no to her. Because, I was cocky and thought I didn’t need anyone’s help. I was ready to take care of myself and my brother. I had finally made enough money to rent a small place for us and get us at least out of the gutter. And when I said no, she took Saeran, and used him. She turned a sweet, innocent boy into a killer with no conscious. And why? To trap me. To get to me because of him.” he pointed to the artist rendering of the first king of man.

Vanderwood leaned over, his elbows on his thighs. “What does she want with you?”

“My heart. My still beating heart, only, I have to hand it over willingly.”

Vanderwood sat back up with a laugh, “That would never happen.”

“No? I thought about it. To save my brother, and Yoosung. I would have given it to her. But, that wouldn’t be enough either. She said I had to love her. I cannot imagine at any point in time that I could love a lich, but she was so sure. All I want is to run away, run away some place that she will never find me.”

“Why do you not?”

Saeyoung snorted, “You met Yoosung! He will not stop until the lich is eradicated from the world. She is pure evil, and he would not be able to live with himself if he turned away from a duty like that.”

Vanderwood shrugged his shoulders. “And what does that have to do with you? You can leave him behind as well.”

“No, never. He and I are connected now. I could no more leave his side than I could my brother’s.” Saeyoung stated gloomily.

“And if you had to choose?” Vanderwood wondered out loud.

“I wouldn’t have to, they, well, Saeran…he will follow Yoosung wherever he goes now.”

Vanderwood narrowed his eyes, “I see. When, how?”

Saeyoung waved it all away.

“Another long story?” Vanderwood concluded.

“Not particularly, but, confusing and winding, ending with Yoosung’s death…and…well…” Saeyoung sighed.

“I understand. Well, not really, but, I understand that it is not something you wish to retell. Let us move on then. If you cannot run away, then you must find a way to fight. Yes?” he clapped Saeyoung on the shoulder.

Saeyoung nodded, finally sipping some of his tea. “This is really good.” He commented.

“Of course it is! Only the finest for me.” Vanderwood laughed, Saeyoung joining in, the brevity lifting some of his own stress from his shoulders.

“I have to admit, I miss adventuring, perhaps, if you find the location of the lich, I might join your party!” Vanderwood insisted.

“Jumin would appreciate that, I am sure. And so would I.” he shook his head. “It is difficult trusting people, I feel slightly ashamed that I do not fully trust my own brother as well. I wish I could, but, my instincts tell me that I should not.”

“It is a valid feeling. Which is why you should bring him here as soon as possible, especially if he now shares a bed with your best friend. The young half-elf is powerful, but, naïve, he lets his heart lead when his head should.”

Saeyoung snorted. “Yes, but try and tell him that! Ahh, I do not know. There are times when I wish I could so easily trust those around me. But, I have learned from experience that most people only desire to use you in one form or another, for their own benefit.”

“Is that so? And how do you supposed I intend to use you?” Vanderwood asked, eyebrow cocked.

“For adventure, of course!” Saeyoung shot back. They stared at each other for a heart beat before they both broke into companionable laughter. Fritz stuck his head in shortly after, curious. The men were sitting at the large table, speaking amiably and nibbling on the sweet cakes. He popped back out with a smile. It had been years since he had seen his master so alive and animated. He hoped it would bode well and not ill.

…………………………………………………..

Saeran lay awake, Yoosung cuddled up against him, his head on his chest, his arm loose across his belly. Saeyoung had returned during dinner and regaled them with his musing on someone named Vanderwood. Jumin had seemed quite amused and promised to go see him. Saeyoung had asked Saeran if he would like to meet the man, Yoosung had pressed him as well. He acquiesced in the end but wondered what their motivation was.

Yoosung stirred and mumbled something. Saeran’s body reacted, infusing with heat and desire. Their lovemaking had been soft and gentle. Saeran had wanted to be rougher but was unsure what Yoosung was used to. He let the blonde set the pace. In the beginning, he had been annoyed at the slow progression, wanting to mount the half-elf and take what he wanted, yet, the soft touches, the gentle kisses, the lingering caresses all served to fuel his burning fire. In the end, he had had the best orgasm of his entire life. He wondered if it was always like that. The last thing he remembered was plunging his dagger into Yoosung’s chest and the triumph he had felt. The memory faded after that, the last thing remaining were Yoosung’s eyes staring at him in complete peace and acceptance.

V had needed to fill in the gaps. He told him what had happened, as much as he could before he fled with Rika. He could not tell him what had happened for the several months he had already spent with this company. Saeran had to be careful what he said and did. He would have to let them drive the conversation, sit back and just listen for the time being. Yet, the most danger came from the one that lay on his chest right now. He would be the one who had gleaned the most about Saeran, even more than his brother.

They lay naked under the sheets, not bothering to put their nightclothes back on after making love. Saeran ground his teeth at that description. Making love. But that is what they had done. He had never taken his partners feelings into consideration when he had sex, relishing any pain he might inflict on them. The more they cried out in pain, the more he enjoyed it. However, he found that he felt the same whenever Yoosung cried out in pleasure, so much so, that he continued to find ways to illicit those soft and erotic moans from the blonde. He had lost himself and worried that it was just the beginning.

He stared at the underside of the canopy surrounding their bed, trying to find an ounce of hatred for the figure atop him. He understood he did not need to hate him, but he did not want to love him either. It was an alien feeling and one he did not care for. Even Rika had not asked it of him. He was loyal and he was devoted, it was enough. What he did for his master was because he wished to stay with her. He never questioned her decisions or her orders, including the one to kill Yoosung, yet, here he was, still alive. Why? How had his life changed so much in such a short amount of time? V assured him that it was all a part of his master’s plan. Then why could he not remember the details? Why was there a gap in his memory?

He breathed in and let it out slowly. Yoosung stirred and flipped to his other side, letting go of Saeran. He felt strangely empty without the blonde’s touch. But the pushed the feeling away. Maybe now he would be able to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to remember anything, even a small fragment of his time with this current party. He remembered nothing. He drifted into dreams where he circled Yoosung, alternating between kissing him, and stabbing him.

…………………………………………..

Saeran felt awkward in the man’s home. Vanderwood had attempted to hug him as he had the others, but one look at his face had stopped him cold. Instead he shook his hand. He now sat with Yoosung on one side of him and Saeyoung on the other. Jumin had wanted to come with them, but he had been wary of leaving V alone. He should be wary Saeran smirked.

He noticed that Vanderwood was studying him, his head cocked, legs crossed, elbow on his knee and finger tapping his lower lip.

“What?” he asked tensely.

“Nothing, I am sorry, it is just, well, twins fascinate me.” Vanderwood chuckled. Even if it had not been for the bleached color of Saeran’s hair, it would be easy to tell the twins apart. They were identical, but while Saeyoung was robust, square and wide shouldered, with a full face, Saeran was leaner, his shoulders rounded and his face thinner. He also appeared to be shorter than his twin. He wondered if it had been poor nutrition that had aided in the discrepancy between the two.

Saeran wiped his palms against his pant legs, he did not like this man. His eyes were too curious and eager to root out his secrets. Psyonicist? What the hell was a Psyonicist?

“Saeran?” Saeran tore his eyes away from the man and fixed them on Yoosung. “Are you alright?” he looked as if he was about to throw up. Yoosung hoped he would not, the carpet appeared to be very expensive.

“What? What is a Psyonicist?” he asked. Yoosung turned to Vanderwood as he laughed, easing the tension somewhat. Saeran’s face flushed, he hated feeling like an idiot.

“Not many of us around I am afraid. It is something that one must be born to, many do not even realize they have this gift. I am able to read people’s minds.” Saeran’s eyes widened and the only thing holding him to the sofa was Yoosung.

Yoosung felt the change in Saeran’s body and patted his arm to comfort him. “Not to worry Saeran, Vanderwood does not intrude on other people’s minds without permission. Is that not so?” he turned to the man.

“Of course not! That would be incredibly rude and invasive.” Vanderwood stated, shocked at the mere idea of it.

“You see? You can relax.” Yoosung soothed Saeran and his shoulders did indeed relax and he gave Yoosung a grateful smile.

Interesting, Vanderwood thought. The man was hiding something, something he did not want Yoosung to know. But what? He had been telling the truth, he would not invade Saeran’s mind without permission, but body language was easy to read, and Saeran was too tense by far. He clasped Yoosung’s hand, but his upper body pulled away from the blonde whenever he tried to close the gap. On the one hand, he showed his affection, on the other hand, there was a barrier between them that was of Saeran’s own making.

“What, what else can you do?” Saeran asked pointedly.

“Well,” Vanderwood uncrossed his legs and leaned towards the twin. “I can manipulate people, convince them to believe something that is not true. Take over their bodies for a short period of time. I can also open a portal between spots, as long as I have been to the other end at least once. I need to be able to see it in my mind’s eye in every detail.”

Saeran’s eyes widened even more. “That, that is powerful.”

“Not really.” Vanderwood sat back against his chair. “I can only do those things if someone’s mind is weak. Take Saeyoung here for instance, I could try to break into his mind, but he has learned how to close it from psionic influence, and all without even realizing that such a thing even existed.”

“Have you…?” Saeyoung began.

Vanderwood held his hands up, “I prodded! Just to test, and your mind is sealed as tight as a steel vault.” He chuckled. “So is yours.” He pointed to Yoosung. “I assume that is the influence of your god. But I am sure that even without that, it would be difficult to break through your defenses as well. You see Saeran, intelligence is important. A weak man will have a weak mind, and those minds can be easily manipulated with words alone. An intelligent mind however, needs more than mere words. I might be able to push someone along the lines of where they were already heading, but, I would never be able to make them believe something they fundamentally do NOT believe in.”

He steepled his hands. “Of course, if I truly wanted to break into someone’s mind who had good defenses, I would be able to, unfortunately, they would know right away of the intrusion, and they would be even more on their guard.” He sighed.

“So then, how do you help people?” Saeran asked.

“It depends on what they want. Some people have a memory they want erased, some want one retrieved, some want help through a traumatic experience. If I have permission, it is easier to slip into someone’s mind. It is…very unsettling however. Rummaging in someone else’s mind. Seeing them at their most vulnerable. Which is why I do not discuss my clients with anyone. I take my job very seriously.”

Saeran turned to Saeyoung and then Yoosung, “Is that why I am here? To let him root around in my mind and find any nook and cranny Rika might have laid her eggs?” his mouth was a thin white line, his eyes bristling with unshed tears.

“Saeran.” Saeyoung put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Even you agreed that it was possible for Rika to have a hold on you still. Maybe, maybe Vanderwood can lay that fear to rest.

Saeran stood, shaking Saeyoung’s hand off, he clenched his fists, panting, his mouth hanging open.

“Saeran.” Yoosung tried to grab his hand but Saeran pulled away. Shit! What was he supposed to do? If he let this man in his mind he would know. He would instantly know. How could he hide the fact that he was following his master’s orders? He walked to the window, laying his forehead against the cool pane. Maybe he could hide his true nature. He could lock it away in an area of his mind that Vanderwood could not access. He had learned a lot from Rika on how to compartmentalize his mind. He could stuff some random bits away for him to find, but the truth could still be hidden. But what if he found it anyway? It was a chance he had to take. If he did not, Saeyoung and Yoosung would still have doubts. He needed them to have none.

“Fine, but we do it alone. I…I do not want them to hear any of what transpires between us.” He turned and glared into Vanderwood’s eyes.

“Of course.” He bowed to Saeran slightly. “It is the way I normally work. What comes out will stay between us if that is your wish.”

Saeran nodded. Yoosung stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around the man, laying his head against his chest. “You do not have to do this.” He whispered, and he genuinely meant it. He trusted Saeran, with his very life, yet, there was that small nagging doubt. But he would take Saeran’s word for it, he would believe him and trust him. He could do nothing else.

Saeran returned the hug and kissed Yoosung’s head. “I do. Or this question will be hanging over our heads forever. I have to know.” Yoosung looked up into Saeran’s green eyes and saw the sorrow there. He pulled the other man down and kissed his lips, lingering lovingly on them.

“Saeyoung and I will be right outside, remember, you can stop it at any point. You have nothing to prove to me.” Saeran grinned at how naïve the cleric was. Could he not see? Could he not tell? Was his love so strong and pure that he was blind? He let go of him and pushed him towards the door. Saeyoung was already standing under the door frame. He gave a short nod to Saeran and a quick glance to Vanderwood then turned and walked out, Yoosung behind him. Vanderwood closed the heavy door behind them and turned back to Saeran, who still stood by the window.

“Come.” Vanderwood beckoned Saeran to a chair next to the one he had been sitting on. They both sat, Vanderwood clasping his hands in front of him. Saeran sitting on his. His legs bouncing nervously.

“There is nothing to be nervous about. This room is soundproofed, against magic as well. No one is going to hear what we say in here.” He tried to reassure the man, but he only looked more nervous. Vanderwood contemplated calling this off himself. Whatever it was that he was trying to hide, if he found it, how would he react?

“If at any time you feel you need to stop, please, let me know and I will. I will not go anywhere you wish me to stay away from. Understand?” Saeran nodded.

“Are you ready?” Vanderwood asked.

Saeran took a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly. “Yes. What do I do?”

“Try to keep your mind open. Your instinct will be to close it, picture a house, with a large heavy door. Now, picture you opening that door and welcoming me in. Can you do that?” Vanderwood prodded.

“Yes.” Saeran closed his eyes and did as Vanderwood had requested. The home looked more like a dilapidated castle, the stones weather beaten and crumbling. But the door was solid wood with steel bindings. He stood on the inside, where it was dark, no windows at all to let in the light. He reached hesitantly for the door handle, his eyes flicking to a door down a dark hallway, tiny compared to the others, behind that in an even smaller chest he had locked away his secret. As he stared, even the small door disappeared, leaving only empty wall behind. Saeran nodded and opened the door. Vanderwood stood there, framed in the light, wearing a flowing robe of black and purple.

“May I come in?” he asked. Saeran stepped aside and gestured for him to come inside. Vanderwood stepped through and took in his surroundings. He was not sure what he had been expecting, but he should not have been surprised that Saeran’s house was in such disrepair and falling apart. The man had been through so much, being torn down and rebuild constantly. The stairs suddenly crumbled to the ground and dust flew upwards, enshrouding them in a billowing cloud.

“I…I am sorry about that.” Saeran whimpered. Vanderwood turned to see a much younger version of Saeran. His eyes were large, and the same amber as Saeyoung’s, of course his mint green eyes must have been a manifestation of something the lich had done to him. Vanderwood knelt by the child and took his hand in his.

“There is no reason to apologize. What is your name?” he asked.

“Saeran, but, we are not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“No? Well, my name is Vanderwood, there, now we are not strangers anymore.” He smiled.

“I…I guess…” Saeran’s mouth widened into a smile and he giggled. He grabbed Vanderwood’s hand and pulled on the man. “Wanna play?” he asked as he ran down a long corridor and out into a courtyard that had been similarly unkempt. It was overgrown with weeds and grass, a single tree stunted in the center. Then he saw another red head in the grass.

“Boo!” screamed a younger Saeyoung. Saeran fell back and tears sprang into his eyes. “You are such a baby Saeran!” Saeyoung turned away from his brother, his eyes rolling in exasperation. Saeran’s lip trembled and he fought hard to keep from letting the tears fall. Vanderwood helped the boy up and dusted him off. He wiped his tears away.

“You do not have to be ashamed of crying Saeran. I do it all the time too.” He soothed.

“R…really? A…a big…man like you?” he sniffled.

“Yes. Sometimes it is the only way to let out your emotions. When else do you cry?” he asked.

“When I am hungry. When mother hits me. When…” he glanced at his brother, “when I let my brother down.”

“You know he loves you right?” Vanderwood stated.

Saeran nodded and even smiled, but then his smile faded and he morphed into a slightly older child, 12, perhaps, 13? His eyes were still on his brother who was now much bigger than him, his face furious.

“Fuck Saeran! What are we going to eat now? You are such an idiot! How did I get stuck with you!” he turned and walked away, disappearing into the grass. Saeran stood, tears falling down his face.

“I…I did not mean to. I…it…it was still alive…” he sobbed.

“What was?” Vanderwood prodded.

Saeran turned to the man, eyes widening, as if he had not realized anyone was there. “The crab. The crab Saeyoung brought for us to eat. It was still alive, I, I could not…” he did not finish the sentence

“I understand, you did not wish to kill the crab?” Saeran shook his head.

“He was so mad at me, I think, I think he hates me now. I wish I could be a better brother. He is always so good to me and I am always such a disappointment.”

“I am sure that is not true Saeran. I am sure your brother does not hate you.” Saeran’s lower lip trembled, his eyes shut and he shook his head. This was an ingrained fear in the boy, in the man now. He believed himself to be inferior to his brother, a burden, so much so that Saeyoung had had no choice but to hate him.

Suddenly there was a beautiful woman standing in front of the boy. Her hair was long and flowing, the color of the sun. She smiled radiantly at him as she knelt before him. His eyes were all on her.

“I can help you Saeran. I can make it so that your brother will love you forever. I can make you stronger, and wiser, and a better partner to him. If that is your wish.” She whispered melodically. Vanderwood tried to intervene, but this had already happened, and nothing he did here would change it. he could see the desire in Saeran’s eyes as he agreed. There was a darkness that began to grow in the boy, soon enough it encompassed his entire body, the blackness roiling over and around itself inside of him, as he grew into a man. He now appeared much like he was as he sat in his chair. His eyes darkening into the minty green he now possessed. The sky grew dark as well, clouds creeping steadily above them, the shadows taking over. The darkness began to extend from Saeran as he roamed the empty halls of his mind.

Vanderwood realized that over the years, Saeran had spent a lot of time here. In his own mind, away from the rest of the world. He followed the young man as he trailed shadow across the walls and floor. They consumed him, but he was either oblivious, or uncaring.

A spark of light burst into being, then faded, yet it was enough to send Saeran in a different direction, searching for it, even while trying to extinguish it. It flared again and again then was stamped out by the blonde woman’s feet. She turned into a skeleton before his eyes and Saeran was suddenly a puddle of dark mass on the floor.

Vanderwood reached out to him but all he felt was the slimy oil of the darkness. The woman disappeared and Saeran wept, tears of blood falling through the cracks. “What just happened?” he asked hesitantly, unsure if Saeran would even answer him. he looked up at him, crimson trails falling down his hollowed-out cheeks.

“She, she wants me to kill the light.” He gasped through his tears.

“What is the light?”

Saeran shook his head vehemently.

“Who is the light?” Vanderwood knew what the answer was going to be.

“Yoosung. Yoosung is the light. He is my light, but I will extinguish it, and I will rejoice.” He smiled and threw back his head and laughed, his tears still dropping rapidly. His body arched backwards, his hands turned into claws and he sounded as if he was choking. He let out a blood curdling scream and Vanderwood clasped his ears, but he did not take his eyes off Saeran. His body was beginning to shine, the darkness, the shadow, the oily residue burning away as the light ignited every inch of him and he exploded with brightness. Vanderwood closed his eyes until it faded, he gingerly opened his eyes and saw that Saeran was again in the courtyard, his back towards him. the weeds were mostly gone, the grass not so overgrown and the tree was leafing. He walked towards the man and there was a smile on his face. A radiant smile. He glanced at Vanderwood.

“You were right. He does still love me, even after everything I did. And, someone else loves me too.” He said happily.

Vanderwood grinned and sighed in relief. Then he noticed the single spot of darkness just beneath Saeran’s left eye. It crawled across his cheek and down his nose. He watched as it made its way down his throat and disappeared under his shirt. He did not need to see where it ended up, he was sure it most likely was his heart. He looked back up into Saeran’s eyes, which were now full of anguish.

“I love him.” he said. “Even now, I love him. But…” the darkness spread across his skin, crawling upwards out of his shirt.

“Saeran.” Vanderwood cried.

In the end Saeran was not able to hide what he had become, and in a way, he was glad.

His eyes sprang open a split second before Vanderwood’s. It was enough. He yanked out his garrote and wrapped it around the other man’s throat, pulling it tight. Vanderwood struggled, he clawed at Saeran’s sleeve, trying to get to his face. It was no use. He tried to infiltrate his mind once more, but he was too strong. In the end Vanderwood died, mourning the loss of that sweet little boy, and regretting that he would not be able to warn Saeyoung or Yoosung.

Saeran let go and Vanderwood’s body fell to the floor. He used the man’s cape to wipe the blood from his garrote and his hands. Thankfully none had soiled his clothes. He looked down at the man’s open eyes. They had been full of compassion. Now they were empty. Saeran felt his heart race, it had been a long time since he’d killed anyone, not since… He let that thought end.

He picked up the man and sat him back on his chair. His head lolled a bit, but did not look too awkward, he would have to get the others out quickly. He took off his coat and set it on the sofa, then walked out, Saeyoung and Yoosung glanced into the room but Saeran closed the door quickly.

“Can we go now? I…I need to process what just happened.” He started towards the front door.

“Sure, let me just say goodbye to Vanderwood.” Saeyoung approached the door but Saeran grasped his wrist.

“No, he’s wiped, let him rest.” He eased up on Saeyoung and with only a cursory glance towards the closed door, Saeyoung agreed. Yoosung put his arm around Saeran and they all three walked out. As they headed down the street Saeran stopped.

“I forgot my coat, keep going, I will catch up.” He told them, turning and dashing back towards the house. Saeyoung and Yoosung exchanged a glance and shrugged. Both feeling a bit uneasy, what exactly had happened in that room?

Saeran walked right in, not bothering to knock. He stalked down the hallway into the kitchen where Vanderwood’s assistant stood, cleaning the evening dishes. Saeran pulled out his garrote once more and strangled the poor man. In his advanced age, it did not take long for him to give up his life. Saeran dragged the man back to Vanderwood’s room and sat him in the opposite chair, where Saeran had so recently been.

He gathered the rope he had seen behind one of the desks and set it in front of the two men. He grabbed his coat and stepped back into the night, making sure to leave the door unlocked. He would return tonight and hang them. No one would look too closely. Maybe he should make it look like a robbery? There would be questions, but hopefully the party would not need to see Vanderwood any time soon. He quickly caught up to his brother and Yoosung. A satisfied smile on his face. It somewhat comforted Saeyoung and Yoosung. Saeran seemed in a much better mood than he had been in lately.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> This is a long one, hope it isn't boring.

“Did you get a definitive answer?” Saeyoung asked Saeran as they walked back towards Jumin’s estate.

Saeran shook his head. “He said he could not be a hundred percent sure, but he did not find anything that stood out. There could still be something hiding in there.” Saeran ran his hand through his hair. He did not want to categorically deny any hold that Rika might have on him. But he wanted them to feel a bit better about it.

“So, we still cannot rule out Rika having something up her sleeve?” Saeyoung stated.

“Not completely. But, maybe I can have another session with him later. Just, not too soon. It…it was unsettling to have someone in my mind, seeing everything about me, not being able to hide anything.” He shuddered, and he did not even need to pretend to feel squeamish about letting someone root around his brain again.

Saeran glanced around, noting the guards that now hovered around Yoosung. Yoosung had tried to get them to leave him alone, but they refused, stating that they were set there by the church, and while Yoosung could order them, he could not make them stand down. Yoosung managed to get them to agree that they would try to be less intrusive. Saeran was thankful that he did not have any guards on him. That could have made it more difficult for him.

Yoosung slipped his hand into Saeran’s and squeezed. Saeran was strangely grateful. They made it back to the estate without any incidents.

……………………………………………………

Yoosung stretched, the thin night shirt riding up on his hips. Saeran watched him with hunger.

“You should have taken a bath with me, it was wonderful!”

“Come here.” Saeran told him, his voice low and breathy. Yoosung stopped mid-stretch and eyed the assassin sideways. He dropped his arms and grinned. He knelt on the bed and crawled towards Saeran who sat up against the headboard. He straddled him and sat on his lap.

Saeran placed his hands on Yoosung’s hips, “You smell divine! And clean.” He teased.

“All over!” Yoosung stated, raising his arms so that Saeran could pull off his night shirt. He pulled him down and buried his nose in Yoosung’s chest.

“Mmm, good enough to eat.” He chuckled. Yoosung dug his nails into Saeran’s bleached hair and yanked hard enough that Saeran’s head was pulled back and he stared up into Yoosung’s amethyst eyes. They bore into Saeran’s mint green ones. Saeran swallowed. Yoosung was the light, how was he going to corrupt the light?

“What is it?” Yoosung suddenly asked.

“What?”

“You just, looked so sad there for a second”

Saeran closed his eyes and hugged the blonde close to him, feeling the tendrils of his long hair float by his face. He clung to him, his hands desperate on his back. Saeran loosened his grip and pushed Yoosung on his back, slipping between his legs and began to lick, bite, and kiss his way down his chest. Yoosung arched his back and exhaled breathily.

Saeran untied his pajama pants and pulled them down, exposing Yoosung’s cock. He took it in his mouth, eliciting a gasp from Yoosung, he wasn’t used to Saeran being so fast, usually he took his time. Not that he had time to complain. He was being exceedingly vigorous and had Yoosung on the edge in no time.

“Saeran…sl…slow…slow down…Ahhh….mmm….” he clutched at the pillow below his head, digging his nails into it. Saeran was not listening. He kept up a speedy bobbing, taking him all in, Yoosung could feel the tip hitting the back of Saeran’s throat and he finally just grasped his hair and thrust himself forward, relishing how hard Saeran sucked, creating a vacuum of pressure around his cock.

Within seconds Yoosung’s cum hit the back of Saeran’s throat and he glowed with victorious pride. Saeran felt as if he was adrift in a maelstrom, unable to get his feet anchored underneath him. What his master wanted him to do and what he wanted were turning into two different things. He wanted to prove to himself that he had mastery over Yoosung, that he could control him, even in this singular way. Perhaps, maybe, he might not get swept away into chaos once more.

Saeran let Yoosung slip from his mouth and wiped droplets of cum with his sleeve. Yoosung lay under him, heaving, his chest rising and falling, his mouth open, tongue wetting dry lips. He tore his tunic off and lay it next to Yoosung, he would need it later he was sure. He watched Yoosung’s reaction to his orgasm with fascination. Did he truly love him? Why? How could anything this pure love someone like him? He would infect Yoosung with his darkness, just as Rika had infected him. He would make Yoosung a puppet of his master. In the back of his mind, he screamed in agony.

Yoosung’s hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. He tasted the saltiness of his cum in Saeran’s mouth and moaned loudly. He pulled away and dug his nails into Saeran’s back, clenching his legs around his hips.

“I want you inside me.” Yoosung boldly commanded, his amethyst eyes ablaze with desire. Saeran grinned, wanting nothing more than to grant that wish. He began to stroke Yoosung’s hip, lifting his leg to wrap around his waist. He ran his hand slowly up and down his thigh and down around his ample ass, his fingers hovering over Yoosung’s opening, barely touching him.

“Ahh….” Yoosung arched his back into Saeran, who was nibbling his hardening nipple. Letting go of Yoosung, Saeran pulled a jar out from under his pillow. Yoosung giggled at how presumptuous Saeran had been, but didn’t argue.

His eyes never leaving Yoosung’s beautiful body, he un-stoppered the jar and dipped his fingers into the gelatinous contents. He coated his fingers generously and did the same for Yoosung, slipping his fingers inside slowly. They had been having a lot of sex and it was getting easier and faster for Yoosung to open up. Yoosung closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, his hands caressing himself up his chest, neck, and ending by tangling his fingers in his own hair. Saeran enjoyed watching him as he made him feel good.

He leaned down and bit his inner thigh gently, then sucked the flesh enough to leave a bruise. Yoosung bucked and groaned appreciatively. Saeran could spend eternity eliciting sounds like that from the half-elf. How many more nights would they have like this? How long before the corruption in the blonde changed him completely? Saeran moaned, trying desperately to chase those thoughts away, what did it matter? He had no choice, he was the lich’s tool. He would be wielded no matter what his desire was. He growled, somehow shifting his agonizing feelings to Yoosung, it was his fault, he was the reason why Saeran was being torn in two. He shoved his fingers inside of the slender half-elf, heedless of hurting him.

Yoosung gasped at the sudden onslaught and pushed himself away, Saeran’s fingers sliding right out. Yoosung scrambled to his knees and dug his nails into the back of Saeran’s neck, pulling him towards him and smashing their lips together. He did not know why Saeran was being so forceful when usually they took things slower, but he was in no state of mind to seriously contemplate the change. He shoved Saeran down and straddled him, holding Saeran’s wrists above his head.

“I want to be on top!” he stated, running his tongue across Saeran’s jawline. Saeran tensed and wanted to buck Yoosung off, but his body reacted differently. His cock felt incredibly uncomfortable and ached to slide into the half-elf. Yoosung flowed down Saeran’s chest, letting go of his wrists and loosening Saeran’s pants, pushing them down and off in one fluid movement. He straddled him again and hovered over Saeran’s erection. Reaching down, Yoosung grasped it and began to give him long slow strokes up and down the shaft. Saeran’s nails pierced Yoosung’s thighs and he began to pant heavily.

Placing the tip just under his opening Yoosung began to slide down Saeran’s cock.

“Fuck!” Saeran breathed, his head was back, his spine arched, his hips wanting desperately to thrust upwards. He kept himself down however, letting Yoosung set the pace. He opened his eyes and met Yoosung’s gaze. His face was glossed over with desperate need. Once he had made his way to the base of Saeran’s cock he closed his eyes and let his body revel in the feel of Saeran deep inside of him. His skin was flushed, sweat beading across it. His head was fuzzy and he gasped when Saeran pushed his hips upwards into him. He opened his eyes and held Saeran’s gaze. He began to rise and fall, his hands on Saeran’s chest. Saeran’s hands made their way to Yoosung’s ass and clutched him, spreading him apart and helping him keep up a good rhythm.

They did not break eye contact. Saeran could feel tears stinging his eyes as he climaxed to an orgasm. What the fuck? Why was he crying? He watched as the blonde rode him, his mouth open, spit dangling from the corner. His eyes glazed and unfocused with pleasure. Pleasure he was deriving from Saeran. Saeran’s fingers pressed deeper into Yoosung’s skin and Yoosung cried out in ecstasy. They were both close, Saeran could feel Yoosung’s anal muscles squeeze and tighten, and Yoosung felt Saeran’s cock pulse with rushing blood. They did not quite cum together but close enough. Yoosung pulled his eyes away from Saeran and screamed into the air, his pale neck exposed, his adams apple bobbing frantically. Saeran’s exclamation is quieter and self-contained, he ca not seem to let go of Yoosung, the tears that had been threatening spilling over with unfamiliar emotion. He pulls Yoosung down on top of him and squeezes him in a vice-like grip. He cannot stop himself, his tears saturate Yoosung’s hair and his sobs wrack his body. He cannot control himself, he cannot, he cannot make his body do what he wants it to. His head is splitting, arguing with itself. ‘Let him go.’ ‘Do not let him go.’ ‘Fight for his light.’ ‘Deliver him into darkness.’ He screams through his sobs and squeezes even harder.

Yoosung is stunned and scared. Saeran has cried before after sex, but then so had Yoosung. Neither of them ever having believed they could feel such powerful emotions, but this was different. He could not breathe, but he let Saeran do what he needed to do to get whatever it was out of himself.

“I…I…I love you.” Saeran whispered wetly in Yoosung’s ear. “You…you…you will never leave me will you?” he hiccupped. “Please, do not leave me.” Yoosung’s heart broke at the pleading in his voice. He sounded like a child desperate for love. He could not answer, he could not breathe. He tried to pull away from Saeran, but it only made Saeran’s hold stronger. Finally, he just opted for kissing Saeran, anywhere he could reach, until the man turned his head towards him and found his lips. They were swollen and salty from tears. Yoosung could not even fathom what was in his eyes, they shifted from pained, to stern. What was he struggling so hard with? Yoosung was not sure he wanted to know the answer. He pushed his own fears away.

“I am not going anywhere! I Promise! I am yours and you are mine. Forever!” he kissed Saeran again, but it did not seem to mollify him.

“How can you promise?” he insisted.

“I promise that I will do everything in my power to stay by your side. That is all I can do Saeran. I love you. You must believe that by now.” He was able to bring his hand to caress Saeran’s cheek, wiping away some of his tears.

Saeran shook his head and buried it in Yoosung neck once more. He shifted them, letting Yoosung lay on his side, but he stayed pressed against him. He was calmer, and had lessened his hold. He clung to Yoosung as if he might float away.

Yoosung stroked his head and shoulder, staring at the canopy above the bed.

“Saeran?”

“Hmm?”

“What is wrong? Why…why…” he sighed, unsure how to ask the question, or even what the question should be. Unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Saeran shifted uncomfortably and mumbled. “I…I think it is because of V. Seeing him here. Knowing that he was most likely sent by Rika. It scares me. What if she still has a hold on me? What if…”

“I see. Of course, it would rattle you. I am so sorry it did not even once cross my mind that seeing V would make you anxious.” He kissed the top of Saeran’s head and wrapped his arms around him tighter. Saeran reached behind him and grabbed the blanket they had pushed over. He slid it over them and Yoosung sighed in satisfaction.

“Do you know how old my mother is?” he suddenly asked. Saeran narrowed his eyes, unsure where this question led. He shook his head against Yoosung’s chest.

“By your standards, old, but by elven standards, extremely young still. She had many lovers in her many years.” Saeran looked up at him, eyebrows knit, how would he even know that.

Yoosung laughed. “Our race is not as particular about speaking about sex as yours.” Saeran shrugged, after all Yoosung was half human too, but he guessed he was more elf since he had been raised among them. “Anyway, she was over 122 when she met my father. Before that, she had never really fallen in love. Sure, she had loved those she had been with, but, not like she loved my father. He was her world. He took her breath away. She was happy, he made her happy. But just think about it Saeran. It took her 122 years to fall in love. To find that right person, who, unfortunately, turned out not to deserve her love. But, that does not matter. How lucky am I that it only took 21 years for me to find mine? To find you? Whatever happens, however long we have together Saeran, I will treasure every moment, every day, every second. I love you, nothing can ever change that.”

Saeran’s tears flowed again, how wrong he was. Saeran was already changing that. He screamed at himself, berated himself as a fool. Love? Love was not going to change anything. He closed his eyes and wished for the darkness of sleep to envelop him so that he would no longer need to listen to how naïve the cleric was about the world. It was ugly and dark, it was going to swallow Yoosung whole, and Saeran was going to be the instrument of his downfall.

…………………………………..

Yoosung slept next to Saeran, his blonde hair across his face, his breathing was slow and even. Saeran had been watching him for several minutes, wanting to reach out and push the errant hair strands away from his face. But he held himself in check. He did not want to wake him. He tore his eyes away from him and lay on his back, staring at the canopy of the bed. His eyes felt itchy and sore. He couldn’t believe how weak he had been and in front of this boy. He clenched his jaws, this just would not do. How was he supposed to carry out his mission when his feelings were so conflicted? Feelings! Emotions! He had never had to deal with those. Why were things different now? Why was he questioning his orders? He turned his head and stared at the cleric, remembering how they had explored each other, how they had become one if only for an instant, how he had looked at him, how they had looked at each other. He squeezed his eyes shut. His hands clenched into fists as he struck himself across the head. He slipped out of bed without disturbing the sleeping figure and dressed quickly. Out the door he headed straight for V’s bedroom, there were guards roaming the halls but he avoided them deftly. He slid into the room and V was instantly awake, sitting up and glaring at him through he darkened gloom.

“What are you doing here? If you are caught!” he hissed.

“Do it again!” Saeran pleaded with the man.

V’s eyebrows knit together and his eyes narrowed. “Do what again?” he asked, confused.

“Whatever it was that you did when I first saw you here! Please! I…I….” Saeran paced the large bedroom, yanking on his hair and scratching at his neck.

“What is wrong with you?”

“I…I told him I loved him.” Saeran wailed, sobbing almost silently, his breathing beginning to hitch.

“Yoosung?” Saeran nodded. V sat back against the headboard and crossed his arms. “Well, is that not what you are supposed to make him believe?”

“Yes!” Saeran whined. “But I meant it! I meant it! And I cried! And I…I just…make it stop! I do not want to love him! I cannot love him! I…I cannot breathe when I am with him, he uses up all the oxygen.” Saeran fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. “Please…” he pleaded once more wallowing in his misery. He crawled towards V and grabbed at the bedding by his side. “Make it stop! Do it again! Those words, make me forget!” His eyes were desperate.

“I cannot! The seed implanted can only be opened once. The master will have to do that for you. Besides, what does it matter?”

“I…how….”

“You should embrace that love, after all, once you have completed your mission, you will be able to take him with you to our master. I am sure she will allow you to keep him for your own pleasure.” V smirked. He understood Saeran’s pain, but he could not fail again. He had already attempted multiple times to steal Jumin’s staff, but he had placed many wards and security spells upon it that at night he could not even properly locate it. Rika had endowed him with shadow magic and he used it to sneak around the estate, including into several secret rooms. He was becoming increasingly annoyed and frustrated. Did Jumin know how important the staff was? Or was he simply protecting it because of what it meant to him sentimentally? Either way, it was V’s fault, V’s mistake, and he would have to remedy that before Rika would take him back.

V pushed Saeran away from his side and the man fell back, landing on his ass. This was not the assassin he was used to seeing. He wondered if the man would be able to carry out his assignment. “Go! You cannot be seen coming and going from my room! You know this! Do as you have been told and maybe, just maybe, she might let you keep your…lover…” he sneered through clenched teeth. He could not afford to have more suspicion on him.

Saeran picked himself up, tears still falling. What he said was true. His master would probably allow him to keep Yoosung close, but, would he still be the person he loved? Would he still be capable of it? He knew he should not, he should not have these feelings. He should only care about making his master happy. He shuffled out of the room, feeling worse than when he had slipped inside. He wiped his face on his sleeve. He stood up straight and pushed his weakness away. He had a job to do, and he would do it, even if it killed him.

……………………………………..

Saeyoung sat on the banister, hidden by the shadows. He often roamed the halls, keeping up his skills by seeing how many guards he could slip by, how many items he could swipe without being noticed, and then putting them back just as stealthily. He took out his dagger and began to clean under his fingernails and watched as Saeran walked back towards his and Yoosung’s bedroom. His eyes darted back to V’s door. He had been afraid of this ever since they had returned to the estate. Something about Saeran was different, and now, he knew why. It was not the same as when they had first found him, but, he was keeping secrets from them again.

He would have to tell Yoosung, if he did not already know. He stayed in the area, waiting for Yoosung. Before the sun came up he saw him walk down the hallway towards the stairs. When he was at the top of the stairs Saeyoung jumped down and landed next to him. He reached out and grasped Yoosung’s arm as Yoosung was so startled, he had lost his balance on the top stair.

Once he was on sure footing Yoosung pushed Saeyoung.

“You could have killed me! What is wrong with you?”

Saeyoung laughed. “I am sure Gala would have brought you back.” He teased.

“Only if I had died for Saeran! Idiot!” he turned and began to walk down. Saeyoung grabbed his arm again.

“Wait, we need to talk.” Yoosung was about to berate him, but the look in his eyes belied how important Saeyoung felt this chat was. He followed the thief to his room. Saeyoung closed the door, making sure no one was in ear shot. “Can you make sure this room is secured from both magical and non-magical eavesdropping?” he asked.

Yoosung was stunned at the question, but nodded. He closed his eyes and prayed, placing wards in place for just such things.

“Done. Now. What is going on?”

“I…I saw Saeran last night.” Yoosung stayed silent, waiting for more information. “He was coming out of V’s room.”

“What? No, he was with me all night.” Yoosung stepped towards Saeyoung, shaking his head.

“I am sure you fell asleep; how can you know that he did not slip out? And why would I lie?”

Yoosung continued to shake his head, tears springing to his eyes. His shoulders slumped. He wanted it to be a lie.

Saeyoung sighed and pulled the shorter half-elf into his embrace. Yoosung clung to him in desperation.

“You are not surprised, are you?” Saeyoung asked into his hair.

Yoosung shook his head reluctantly.

“Why?”

They pulled apart and Saeyoung handed Yoosung a handkerchief to wipe his face.

“I, I have been having dreams, nightmares. I think it is Gala sending me warnings, but,” he sighed heavily.

“You did not want to believe them.” Yoosung shook his head again. He sat on the bed and wept quietly. Saeyoung sat next to him and placed his arm around his best friend.

“Since the first day, he, he has been different. In small insignificant ways, but, different. And,” he glanced up at Saeyoung, “in bed he has changed as well.” Saeyoung shifted uncomfortably. “I will not go into detail, it is just, very confusing.” Yoosung ended.

“What are we going to do?” Yoosung asked after several minutes of silence.

“Continue as if we know nothing.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Yoosung wailed.

“This time he is different Yoosung. I do not think that her hold on him is as strong. You may be able to bring him out of it again. We just have to keep showing him how much we value and love him. Show him that it is better to be loyal to us, than to his master.”

“And if that does not work?”

“Let him kill you again?” Saeyoung suggested, eyebrows arched a smirk on his face. Yoosung shoved him away and stood up.

“Not funny!” he admonished, heading for the door. Saeyoung grabbed the doorknob first.

“I know. I am sorry. But, Yoosung, I know how hard it is for you to keep secrets. You can NOT tell him we know, or do things that will prove that we know. You have to keep up the charade.” Yoosung lowered his eyes. He did not like lies. He abhorred them, for any reason, but he understood that he would have to keep this secret if they had any chance to pull Saeran away from the lich’s power once more. Saeyoung was right. This was not like the first time. Last night was a perfect example. Saeran was still in there, he still loved Yoosung, he would have to use that, exploit it, expand it. He straightened his shoulders and met Saeyoung’s gaze, nodding with determination. Saeyoung grinned with satisfaction and opened the door for him, patting him on the back.

Yoosung headed down the stairs, lighter than he had felt in days. He walked into the kitchen were the staff was busy arranging breakfast. He grabbed a bowl of fruit with the permission of the mistress of the kitchen. She had a soft spot for the half-elf, who was always kind and sunny. She slid a cheesboard towards him where he sat at the kitchen table that held cheese and fresh bread. Yoosung beamed at her and thanked her profusely. She blushed and went back to work. Her scullery maids giggled behind their hands at the old lady, but they could not blame her. Once he finished his breakfast he went looking for his guards.

“Oakley!” he shouted at the head of his guard, who had just stepped onto the bottom step of the stairs.

“Champion!” he looked at Yoosung and up the stairs. “I was just going to await you at your door.”

“Well, now you do not have to. I will be going to the church this morning and I would like to leave now. I will be walking, so you may choose two other men to take with you. Oh, and, make sure someone lets Saeran know where I am. He did not sleep well last night, I did not wish to wake him so early.” Yoosung smiled and patted the man on the back as he headed out the door.

“Wh…wait…sir…I need to gather my men.”

“Oh, of course, I will await you at the gate, take your time.” Yoosung flew down the steps and onto the cobbled walkway that led from the front of the estate to the main gate. Oakley was flustered, but he ran back towards the men’s sleeping quarters and roused them. He chose two of his finest to go with him and let the others know what the Champion had asked of them. They were still bleary eyed, but they nodded in understanding. Perhaps after today, he would be able to send something back to High Priest Neeloun that was worth it. So far, the new Champion had done nothing untoward, except of course, sleep with that man. Oakley ground his teeth, and tried to keep his disgust tamped down. He could not believe that Prince Han allowed such things under his roof. Then again, he seemed to have his own problems dealing with his brother.

Oakley led his men to the gate and the waiting Champion, who appeared to be dancing in the mud. He stopped to watch the half-elf. He was on one foot, hopping around. The guards at the gate were laughing at him. Oakley clenched his jaw once more and stalked towards the fool.

“Oh no! What shall I do?” Yoosung wailed dramatically. The small group of children laughed at his antics. “I shall never be able to set my foot back down with this offending pebble in my shoe!” he cried. He mimicked scraping something off his shoe and threw coins towards the children. “Goodness, that was not a pebble! Do you think there is more in my shoe?” he asked out load. The children, who were grasping at the coins on the ground shouted “Yes! Yes! More!” they giggled.

Yoosung scraped the bottom of his shoe once more and tossed more coins, laughing as the children picked them up excitedly. “Oh, I guess that is all!” he set his foot down and spread his arms. The children voiced their dissatisfaction. “Perhaps there will be more tomorrow!” he told them.

Some of the children went and hugged him. Oakley did not appreciate that, even children could be dangerous if they were hungry enough. He settled for standing near the Champion and glaring at the remaining street urchins. Pretty soon they dispersed and Yoosung began walking towards the church.

“You should be more careful Champion.” Oakley grumbled.

Yoosung laughed. “I told you, call me Yoosung!” Since he was on his own, he did not bother asking his guard to be less intrusive.

“I…cannot Champion.” He stated.

Yoosung sighed and walked on in silence. He left his guard when he arrived at the church, they walked off towards the barracks to await his return to the estate. Yoosung greeted the High Priest and asked to be allowed into the archives. His request was granted, anything for the Champion. Yoosung was still not used to how much power he actually had. He was only 21 years old and these elves were several hundred years old, some already over a thousand. He felt like a fraud, as if everything he did was judged. He reminded himself that Gala had chosen him and it was his eyes he needed to be wary of, not mortal ones.

He delved into the archives, trying to find more information on the phylactery and how to destroy it. He knew that Jumin had relegated Zen and Jaehee to the library to find as much information as they could as well. It would have been better if Jumin was doing the research, he knew how to find information and understood more languages than the Paladin and the Monk. However, he did not wish to leave V on his own. He still had hopes of bringing V around. He had asked V to go see Vanderwood with him, but he had refused, knowing full well what Jumin wanted. He was not about to let the psyonicist anywhere near his mind.

Yoosung was so buried in his research that he was surprised when his stomach rumbled. He looked up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times and was surprised to see Saeran standing across the large table.

“Saeran!” he jumped up and ran around the table, hugging him close. “I am so sorry! How long have you been waiting here? Did you try to get my attention? Did I ignore you? Oh, let me make it up to you!” he kissed him full on the lips, not caring who saw them. Saeran had tried to get in a word but Yoosung had just talked right over him, although, he did not mind the kiss. They broke away, both in need of air.

“I like that apology! But, I did not mind, I like watching you. Your nose scrunches when you find something particularly interesting to read, did you know that?” Saeran laughed.

Yoosung buried his face in Saeran’s chest, trying to hide his blush. He remembered his conversation with Saeyoung, but all he wanted to do was push it away and believe that Saeran truly loved him and was happy to be with him. He pulled away completely from the intoxicating man and stared into his green eyes.

“I have good news.” He said, instead of what he really wanted to say.

“What is it?” Saeran asked, eyebrows questioning.

“If you really want to, we can move onto the church grounds while we are here. The High Priest let me know that there are rooms for the Champion that they have always had, but never used. He said he could have them prepared for me. I told him I would have a guest with me and he said that was alright.”

“Did you tell him your guest would be sleeping in the same bed as you?” Saeran teased.

“Maybe.” Yoosung was evasive. He sighed and pressed himself against Saeran. “Do you think I care what they think?” he asked.

“Apparently not!” Saeran laughed out loud, wrapping his hands around Yoosung’s waist, leaning down and capturing the clerics lips against his once more. There was a sudden rustle and a loud crash near them. They jumped apart and stared at the cleric that had walked in on them, he had knocked over a stack of books on another table. The young elf blushed furiously and bowed at Yoosung, seeing the golden circlet which identified the half-elf as the Champion of Gala.

“I…please…forgive me sir…” he glanced at Saeran and back at Yoosung, his eyes wide and surprised.

“It is fine. You did nothing wrong.” Yoosung stated kindly. Saeran was once again surprised at what a kind person Yoosung was. He truly did not mean harm to anyone, he thought kindly of everyone until they proved him wrong. He shook his head. The elf scrambled away, mumbling more apologies. Yoosung watched him run out of the large reading room and turned back to Saeran.

“What?” he asked, seeing the bemused look on Saeran’s face.

“How do you do it?” he asked.

“Do what?”

“How can you be so nice to people that look down on you?” Saeran pressed.

Yoosung shrugged. “They do not know better. I know who I am, and I know what I am worth. What they think is not my concern, besides,” he slid his arms around Saeran’s neck, “I have it straight from Gala that my love for you is perfect!” he smiled.

Saeran grinned and hugged Yoosung close to him. He stared after the fleeing elf, his eyes narrowed.

“Oh, I have something else to show you!” Yoosung turned away from Saeran and began rummaging through the books until he found a rather ancient looking one with brittle pages. He gently opened it and turned to a specific page. He stepped back and let Saeran see. His green eyes widened at the image. Saeyoung had told them about the first human king, but he was stunned to see the image himself.

“He looks like Saeyoung.”

“Mhhm.” Yoosung eyed Saeran, searching his face, taking in every detail. “I also think I know why Rika needs Saeyoung’s heart.” Saeran jerked his head up, curious.

“Why?” he asked.

Yoosung wondered if he should be telling Saeran anything, but, it was not as if the lich did not already know why she wanted Saeyoung’s heart.

“Well,” he turned a few pages and pointed to another portrait. “This is Emaline.” The woman was broad shouldered, her chin straight, nose squat, but her eyes were a deep and piercing brown. “Cerulean courted her and made her his queen. Surprisingly, she was his equal in every way and was just as beloved by the people as he was. Now, this woman,” he pointed to a portrait of another woman, she looked similar to Emaline but her hair was a deep brown as opposed to a honey brown, and her eyes were almost black, “was Emaline’s sister. She was also in love with Cerulean and often tried to seduce him into her bed. He always refused and never lied about the attempts to his wife. There was very little they could do if they did not want to just toss her out into the street. After one such seduction attempt Cerulean was angry, grabbing her and shaking her, telling her in no uncertain terms that he loved Emaline and he would never cheat on her. This infuriated her and she began to try and find a way through magic to get what she wanted. She delved into the dark arts and found a spell to steal his heart, literally.” Yoosung let that sink in. Saeran’s eyes widened.

“You do not mean?!”

“I do.” Yoosung nodded. “She was able to take his heart out of his body and replaced it with a beating stone from the bowels of an active volcano. It does not state what the spell was, or how she accomplished it, but it was a gruesome feat.”

“Did it do what she wanted?” Saeran asked in hushed tones, fascinated by the story.

“It did.” Yoosung answered. “But, it did not last. He loved her because she forced him to through the spell. Yet, he was so strong willed that even though his heart was made of stone, it still beat for his wife. Miassa, Emaline’s sister, needed to perform the ritual every year. She would replace the old heart, with a new one. She did this for almost ten years. In that time, she ran away with him from the kingdom, leaving Emaline and her five children to reign. The kingdom was fine, Emaline was an excellent queen and her children grew up to be capable rulers, she split the kingdom into five sections and each ruled over their own people.”

“What happened to Cerulean?” Saeran asked.

“He never made his way back to his love, Miassa consumed him, but every year it became more and more difficult for her to complete the ritual, the last time Cerulean reached into his chest and pulled his new heart out, pulverizing it in his hands. With his dying breath, he professed his love for Emaline. Miassa was furious of course and mutilated his body. She sent it back to Emaline in pieces.”

“Gods!”

Yoosung had tears in his eyes, saddened by the loss the brave man had endured. “Exactly.” He stated.

Saeran looked at him questioningly.

“He was made into a god. Do you not know the names of your human gods Saeran?”

“What?”

“Cerulean became the god of lost causes, and,” he paused for emphasis, “thieves.”

Saeran stared at Yoosung, trying to recall anything he could about the gods. He had never had much interest, since they never did anything for him. He shook his head in disbelief.

“Does Saeyoung know?” he asked in a hushed whisper.

“No, not yet. I have not told him, I only found this today.”

“I still do not understand why Rika needs his heart.”

“Miassa took Cerulean’s heart and ate it. Think about it, the heart of a god. She must think that Saeyoung’s heart would have the same properties.”

“Did it give her powers?”

“That is not clear, but, there is enough in her that points to the fact that she believed, had he given her his heart willingly, she would have certainly received godly powers.”

“This is just…it makes no sense…how could she believe this is even real?” Saeran was dubious.

Yoosung shrugged, “She is not exactly in her right mind, is she? She may have more information than we do, we just do not know. Did she ever mention Cerulean? Or Miassa?”

Saeran shook his head. He was not lying, he had never heard those names. Yoosung sighed and closed the book, he would let Saeyoung know during dinner, he would have him join him in the reading room so he could see it himself. Yoosung found it more than a coincidence that Saeyoung was the descendant of the king of the first people and a thief at that. He wondered if he could communicate with Cerulean through Gala. It would be a presumptuous request, the gods generally did not interfere in mortal lives, they were nothing but a blink of an eye for them, especially where humans were concerned.

“Let us head back to the estate, I want to let Saeyoung know about this, and, I am starving! I will let the guards know we will be moving, they can move our belongings while we eat.” Saeran smiled at Yoosung but said nothing. He was getting used to others doing things for him, but he still did not take it for granted or tried to abuse his power. He had asked Jumin to hide the hideous carriage away and walked or took his horse most places. They walked back hand in hand, the guards out of sight.


	21. Chapter 21

“Come on, lay down.” Yoosung pulled Saeran towards the bed and pushed him down. Saeran grumbled but lay down and placed his head on the pillow, his arms at his sides. He scooted over to make room for Yoosung to sit beside him.

Yoosung took his tunic and pushed it up across his chest. He technically did not need to touch his bare skin, but he wanted to.

“Ready?” he asked, his lavender eyes on Saeran’s minty green ones. Saeran nodded, a lazy smile across his face. Yoosung took a deep breath, released it and closed his eyes. He let the conduit to Gala flow through him and out of his hands. Saeran watched as Yoosung began to glow, his hands were brightest and suddenly that light traveled from Yoosung into his skin where Yoosung’s hands were placed. He worried a little that Yoosung would find the darkness within him, but if he did, he would pretend to be shocked as well. His eyes traveled back to Yoosung’s face, he wondered if he had made any headway in corrupting any part of the half-elf. Part of him hoped he had not, but then again, had he really been trying?

He could feel the light inside of himself traveling in and around his limbs. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine where it delved. It made his skin warm, sweat sprung up on his forehead and upper lip. He resisted the urge to wipe it away. He was getting tired, the light and Yoosung’s hands on him were soothing.

Yoosung delved into Saeran’s body, he could immediately tell that he was fully healed. If he wanted to, Saeran could return to training his body to his full potential. He could have withdrawn, but he wanted to see if he could find the hold the lich still had on Saeran. He searched his entire body, leaving his brain for last, he was hesitant to delve the grey matter, not knowing what affect the light might have on it, but he figured it would be minimal, if it had any at all. He sent the light into the folds of his brain, stimulating a particular area to help Saeran feel relaxed. He found nothing, no dark spots, no corruption, nothing. He sighed and let the light die.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to find that Saeran was deeply asleep. He must have stimulated him too much. He brushed a few wisps of hair from his forehead and watched the man he had given his heart to. Yoosung felt the sting of tears and quickly wiped them away. He didn’t want Saeran waking up and finding him in this condition. Act like nothing is different. Just, lie to the man he loved. He knew it was the right thing to do, they couldn’t let Saeran know they were on to him, he might disappear again. But Yoosung’s instincts were telling him to trust Saeran. Saeyoung would kill him if he knew he was thinking of telling Saeran that they knew he was once more working for the lich. Well, not literally of course, but he’d want to.

He stood and paced the elegant room. The High Priest had been nothing but kind when he had realized that Saeran would be staying in the same room. Most of the clerics had been kind as well. He supposed that outside of the elven church, among other races and ideas, certain beliefs would change. He was grateful for even this small amount of acceptance of his relationship.

He bit his lower lip and worried it until he tasted blood. Damn. He really had to get a hold of himself. He wiped at his lip with the sleeve of his tunic.

“Yoosung? Why are you bleeding?” Saeran was at his side immediately, his eyes worried, darting into every corner of the room, looking for what might have caused the wound.

“I am fine Saeran.” Yoosung calmed him, placing his hand on the man’s chest. “I just bit my lip. What were you going to do if you found someone in here who had hurt me?” Yoosung pressed himself against the man and looked up at him adoringly.

Saeran relaxed and placed his hands on Yoosung’s hips. He grinned, “I would have killed them of course.” He teased. Yoosung’s smile faded and he took a step back.

“Hey! I was just kidding. Honestly!” he pulled Yoosung back into his embrace but his body was now tense and awkward. “Yoosung?”

Yoosung covered his face, damn it! He could not stop the tears from falling. They fell in heavy drops, soaking his sleeves in seconds.

“What is it? This is much more than me making a joke. Yoosung, tell me.” He pleaded. Yoosung shook his head, appalled at his actions, what was he to do? What could he tell Saeran without arousing suspicion? He fled into the conduit, his body dropping to the floor of the room. His mind transported to the world between worlds.

He arrived heaving, dropping to the golden path, his body shaking with pain and indecision. A pair of golden feet came into view, he trembled as he raised his head. Gala stood before him, but his eyes were anything but benevolent and kind. Yoosung fell back, his eyes wide.

“Is this what my Champion has become? Your love was supposed to be a strength for you, not a weakness! Who are you Yoosung of Elvenhome?” Gala demanded. His eyes ablaze in golden fire.

“I…I…”

Gala took a step towards him, making Yoosung scramble back more. “WHO ARE YOU YOOSUNG of ELVENHOME?!” the question thundered all around him, Yoosung covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. When the vibration of the voice was gone, he pulled his hands away, there was blood on them, and his vision had a rose-colored sheen to it. The familiar metallic taste in his mouth. Gala glared at him, waiting for an answer.

Yoosung picked himself up, feeling for the golden circlet atop his head. When his fingers touched it, he gained some strength. He stood straight, his head held high, his shoulders thrown back. “I am Yoosung of Elvenhome! Arch Priest and the first Champion of Gala in over a thousand years!” he screamed, his voice reverberating in waves around him. Gala smiled.

“Yes, yes you are, then why are you here Champion? Why do you continue to doubt yourself? The answers you seek are already within you. Do as you must. Love does not only flow in one direction, it is the strongest magic there is, use it! Trust in yourself, you know what you need to do, so, DO IT!” Gala disappeared, leaving Yoosung trembling once more. This time, with conviction.

Yoosung opened his eyes and gasped, sitting up. He was on his bed, a physician leaning over him, the man looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Saeran was on his other side, having climbed on the bed. His eyes were big, round and red, there was snot trying to escape from his nose and spit covering his mouth. He’d very clearly been crying excessively.

“Fuck Yoosung! Stop doing that!” Saeyoung croaked. Yoosung looked at the man that was standing at the foot of his bed. He had almost never seen Saeyoung so desperate, except for when Magpie had died.

“Stop doing what? What is going on here? Is he alright?” Yoosung was concerned for the physician. The High Priest was also in attendance and took the elderly man in his care, leading him away. The High Priest nodded towards Yoosung, he seemed to be the only one who was not affected by his waking.

Saeran hugged him in a tight grip. Yoosung’s arms were pinned.

“You know I didn’t actually mean it Yoosung.” Saeyoung tossed towards him. Yoosung was still confused.

“What?” he croaked.

“Dying! For goodness sake Saeran, his face is turning red, let him go.” Saeran separated from Yoosung instantly and Yoosung coughed with the inrushing air.

“I…I am so sorry Yoosung, but, you, you were…dead…again!”

“No, I wasn’t, I was just on the path, I have done it plenty of times.”

“Not like this. You stopped breathing. Your body stopped breathing.” Saeran sounded scared and worried.

“It…it did?” Yoosung looked towards Saeyoung, who nodded affirmatively.

“Oh, Saeran, I…” he cradled the man in his arms, he was still weeping.

There were so many questions in Saeyoung’s eyes, but he could not answer them now.

“I am fine Saeyoung.” He smiled. “Beyond fine actually.”

Saeyoung took a long breath, “Are you sure?” he eyed Saeran and back to Yoosung.

“Yes, positive. How did you get here so fast?” he asked.

“I was down in the archives. I could not stop thinking about the information you found today. I know you said you would show me tomorrow, but, I came and the High Priest let me in. I had to have a chaperone so I would not steal anything.” He smirked. Had he wanted to, he would have been able to steal anything in that room. “I guess I will go back to the estate. I hate to leave his highness alone with his brother.” He snickered.

Yoosung nodded, smiling at Saeyoung’s instant recovery.

“Just, do not do this to me again, ok?” his eyes were sincere as he hugged Yoosung, and by extension his brother since he was still clinging to Yoosung. He gave Yoosung a meaningful look, but Yoosung shooed him away. Once the door was shut, Yoosung closed his eyes and placed wards around the room to prevent any type of listening.

He took a deep breath, this might get ugly. He wondered if he should put any protective wards on himself. Gala had told him to trust himself, so he did. He trusted himself, he trusted his belief in Saeran.

“Saeran.”,” he whispered into the sobbing man’s hair. Saeran looked up at Yoosung, his eyes full of pain. “we need to talk.” It was all he said, but the reaction from Saeran was instant and primal. He sprang away from him, he looked miserable. Maybe he should wait to talk to him.

“You…you promised you wouldn’t leave me! You promised Yoosung.” He whimpered, his lips trembled.

“I know, I am sorry I scared you Saeran, I, I was having a hard time figuring something out. A disconnect between my mind and my heart.”

Saeran’s eyes narrowed and he pulled away from Yoosung but still knelt on the bed. “Does it have something to do with me? Is it the reason you have been distant?”

Yoosung was surprised, though he should not have been, that Saeran had picked up on such a subtle change within him.

“Yes.” Yoosung affirmed.

Saeran swallowed painfully, his heart began to race. He glanced at the door, wondering if he would be able to reach it and be out before Yoosung could alert his guards. His eyes lowered and he shook his head, of course he would not be able to escape, the guards were standing at the door, they would capture him as soon as he stepped out. He could still escape, but he was not sure he could kill anyone in front of Yoosung.

Yoosung reached out to him and grasped his hand, he tilted his head up and gazed into Saeran’s frightened eyes. Yoosung’s light was bright, he could feel it inside of himself and he took comfort from it. He reached out to it and it infused his body. Saeran’s eyes widened as he saw Yoosung’s inner light become brighter, his lavender eyes shining like a flickering fire. His breathing intensified and tears fell from the corners of his eyes. He knew that Yoosung was dangerous now. He knew he should move, he should run, even if he didn’t make it. But he could not move, he was paralyzed.

Yoosung leaned into Saeran, brushing his lips against his lovers. He kept his eyes open, watching Saeran’s reaction. He was not holding him there. Saeran had the ability to turn and flee, but he stayed. Even though he knew what was about to happen, he stayed, his eyes scared, but his body not moving. It confirmed to Yoosung that he had been correct.

“Hh…how….??” Saeran exhaled, his heart constricted, his mint green eyes flaring, then dodging away. He couldn’t move. He grasped the sheets, his fingers clawing into them.

“Does it matter?” Yoosung stroked Saeran’s cheek, the corners of his eyes leaking tears that rolled over Yoosung’s fingers. Yoosung could tell that Saeran’s body was tense, that he contemplated fleeing. He closed his eyes as he let the light build up in him. He slid off the bed and walked around the front, stopping and grabbing onto the post of the canopy. He did not look at Saeran, but he had not moved.

“You can go, you can run, I will not stop you. I will keep your secret until the morning.”

Saeran stepped onto the lush carpet and faced the shorter half-elf. “Why?”

Yoosung smiled, “Because you will come back to me. You will always come back to me. No matter what she does to you, you will find your way back.”

Saeran shook his head, wanting desperately to believe his words but knowing how powerful the lich was.

Yoosung placed his palm on Saeran’s chest, above his heart. “This belongs to me now. Whatever she plants in it, it will not grow. My light is within you, as yours is within me.” Saeran eyed the door, then focused again on Yoosung’s shining form.

Yoosung took a step back from the assassin. He motioned towards the door. “Go, I will wait for you.”

Saeran’s body responded and tried to move him away, but he could not take his eyes off his lover. “No.”

Yoosung stepped up to him and snaked his hands around Saeran’s neck, bringing him down to kiss him once more. Saeran trembled beneath his touch. “Yoosung, I, I…I will betray you, I already have! I do not want to…”

“How? What have you done?”

“It is what I will do, what I am supposed to do.” He wailed.

“And what is that?”

“Corrupt you, take you to her, help her use you.”

“But you have done none of that, have you even tried?”

“It…I….”

“Your heart belongs to me, and only I can manipulate it. The hold she has is tenuous at best. But I can burn it out of you. If you trust me.” Yoosung pressed himself against Saeran and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He ran his cheek against Saeran’s with a sigh. “Will you stay? Stay with me? Let me love you? Let me hurt you?”

Saeran’s embrace crushed Yoosung as he buried his face into Yoosung’s neck. He nodded, then pulled away.

“It will be excruciating my love, but I will be here for you when you come out the other side. I will be waiting for you. Are you ready?” Saeran shook his head but did not move. Yoosung smiled tentatively, tears in his eyes as well. Determination was all Saeran could see, he had never seen Yoosung so sure of himself. Dangerous indeed. “She will never touch you again, that I can promise, I will incinerate her as many times as I need to, even after you are long gone, she will not prey on anyone else! This I swear!” he growled, his eyes flashing, the light flaring. And Saeran was afraid.

Yoosung brought his head down once more and with another kiss he transferred some of his light into him. It felt warm, as before, but then it began to burn. It began to incinerate him from the inside out. He arched his back and screamed. His muscles tensed and ached. It felt as if steel bands had wrapped themselves around his body and they were the only things keeping him whole. His vision clouded and smoked, his ears poured burning poison in a liquid pool down his neck. His hands were frozen in claws as he stumbled onto the bed. He convulsed, his body bouncing on the bed as his legs flexed and kicked, his back arched, his shoulders almost cracking. And he screamed.

Yoosung sat next to Saeran’s spasming body. “I will be here when you wake from your nightmare. Scream, scream all you want, no one will hear you but me.” He watched Saeran’s mint green eyes incinerate into ash as they closed.

Yoosung walked around the bed and lay down next to Saeran’s now still body. It would take hours for his spell to work and he was thankful that Saeran was beyond feeling the pain now. He wrapped his arm around the man, sliding his arm under Saeran’s head and pressing it to his chest. He had not wanted to hurt Saeran, but it was the only way. Rebirth by fire. Yoosung was no longer afraid of who he was. What he had become. With that acceptance, he had gained a much broader understanding of things. He no longer doubted himself and he smiled. He kissed Saeran’s head. “Thank you, my love. For all you have given me.”

* * *

 

Saeran opened his eyes, expecting to be blind, but his vision was perfect. He stared into the canopy of Yoosung’s bed. He looked around and saw Yoosung standing naked by the dresser. He dipped a cloth into a basin of water and wrung it out. He washed his arm, flipping his hair over his left shoulder.

“Yy…Yoo…” he cleared his throat to try again, but Yoosung’s attention was already on him. He grabbed his trousers and pulled them on before he crawled on the bed with Saeran.

“Incredible.” He breathed.

Saeran blinked at him, “Wha…what?” He felt weak, almost as weak as when Yoosung had healed him. He wondered if it would take as long to recover. But he could feel his strength coming back slowly. He looked at Yoosung and tried to smile, but his face felt like a brittle mask that would break apart if he moved it.

Yoosung jumped off the bed and went back to the dresser, he picked something up and eagerly handed it to Saeran, a grin on his face. Saeran sat up with a groan, his body ached. He took the mirror Yoosung offered him and glanced into it. There were a few bubbles in it, but he could clearly see his face. And his eyes. His eyes, which were now their natural amber. He gasped and touched his fingers to his cheek. “How?” he breathed out. He looked at Yoosung. “You, you did this?”

Yoosung wasn’t sure if Saeran was grateful or angry, but he threw the mirror down and threw himself against Yoosung, sobbing uncontrollably.

“It is gone! It is all gone!” he clung to Yoosung. Yoosung clung to him as they rocked back and forth. Suddenly Saeran pushed away from him, slamming his back against the headboard, a crazed look in his eyes.

“Saeran! What is it?” Yoosung tried to reach out to him, but Saeran slapped him away.

“No! No! No, no, no, no, no, no!” he covered his head. Yoosung was suddenly worried that something had gone wrong, but no, he knew it had not been his spell. It had worked the way it was supposed to, this was different.

“Yoosung, I am sorry, I am so sorry, I…I…I did something, I did something bad!” Yoosung tried to pull Saeran’s arms away from his head, but he would not let him. He kept shaking his head and screeching. Yoosung could do nothing until Saeran calmed down, so he waited.

After several minutes, Saeran raised his head gingerly and stared into Yoosung’s eyes with his new amber ones.

“I killed him.”

“Killed who?” Yoosung was taken aback.

“Vanderwood. Vanderwood and his assistant. He…he figured it out when he was in my head, I, I had no choice! Yoosung! I…I…” he collapsed again.

Yoosung sat back, away from him. Vanderwood? He’d killed Vanderwood? Yoosung couldn’t breathe. He clutched at his chest and strained to get air into his lungs. Saeran was a weeping mess. He crawled to him and gathered him into his arms. What the hell were they going to do?

He dropped his wards and yelled for the guards. They walked in and averted their eyes from the couple on the bed.

“Send someone to the estate. I need to see them, I need to see them all!” he commanded. They nodded and left. Yoosung stroked Saeran’s head. How was he going to keep Jumin from killing Saeran?

* * *

 

Saeran sat in one of the armchairs in Yoosung’s waiting area, his head down, not responding to anyone. Saeyoung was on the sofa with Jaehee. He was beginning to worry about his brother, and Yoosung’s hand wringing was not helping.  Zen and Jumin stood side by side behind a second armchair, neither accepting Yoosung’s invitation to sit, for different reasons. Zen’s eyes roamed the room, his easy smile only darkening when his vision crossed Jumin. Jumin stood stiffly, he had not been happy to have been summoned by Yoosung. Although, that had not been Yoosung’s intention. He tended to forget who Jumin was and that he was not used to being treated like a commoner. He supposed he could have gone with Saeran to the estate, but Saeran had not been in any condition to leave, and Yoosung had not wanted to take the chance of running into V. They now had to keep them separated.

“Lord Han, I apologize for dragging you away from your estate and your brother, but, this was important.” Yoosung began.

Jumin sighed, relaxing his shoulders and massaging his temple. “No, no, I apologize for being rude, I know you would not have called us here unless it was necessary. I assume you did not want to chance V overhearing? Have you found how to destroy the phylactery?” His eyes were hopeful, as were everyone else’s except for Saeyoung’s, who had correctly guessed this invitation had more to do with Saeran, than anything else.

“Ah, no, I am sorry, I have had little luck with that, but,” he glanced at Saeran and Saeyoung bit his bottom lip, waiting for whatever bad news he knew Yoosung was about to deliver. “Saeyoung and I, well, we suspected that Saeran was working for the lich again.”

“What?” Jumin clawed the back of the chair in front of him.

“What?” echoed Zen, his eyes dropping on Saeran, who sunk even lower, his head in his hands almost to his knees.

“No! It cannot…” Jaehee stopped, knowing by Saeran’s reaction that it was true. Saeyoung looked to the floor, why was Yoosung telling them? He glanced to Saeran, but he found no help there. He was surprised, however, that Saeran had not put up a fight and accused them of lying.

“We, we only just realized our mutual feelings were real two nights ago. We suspected it was something V had done, and, this morning, Saeran corroborated that belief.” Jumin’s jaw clenched and he looked away.

“How?”

“A seed she planted within him that V opened up with a spell. It erased the last few months from Saeran’s mind and made him a tool of the lich once more. His, his mission was to corrupt me, to darken my soul enough that Gala could not work through me any longer. She fears me, only, she does not know what I have become, she should fear me even more now.”

The four companions stared at Yoosung, he carried himself differently than before. He was more confident in himself, he showed no doubts, and he stood firm. Yet, he still looked unnerved.

“If this is true, what is he still doing without shackles on?”

“He will not run, I can guarantee you that, but, that is not the biggest news I have.” He took several steps towards Jumin.

“Days ago, we took Saeran to see Vanderwood, we hoped that he could find any lingering traces of the lich within him if there were any left.” Yoosung took a deep breath, “Saeran agreed to let him delve into his mind, hoping to be able to hide his secret. He was wrong. Vanderwood saw the hold the lich had on him once more, and…” Jumin’s breath was whistling through his nose, his mouth sealed shut, his chest already heaving, his head beginning a small shake in the negative. “I am sorry Jumin.”

“No!” Jumin pushed Yoosung away, Saeyoung stood, his fists at his side, his own chest heaving with the weight of the tragedy. Jaehee stood and took a step towards Jumin, but he pierced her with his steel grey eyes.

“Saeran killed him, and his assistant.” Yoosung finished, wanting no confusion about what he was trying to say.

Jumin’s mask broke and he conjured a fireball in his hand and launched it at Saeran. Saeyoung attempted to shield his brother, but the fire was too hot and the combustion blew him against the wall. Saeran stood when he heard the whooshing of the incoming missile, his eyes wide, but he did not try to flee. Zen and Jaehee were rooted to the spot.

Yoosung did not move, did not even turn around to see what had happened to Saeran.

When the smoke cleared, there was no damage to anything. Saeran stood in front of the chair, his shoulders heaving, tears streaming down his face.

“You cannot touch him.” Yoosung said softly.

“Watch me!” Jumin hissed through clenched teeth and strode towards Saeran. Saeyoung stood once more, his head ringing, but otherwise unharmed. He saw Jumin bearing down on his brother and he stood to protect him.

“Get out of my way thief!” Jumin scowled.

“If you want to get to him, you will have to go through me!” Saeyoung screamed into Jumin’s face. Jumin’s body was filled with rage, if he could not use magic to kill the bastard, then he would use his hands. He grabbed Saeyoung by the shoulders and attempted to shove him out of the way. The smaller man was stockier and stronger than Jumin would have thought, he barely budged him. Saeyoung pushed back on Jumin’s shoulders and they were ready to come to blows.

“Enough!” Zen pressed himself between them. He stared eye to eye with Jumin, he had never seen the elf lose his composure before, the sight was indeed terrifying. He gulped but went on. “I do believe there is more the cleric has to tell, look at his eyes.” They all turned towards Yoosung.

“Not his, Saeran’s!” he himself faced Saeran, and stared into the man’s now amber eyes.

Saeran stood, his lower lip trembling, his body in a cold sweat, he had hoped Jumin’s fire would have consumed him, but he knew that Yoosung would not have left him defenseless, the shield he held around him kept him from physical harm as well. Even if Saeyoung had not been there, Jumin could not have touched him.

Saeyoung’s jaw dropped when he saw his brother. He tried to get closer and hit the shield. He pressed his hands against it, his eyes never leaving Saeran’s. “Saeran?”

Saeran pressed his hands to his brothers from the other side of the shield. “Brother. I…I am so sorry, I, I know he was your friend. If…if I could, I would give my life for his…I do not deserve to live.”

“That, I agree with! Drop the shield Yoosung.” Jumin spat

“No.”

“I command you to drop the shield!” he bore down on the blonde but he did not give way.

“You have no authority over me Lord Han, I am sorry, but, I will not.”

“I could have my men in here to tear you to pieces, in fact, I do not need my men to do just that.” He threatened.

“Lord Han!” Jaehee stood behind Jumin. “That is enough! Why do you not stop and listen for a change?”

Jumin turned to her, she had never spoken to him in that tone of voice.

She ignored his glare and focused on Yoosung instead.

“What did you do Yoosung? How?”

“I burned out the darkness, every lingering trace of her poison, is gone. He is himself once more.”

“Incredible.” Zen whispered, he too was at the edge of the shield, he could not stop staring at Saeran’s new eyes, no, his natural eyes, the same color as Saeyoung’s.

“Think about it Jumin.” Zen said suddenly, still staring at Saeran. “The man you want to kill is already dead. Saeran was under the control of that witch, but that control is gone, completely.”

“That does not erase the fact that it was his hands that did the killing!” Jumin spat, punching at the shield, succeeding only in hurting himself as it sent an electric shock up his arm. “Ahh!”

Zen snickered, “At least Saeran did not do it of his own free will, can you say the same about your brother?”

Jumin glared at the silver elf, “How dare you!”

“Enough! We all know that the lich forced Saeran to do her bidding. Manipulating him with magic and mind control, torturing him to get him as pliable as he could be for her to mold into a weapon that would obey her! V follower her because he loves her. The only spell he is under is the one between his legs.” Jumin’s eyes flared and he punched Zen. Zen swung back around and backhanded Jumin across the jaw. Saeyoung grabbed Zen and Jaehee put herself in front of Jumin, pushing him back.

“You are so blinded by your own desires that you would condemn a man who just extricated himself from that bitch, the same one you want V extricated from! And you are too stupid to realize you might have just found your answer!”

Jumin calmed enough for Jaehee to let him go. He recovered the mask he had momentarily lost and took a deep breath. He hated Zen, they would never be friends, but, he was correct. He turned to Yoosung.

“Can you do that for V as well?” his voice was pained, but hopeful.

Yoosung sighed and looked away, “I…I am not sure Jumin.” His voice was soft and gently. “What Zen said is true, there was something in Saeran that made him do the things he did against his will, against his own moral code. Made him into someone else essentially. I was able to find that darkness and incinerate it, literally. If there is no darkness in V except his love, well, that is not darkness at all. If he follows her out of love, that is the most powerful magic there is. It is what I used on Saeran. My love. Were we to attempt it on V, it would have to be through you. With your love for him, but…” he spread his hands, he was almost positive that the same spell he had used on Saeran, would not work on V. But for Jumin, he would try.

Jumin nodded, “I have to try.” He said. Yoosung nodded. Jumin stared at Saeran, “What did you do with the bodies?” he asked.

“I…I left them in his home.” Saeran could not meet Jumin’s eyes. “Jumin…”

“I will take care of them, the last thing we need is for the constabulary to come sniffing around.” He pointed to Saeran, “And keep him away from me!” he turned on his heel and stalked out. Jaehee glanced at them sorrowfully and followed. Yoosung breathed a huge sigh of relief. That had gone as horribly as he had imagined, but at least Jumin had been somewhat reasonable in the end.

“Are you alright?” he asked Zen, he nodded, wiping the blood from his lip with his sleeve. A long deep crimson stain marred the white fabric.

“If you like, I could heal that.”

“No, I am fine. It is nothing; besides, it gave me an excuse to finally hit that pompous ass!” he smirked.

“I cannot believe that Jaehee will be too happy about it.” Saeyoung huffed.

“She will get over it. She cannot stay mad at me for long. Now, take this shield down!” Yoosung shook his head but obliged. Saeyoung hugged his brother, crushing him. Saeran made no complaint, holding his brother just as close. It felt good to know that he was completely free, but, that did not absolve him of his guilt. He would have to live with what he had done for the rest of his life. He knew Yoosung meant well, and that he and Zen were technically right, but Jumin had been correct as well. It had been his hands that had killed Vanderwood, his assistant, and countless others. He could remember their faces. He could see the pleading in their eyes. Many of them had been innocents, some, women, but thankfully, he had never been ordered to kill a child. Saeran thought he would have gone mad had he done such a vile thing.

Saeyoung cupped his face and stared into his eyes, the eyes he remembered from childhood, not the poisoned mint green the lich had replaced them with. This was his brother, his true brother, his chest constricted and he inhaled harshly, trying to fill his lungs. He swung around to Yoosung and embraced him too.

“Thank you! Thank you for doing this, whatever this is, for bringing my brother back, for saving him. For cleansing him. Thank you Yoosung, I can never repay you for this!” Yoosung could feel the tear drops on his shoulder as he patted his best friend on the back,

He pulled away from Saeyoung. “It is not over yet Saeyoung, Saeran has a lot of recovering to do still, that has not changed, but, we can at least set our minds at ease about the lich having nay hold on him, ever again.”

“Will she be able to infect him again?”

“No, never, I have left him with a little bit of my love and the light of Gals, it rests in his heart now, for as long as he loves me, it will protect him from her.”

“For as long as he loves you?” Zen asked, “What if he stops loving you?” he smirked.

“That, would never happen.” Yoosung grinned and lay his head on Saeran’s chest. Saeran’s face was as bright as his brother’s hair, but he wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed his head.

“Ok, now, what do we do about V?” Zen asked in all seriousness. “You do not think the spell will work, do you?”

Yoosung shook his head.

“V was never put into her…chamber. At least, not with me. Most of her followers are devout, like V. They are there of their own free will. Their minds are corrupted little by little by their proximity to her, but, they entered knowing the consequences. In a way, because I was not there willingly, at least my mind was mostly protected from that corruption. But V, he, he is always by her side. If he ever did anything against her, she would punish him, like the rest of us, but, we never saw it. She took him some place secluded. There were times when we did not see him for weeks. I cannot imagine what she did to him. Maybe…maybe he feels that he has no other choice now than to follow her? The things he has done? If I feel this guilty about doing things under her control, how must he feel when he has chosen to do those things of his own free will? I would rather die.” Saeran finished breathily. Yoosung pressed himself against his lover, trying to reassure him.

“How do you break someone’s love? Knowing that she is evil has not caused him to leave her. So, what will?” Zen asked, running his hand through the strands of his silver hair.

“Someone else’s love? Perhaps, I do not know, perhaps Jumin can free his brother. But I fear that a brother’s love is not the same as romantic love.”

“Who would he choose between Rika and Jumin? Would he truly choose that evil lich over his own brother?” Saeyoung asked, incredulous, as he thanked Gala for bringing his own brother back. He knew who he would choose, but he was not V.

“Yes.” Saeran did not hesitate to answer. “You know why he is here, yes?”

“The phylactery?”

Saeran nodded. “He, he does not know that Jumin is aware it is in his staff. Thankfully I did not remember that detail, and therefore did not tell him. But, yes, he will try to steal it and take it back to her. I fear that our only option now is to find a way to destroy it, before V gets his hands on the staff.”

“We could try and convince Jumin to lock him up.” Zen offered.

Saeran shook his head, “No, if I know Rika, she gave V a means of escape, a way that he could flee if he was caught.”

Saeyoung agreed, she would not have sent him back to his brother without safeguards.

* * *

 

Oakley knew there was something important happening, but he was not sure what. The room had been protected from prying eyes and ears, but when Lord Han stormed out, he knew he was right. He would have loved to send someone to follow the Lord, but, his guards were the best and would probably sniff out any spies he sent, they would eventually lead back to him. No, he would have to continue to watch every move that the Champion made. He would send another report to High Priest Neeloun, although so far he had found very little to report. He was sure that the high priest was not happy with his lack of progress. He might have to begin taking chances if he was to find anything that would bring Champion Yoosung down. He watched Lord Han and his retinue disappear down the stairs, wishing desperately to know what he now knew.

* * *

 

Jumin left his detail outside, only bringing Jaehee in the house with him. They found the two men in Vanderwood’s study. Saeran had hung them from the rafters, creating the illusion of a shared suicide. Jumin held his emotions in check. His friend deserved so much more than this. He hated Saeran, no matter that what Zen had said was true, he would always hate the man for this.

With Jaehee’s help they took the bodies down and Jumin incinerated them, scooping up the ashes into a large jar. He took it with him when they left. His fried deserved better, but, he needed to make sure there were no questions that could connect him and, more importantly, Saeran to Vanderwood. The house would remain empty for a while before someone would realize the man was no longer there. He had not taken on any clients in a long time, preferring to do his research and experimentation. When it was discovered that he was not there, people would assume that the strange man had just up and left. Jumin clenched his jaw. Some day he would avenge his friend. Whatever the cleric wished.


	22. Chapter 22

Saeran stepped into the house on Jumin’s estate. He kept his head down, in case V was around, he did not want him to see his eyes. It had been a tense couple of weeks, but Jumin had calmed enough to at least tolerate Saeran’s presence. They had begun to collaborate on a plan to find the location of the lich. Saeran had suggested that he try and let V know he could send a message to Rika, if he felt there were too many eyes on him. Jumin was researching a high level illusionary spell that would change the color of Saeran’s eyes back to the mint green.

Today, however, he was not there to see Jumin. He ran up the stairs and straight to Saeyoung’s room. He knocked, but there was no answer. He opened the door. The room looked as if it was not in use. He sighed, looking around, there was nothing personal in sight. Having spent months in the room, there should have been some personalization. He stepped inside, his ear picking up a low twang, instinctually he fell to the floor as a dart flew over his body. He watched it as it hit the door opposite of Saeyoung’s room. Shaking his head, he jumped back onto his feet, stepping back out and closing the door gently.

“That was close!” Saeran jumped at Saeyoung’s voice right behind him. His skills were deteriorating if someone could so easily sneak up on him. He steadied his breathing before turning to his brother. Saeyoung was holding the dart between his fingers. “Nasty little thing, but do not worry, it will just put you to sleep for a couple of days. I do not want to kill anyone.” He smirked. “Nice reflexes by the way, but you’re losing your edge little brother. Maybe you should come out with me tonight, practice a little. Yoosung gave you a clean bill of health, right? Only, no assassinating!” he snorted.

Saeran rolled his eyes, but seriously considered his invitation, he could use some practice, he felt his body becoming sluggish from so much inactivity. “Is it safe to go into your room now?” He asked instead.

“Hold this.” Saeyoung handed the dart to Saeran and opened his door. He closed it behind him, Saeran could hear some rustling and one exclamation from inside before Saeyoung let him in. He motioned for Saeran to step inside. Saeran walked past him, looking around, he found nothing had changed. He set the dart on the table by the door. Walking towards the bed, he was about to sit on the edge but halfway down, he looked up with an arched brow at his brother.

“It is safe, for now.” He grinned. Saeran let himself fall onto the soft bedding.

“What brings you here so early? Yoosung too busy to get busy?” he snarked. Laughing even louder at the look Saeran gave him.

“Very funny. You are just jealous because you can only get busy with yourself.”

“Ouch!” Saeyoung mimicked a shot to the heart and fell back onto the bed beside Saeran.

Saeran snickered, “Can you be serious for a second? I have something important to ask you.”

Saeyoung scuttled onto the center of the bed, crisscrossing his legs, his elbows on his knees. “You have my attention.”

Saeran sighed and reached into his pouch, pulling out a wooden box. It was beautifully carved with vines and leaves. “I thought Yoosung would like it. I wanted it to resemble the etchings on his circlet.” He held it in his hands on his lap, staring at it solemnly.

“It is beautiful. But, I think whatever you give him, he will love.” Saeyoung stated, his words heavy in the air. He knew there was more, he waited for his brother to continue.

The edges of Saeran’s mouth finally pulled up in a smile and he sighed contentedly. “I know, you are right, but, I wonder if he will say yes.”

“Say yes?” Saeyoung’s eyebrows knit together questioningly.

“If our plan works, we will soon set out to try and defeat her.” Saeran’s smile slipped into a frown. “Then, who knows what will happen. I can’t remember being as happy as I am right now Saeyoung. Even when we were children and you took care of me. I felt safe, content with my lot in life, but truly happy?” he shook his head, his eyes still on the box. “But now, I have you, and I have Yoosung, there is nothing else I need. So, before we leave, I want to do something. It may only seem like an empty gesture, but, I think I need to do this, in case…in case we do not survive.”

“What are you talking about, how can we fail? We are together now; the gods could not be so cruel as to separate us again.” He flung his arms around his brother, setting his chin on his shoulder and looking up at him. Saeran fought the urge to toss him off. He relaxed and let himself enjoy the closeness.

“So, are you going to tell me what is in the box? And what you are planning?” Saeyoung had an inkling, but he let his brother reveal what he wanted to reveal on his own.

The smile played around Saeran’s mouth again as he slowly swung the lid open. Inside, set into two fabric slots within the box were two silver rings. Saeyoung could easily see that they too were etched with the vines and leaves on the box.

Without moving, Saeran asked, “So, my question is, big brother, will you be my best man?”

* * *

 

Yoosung stood at the large table stacked with books. He was researching spells from the deeper, heavily guarded archives. He had complete access now and he made good use of it, transcribing spells into his own book. He would practice them later, perhaps he would ask Saeran to be his assistant. He could not help the smile that crept onto his face when thinking about the man. They had already been through so much and had only grown closer with each passing day. He set his quill down and sighed, remembering their nights together. A soft blush stained his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Saeran suddenly plopped down beside him and Yoosung gave out a small yelp.

“Did I scare you? I did not mean to.” Saeran’s smile was soft as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Yoosung’s cheek, his hand stroking his back. Yoosung sighed, closing his eyes, wanting more than that brief contact. “I was wondering. There is some place that I wish to take you for dinner tonight. Just the two of us, in a secluded place. What do you think?”

Yoosung grinned, “That sounds incredible!” he pressed his lips against Saeran’s and was rewarded with a low whine from him before they pulled apart. He stood quickly and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

“I will come get you then. I am sure you will probably lose track of the time as usual.”

Yoosung laughed, but did not argue. “What do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

“I think I will ask Zen or Jaehee, maybe even Saeyoung, if they will spar with me. I need to get into fighting condition again before we leave. My body is ready, yes?” he asked.

Yoosung stood up and embraced his boyfriend, chest to chest, gazing into his now amber eyes. “Your body is ready for anything now.” He quipped.

Saeran licked his lips, his cock began to stir at the way Yoosung was looking at him and the way his body was subtly grinding against him. He dug his fingers into Yoosung’s silky hair and pulled, forcing Yoosung’s head back, exposing his neck nicely. Saeran bit into the soft flesh and elicited a soft hiss from Yoosung.

Nibbling up to his ear, Saeran said, “Save that for tonight, I have plans for you, my love.” The word sent shivers down Yoosung’s spine, as the bite and hair pull raised his body temperature. He let out a disappointed whine, but let Saeran disengage from him and walk away without another word.

Plans? Yoosung was left flushed and semi hard. The disciples re-shelving books giggled as they worked around him. Yoosung blushed deeper and buried his head back into his book.

The rest of the day was excruciatingly slow. Yoosung thought about going to his suite and taking a bath before his ‘date’. But, he knew that Saeran would look for him in the archives before anywhere else. He would wait. He transcribed spell after spell, making note of the specific ingredients of each. Most would simply need his access to the conduit. These spells would have been more difficult to cast if his conduit was not always open. He wondered how much farther as a cleric he could get. What spell could he not cast? He shook his head, that kind of thinking would only lead him down a selfish path to power that he did not want.

He sighed and closed the book. Standing up he made his way to the restricted section and left the book with the attendant there. He carefully marked it in his log, which Yoosung made sure of, he did not want anyone to think that he had stolen any of the valuable volumes.

“Did you wish for another?” the kindly man asked.

“No, I think that will be all for now.”

“Will you be attempting to cast these spells?” he asked, holding up the volume.

“I will, yes, perhaps tomorrow.”

“Very well, I would just like to caution you, they are more powerful than anything you have heretofore cast. Even with your open conduit, they will consume much more of you. Please be careful and have someone with you just in case.”

“I will, thank you.”

“Of course, Champion.” He bowed reverently towards the blonde. Yoosung was still not comfortable with anyone doing that before him. He felt awkward, not knowing what to do. He had tried asking them not to, that it was not necessary. But that had fallen on deaf ears. His cheeks now burning from embarrassment, he muttered something under his breath and turned to leave.

He quickly made his way back to the table he had been using. Taking his spell book out he opened it to the spells he had been working on. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Oakley hovering at the entrance. Yoosung was going to have to do something about the elf eventually. But he had had so many more important things to take care of. If their plan worked and Saeran was able to get the information they needed, he would have to deal with his so-called guards. He had only left them in place because he trusted the guards at the cathedral. He had spoken to the High Priest about his suspicions and they had agreed to have the church guards keep an eye on Yoosung’s guards and take it upon themselves to protect Yoosung and Saeran. Yoosung knew that Oakley had been sending messages back to High Priest Neeloun. So far, he knew that there was nothing to report, but the fact that the head of his personal guards was taking orders from someone else, really rankled him. He would have to ask Jumin how to deal with these kinds of issues. If he even remembered the next time he saw the elf. He took a moment to reflect on just how much he had truly changed since becoming Gala’s Champion.

He set the book down, remembering the person he used to be. He still felt the same, he still believed in others, he still cared about his fellow man and would do anything to protect them. But he no longer doubted his own abilities. He knew how strong he was, and with Gala’s blessing, he was stronger still. He felt the power of his god flowing through his body, it was a constant hum that he had become used to. He picked up the book once more and mused that he could cast most of his spells without any aid whatsoever now. With a mere flick of the hand and a thought. That fact would have had him cowering at the responsibility of such power. Now, he accepted it as truth. He also acknowledged that Saeran had played a large role in his new-found confidence. Saeran believed in him completely. There was a small smile on his face and he felt his temperature rising whenever he thought of Saeran.

A plate of cut venison and seasoned potatoes was set in front of Yoosung. A chunk of bread and a large tankard of mead followed. The High Priest sat next to him. Yoosung attempted to rise when he saw the venerable elf. He set his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder and held him down.

“High Priest Ethos…you did not need to…” the High Priest waved Yoosung’s comment away with a chuckle.

“Ethos, please, I think that between us, we can let go of hierarchy, yes?”

“Of course, Ethos.” Yoosung flushed, he wondered where his confidence had just flown to. He could feel the power of this man’s office and skill. He radiated with Gala’s light. If he shone so bright, Yoosung wondered how he himself looked to others. Or could he see the light only because of his own connection to Gala?

“I thought we could share this small snack. I would not wish to fill you up too much before your dinner date with Saeran.” He chuckled. A servant set a second tankard, filled to the brim, in front of the High Priest. He nodded his thanks and quickly took a large swallow of the bitter brew. He made a face, his nose crinkled, his eyes squeezed. Yoosung could not help the belly laugh that escaped him. He clamped his hand against his mouth and was mortified.

Ethos merely laughed himself and clapped Yoosung on the back. “It has taken me years to get used to this brew, however, that first swallow is always the bitterest. Ah, I do miss the wines from home, but, after all, ours is a life of sacrifice, is it not?”

“Certainly, however, it should not be one of torture.” Yoosung snickered.

Ethos snorted and almost spit his next mouthful of drink all over Yoosung. He sputtered and Yoosung smacked him on the back. “True, too true. I should not complain however.” He set his tankard down and picked up a chunk of venison. He motioned for Yoosung to do the same. “This life has been good to me, and I am grateful to be able to serve my god fully. I do envy you though Yoosung.”

Yoosung halted, the meat hallway to his mouth, his eyebrow arched, “How so?”

“You can do whatever you want. Go wherever you want. You do not have the High Council making decisions for you.”

“Humph, perhaps, but, I really never had anyone overseeing what I did or where I went, as long as it was away from Elvenhome.”

“I see. It must have been quite painful.”

Yoosung shrugged, chewing slowly. The meat was tender, but his mouth was full of bitterness.

“I have come to realize that the High Council is no longer looking out for the spiritual welfare of the people, or of their own clerics.” He sighed, his hands clasped on his lap. He looked far away, not focusing on Yoosung at all.

“Has it not always been that way?” Yoosung asked, truly curious.

“No, when I dedicated my life to the priesthood, it was different. I often wonder if we should give up large edifices such as this, and just walk among the people again.”

“Then we would lose these kinds of archives.”

“Perhaps, but, most of these works can be given to the larger libraries, those tomes dealing with clerical spells, can be held in the smaller churches. Ah, do not listen to me, I am just rambling. I only wanted to see how you are faring. If you have been treated well, or if you would like to voice any concerns.”

“Everyone has been tremendous.” Yoosung settled back into his seat and grabbed a sweet corn that glistened with butter.

“That is good to hear. And, what about Saeran? Is he comfortable here?”

Yoosung laughed, “You tell me. I think he has spent more time with you than he has with me the past couple of weeks.”

“Yes, yes, that is true.” Ethos nodded, a smile on his lips. “He is a very interesting man. Quite intelligent and bright. Very curious as well. It is a shame he was corrupted at such a young age, he would have made a remarkable sage. I have contemplated that he might have been able to rival Lord Han himself had he chosen to learn magic.”

Yoosung agreed. “His mind is indeed incredible. Yet, he does not seem to think so. It truly is a shame. Even so, it is that great mind that made him so good at what he did. It is a chilling thought.”

“Indeed, but, we need not fear that now. I am still stunned at what you were able to do. He let me delve him, but, I must admit, I would not even know what to look for.” He chuckled.

“I am still not sure what possessed me to do what I did. I just knew that it had to be done.” They ate in silence until Yoosung had a sudden thought. “Do you know what Saeran has planned for tonight?” he asked.

Ethos almost giggled, his shoulders shaking. “Oh no, I am not going to spoil the surprise.”

“So you do know?” Yoosung’s eyes sparkled, but Ethos held his hands up in front of him and waved them back and forth.

“I believe that is my cue to take my leave. If I stay here, you may extricate that information, and cleric or no cleric, I do not wish to be the brunt of that man’s wrath!” High Priest Ethos stood, taking his tankard and bowing to Yoosung before he made good on his word and walked away. Yoosung sighed. But he was excited as well.

He was so nervous that he ate everything on the plate, the bread, and downed his mead in record time. He did not know what to do with himself.

* * *

 

Saeran found Yoosung pacing the archive room, a strange look on his face. He kept stopping, running his hand over his spell book, then sighing before he began his loop again. He watched the blonde for a few minutes. The delicate way he ran his fingers over the book, his frail looking wrist bending almost effeminately. Saeran grinned, knowing full well that Yoosung was stronger than he appeared. He remembered how those hands explored him, claiming his body with strength and determination.

“I thought you would be nose deep in a book.” Saeran stated into the quiet room. Yoosung jumped and let out a high-pitched squeak. His hand flew to his chest, his eyes wide as his gaze fell on Saeran. Saeran let out a soft laugh and Yoosung’s hands fell to his sides in tight fists. His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned.

“Must you always do that? It was not funny!” he complained.

Saeran took him into his arms and soothed his hair, planting a kiss on the top of his golden head.

“I am sorry, my love. I did not mean to scare you.” Yoosung softened against Saeran’s chest with a satisfied sigh. His hands unclenched and he wrapped his arms around Saeran’s back, pressing himself against the taller man.

“I have been waiting for you. I have not been able to think of anything else since you came to see me this morning. Is it time?” Yoosung pulled away from Saeran to look into his amber eyes. It was still startling to see them. They matched Saeyoung’s almost exactly and it was unnerving at times.

“It is indeed. Are you ready?”

“Should I change first?”

Saeran chuckled and shook his head. “You are perfect just as you are.”

Yoosung’s mouth curled upwards and a familiar glint shone through his eyes. Saeran stepped back and took Yoosung’s hand, leading him out of the archives.

“Where are we going?” Yoosung asked.

“You will see.” Saeran took a right at the large hallway and Yoosung wondered where they might be headed. Wherever it was, it was clearly inside the cathedral. It did not take long for Yoosung to lose his bearings. Nothing looked familiar and he tugged on Saeran’s hand.

Saeran stopped and stared back at him, eyebrows questioning.

“Do you know where you are going?” Yoosung asked nervously.

“Of course. While you have had your head buried in your books since we moved in here, I have explored the entire complex. With the High Priest’s permission. He…is a very interesting elf.” There was a slight flush to Saeran’s face as he said it, but he quickly faced forward once more and began to walk briskly. Yoosung kept silent, from his own conversation with the High Priest, he had to agree with Saeran’s sentiments. The elf had a way of making you feel comfortable enough to discuss personal matters. He wondered what he and Saeran had discussed.

He glanced at Saeran’s profile. His jaw was set, determined. His eyes sparkled expectantly, but he also held himself tensely, as if nervous about something. What could be making him this nervous around Yoosung?

They came to the base of a spiral staircase and began to climb. Yoosung lost count of how many floors they bypassed. Finally, a bit winded, at least Yoosung, who made a mental note to begin a more rigorous physical exercise, they reached what appeared to be the top. Saeran turned back to him, a wide grin on his face. He tugged on the blonde and they made their way into a circular room with what appeared to be a glass roof. Yoosung had never seen glass this clear, or this big.

He walked in, staring at the night sky through the glass. Saeran let go of his hand and grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping his forward momentum.

Yoosung stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder at Saeran, who nodded to the ground. In front of Yoosung, there was a thick blanket with a basket, a bottle of wine, plates, utensils and two goblets.

“Oh. What, what is this place?” Yoosung asked. His heart was racing and he did not know why. He supposed that it was because although they had been together for a long time now, they had never actually gone out on a date. And that is what this felt like. They had spent so much time dealing with one crises after another, they had not really had time for this kind of thing. He wondered if Zen and Jaehee balanced their relationship better.

“It is the observatory; did you not know the cathedral had one?” Saeran wrapped his arms around Yoosung, pressing his chest to Yoosung’s back.

“I did not!”

“The High Priest says that they have some clerics and acolytes that study the stars. Did you know, that they are moving?”

“I thought it was the planet that was moving?” Yoosung exclaimed.

“It is, but, the stars are also moving, very slowly. The High Priest says it is very subtle, and it has taken them generations to confirm it, but, yes, they move.”

“Fascinating.” Yoosung whispered.

Saeran let go of him and led him onto the blanket. “Lay on your back.” He helped Yoosung settle comfortably and then ran to a pedestal in the center of the room. There were several levers and he began to pull one down. The stars above Yoosung began to glow brighter as they zoomed closer. He gasped, his heart quickening. He almost sprang from the floor to run away before they crashed down on him. But Saeran’s chuckle told him there was no danger.

“How did you do that?”

“Magic!” Saeran exclaimed. “Actually, science. There are a series of glass panes up there that magnify by degrees. By shifting them, you can get closer, or further away. And, now this is magic, they can bring the stars, inside.” He shifted a few levers and suddenly there were indeed multiple points of light surrounding the interior of the circular room. Yoosung stood up and was encircled by many twinkling stars. He poked at one with his finger and it flared brighter before blinking out. It came back into existence immediately. Yoosung giggled with delight and spun causing several stars to flare and blink out, only to return and flare once more. Saeran laughed as he watched the half-elf completely enthralled.

He grabbed Yoosung’s wrist and pulled him around. Grasping his hand, his other he set on Yoosung’s hip. Yoosung lay his hand on Saeran’s shoulder lightly and they danced through the illusion of bursting stars. They gazed into each other’s eyes and Yoosung felt a weight lift of his shoulders as the man he loved looked back at him with equal devotion. Everything else fell away. All his concerns, all his fears, melted as those amber eyes filled him with love and strength. He was not alone. He would never be alone again. They twirled, laughing, sometimes stumbling, but always happy and relaxed.

They fell to the floor exhausted, but content. Yoosung was now starving and he began to unpack the food that awaited them.

“When did you plan all this?” he asked, glancing askance at Saeran.

“I began planning it the day I stumbled in here. But, the clerics were monitoring a specific comet and I had to wait for a night when they would be willing to let me have it for a few hours. Too bad I could not show the comet to you, it was incredible, the immense power it radiated was intense.”

Yoosung reached towards him and caressed his cheek, planting a chaste kiss on it.

“Thank you, this is wonderful.” He breathed.

Saeran cupped Yoosung’s chin and pressed his lips against Yoosung’s.

“I am so glad you like it.”

“I love it.” Yoosung stated. “And I am starving.” They laid out their fair and Saeran poured the wine. They picked up their goblets and linked their arms before taking the first sip. It was cheesy and romantic, but they giggled and enjoyed themselves. When they had had their fill Saeran pushed up to his knees and sat back on his heels.

“There is one more surprise.” He stated, as he began to pack away their leftovers and set aside the dirtied dishes, making room on the blanket. He moved the basket off and scooted closer to Yoosung.

“I cannot imagine what else could make this evening even better.” Yoosung quipped.

Saeran leaned over and brushed his lips against Yoosung’s. He tasted of sweet wine, his tongue cool after having drunk the chilled liquid. Yoosung’s hand ran to the back of Saeran’s neck and pressed them closer, thrusting his tongue into Saeran’s mouth. His every motion drenched in desire. Saeran broke their contact and Yoosung whined in disapproval. There was certainly one thing he could not think of that would make the night better.

“Wait, I…I need to say something.” He sat back and took Yoosung’s hand in his, squeezing it gently.

He took a deep breath and made contact with Yoosung’s large amethyst eyes.

“Before you, I only existed. I wanted for nothing, because I did not believe I would survive long enough to have anything. I existed for someone else. Someone else was in control of who I was, what I did, and what my future would be. There was a kind of contentment in that. I did not have to think for myself. I could blame my unhappiness on someone else. Even when I was a child, it was Saeyoung who took care of me. I have never had to do that for myself. Everything was out of my control. And there was safety in that as well. Then you came along.” He smirked, tugging at Yoosung’s hand and squeezing it again. He looked down, his face beet red.

“I believe that I fell in love with you that night. The first time I saw you. I told myself that you were weak, that you were pathetic for not standing up for yourself, for letting those assholes harass you and treat you like dirt. I told myself that you did not deserve to live, especially when I saw how the tears so easily flowed from you.” He fell silent and lowered his head. After a few heartbeats, Yoosung could tell that there were silent tears flowing from the red-head. He wanted to comfort him, to wrap him in his arms, but he felt that Saeran was not done.

Getting himself under control again, he looked up, his eyes drowning in big fat tears. “I realized eventually, after finding you again, that you were probably the strongest person I have ever known. It took more courage to walk away than it would have to turn and fight. It took more courage for you to become the person you are, kind, giving, loyal, open, than to become embittered by your lot in life. I was the coward. I was the one that took the easy road every time I was presented with the choice.”

“You make me want to be a better person. You have changed so much for me. I now look at the world through your eyes. And there are times when it is frightening, but I refuse to go back to the easy path. I will walk by you, with you, down any path you choose. And I will do it willingly because I love you, because I know that someday, I will be able to redeem myself for the things I have done.”

Yoosung clenched his jaw and bit down on his lip to keep his mouth shut. He knew that what Saeran had done was not of his free will, that he had been under the influence of the lich. But he also knew that no matter what he said, that guilt and responsibility would still weigh heavy on him. It was just the kind of person he was. Saeyoung had once told him that he reminded him of Saeran. His openness, his kindness, his need to help others. Somewhere inside of Saeran, those qualities were still there. And day after day, he was getting closer to finding them again.

The man Saeran had become under Rika was hard, callous, uncaring, devoid of any sort of empathy. He still carried those qualities, but, he was integrating them into something different. He would never become the man he would have been had he not been stolen from Saeyoung. He had been through too much for that, but, he would certainly be able to become a much better version of himself, if he so chose. And it appeared that he was trying very hard to do just that.

“Will you let me? Will you let me walk with you, by your side, for the rest of my life?” he was looking directly into Yoosung’s eyes, sincerity and a not so small amount of fear flickered in his eyes.

Yoosung’s jaw loosened and tears sprang to his eyes as well. He was about to embrace Saeran when his eyes flickered downwards to a small elaborately carved wooden box he held in his other hand. Saeran let go of him and opened the box, inside, there were two silver rings. Yoosung gasped and his eyes flew back to Saeran’s face. A nervous smile played around his face.

“Will you marry me Yoosung?” he whispered, almost too low to hear. But had he not heard a word, Yoosung would have known exactly what he had asked.

He did not hesitate, he flung himself at Saeran, tackling him down to the ground. Saeran coughed as he had the breath knocked out of him, he managed to keep a hold of the box, thankfully, the rings were secure inside.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Yoosung punctuated each yes with a kiss, which had Saeran laughing, trying to untangle himself from the blonde.

“Well then let me get this ring on your finger already!” he shouted. That made Yoosung stop and jump off him quickly, eyes shining with more than just tears. He licked his lips as Saeran pushed himself up to a sitting position. He ran his hand through his hair and checked the rings.

He took Yoosung’s out, his fingers were slimmer, and he hoped he had gotten the measurements correct. He took Yoosung’s left hand and slipped the ring on, it slid all the way down to the base easily, fitting snuggly. Saeran sighed in relief.

“Now me.” Yoosung said as he took the second ring from the box Saeran had set beside him. Before he put it on, Yoosung looked at it closely.

“This, this looks like…” Saeran nodded and ran his finger along Yoosung’s circlet.

“I thought it would be fitting. And even without this,” he tapped the circlet, “the vines and leaves would remind me of you always.” They shared another smile, Yoosung was not sure his heart could take much more. He grasped Saeran’s left hand, while he could still form some competent words, and slipped the ring onto his finger. His breath caught as a star hit the ring and flared out of existence, popping back in on the other side of Saeran’s finger.

“I…I am not sure if we can actually get married, but, I wanted something more. I needed something more before we leave Yoosung. If, if we do not succeed, or survive, I…” Yoosung stopped him with a passionate kiss that left Saeran speechless.

“I will speak to the High Priest, I believe he will marry us. Gala has already given us his blessing. Now, where did you get these? They are stunning!” Yoosung held his hand out over Saeran’s shoulder, gazing at the perfection of his new ring.

“The Silversmith let me use his shop.”

“You made them?” Yoosung sat back, in shock.

“Yes, well, I had never worked with something so small, but, I figured it could not be too different than creating a blade.” Saeran shrugged. “I used what silver I had, melted it, and crafted the rings. The hardest part was getting your measurement.” He chuckled. “I am glad I got that correct at least. The Silversmith did the etching, I did not want to ruin them with my clumsy skill.”

“How did you even learn to do this?” Yoosung was curious.

“There were very few living souls around the lich, her undead could not create. So, V, me, and the few others that served her, learned many new skills. We had to.” Saeran took Yoosung’s hand in his and kissed the ring on his finger, then kept going up his arm, over his shoulder, nipping at his neck, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Yoosung. He nibbled his ear lobe and finally made his way to Yoosung’s waiting mouth. The kiss was deep, delicious, and hungry. Saeran ran his hand up Yoosung’s thigh, under his tunic, and palmed his hardening cock. Yoosung immediately pushed him away and sprang up.

“Wha…what???” Saeran was left of the floor confused.

“None of that!” Yoosung scolded.

“Huh?” Saeran stood on shaky legs in front of Yoosung. Yoosung put both his palms against Saeran’s chest and held him at bay.

“Not until we are properly married.” He said seriously.

“Huh??? But…Yoosung, we…we already…”

“That does not matter! Not now! We, you, will wait until we are wed, that is final. I will have the servants prepare another room for you where you will sleep from now on.” Yoosung walked around Saeran and headed out of the large room.

“What?! No! Yoosung. Yoosung! YOOSUNG!!” but the half elf was gone, he could hear the steady steps going down the stairs. Saeran leaned against the archway.

“Well, that went great Saeran!” and he began to laugh at himself. This was not how he had envisioned the night ending. Alone. He doubled over, hands on knees. Then he straightened and outstretched his left hand, the silver ring glinting in the moonlight. He smiled wistfully. If Yoosung wanted a traditional wedding, then he would have it. The cleric was well worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since the last update. I was hoping to get this section finished, so I could get back into the 'ACTION' but, there will still be more fluff for the next chapter. Ahhh, Yooran, I can't seem to stop myself! I love them so much!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably full of errors, but I am too tired to edit right now. So, here you go, I have been pretty anxious to move the story forward, but, I ended up writing more on the wedding than I had intended. Oops. No worries though, there is momentum and the story is picking up. I can see the end!

The attendants flowed in and out of his bedroom all morning. He had had a scented bath, enjoying the heat as he lay back and thought about what this day meant. He grinned as he remembered how desperately Saeran had tried to seduce him. He had been tempted, but wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be for them on this day. He knew it was silly to ask for celibacy until the wedding. But it made it feel more real and special. He surprised himself. When Saeran asked him to marry him, everything seemed to change. Everything suddenly carried a heavier weight. He stared at his hand where the ring would sit once more after their vows. They had given them to Saeyoung, who they had both chosen as their best man. Yoosung smiled as he remembered the look on his best friend’s face. He’d hesitated since he had already said yes to Saeran, but then he grinned at the thought of having been chosen by them both.

He sat in front of the vanity the High Priest had had brought in. One of the acolytes brushed his hair and plaited it. He stared at himself in the bubbled glass as the circlet was set on his head once more. He felt the sting of tears as the enormity of his upcoming nuptials descended upon him.  Soft hands pressed down on his shoulders and he met his mother’s eyes in the mirrored glass. Her lavender eyes were gentle and radiating love.

“No crying today my darling. It will make your face puffy. And you want to be perfect for your groom do you not?” she chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Although, I am sure he will still think you beautiful no matter what. Love is blind after all.”

Yoosung once more thanked Jumin with all of his heart for using his connections to have a Druid transport his mother here for the wedding. He turned and stared up at her, eyes wide.

“He does love me, yes?” he knew the truth of it, but his heart was pained, what if something went wrong? What if he changed his mind? What if he ran away?

Lillian cradled her son’s face in her hands. “Of course he does. Why all these doubts all of a sudden my darling?” her eyebrows furrowed as she bent and kissed his forehead gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his head against her. She pressed him into her, trying to sooth his worries.

“My head knows all will be well. But my heart is afraid it will get broken. I do not think I can survive his rejection.” Lillian sighed, but Yoosung felt the mirth in his mother’s body. He knew he was being ridiculous, but…

There was a commotion on the other side of his door and he clearly heard Saeran’s voice. He quickly ran to the door and place his hand on the handle, stopping himself before he turned it.

“Yoosung! Yoosung are you in there?” Saeran was pounding on the door and Yoosung heard the guards trying to stay calm and reassuring Saeran that all was well.

“I am here!” Yoosung spoke through the thick oak, his hands splayed on it to either side of his head. He pressed his ear to the door to better hear his voice.

Saeran mirrored Yoosung on the other side of the door. His chest had felt so tight, his anxiety getting the better of him. He had finally given in to it and run to make sure that Yoosung had not come to his senses and decided to cut him loose. He sighed in relief.

“What are you doing here Saeran? We are not supposed to see each other until the ceremony!” Yoosung grinned. His heart was racing with how close his love was.

“I know it is stupid. But, I was so afraid that you had changed your mind. That you had run away and left me. Saeyoung tried to calm me down, but, I was so terrified.”

Yoosung laughed to hear his own thoughts echoed by the man. “I am here. I will always be here for you. I love you Saeran. And I cannot wait to be your husband.”

“Husband…” Saeran’s breath caught in his throat. “I cannot wait to be your husband as well. Yoosung, I love you.” He whispered, but it reached Yoosung’s ear. He heard Saeran pushing away from the door and walk away. He turned and leaned against the door, the smile on his face from ear to ear. It made his mother laugh as she took him in her arms for a short, strong hug. Yoosung was crimson from pointed ear tips to his toes. L smoothed his sparkling white robes and recentered his circlet.

“Are you ready?”

Yoosung nodded. “Mother?”

“Yes?”

“Are you truly happy for me? I know this was not what you foresaw for my future. And, being your only child, there will be no grandchildren for you, and…”

“Do not be ridiculous my son. Are you happy?”

“More than I ever imagined I could be!” he glowed.

“Then that is all that matters. I am completely and truly happy for you. And for Saeran. He has changed so much from the young man I met in Elvenhome. I see no doubt in his eyes, or his actions. I am lucky to have him become my son as well!” they embraced once more.

Another knock sounded at his door and they both twirled towards it.

“Champion, it is time, we should join the High Priest.” Yoosung swallowed, his excitement building. He was about to march down to the Cathedral’s garden and marry the person he loved in front of his god, family, and friends. He took a deep breath and walked out, his mother at his elbow.

Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen sat in the front to the right of the aisle on hastily placed chairs. There had not been much time to prepare a proper wedding, Jumin insisting that they get going with their plan. Saeran had been too nervous to enact it before satisfying his desire to become Yoosung’s husband. Jumin had pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed at the idiocy of being led by one’s emotions. It had been Jaehee that calmed him down before he had done or said something he would have regretted. Now, here he sat, anxious to get on with it, but admitting that it was somewhat hopeful to see that life did indeed go on, that love was still important, even as his own world was crumbling. He did briefly consider how much Vanderwood would have enjoyed this wedding, had one of the grooms not murdered him. He shook his head, he had to push that kind of thing to the side. He would deal with those emotions when and if he ever had the time and safety to do so.

The other attendees were from the church, many wanting to see their champion married. There was an excited hum in the air. The High Priest stepped onto the erected dais before the entrance into the garden proper. It stood beneath a large ivy archway with stunning yellow roses to either side. Jumin could appreciate the horticulturalist who maintained the grounds. It was a calming scene.

A harpist, lutist, and flutist played softly against the cathedral wall to the left of the attendees. Suddenly the music changed to the traditional wedding march and the guests stood and turned to the back. There was a large door that had remained open. A curtain had been hung inside, separating it into two sides. On the left stood Yoosung and his mother, on the right was Saeran and Saeyoung. The gathering gasped almost in unison.

Yoosung wore a robe of white. The collar was stiff and encircled his neck completely. It was embroidered with vines and leaves along the collar, sleeves, and hem. They also traveled down the front all the way down. The gold stitching gleemed in the afternoon sunlight. His circlet captured the light of the sun and the reflection gave the illusion of a halo on his head. To most, it was seen as the validation of their god to this union. There was not a dry eye to be seen. Even Jumin felt the sting of tears as he saw the pair, resplendent in their garb and their love.

Saeran wore his black leather breeches, but he had on one of Zen’s many richly made tunics. It was also white, the embroidery done in a vibrant green, with gold flecks intertwined within. The sleeves were voluminous and billowed lightly. There was a small amount of ruffle under his chin and at his wrists. Saeran fiddled with it, feeling like a peacock. Saeyoung grabbed his wrist to steady him, giving him a nod of approval. His dark leather boots shone in the sunlight as well, his hair was left shaggy and as he ran his hands through it for the millionth time, everyone could see why.

The music intensified and both couples took a step forward. Neither men looked at each other, eyes forward, as they walked side by side. Their hands twitched and they silently linked their pinkies together as they walked down the center, on the grass, towards the waiting High Priest. Saeran appeared as if he would pass out, his normally pale skin ashen. His eyes flickered across the amount of people that had shown up. He had assumed that it would only be a handful. He scanned the faces, all of them a blur, he began to hyperventilate. Yoosung grabbed his hand and squeezed, attempting to give him some strength. Saeyoung held Saeran’s arm on the other side and gave it a squeeze too. Saeran took a deep breath and focused his gaze on the High Priest, whose smile was genuine, his eyes sparkling at them.

Once they reached the dais, Yoosung’s mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to sit next to Zen. Saeyoung took a step back and placed himself between the two men, a giant grin on his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet. His excess energy having no place to go.

The High Priest cleared his throat and had the men face each other. They grasped each other’s hands and held on tight through the opening intonement of the ceremony. Neither hearing a word of it as they fell into each other’s eyes. Everything else was muted and it took them several seconds to hear what was being commanded of them. Saeyoung prodded them and they blinked at him in confusion. They heard the High Priest and the guests laughing, they both felt flustered and embarrassed as they turned back to the High Priest.

“I understand you have written your own vows?” his eyebrow quirked.

“Oh, yes.” Yoosung twittered. “Um, I…”

“May I go first?” Saeran asked. Yoosung sighed in relief, all the words he’d memorized having flown right out of his head. He nodded for Saeran to continue.

“I…I am not as good with words as you are. So, I asked one of the acolytes if he would help me. What he wrote was lyrical and beautiful. But, I realized that it was not me. I may not be the best at communicating. Or understanding others. My upbringing was difficult, there was little to no socializing and there are times when I know I have said or done something wrong. You have always been so understanding of that part of me. In fact, you have been understanding of every part of me. I know that I do not deserve your love. I…I was ashamed to have you love me. To have you know everything about me. To be vulnerable. I thought it was a sign of weakness to need anyone else. You have shown me that it is a sign of strength to allow others to care for you. You have taught me so much. About life, about the world, about love. You have made the ultimate sacrifice for me and even vowed to make more. And all because you love me. Me.” Saeran swallowed as the tears fell from his eyes. He wanted to wipe the tears that cascaded slowly down Yoosung’s cheeks as well, but he found he could not move.

“I do not know why your heart chose mine, but I will be forever grateful and will spend the rest of my life earning that love. I love you Yoosung of Elvenhome, I love you and the greatest gift I can give you is to accept your love for me in return.” He finished in a rush and there was a shuffling of the guests as they took out handkerchiefs or dried their eyes with their sleeves.

Yoosung was biting his lower lip, trying hard not to start gushing. He needed to take several large breaths to calm his beating heart. He wanted to take Saeran in his arms, to squeeze him tight, to kiss him until they both ran out of breath.

“Yoosung?” the High Priest placed his hand on his shoulder gently, smiling at him. “It is your turn.” He prodded.

“Oh, yes…I…Saeran…”

“Enough! I have had enough of this! I will not stand idly by and watch this entire cathedral make a mochary of our god! This is not what Gala would want! This is blasphemous and a slap in the face of our morals and values!”

Oakely rushed through the still open door of the church proper and raced down the aisle at the couple. The attendees were shocked and stunned by the tirade. He held his sword in the air as he rushed towards them. Saeyoung planted his feet and reached into his pockets where he had several daggers hidden. Saeran cursed, realizing he had no weapons at all. Jumin began to cast a spell as the acolytes scurried out of the way and the clerics began to chant.

Suddenly, the man was flying backwards and slammed against the wall a good ten feet off the ground. Everyone was dumbstruck, looking around to see who had reacted the fastest. An angry Yoosung marched towards him. Both Saeyoung and Jumin tried to stop him but he just shook them off.

“You are correct.” He intoned. “Enough is enough. I have weathered your derision, your looks, your defiance, your disloyalty, and your betrayal! NO MORE!” he applied more pressure to his shield spell, pinning the man completely against the wall. He could barely breath now.

“How dare you! How dare you disrupt my wedding! It is not up to you to determine my life, or that of any other living being! It is not up to you to declare, institute, and enforce the will of Gala! Who are you to question ME?!” he screamed, his face turning red.

Saeyoung took a step to try and calm Yoosung down but Saeran grabbed his arm and shook his head. He watched Yoosung, knowing that he was just upset but would never do anything to hurt another living thing. He needed to expel the frustration he had been holding back because of Oakely and High Priest Neeloun.

The glow emitting from Yoosung was getting brighter and brighter and his diminutive body appeared to swell in his anger. His eyes flashed furiously.

“You want to hate me. Fine. You want believe that I do not deserve the mantel of Gala’s Champion. Fine! You want to kill me? Fine! But. You! Do! Not! Ruin! My! Wedding!” he screeched and drew his right hand back, a ball of pure energy sitting inside it, it shifted and changed into a spear of light which he threw at the man. The crowd gasped, only Saeran stood confident. The spear struck close to the man’s head, it quivered slightly before exploding in harmless sparks. His eyes were huge, his lungs screaming for air.

Yoosung let his shield go and the man dropped, his knees buckled and he landed in a heap on the ground. Yoosung walked towards him. “I am not ashamed of who and what I am. I am proud of what I have become and what I can and will achieve. I am proud of the man I love and find strength in his love for me. And not you, or people like High Priest Neeloun, will ever change that! Now…” he motioned for the guards who had filed in while he had had the man pinned to the wall. They rushed in and picked Oakely up, dragging him away. Yoosung brushed himself off, “I have a man to marry.” He turned and walked back towards Saeran and the dais. He took Saeran’s hand and led him back up in front of the High Priest. Saeran looked at him with a primal desire that made Yoosung blush.

“I…I think that will suffice as my vows.” He whispered, thinking nothing else he could say would be as truthful.

“Very well then. The rings?” Saeyoung jumped and scurried back to his place as the guests sat back down hesitantly. He reached into his pocket and took both rings out, giving one to Saeran, and the other to Yoosung. He realized he had done it wrong and switched them. The gesture eased the tension somewhat and there was a soft utterance of mirth from the crowd. Saeyoung looked sheepishly at the two and stepped back once more.

“You may exchange the rings.” The High Priest intoned.

Yoosung slipped his ring onto Saeran’s finger, his own trembling. Saeran held his hand lightly and slid it on, raising his hand to his lips, and kissing it. It made Yoosung tremble even more. He straightened, his amber eyes gazing into lavender orbs. He was about to bind himself to this man forever and he had never felt happier.

“By the will of Gala, and the honor he has bestowed upon me, you are now bound as one, you are free to kiss the…groom.” The High Priest announced to all.

Saeran and Yoosung grinned like idiots, wasting no time in embracing and meeting their lips together. The guests flew to their feet and exploded into thunderous applause and exclamations of joy. They pulled apart a crying, giggling mess. Saeyoung wrapped his arms around them both and pulled them into a hug. Zen and Jaehee followed suit. Jumin kept his distance, but he met Yoosung’s and Saeran’s eyes, nodding to them with respect. Yoosung broke from the heap and threw his arms around Jumin who endured it stiffly until he relaxed and patted the half-elf lazily. The rest laughed at the look on Jumin’s face, but said nothing.

Saeran ripped Yoosung from Jumin and picked him in his arms. Yoosung yelped at the sudden change, and wrapped his arms around Saeran’s neck. He walked away, to the giggles and teasing of those around them.

“We have something to take care of my darling Yoosung. Something you have been keeping from me.” Saeran snickered.

“Saeran! There is still a wedding feast we have to attend.”

“Who says we have to attend?”

“It’s our wedding feast.” Yoosung laughed, snuggling into Saeran’s neck. He felt Saeran shrug his shoulders.

“I am sure they will still be feasting when we are done. Then again…” he grinned as he ran up the steps to Yoosung’s suite.

…………………..

“Finally! I thought I would have to wait until tomorrow to get you in here!” Jumin stood and paced around his desk when Saeran walked into his study.

“My apologies. Yoosung was a little…reticent to let me leave this morning.” Saeran did not even have the decency to blush, his grin was enormous and Jumin decided to jet let it go. He motioned towards the sitting area. Saeran took a seat in a chair while Jumin sat on the sofa.

“I feel time slipping. We have been idle too long. I could have created the illusion of different colored eyes easily, but, if I am correct, he would be able to see right through it. Which is why I needed to find a spell that was too powerful for him to penetrate. I…I have my doubts that I will be able to succeed, but, I have no other ideas.”

“I trust you.” Saeran told him.

They shared a short moment of eye contact before Jumin nodded, accepting the other man’s assertion. He opened the small container sitting on the table between them. He pulled out a vial and a small pouch. He set a wooden bowl in front of him and poured the silver liquid into it and reached his thumb and forefinger into the pouch and grabbed a pinsh of the powder inside. He drizzled it into the liquid, his lips moving silently as he breathed words into the mixture. His eyes began to glow as the liquid bubbled in the bowl. It turned a deep crimson, which was mirrored in Jumin’s eyes. He circled his hand over the mixture, encircling the stream of steam that was beginning to emit from it. He twirled it around, gathering it thickly.

“Im nall- upon i elements. Naur. Thúl. Nen. Coe. Heed nin nall-. Obeui nin conn-. Strengthen nin peth. Coe. Nen. Thúl. Naur. Tul- forth. Tul- forth. Tul- forth. “

The vapor began to change color rapidly.

“Tul- forth. Tul- forth. I color i im seek. I gaer infused hue. Tul- a deli-. Deli- adel hin eyes.”

The colors swelled then settled on the mint green he searched for. He stopped his hand and pinched the edge of the vapor. It clung to his fingers as he pushed it towards Saeran, then released it. It continued to float towards the man. Saeran’s eyes were large, he had not lied. He trusted Jumin, but, it was still disconcerting to know that he would soon feel the touch of that vapor as it poured into his eyes. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes open as Jumin had instructed him before. It was difficult however, and he blinked more times than he cared for. The miniature cloud entered his eyes and he felt the tingle of the water vapor as it settled into his pupils. It lasted no more than a few seconds and he blinked furiously when it was over, rubbing his eyes.

When he could hold them open once more he stared at Jumin. “Well?” he asked.

Jumin nodded, a small smile on his lips. “The spell will last until it is lifted. I know that you do not wish to be burdened with those eyes any longer, but, we will have to keep up the charade until it does not matter whether or not V knows about your cleansing.”

“About that. Have you given any more thought as to whether you wish Yoosung to perform the same for V?” Saeran was unsure he should bring up the touchy subject, but, his time with Yoosung and Saeyoung had made him bolder, more sure of himself and who he was once more becoming.

Jumin settled against the back of the sofa and sighed heavily. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and shook his head. “I have. But have decided against it. I loathe to admit that anything Zen says is true, but, I must concur that it was never a spell that kept V with that woman. I have spent too much time with him these past few months to believe anything else. I can no longer lie to myself. However, that only unearths a bigger problem.”

“Which is?” Saeran asked, eyebrow cocked.

“If it is not a spell he is under, then what will become of him if we kill her? Will he hate me? For clearly, in this state, had she asked him to kill me, I believe he would.” His face was an emotionless mask, but Saeran was all too familiar with what was reflected in his grey eyes. Fear, depression, loathing, acceptance. All things he himself had often seen in his own eyes.

“I am sorry. For what that is worth.” He shook his head. “He, he was not always like he is now. He resisted her cruelty in the beginning. He tried desperately to save people, to save me. Eventually, she just wore him down. Your brother is still in there, somewhere. I hope for your sake, that he can see the light and drag himself out.”

Jumin furrowed his brows, unsure what to make of Saeran’s speech. Was V still able to be saved? Redeemed? Or was it too late? They both stood, Saeran ready to fulfill his end of the plan.

“Good luck.” Jumin patted him on the shoulder and sent him on his way.

Saeran nodded and walked out the door, up the stairs, and down the richly carpeted hallway to V’s door. There were no guards set. Jumin had spells placed to alert them if V stepped outside without permission. He was, for all intents and purposes, a prisoner. The spells did not keep anyone out however.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside the dimly lit room. V glanced up from the book in his hand. He was seated against the headboard, his legs out in front of him.

“Well, look who finally decided to come see me.” He chortled. “Too busy playing house with the blonde to visit your old friend?”

“Something like that.” He held up his hand exposing his wedding ring. That made V sit up and swing his legs to the ground. He was beside Saeran in a heartbeat.

“Is that what I think it is?” he was bewildered. Saeran nodded with a smirk. “You married him?” he was incredulous.

“I did. I got careless.” He pulled his hand from V and walked to the dresser, leaning against it, his hands shoved into his pockets, making the ring disappear. He hated using his marriage to manipulate V, but Yoosung said that it could be used to good effect, and that it did not undermine what it meant to them.

“I tried to push him too far too fast. He was getting suspicious. So, I did the only thing I could think of to get him to trust me again.” He shrugged, forcing himself to grin at his purported cleverness.

“And, just like that? Are you truly married or did you merely exchange rings?” V asked, eyebrows knitting together in disbelief.

“We had ourselves a real wedding. Ceremony and all. The High Priest himself married us.” Saeran chuckled. “And, Yoosung almost killed someone.”

“You are lying!” V retorted.

Saeran laughed and shook his head. “Never to you. I tell you the truth. You can ask anyone, even Jumin. The man had the bad grace to interrupt our wedding by trying to kill Yoosung. Yoosung did not take that very well.”

V sighed and sat on the bed. He nodded in understanding. “I see that your mission is coming along. But, you said ‘almost killed’.”

“He was talked down.” He growled, crossing his arms.

“I see. Well, at least you still have your freedom. I am about to crawl out of my skin! I spend most of my days in here because if I set foot out there I am watched constantly!”

“If only there was something I could do for you. Do you need me to carry messages for you? Or to bring you something? I am not watched at all now. They all trust me. Even my idiot brother.”

“No, no, I can still travel through the shadows, but, I have to keep those brief.” Saeran’s blood ran cold.

“She, she gave you that ability?” he breathed.

“A smaller version than what you had. I can only travel short distances. And I cannot manipulate the shadows as you could.”

“Then why are you still here?”

“I cannot! Not without the staff! I told you before…it is the only thing that will allow me to return to her. And yet…I have failed at every turn!”

“Perhaps I can help. I have been around Jumin when he has his staff near. He does not watch it carefully…”

“No! Do not! You are set on a different task and if you are caught, that task will also fail! We cannot both fail. This is my responsibility. I will prevail. I must just outwit my brother. But, it has been so long since I have had to be clever. I fear that I will never best my brother.”

They were silent for a few minutes, both lost in their own fears. Saeran’s mind was racing full force. Their entire plan had hinged on him being able to persuade V to give him information on where Rika was hiding. At least a general direction to follow. But, if V could shadow walk whenever he wanted to, he was more than capable of getting a message out, either through a courier or a bird. And they would not be able to follow him just by keeping an eye on him. Jumin was not going to be pleased.

V also thougth about Jumin. His mind was torn, as it always was now. When he was with Rika he could put his brother, his family, out of his head. But now, Jumin came to see him every day. He had engaged in conversation in the beginning, but he could no longer tolerate how being in the same room as his brother made him feel. He had screamed at him, thrown things, tried to punch him. But of course, he was never able to lay a single finger on Jumin. He had to admire the person he had become. Strong, powerful, confident, clever. He would make a great ruler. Thought of Rika filtered through him at this thought. He knew, without her needing to tell him, that she was after the Elmwood throne. That her desire for him had always been because of that throne. Had she ever loved him? Did it matter now? His heart truly belonged to her. She would never let him go. And, he would never leave her.

Saeran pushed off the dresser. “I should go. I will try to come see you again.”

V nodded absently and waved him away, lost in his own thoughts. Saeran made his way back to Jumin’s study. He was surprised to see everyone sitting around, waiting anxiously. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

“We have a problem.” He sighed as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Yoosung wrapped his arms around him and pressed himself against his side. Saeran gripped him tight and kissed the top of his head.

“Problem? What do you mean a problem?” Jumin hissed.

“He can shadow walk. He has had no problems getting information back to the lich.”

“What?” Jumin and Zen echoed eachother.

They exchanged a brief glance before turning back to Saeran.

“So, all this preparation, for nothing! We are back to the beginning!” Jumin fumed, pacing the room.

Saeyoung returned his attention to the book on his lap. Jumin’s library had one on the gods, he had been reading about Ceruleon the god of thieves. The information Yoosung had given him was still rolling around in his head. To think that he was a direct descendant of a god was surreal for him. He half listened to the others as they came up with and discarded plan after plan. He sighed heavily and shut his book loudly making everyone jump and stare at him.

He lazily glanced towards Jumin. “I have an idea, but, you are not going to like it.” He grinned.

…………………………….

Saeran rushed into the room, panting. He slammed it closed behind him. V jumped up, bewildered.

“They know!” Saeran screamed at him. He grabbed the taller elf by his shoulders, intent on his eyes.

V stared into the mint green eyes of the assassin, seeing the desperation in them.

“They know what? What do they know?”

“They know where she is! I…I do not know where they seek her, Yoosung, he…he would not tell me. Jumin made him promise, damn it! I tried to seduce him into telling me, but, he was only becoming suspicious! You have to tell her, you have to warn her! They are right behind me, coming to take you! Go! NOW!” Saeran pushed the elf towards the corner.

“What?! Why are they coming for me?”

“It is Jumin. He does not trust that you will stay still while they finish tracking her down. He means to cage you!”

“So what! I can still escape easily.”

“No, you do not understand, you are wasting time! Yoosung reminded Jumin of my shadow walking and encouraged him to create a light spell in your cell. There are other things they will ward against, but, you have no time…” There was a commotion outside the door.

Saeran was beginning to sweat, was this going to work? Would V take his suggestion and escape? Or would he decide to remain in order to fulfill his task? Would he let himself be taken and offer no information, in which case, Saeran would have failed again.

“East, send word to Caelaw, Strongbottom Inn. He clutched at Saeran. “Do not fail me!” he pushed the man away, against the wall just as the door was thrown open. It hid Saeran easily as the guards filled in, taking him, one on each arm. Jumin was right behind them.

“What are you doing?” V spat at his brother.

“We are getting close. We will find her soon. And when we do, I do not wish for you to warn your lich queen of our impending arrival.”

“And how exactly would I do that?”

Jumin shrugged. “You tell me.”

V smirked and chuckled lowly, but said nothing.

“Take him away.” Jumin ordered. He stepped aside to let them through. When they were out of sight he asked, “Well?”

Saeran stepped around the door, a smile spreading across his face.

Jumin rolled his eyes, “He is going to be unbearable, isn’t he?”

Saeran laughed. “For months.” Saeyoung would not let them forget whose idea had worked to get them the information they sought.

………………………….

Yoosung woke in a sweat, his heart beating furiously out of his chest. He panted loudly, his ears muffled with the rush of his own blood.

“Yoosung? What is wrong?” Saeran was beside him, smoothing his hair behind his ear and stroking his back. He pulled his hand back almost immediately. “Yoosung, you soaked through your night shirt.” He pulled it over the half-elf and tossed it aside. His skin was clammy.

“I…I need to see Saeyoung. Right now!” he flew off the bed. He grasped the door handle and was about to turn it when Saeran held him back.

“Ok. But perhaps you should dress first?” Saeran suggested. “We can have him brought here instead.”

“N…ma...yes…that would be prefereable. I would rather do this away from V. I know he is well warded, but…” he looked up at Saeran who nodded and turned to ask one of the guards to relay the message to the estate.

He went back to kneel before Yoosung, who sat on the bench in front of their bed.

“What is it Yoosung?” he brushed Yoosung’s loose hair behind his ear and watched as his amethyst eyes cleared away the last of his sleep. He swallowed, his lips cracked and dry.

Saeran rose and poured a glass of water for Yoosung from the pitcher on the dresser. He handed it to the blonde who promptly drained it and handed it back. Saeran took a clean shirt from the drawer and handed it to Yoosung. He put it on and sighed contentedly.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to worry you. It is just…Gala has asked something of me.”

“That has to do with Saeyoung?” Saeran’s eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

Yoosung nodded.

“I see.” He sat next to Yoosung and pulled him close to his side. Yoosung lay his head on Saeran’s shoulder and let himself feel protected.

“You are not curious?” Yoosung asked after a few minutes of silence and Saeran running his hand up and down Yoosung’s arm lovingly.

“Of course I am.”

“But you asked no questions.” Saeran shrugged as he looked at Yoosung’s beautiful eyes.

“I figure you will tell me if you wish to.” He smiled. Yoosung stretched to meet Saeran’s soft lips, his hand caressing his cheek and neck.

He pulled away from the man reluctantly.

“In my dream Gala imparted a message from…from…Cerulean.” He finished in almost an inaudible whisper.

Saeran was silent. “I see.” He said once more.

“The message was for Saeyoung…and you.” Yoosung stated.

Saeran’s head shot up. “What? What is the message?” he asked, eyes intent.

Yoosung shook his head, “We need to wait for Saeyoung. I have to bring you both.”

“Bring us? Bring us where?”

“Into the world between.” Yoosung had told Saeran about the space between the living and the dead, where both could walk. He merely nodded and they sat side by side until there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Yoosung shouted.

Saeyoung stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“While I am flattered gentlemen, I have no desire to share a bed with my best friend and my brother. And honestly, has the magic already died? Is it not too soon to spice up your sex life?” he chortled. He was met with stoic faces. His own smile faltered at their look.

“What is it? What has happened?”

Yoosung explained about Gala and Cerulean.

Soon enough they sat in a circle, legs crossed, holding hands. The twins exchanged a weighted glance and closed their eyes as instructed by Yoosung.

It did not take long for them to appear on the path of the world between. Saeran’s eyes bulged at the tapestry of stars that surrounded him. He took a tentative step forward and glanced over the edge of the path at more stars that seemed to go on forever. He gulped and stepped back. He was not afraid of heights, but the uncertainty of that fall was frightening. He felt a soft touch and turned to see Yoosung by his side, slipping his hand into his. He squeezed it gratefully and gave him a small smile.

“Should we start walking?” Saeyoung asked. His hands were clammy, he tried to wipe them on his pants, but the remained moist.

“We can, or we can stay here. It really does not matter. He will find us. But if you prefer to be moving, we can.” Yoosung informed him.

“No, this is fine I suppose.” Before he finished speaking a man materialized before them. Unlike Gala, he was of similar height and build as the twins. It was uncanny, had they been wearing the same clothes, Saeyoung could have been looking into a mirror. The only real difference was that the god had a full beard, the same color as his hair, plaited into two braids that reached his collarbone.

He laughed, a deep throated belly laugh that shook his entire body. “My sons!” he exclaimed and gathered them into his embrace. Stunned, the twins hesitantly returned the hug. Yoosung stepped back to give them room and whatever privacy he could afford them.

Cerulean stepped back and clapped his hands on their necks.

“You are both strong, my blood flowing through your veins! I have been waiting so long for you to arrive.” He rumbled. His body might seem small for a god, but his voice carried in it thunder and celestial weight.

“For us?” Saeyoung asked.

“Indeed! Although, fate is damned fickle bitch! She gave me two when I expected one.” He rumbled once more with a belly laugh.

The twins exchanged another glance and could not help but smile and laugh along with the god. His presence made them feel strange, tingly, alive.

“Why have you been waiting for us?” Saeran was able to ask.

“Why? To bring humanity back to its glory. That is why! It is ready for a new king, and you will be him.” He clapped Saeyoung on the back and almost sent him sailing over the edge. He kept his footing, but there was more on his mind now than a falling for eternity.

“King? Me? But, no, the deal made with the elves was that we would have no more kings.” The twins were both confused.

“Mwahahaha! Yes, that was necessary when it was agreed upon. But, the world has changed, and the time has come. The Elmwood Court knows to expect the new human king. They have seen the signs and are making ready. The defeat of the lich will be the last.”

He looked from one to the other as they processed the information he had just given them.

“The lich? You know about Rika?” Saeran was more than stunned.

“Of course, I have been watching you both since your birth. And he has brought you to me!” he motioned towards Yoosung, then walked between them to engulf him in his embrace as well. Yoosung hugged him back, unsure of what was happening, but not wanting to insult a god.

Cerulean pulled back and with sincerity in his eyes he thanked Yoosung for saving his son. He then turned to the twins once more.

“I am sorry that your lives have been harsh. Had I known who your mother would turn out to be. I might have chosen differently.”

The twins exchanged another incredulous look. When he had said they were his sons, they had both assumed he had meant as direct descendants. But his words meant that they were in actuality, his sons. Born from his seed.

“No, that is not true. Even had I known, I would have still impregnated her because it was her lineage I needed. I searched and searched for the right woman. Please forgive me.”

“You…you are our father?” they asked in unison.

Cerulean looked confused. “Perhaps you are not as intelligent as I thought. Is that not what I have been saying?” he scoffed.

He laughed wholeheartedly again and Yoosung giggled behind him. He really was so much like Saeyoung.

“There is much you need to learn, and time is getting shorter. You both have abilities inherited from me. However, even I do not know how they will manifest. In order to activate them, you will need to endure a purification ritual. Something I am sure your new husband can arrange with my own priests.” He rumbled.

“Now, I know you have many questions, and I would dearly love to answer them, but, they do not matter. What matters is the mission you have set upon. A lich is no weak creature, and this one is particularly cruel. I am sure you know of what I speak.” He glanced at Saeran, who nodded easily.

“You said the death of the lich will be the last sign to the Elmwood Court. How do they know?”

“They know, even if their prince was not a part of this mission. There is very little that they do not keep tabs on. The king is awaiting your appearance Saeyoung, however, he will not be expecting you my son.” He reached out to Saeran.

“What is my role then? Am I expendable?”

Cerulean rumbled in laughter once more and brought his son into his side. “Never! You also have a huge responsibility my son. I know you might feel as if you are simply a burden, unwanted, an afterthought. But, I can assure you, that could not be further from the truth. Saeyoung’s destiny was set forth as soon as he took his first breath. Yours, is what you make of it. I have plans for you, but, you need not blindly follow where I lead.”

“But I have to?” Saeyoung interjected.

“You have a choice Saeyoung. I will not force you. Destiny or no destiny.”

“I am not fit to be a king.” He argued.

“Neither was I.” Cerulean stated gravely.

“Will you assent to the ritual? Yes, or no? Once you have set yourselves on this path, there is no turning back. Fate will find you and drag you back. You must be sure it is what you wish.” He looked from one to the other. They looked at each other, then turned back to their father.

“We accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this website http://funtranslations.com/elvish to translate Jumin's spell into Tolkien Elvish. I did not make up my own elvish language! LOL it's really fun, y'all should try it.


	24. Chapter 24

Saeyoung and Saeran sat facing each other on the floor. It was cold, even though there was a ring of fire surrounding them. Saeran was beginning to regret his decision, but, he trusted Yoosung, and he had explained what they were about to go through. Yoosung was not allowed to participate, in fact, he was not even allowed to witness, no one was. Saeran had protested but Yoosung had assured him it was understandable and that he would not have allowed anyone to witness one of Gala’s sacred rituals either. It had not comforted Saeran, but at least he was here with Saeyoung.

Saeyoung reached out to him as the priests began to chant. He gripped his brother’s hand. They sat in the center with four braziers that had been placed in a circle around them about 15 feet away. They represented the elements. Fire was to the north, earth to the east, wind to the south, and water to the west. Fire burned the brightest and Saeran’s eyes kept going back to it over Saeyoung’s shoulder.

Everything had happened so fast after leaving the world between. The High Priest of Cerulean’s church in Windward Cross was a dwarf named Marrik Strongjaw. He was gruff but pleasant enough. He had taken one look at Saeyoung and ushered them inside his private quarters. Yoosung had worked tirelessly to get them that audience. In retrospect, they should have just sent Saeyoung. Either way, they had been prepared for the ritual in three days. He regretted having to spend so much time away from Yoosung. The clerics insisting the brothers stay in the cathedral proper. Saeran’s anxiety was being put to the test. Yoosung had once more assured him that it was better to listen to the High Priest They saw each other every day, but only as they shared a single meal, all too soon they were called away by one or both churches.

 Cerulean’s clerics were of all races. Thieves coming in all shapes and sizes. They wore crimson red robes and were a rowdy bunch. Significantly different than Gala’s order.

“There are two of you?” High Priest Marrik was stunned. He had not expected to be the one to perform this particular ritual, assuming the honor would go to a human. They had never expected more than one however. There had been many rituals in the past centuries, however, they had never succeeded. Looking at these two, Marrik had no doubt it would this time. He had spent most of his life studying Cerulean, he could draw his likeness blindfolded by this point. His only concern was the second boy, the twin. Would the power of Cerulean be divided between them? Would they need each other in order to use it? Would they both receive their full powers? He did not know, but it was not up to him to question his god.

He spent many hours getting to know them. They were hesitant to tell the truth, he could not fault them. There seemed to be many things about their past that they did not wish to share. It mattered not, these were the sons of Cerulean. He would do his best to prepare them. He had had them undergo a physical examination, checking their bodies for any anomalies, any ailments, any malformity. While they both had several scars, it was nothing out of the ordinary. He had also brought in a psyonicist from the order and had their minds tested as well. They would have to be of strong mind to undergo the ritual. They had had a minor incident with the younger twin and they’d had to call his husband to calm him down. They had allowed the young half-elf to stay for that inspection. They had agreed that since the delve would be into the young man’s mind, the priest would not gain any knowledge about their procedures. Marrik had been afraid the younger twin’s mind was not up for the ritual.

However, although he had displayed fear at the onset, his mind was strong, if erratic.

Marrik had been surprised to find that the blonde half-elf, who had somehow garnered the title of The Champian of Gala, was indeed, the young man’s husband. Cerulean’s teachings were clear on the immorality of that situation. He knew that many would object to having him be part of the ritual. Marrik himself believed that Cerulean would judge the boy, and it would be up to him if he found him acceptable. It grated on his nerves to see them so intimate, but he attempted to be respectful. It was difficult.  

As for the other twin, his mind was a fortress and confusingly compartmentalized, according to the psyonicist. Marrik briefly wondered if he had the same proclivity. He had not deemed it important enough to ask.

They had been measured and outfitted in red leather, the crest of Cerulean emblazoned on the left breast. Saeyoung had complained that it was a beacon of his occupation. Marrik had explained that the leather was magical and he could change the color and remove the insignia. That had led to an ever-evolving color change, at one point, he’d had a rainbow covering him. The man acted like a child more times than not, however, if one knew what to look for in his eyes, he was always wary. Always watchful, eyes roaming the area for the fastest escape route, anything that could be used as a weapon, any foe that might be hiding in plain sight, or out of sight.

Saeran was just as impressive. His wariness more obvious. He was certainly not as approachable as his twin. The others tended to stay out of his way. Their skills were not in question. He sensed a hesitance from Saeyoung, and he could not blame the young man. 24 was a young age to have such responsibility on his shoulders.

He would inherit an entire race and lead it. Marrik felt for him. He hoped the young man had plenty of people around him that he could depend on. Ruling an entire people could crush even the strongest of men, or corrupt them.

Now, Marrik stood between fire and water, well away from the burning circle. The deep hood of his robe pulled so low, he could not see anything but what was around his feet. He raised his hands and knew the three other clerics between the elements did the same. His deep voice resonated throughout the vast chamber.

He called to Cerulean and felt his god’s presence immediately. He had never felt the energy so eager before. It swirled around him and through him, then flew towards the twins and between them.

They could feel it, the immense energy circling them. It felt like a tornado as it whipped around them, sending their hair flying everywhere, yet, their bodies were not buffeted at all, as if they were two strong rocks, immovable by the heavy wind. It swirled around them and began to expand until it also encompassed the elemental braziers, grabbing them and incorporating the elements into the design, swallowing the circle of fire. Hearts beating rapidly, the twins clung to each other, hands clutched together. The maelstrom changed from an invisible entity into a colorful and awe-inspiring pillar of movement.

The fire streamed through the eddies of the wind, long strips as if painted with a fine brush. Water dotted and danced along the invisible waves of air. The fine grains of clotted earth filtered in and between the rivers of the ever-increasing fury of the wind. Faster and faster it circled the twins, energy crackling within. Slivers of white tendrils flicking out of the tumult to hit the walls of the cavern.

The priests struggled to hold the chaotic energy within the constraints of their circle. Cerulean whipping them harder than he had ever done before. Even High Priest Marrik was finding it difficult to maintain his concentration. He wanted to see what the effect was on the twins, but he could not even summon the energy to open a single eye. He knew, however, that his vision would not be able to penetrate the thick barrier that now separated him from the boys.

Suddenly the furious winds stopped. Suspended in mid-air, every particle visible to the naked eye. Saeyoung let go of Saeran and reached his hand out and pinched a droplet of water between his fingers. It flattened and pooled around his fingers before sinking into his skin. He gasped and drew his hand away. They stood and turned within the small circle, their heads tilting upwards. It domed about two feet above them. The fire flickered, but there was no other movement within the thick mass. Saeran was drawn to the fire. His fingers grazing the flames. It licked out at him but he felt no heat. And just like with Saeyoung, the small flame melted into him. He felt nothing.

They watched in awe, this frozen tableau which had just seconds ago been a violent torrent. The silence was deafening, pressing in on them, the pressure on their lungs making it difficult for them to breath. Every movement began to feel strained, tiring, their bodies suddenly too heavy. Soon enough they were choking, hands at their throats, desperately trying to inhale air that was no longer there. They fell to the cold stone floor, reaching for each other, fingers grazing, then going still. They stared with vacant eyes as the maelstrom began to move once more.

It gathered above them in swirling sphere. The chanting grew louder, those who had been alive when the last ritual had been performed, knew this was the moment of truth. The sphere would descend, or the dead, would stay dead. There was sweat visible on the faces of the clerics performing the ritual, and sweat on those around the perimeter who merely watched. Dozens of sets of eyes were glued to the massive sphere, it’s energy constrained and trying to break free. Some eyes moved to the bodies on the ground, now visible, unmoving, fingertips touching.

The sphere’s energy was oppressive, the air suddenly thin in the chamber, making it difficult for the clerics to breath. They began to gasp, as the pressure descended upon them as well.

Without warning the sphere shot downwards, splitting just above the bodies of the twins and slamming into both with such force, it bounced their limbs and heads on the ground several times. It was over in the blink of an eye, and as one, the room exhaled a breath of relief as they watched both chests rise and fall.

* * *

 

Saeran opened his eyes, his lids were still heavy, but he managed to blink it away. He expected to see the strange circle of wind, or the ceiling of the giant chamber. He was surprised to be squinting at a wooden ceiling less than ten feet above him.

“Saeran?” Suddenly he felt the tickle of silken strands of hair on his cheek and chin and the most beautiful lavender eyes loomed into his vision. He smiled, his eyes crinkling.

“Am I dead?” Saeran asked hoarsely.

“Of course not.” Yoosung chuckled.

“Are you sure?” Saeran raised his hand and brushed his silken strands behind Yoosung’s ear.

“Saeran, if you make a joke about me being an angel!”

“But you are. You are my angel.” Yoosung blushed at the softness and tenderness in Saeran’s voice. “Kiss me my angel.” Yoosung’s eyes flared and he glanced around the room. The priests of Cerulean had not been as friendly as those of Gala, and he worried that they would not be comfortable with their relationship. The High Priest had not had an issue in using Yoosung to calm Saeran when needed, but even his eyes would flicker away if they even held hands.

“Yoosung?” Saeran wondered what was taking him so long. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing.” His smile was back on his beautiful face and suddenly his pliant lips were pressed against his. Saeran sighed into it, his hand snaking to the back of Yoosung’s neck.

“Ahh.” Saeran broke away and lay back into his pillow.

“What is it?” Yoosung asked, concerned.

“My head feels like it has been kicked by a horse.” He dug his fingers into his hair, pressing his palm into his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ease the pain.

“What, what happened?”

“You tell me, I was not allowed in, remember.”

“Last I saw was the colors, so many colors.”

Yoosung sighed and once more glanced at the clerics roaming the spacious room. He leaned in, whispering, “You died Saeran.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“I do not know much, but, it is all the acolytes can speak of. You both died, then came back. You do not remember?”

Saeran began to shake his head then thought better of it.

“Then, you did not cross into the afterlife. Nor did you arrive in the in between. Which means, your soul waited in the dark. Had you remained dead, your soul would have crossed into the world of the dead.

“Saeyoung?” he asked, suddenly worried about his brother.

“He is fine.” Yoosung motioned towards Saeran’s left. He shifted his gaze and saw Saeyoung on a bed next to his, he was still out cold. He relaxed once more.

“I do not feel any different. Did it work?” his eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

Yoosung’s eyes lit up, “Oh, it worked, and, I am really enjoying this new look.” His eyes took Saeran’s appearance in, a deep appreciation in those orbs.

“Oh, right.” He ran his hand over the new leather. It felt light and supple. He’d practiced with it on when he had received it, it was not restrictive to movement and molded perfectly to his body. “It is infused with magic.”

“Indeed, but, that is not all I meant.” Yoosung’s voice had the same tone he used in the bedroom. Saeran noticed he held a mirror on his lap. “Let me help you sit up.” Saeran scooted up slowly and leaned against the wall at his back. Yoosung poured a glass of water from the pitcher that sat at his bedside. Saeran grabbed it eagerly and swallowed slowly, coating his throat. He handed it back to Yoosung, who set it next to the pitcher.

“Ready?” Saeran took a deep breath and nodded.

Yoosung held the mirror up to his face and Saeran grabbed it, clutching the edges, his knuckles white. His hand flew to his head, his fingers grazing through his now red hair. There were several sections that were still white, but his natural color covered more than half of it. His eyes were amber once more, whatever had happened, eliminated Jumin’s spell completely. As he watched, a dark shadow slithered across the whites of his eyes and the iris, his pupil swallowing it. He gasped and the shadow swam back out of his iris, covering his entire eye so that there was nothing else there but that darkness. Yet, his vision did not appear to be affected. He looked up at Yoosung who gently removed the mirror from his grasp.

“What is it?” Saeran asked, terrified.

“I can only assume it is a manifestation of your abilities. Is your vision affected?” Saeran shook his head silently. Yoosung nodded knowingly. “I thought as much. I can only speculate of course. While there have been other Champions of Gala in the past, their journeys and lives something I can compare my own to, there has never been anything like you and Saeyoung. There is no information to draw from. Cerulean himself was only human when he became a king.”

“Then, what do you think?” Saeran’s hand touched his cheek, wondering what the shadows were doing.

“I think you will no longer be able to change your hair. Something about the ritual made you this way. I also think that once you can control your ability, you will be able to control the shadows in your eyes.”

“I hope so, this kind of thing is not conducive for my line of work, or Saeyoung’s.” he sighed, dropping his hand and glancing towards his brother.

Yoosung caressed Saeran’s cheek as he sat on the bed next to him.

“Are you very upset by your hair?” he asked with a grin.

“Yes!” Saeran whined.

“I like it, it suits you.” He ran his hand through the shaggy mop, the strands soft and lush. Saeran hummed and leaned into the caress.

“Ahh.” There was a grunt from the bed next to him. They both turned and stared as Saeyoung began to wake up. Yoosung moved over to Saeyoung’s bed and helped him wake up.

“What…what happened?” he croaked.

Yoosung gave him the same information as he had Saeran, which was not much.

“Dead? I was dead? Are you sure?” Yoosung nodded.

Saeyoung sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the side. He glanced at Saeran and did a double take. His eyes widening as he took in his brother’s appearance. It took him a minute before he noticed the floating darkness in his eyes and his gaze shifted to Yoosung.

“My eyes? My hair?” he asked with genuine concern.

“Your hair is the same, here.” He held the mirror up to Saeyoung’s face and he blinked as flames licked his iris, crawling around it, creating a corona before it filtered into his pupil, then burst through the blackness, expanding and encompassing his eye. He gasped, but, there was no heat, and there was no obstruction to his vision.

“Fire? And Shadow?” he huffed, not really speaking to anyone in particular. “Jumin is not going to be happy.”

“What do you mean?” Saeran asked, genuinely confused.

“It is going to take time for us to learn how to use these powers. He is already anxious for us to get going.”

“It is a long journey, perhaps you can practice as we go? It may take years for you to be able to control your abilities completely.” Yoosung suggested.

Saeyoung nodded, then groaned as his brain felt it was rattling around in his skull.

“You are awake! Good!” bellowed High Priest Marrik as he walked into the infirmary. His voice rang loud and clear, his hand on his belly, as if he was trying to keep his laughter in. He stepped between the beds, sidestepping Yoosung. He reminded himself that the boy was probably the highest-ranking member of Gala’s church now, yet, something about him rubbed Marrik the wrong way. Saeran planted his feet on the floor and reached for the cleric’s hand. Well, yes, there it was. That connection did not sit well with him. He wondered at what had possessed High Priest Ethos to perform a marriage ceremony for the two. He pushed those thoughts away, it was none of his business, somehow, both gods had seen fit to ignore their relationship.

“I know you are anxious to get going. But, I would suggest that you stay with us for at least another few days. In case there is any issue, or trouble. I cannot even pretend that we know what you are going through, nor can we give you any information on how to proceed. However, we may be able to provide some safety while you explore your awoken abilities.”

“No, I go with Yoosung.” Saeran squeezed Yoosung’s hand and Yoosung sat next to him.

“I think he is right Saeran. I will go speak to Jumin and explain as best I can. I know he wishes to leave, but, it is a good idea if you at least begin to understand these new things in a safe environment.”

“Yoosung…” Saeran pleaded, he did not want to spend another second away from his husband, the eyes of these priests and acolytes felt like poison seeping into his pores when they looked disapprovingly at his angel. Yoosung did not deserve to be treated so.

“I agree too.” Saeyoung chimed in. “We can at least gain some understanding of what we are dealing with here.”

Saeran sighed, knowing he was outnumbered. He took comfort in Yoosung’s closeness, their shoulders touching, fingers linked. Her brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the half-elf’s slender, delicate looking fingers, knowing how strong they actually were. He leaned towards him, intending to brush their lips together, but Yoosung turned and Saeran was left grazing the side of his cheek. He saw how Yoosung’s eyes fluttered around the room and understood how uncomfortable he was around these people. He could not blame him. He let out a soft sigh and lowered his eyes.

He felt Yoosung squeeze his hand and understood that he felt guilt at having turned away from him. Saeran lay his other hand over their intertwined fingers and patted the back of Yoosung’s hand in reassurance.

Marrik cleared his throat, looking away from the two pointedly.

“Something wrong?” Saeyoung asked, eyes narrowed and piercing the priest. “Do you have a problem with my brother’s relationship?” he was on his feet now, his fists held tightly to his sides.

“Saeyoung, it is fine.” Yoosung spoke in a small voice, which only made Saeyoung angrier. After all the years they had been friends, Yoosung had grown so much in the last one and he was damned if people like the High Priest were going to make him meek. He had been so engrossed in his own issues, worried about what the ritual would mean for him if it succeeded that he had not paid attention to the tension around his brother and his best friend. He had picked up on it, but only as a habit of picking up information and filing it away. Now, it was front and center and he did not like it.

While he could not tell, the fire in his eyes blazed and burned brighter. The flames flickered and tendrils stretched forward far enough that he was aware. He gasped and the tendrils receded back into his eyes.

“Fascinating.” Marrik whispered. His heart was beating and he was not entirely sure if it was in fear or curiosity.

Saeran was now on his feet as well, dragging Yoosung upwards with him. He disengaged his hand from Yoosung then snaked his arm around his waist, settling it on Yoosung’s hip and pulling him close. He did not do it in defiance of the High Priest, but out of necessity to feel the comfort of his husband. He stared at Saeyoung, it was indeed fascinating. Saeyoung was blinking, as if he could clear away the fire, yet it still swirled across his eyes. The dance was mesmerizing.

His hand reached up and he rubbed his closed eyes with thumb and fingers. “Why does everyone feel they have a right to judge? We should all be so lucky as to have someone love us the way they love each other.” He growled out, then sat back on the bed heavily.

“I apologize for any disrespect I may have shown. It is true, we are not very tolerant of this kind of relationship, but you cannot expect us to set aside our beliefs. It is the way it has always been; however, you are correct, I should not judge.” He gazed at the couple and nodded his head towards them humbly.

Yoosung relaxed his shoulders, he appreciated the words, yet, he knew that they were not in acceptance of his marriage.” He could not blame the man, his own religion spat the same misinformation. While he knew Gala’s true feelings, no one else did. He hugged Saeran, laying his head on his chest. He should be stronger than this. He loved Saeran and what anyone else thought did not matter. He felt Saeran’s kiss on his head and he sighed contentedly. He lifted his head and did not turn away as Saeran kissed him lightly. He relished the feel of his velvety lips. He lay his head back on his chest and enjoyed the feel of the soft leather as it caressed his cheek, taking no small amount of strength from the slow rise and fall of Saeran’s breathing.

“We will stay, for a few days, that is all. I suggest if anyone has a problem with my relationship, they keep it to themselves.” Saeran stated, eyes flaring, wisps of shadows whipping back and forth within his eyes, a strong visual of his feelings.

Marrik nodded, “Of course. I will speak to the others. Your quarters are still available, the training yard is at your disposal. Please make sure you have at least four full clerics when you utilize it. Not only for your protection, but for the protection of others as well. I would appreciate if you would at some point come see me. I wish to begin to record what has happened, there will surely be many scholars wishing to learn about this.”

“Fine, fine.” Saeyoung waved the dwarf away. He could feel something building within him. Something insistent, something powerful. He glanced towards Saeran, but he seemed perfectly calm, in control. He dragged his gaze away, squeezing his eyes shut, digging his fingers into the rough blanket. The wool scratched his palms and he concentrated on that detail until his mind and body once more uncoiled.

* * *

 

They both held daggers, attacking each other as they would were they in melee. Saeyoung stabbed forward, trying to get behind Saeran’s defenses. Saeran struck out but Saeyoung planted his right foot, pivoted, bent at the waist, sweeping his left foot at Saeran’s ankles. He deftly jumped over the swinging leg, landing with both feet firmly planted on the ground. Saeyoung jumped up and slammed Saeran’s right wrist, causing the dagger he held to go flying. He rolled into his brother, hitting his back to Saeran’s chest. He rammed his elbow into Saeran’s stomach. Saeran grunted then tried to snake his arm around Saeyoung’s neck, but he had already dropped beyond his reach. He shot back up and flipped backwards, trying to kick Saeran in the process. Saeran avoided that blow as well.

They grinned at each other, Saeyoung having scored the first hit. He could feel his muscles respond almost faster than he could think. As if his body knew what to do without his input. He had been taking it slow with Saeran, trying to get a feel for his new abilities. He was stronger, faster, more agile, and he was pretty sure he was hardier. At first, he had assumed it was the new armor. After all, it was magical. But, he began to believe that his body was sturdier. After these matches, Saeran would be covered in bruises, yet, Saeyoung was not.

Saeran was panting slightly. Saeyoung felt that he could go on for hours. He felt the build-up of the fire within him and began to leach it out. He wasn’t really sure how he did it, but he had found a way to get the fire inside, outside. His daggers were suddenly on fire, the red heat cool to him. He flipped the dagger and tossed it towards Saeran. He did not move. Instead, shadows gathered around him and not only did his shadow shield protect him from the dagger, it bounced it back towards Saeyoung. He caught it easily.

“Damn! That is new.” Saeyoung shook his head.

Saeran smirked. “You forget, I have experience with shadow magic. This is not that different. Although…” he held out his hand and suddenly there was a shadow dagger in it. It looked all too real. “I have found some differences.” He flipped and threw, straight at Saeyoung’s face. Saeyoung dived out of the way, the dagger suddenly veered towards the ground where Saeyoung had landed. His eyes grew wide as it quickly sailed towards his neck. It stopped less than an inch from his skin and Saeyoung dropped his head his chest heaving. He reached his finger out and touched the edge, he hissed as it cut into his skin, a drop of blood beading on the wound.

“Careful brother, I have a feeling that wounds caused by the shadow weapons will not heal the same as normal ones. And, if that little jolt I just got is any indication, It transfers life force as well. Nasty little thing, is it not?” the dagger dissipated and Saeran held his hand out to Saeyoung. He took the offered hand and allowed Saeran to pull him up. They sheathed their weapons. Training over.

They had learned a lot in the past three days. Saeyoung’s fire was clearly visible, he could shoot it in a fireball or in a line. He had accidently found that he could rain fire on an opponent as well. The clerics had been put to the test then, trying to contain the fire and heal anyone in the area of effect. Saeyoung had felt guilty and apologized profusely. His enhanced abilities were more difficult to track.

Saeran was even more powerful. He could also call on fire, yet, his was invisible, you could feel it, but, not see it. It made it difficult for him to test its limits. And he had the shadow magic, which he seemed to be able to manipulate better and better every day. He could shadow travel once more. He had not been too happy about it because it reminded him too much about his time with Rika. However, he had been disabused of that notion fairly quickly. His abilities were enhanced as well, but not as much as Saeyoung’s. He was still learning what he could do and he knew there was so much more within him.

As Saeyoung watched his brother, the look in his eyes went from triumphant, to pensive.

“What is it?”

Saeran’s eyes flicked to his brother, the shadows within smaller, appearing less and less. Saeyoung knew his own fire was dwindling as well. Saeran opened his mouth then closed it again immediately. He shook his head and huffed in consternation.

“Speak!” Saeyoung prodded.

“I…I think I know how to find Rika. Faster than traveling to Caelaw.”

“What? How?” Saeyoung was curious.

Saeran opened his hand, shadows began dancing on his palm. He brought his other hand up as well, palm to palm and the shadow grew larger. He separated his hands, the shadow expanding into the empty space, then he made a throwing motion towards the ground. In front of them, there was now an oval door. Saeyoung recognized the neighborhood, even though he had not been there in years. The Clutch, the neighborhood they had grown up in. In the docks of Fennear. Saeyoung stepped forward and stretched out his hand, it went through. He gasped and pulled it back. The door began to spin and shrink, dissipating just as the dagger had.

Saeyoung faced Saeran once more. Saeran’s eyes were glittering.

“I can follow him Saeyoung. If V uses the shadows to return to her. I can follow him. No matter how many stops he makes. And I do not even have to watch him to do it!”

“Shit!” Saeyoung shook his head slowly in disbelief. And said the words they seemed to be saying a lot lately, “Jumin is not going to like this.” They grinned at each other, the smirk on Saeyoung’s face mirroring the one on Saeran’s.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took so long! Started a new job and I have a lot less time to write. I appreciate everyone who waited patiently for the latest chapter. We are getting close to the end.

“It is over V. We know where she is. Whatever her plan is, she loses.” Jumin stood in front of the magical cage he had put V in. Candles surrounded him, enhanced by magic to illuminate further than they normally would.

V stared at his younger brother and smirked. “You have won nothing! You may think you have the upper hand, but it is a lie. A lie she lets you believe.”

“Is that so?” Jumin was not ruffled in the least.

V sat on the cot they had put in for him and sighed. “Jumin, we have had this conversation. We go in circles and nothing changes.”

Jumin also sighed, “Why? Why did you do it?” he finally asked.

V looked at him with sadness in his eyes. “Have you felt the sting of love yet Jumin? Have you allowed that cold and calculating heart of yours to feel that emotion?”

“Of course not!” Jumin scoffed. “Why would I? After what happened with you? How could I even think of offering my heart to anyone? I am now destined to become the King. I have no right to fall in love. My marriage will be arranged. In fact, I prefer it that way. If it means I will now make a fool of myself as you have.”

V stood and slammed against the invisible barrier. He was shocked by a surge of power. It knocked him back a step. He glowered at his brother, then he turned away from him.

“I pray you are correct, and you never have to feel the pain of love. Perhaps you will find some comfort and happiness.”

“Is that the answer then? Love made you turn your back on your people, your family, yourself? Love forced you to do the bidding of an evil creature? A creature whose only purpose is to control half of our world, perhaps all of it some day? How do you justify following her when you know if she succeeds, we will all be under her control? What will our lives be like then? Do you really think she will allow your family to survive? Are you really that naïve? That stupid? That blind?”

“I know what I have done. I live with that guilt. But you do not understand, you never will. Not unless and until you have fallen into the same trap.”

“Nonsense! Love would never make me lose reason, my own moral code. I would never let love stear me in a direction I know to be false or evil!”

“Would you not? How far have you gone to find me Jumin? What have you done, what deals with the devil have you made in order to bring me home?” V shot at him, eyes blazing.

Jumin looked away, although the things he had done had not risen to the level of V’s transgressions, he had indeed made several questionable decisions.

“It matters not. We shall defeat your Lich Queen and you will be free of her thrall.”

“You believe so? You believe my love will simply dissipate? I can wait however many hundreds of years it will take for her to reconstitute. You will not keep me from her forever.”

“Be that as it may, it will give me that much time to find her phylactery and end her for good.”

“And you believe I will stand idly by and let you do that?” V clenched his jaw and fisted his hands.

“No. But I hope we can find a way to help you forget her, and come back to us. V, please, do not make me do this.” Jumin pleaded.

“Do what you believe you must brother. And I will do as I believe. You will never have the upper hand, even if you think you do. We will always be one step ahead of you. We have secrets upon secrets, and even if you have uncovered one, there is another underneath.” He was face to face with Jumin, just on the other side of the barrier.

“Perhaps, yet, there is always an end to secrets.”

Saeran stepped into the light, walking right up to him. He saw the physical reaction of the elf. V’s eyes widened as he took in the color of Saeran’s iris’s. A color he had not seen in years. He turned back to Jumin.

“You did this. Magic. It is not real.”

“I am afraid it is. And it was not Jumin, it was Yoosung. He healed me, completely. The corruption within me is gone and it will never touch me again. And that…is what love can do. It heals, it does not destroy.”

V stepped away, his head violently shaking, “NO! No! You have done this! You have used magic on him.” Tears sprang to his eyes.

“This is what love can do. True faith and belief.” Yoosung stepped around Jumin and joined Saeran. They grasped hands, but their focus was on V.

“If she truly loved you, she would never hurt you, not the way she has been, for years.” Jumin stated flatly.

“Traitor! After all she has done for you! Taking you in when you were nothing but a worthless boy that nobody wanted! A burden to your brother! She did as she promised. She made you stronger! She made you into something! You were nothing! Without her, you will be nothing again!” he screamed, pushing against the barrier.

Saeran did not flinch. “Is that what you truly believe? Then why did you try to help me when she first took me? Why did you comfort me when I missed my brother? Why did you try to convince her not to hurt me anymore? I was a child! And you eventually stopped helping me. I saw how it hurt you, but you did nothing. You let her corrupt me. You let her use me. You let her change who I was! I will never be that person I was supposed to be because of her. And you could have stopped her. Why? Why did you let her do those things to me?” He had begun to scream, but ended in a pitiful voice reminiscent of a child.

Yoosung wrapped his arms around his new husband, laying his head on his shoulder, wanting desperately to comfort him.

“You should know. What has your new husband done out of love for you? Are you telling me that his death was a good decision? A moral one? If you love him, then you know how powerful it can be.”

“Yes, yes, you are right. But, whereas Yoosung has helped me become a better person, Rika has used your love for her own ends. She does not love you, even if she did at one point, it has long ago died, just as she did. Her heart is as black as tar. She is not able to love. She does not love you, she used you, and you, are nothing more than her dog!”

“I will kill you!” V screamed. He hit the barrier again. He slammed it several times. He stopped and inhaled, his chest burning, sucking in air. He closed his eyes and gathered his inner magical energy. He was not a mage like Jumin, but, he had the spark as well. He rarely used it, preferring to use his physical skill and strength. He doubled over, clutching at his belly.

There was only silence from the three on the other side of the barrier. Finally, he looked up, but instead on focusing on the three, he focused on one of the burning braziers. He stood and slammed with all his might into the barrier, releasing his magical energy, disrupting the magical energy holding the barrier together. He broke through and knocked the brazier over, ensuring enough shadows for him to reach through. He was gone in an instant.

Jumin grit his teeth and turned to Saeran, “You better be able to do what you say you can do!” he exclaimed. He was having difficulty keeping himself in check. It was a new sensation for him. He rarly lost his temper.

“Do not worry. I will be back soon.” He reached towards the shadow, his own shadow melding with it, he did not disappear as V had, he melted into the shadow, becoming shadow himself.

Yoosung gasped. He was more worried that V would know what was happening and warn Rika. If they took too long, they would lose their chance. As it was, they were counting on them believing it would take the party weeks to reach their destination.

Sooner than expected, Saeran was back. His face was grim and Jumin clenched his jaw audibly.

“I know where they are. But, we have another problem.”

“Now what?” Jumin asked exasperated.

“She has amassed an army. I can get us close enough, but, we will have to contend with that army before we can finish her off. Even Yoosung will not be able to deal with her quickly enough for her men to disband. Plus, there are thousands of undead.”

“Undead are not a problem for me.” Yoosung stated.

“Perhaps, but, I would prefer you focus on Rika, we cannot let her stay unchecked. Jumin may last against her, but the rest of us might not.”  
“Even with your new powers?” Jumin asked.

Saeran shrugged, “I cannot say for sure, certainly we are stronger, but, we are still very new to it, whereas she has had decades to learn how to perfect hers.”

Jumin nodded, “Well then, I suppose we will need an army of our own. We will have to travel to the Elmwood court.”

……………………..

“It is impossible.”

“Father, you cannot deny me this.” Jumin argued.

“For what purpose? Your brother is lost, why do you not accept that? I have given you too much freedom in this. No more. You have responsibilities here. The sooner you accept that your brother is gone, the better.”

“How can you say such a thing? V is alive, he is just confused. That thing is manipulating his feelings.”

“He was too weak to be my successor. I should have seen it. His head always in the clouds, drawing nonsense, instead of learning how to lead.” The King flung his hand as if swatting a fly.

“That is unfair and cruel. There is nothing wrong with being emotional.”

“I will not have this argument with you again. It is time for you to accept your role in the court. There is still much for you to learn, and I wish for you to begin taking on more responsibility.”

“We have a real chance of saving him father. Do you not wish to bring your son home?”

“Wishing is wasted…”

“Wasted? On your son? If you do not allow me to take some troops, I will go alone with the small party I have assembled. And you might lose both sons.”

“Then that is your choice!” his eyes flared, jaw clenched. It was the most emotion Jumin had ever seen from his father.

“Father, please. If you wish for me to beg, then I shall. Give me this, and I will return indefinitely.”

“Whether you save him or not?” his father shot at him.

Jumin mulled it over before he answered. “Yes.”

The King shifted from foot to foot. He paced slowly, back and forth. Jumin had seen his father consider many decisions, this was how he processed his answer. He hoped it would be a good outcome. He finally stopped and turned towards his son.

“Done. You can take 2000 archers, 3000 ground troops, and 1000 cavalry. Is that enough?”

“It will have to be.”

The King watched his son walk away with a heavy heart. Jumin was more like his brother than he wished to admit. Underneath his stoic exterior, he was ruled as much by emotion as V. He hopped to marry him off soon, so that the same fate did not befall his second son as his first. Love was a useless emotion that lead to nothing but trouble. He would make sure Jumin never felt the poison of it. He would ensure Jumin’s only focus was to his duty and if 6000 troops delivered that to him, then so be it. He had already written his older son off. V was dead to him, even if Jumin brought him back, he was no longer worthy of his time and attention.

He was more concerned with Jumin’s traveling companions. The twins. He had known for a while now that the human king had been born, the signs were all there. His seers had been able to estimate the approximate age of the king, but nothing else. He had sent his people out to gather any Information they could, however, Cerulean kept him well hidden. He was nothing but a boy. A boy who knew nothing of ruling. From the information he had been able to glean since they had arrived, the boy was low born, living in the streets for most of his life, the other had been the lackey of the Lich Queen herself. That was most concerning.

He had never liked Rika, from the moment his son had brought her to meet him. There was something about her that felt dark, her beautiful exterior hiding something rotten. He had been correct of course, but that had not stopped his son from disobeying him and running off with the treacherous elf. She had begun to corrupt him, even then.

He had pressed his advisors to garner a way to keep power out of the would-be king’s hands. He was ill suited to it. The humans were a low race, needing a firm hand to help with their short lives. To give meaning to their existence. The Elmwood Court gave them that, they were too infantile to be left to their own devices. They had almost ripped themselves to pieces before the accord was signed, taking the other races with them.

He was not convinced humans were ready to rule themselves, yet, could he go against the wishes of a god? He sighed and turned away, the back of his son receding through the door. In the years he had been away, he had collected a strange party. He was surprised at how each member seemed to be loyal to each other. Jumin was a natural leader, however, he did not seem to exert that leadership role within his party. He deferred to others occasionally, especially the half-elf. The king had sneered at the introduction, scoffing at the assertion that the half-elf was now the Champion of Gala. His mind was still trying to comprehend how an elven god could legitimize the dilution of elven blood. He could not deny the boy was intelligent, he wondered what it was about him that had captivated the mind of a god.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, things were changing too fast. It was as if circumstances were running too far ahead of him. He did not like it. He preferred to be in control, yet, he was not in control of any changes that were happening. He wanted desperately to forbid his son from continuing his desperate attempt to save his brother. However, he did not want to make the same mistake again. He would let Jumin have free reign, and let him come back on his own. He hoped he was making the right decision, and he would not end up losing both of his sons.

…………………….

Saeran paced back and forth in the elegant room. The carpets beneath his booted feet were soft and plush. He did not appreciate the feel or the décor. His brows were knitted and his teeth worried his bottom lip. He constantly ran his hand through his hair, then wrung them together before him.

Yoosung watched him, admiring his lean build, and the new leather armor he now wore so comfortably. He noticed slivers of smoke and shadows leaking from his eyes and occasionally, from his fingertips. Saeran did not seem to be aware of it.

Saeyoung sat on the window sill, gazing into the dark night. He practiced manipulating the fire he could conjure. He was deep in contemplation, ready and eager to move on and eradicate the Lich. He wanted to finish it. He glanced towards Saeran and sighed. He regretted so much, most of it having to do with his brother. He wanted to remove the last vestige of Saeran’s pain.

Zen and Jaehee stood in the corner of the room, whispering to each other. Zen smiled at her and threw his head back, letting lose a deep burst of laughter. Jaehee took his arm in her hands and tried to shush him. The mood in the room was far from buoyant.

She was about to chastise Zen for flirting with her and making inappropriate comments. He could so easily make her blush. He was the only one that would make her lose her composure. With him, she lost herself completely. She could not ask for a better partner.

Jumin finally walked into the room and all eyes fell on him. Saeran stopped pacing, Yoosung stepped to his side and took his arm. The taller man was visibly trembling, Yoosung wondered if it was from anticipation, or fear. Whatever he said, there would be a certain level of anxiety with finally facing the being that had twisted his mind and turned him into a killer.

Jaehee leaned into Zen and he enfolded her into his arms. She was the strongest person he had ever met. And he considered himself the luckiest person in the world to know her vulnerable side. He knew how she worried for all of them. The fear of losing her new family was very real. He tried to comfort her as much as he could, yet, it was he who drew strength from her. He focused his eyes on Jumin, waiting the verdict of whether they would have help with their quest, or if they were on their own. He squared his shoulders, ready to bear the news either way.

Saeyoung climbed back into the room, extinguishing his fire. His eyes blazed red then cleared. His hands were fisted at his thighs.

“Well?” he asked impatiently.

“We have 6000 troops.”

“Is that enough?” Saeyoung turned towards Saeran.

Saeran shrugged. “Most of her undead will be easy to kill, but, the problem is, there are so many. I am unsure what the number is. And, it is entirely possible that she is still growing it.” He shook his head and sat on an available chair and dropped his head onto his hands.

“It will have to do. They only need to give us enough time to deal with Rika. And that will fall on your shoulders Yoosung. Are you ready to take on that responsibility?” Jumin locked eyes with the blonde half-elf. He had come to respect him and believed wholeheartedly that he was strong enough to beat the lich. He only worried that the young half-elf did not believe in himself.

Yoosung took Saeran’s hand and squeezed it tight. “I am ready.” Saeran still cradled his head in his other hand and would not look up at his husband. If he could make it so Yoosung was not in danger, he would do so. Yet, he knew that Yoosung was the only one who had a chance to end Rika’s undead life.

“Good. Saeran, how long can you hold your portal open?” Jumin asked the man.

“As long as is needed, however, I would suggest we place the other end far enough away from her new lair so that she will not see it. Although, it may not matter, since she must already know we are on our way.”

“I agree with your suggestion. Even if she knows we are coming, if we exit too close, she may attack and we will be at a disadvantage. I will work to find a spell to hide how many troops we actually have. It may be a small advantage, but, we will need to find all of the advantages we can.”

“I will stay with Yoosung.” Saeran stood and wrapped his arm around the shorter half-elf.

“Saeran, you will be needed to control the masses.” Yoosung countered.

“I will not leave your side. I will protect you, even at the cost of my own life.” His eyes blazed, the shadows swirling chaotically in them.

Jumin sighed, “As you will. I hazard to guess what a hindrance you would be were you too busy worried about your new husband.”

“Emotionless privileged prince.” Zen grumbled. Jaehee sent him a glare, but stayed quiet.

“He’s right.” Saeyoung spoke up, he met Saeran’s eyes and they both nodded imperceptibly. “Yoosung will need to be protected. Lowly undead may not be able to touch him, but, living enemies can. And if she has any other surprise undead that are almost as difficult to kill as her, he will need someone close enough to engage. His focus has to stay on Rika!” he clenched his fists. He wanted nothing more than to be the one to kill the lich himself, but, their best chance, their only chance, was Yoosung.

Zen hated to admit it, but, they were all correct. Yoosung would have to be kept safe and alive. More than anyone else. He pulled Jaehee in close to him. They might not both survive, but, as long as Rika was slain, the world would be a better place. They exchanged a brief glance that spoke volumes. They were both ready to give their lives, as were each member of the party.

Silence fell over the group until it was finally broken by Jumin.

“I will go speak to the general and begin choosing those who will join us. I suggest everyone get some rest, it may be the last time we have the chance.” He walked towards Yoosung and Saeran, placing his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder. “Thank you.”  
“I have not done anything.” Yoosung blushed.

“You are our hope. Whatever happens with my brother, without you, I would have no hope. Slim as it is, I thank you for it.” He said sincerely. Yoosung swallowed and tried to keep the tears from falling. He was feeling extremely emotional, the sinking feeling at the realization that they might not all make it out alive was finally sinking in. While he could accept his own death, he was not sure he would survive anyone else’s. Especially Saeran’s. he buried his head against Saeran’s chest as Jumin walked out the door.

Zen and Jaehee hugged the others and left to their room. Saeyoung lingered, unwilling to leave the two, but knowing that he had to. His brother, and his best friend, and they would both be in the center of the heaviest fighting. He had just found his brother, and he was terrified he would lose him again, forever this time.

“Saeyoung…” Saeran whispered. With that single word, Saeyoung broke and clutched his brother close. His heart pounded with fear. Fear he had never felt before. He had spent most of his life living it as if he would die any moment. Not caring if he did. Now, he had so much to live for and he was terrified he would lose it all.

“She is going to try and kill you, you know that don’t you?” Saeyoung pulled away slightly to look his brother in the eye.

“I know.”

“She might not try as hard to kill me, if she thinks she still needs me. But you have betrayed her. I imagine she will not take too kindly to that.”

“You would be correct.” Saeran shuddered, remembering others who had paid the ultimate price for even thinking of betraying her. It was a slow and agonizing death. In the end, they served her anyway. Alive or dead. He hoped that would not be his fate.

“We will win.” Yoosung interrupted.

The twins stared at him, eyes narrowed, lips firm.

Yoosung looked from one to the other and smiled, the light within him shone brightly.

“Gala is always with me, he will give me strength, and we will win.”

The twins both smiled and pulled Yoosung into their hug.

“I love you Yoosung.” Saeyoung whispered into his hair. Yoosung tried to hide the tears stinging his eyes. He could not stop his emotions from bubbling over. They laughed as Yoosung hiccupped loudly.

“Do not laugh at me!” he cried, pushing them away and trying to wipe at his eyes.

The twins would not let him go, pressing him back towards them.

“My hero!” Saeyoung trilled in a falsetto, batting his eyelashes.

“Idiot!” Yoosung chastised, but he did not sound as if he meant it.

“Ok ok. I am leaving before we all end up bawling our eyes out! I will choose to believe you Yoosung. We will win, and we will survive, and then, I will have to rule an entire people!” he grinned, that familiar twinkle back in his eyes.

“The gods help us!” Yoosung rolled his eyes.

“Too late! They had their chance!” he laughed as he skipped towards the window in which he had been perched before and without another word, jumped out.

The two ran towards it, gasping, and peered out, but Saeyoung was nowhere to be seen. Saeran even looked up, but his brother was completely gone.

“How?” Yoosung asked, bewildered. They were several stories high, Jumin’s family home a large structure that spanned several yards. The manicured lawn was empty of any red-heads.

Saeran shook his head and grinned. He was being reminded of how much his brother enjoyed showing off. He took Yoosung’s hand and led him out. They headed towards their own bedroom.

They undressed and slid into bed wrapped around each other.

“Are you alright?” Yoosung asked hesitantly.

“I am scared.” Saeran admitted, clutching at Yoosung.

“It will be fine.” Yoosung tried to reassure him, but he did not sound as sure as he had in the large sitting room.

“Yoosung, you need to know…I will not survive if you die.”

“Do not say that! You are still young, you have an entire life ahead of you, please, do not give up just because I am gone. What about Saeyoung? You cannot leave him!” Yoosung pleaded.

“Yoosung!” Saeran sighed.

“Promise me!” he leaned up on his elbows and stared at Saeran, eye to eye.

“I cannot make that promise! Whatever you say. You are my life. You are my heart. Without you, my life has no meaning.”

“That is not true! You are more than just my husband…”

“But that is all I want to be!” he interrupted. “Who is to say that is wrong? Who is to say it is wrong to live for someone else? It is more than I ever thought I would be able to do. My life was always supposed to be short. I have been living on borrowed time and I do not wish to breath if you are no longer in the world!” his body tensed and he clenched his jaw.

Yoosung did not have the will to argue, not when his argument was full of love. He would just have to live. They would both have to live. Life could not be so cruel as to pull them apart, not when they had finally found happiness and love.

“Let us not argue, not now. We can at least agree to promise each other to try our best to survive!”  
“That I will gladly do.” Saeran’s body relaxed and he slid his hand behind Yoosung’s neck, pulling him down to brush their lips together. Yoosung sighed into him, opening his mouth and letting Saeran’s tongue slip in. His mouth was warm and Yoosung moaned at the heat that infused his body almost instantly. Saeran’s kiss went from gentle and soft, to passionate and demanding. He rolled over Yoosung, pressing his leg between Yoosung’s. Soon enough, they were making love, almost desperately, filling each other with as much as they could, knowing they might never feel each other this way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to edit! So, let me know if there are some errors! Hopefully it wasn't too slow. Next chapter will be more action packed. I promise! Whenever I get around to writing it! 
> 
> Again, thank you for sticking with me! Please leave a comment, let me know if you are still enjoying this fic, or if it is lacking in any way!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than normal. Less time means less words! I'm splitting the remaining chapters up some because of this. Otherwise, it would take me a lot longer.......Only a few more chapters left though.

“Are you ready?” Jumin asked Saeran.

“Ready.” Saeran spread his legs and grounded his stance. He gathered the growing shadows of the twilight into a ball between his outstretched fingers. He extended the ball by pulling apart his hands, making it bigger between his hands.

Saeran attached the ball of shadow to the ground and backed away. He extended it until it was twelve feet tall and twenty feet wide. It was easy and did not expend much energy. The shadow swirled and finally cleared. On the other side was a small valley with a large forest in the distance. He nodded to Jumin, who spoke to his general. Scouts were sent through first and they waited for their report.

Saeran’s eyes swirled with shadow and mist, the whites completely consumed. He stared through the doorway he had created, scanning every inch he could see. He felt a warm hand slip into his and he looked down into large brilliant amethyst eyes.

“Are you alright?” Yoosung asked.

Saeran smiled at him reassuringly and squeezed his hand gently.

“I am fine. It does not take much energy to hold the portal, I am just worried about an ambush.” Yoosung lay his head against Saeran’s shoulder and inhaled slowly. He watched through the portal for what seemed like ages. The troops were silent, the only movements were soft and contained. Saeyoung stood straight and rigid, his eyes bored into the still scenery. He very eerily resembled Jumin at the moment. Their eyes matched perfectly.

When the scouts returned with their report, the general began to send his troops through silently. Archers were first and they set up a ring around the portal, ground troops next and last, cavalry. Jumin’s father had not attended the departure, which suited Jumin just fine. He had worried he would change his mind. Had he done so, Jumin was prepared to go without them, as were the other members of his party. Now that the time had arrived, he was anxious. He had not been able to stop thinking about his brother since the night of his escape.

V had always been his only friend, the only person Jumin had known loved him for all the right reasons. His father had had little to do with Jumin, placing all of his attention on his eldest son. V’s mother had died early in his childhood and Jumin had been the product of a hasty second marriage. Neither marriages had been for love and Jumin’s father rarely showed any affection towards his wife or his children. Because of their status, they had been kept far from the public. Raised behind closed doors and surrounded by guards their entire lives.

Jumin had not blamed V for falling in love with the first female to pay him that kind of attention. Not that he had not had them falling all over him. However, V had believed that Rika had not known who he was when they had first met. Jumin’s father however, had fund evidence that she had planned their meeting and had feigned ignorance. V would not hear of it. After his disappearance, Jumin had found those reports and read them over and over. He was also convinced that Rika had used V. That she had never truly loved him. His heart ached for his brother. Of course, he would wish not to think that way. After what he had done. What he had walked away from. How could he ever reconcile his actions when they had been done because of lies and treachery?

He had decided then and there that he would never let his heart rule his decisions. He became more like his father than he cared to admit. His mother had tried to bend his rigidness, but he had refused to listen to her. She had tried to tell him that she wanted him to be happy, that relationships and love were worth the effort and the heartache. From what he had witnessed, love was an illusion, a fairy tale told to children. Reality was harsher and there was no place for love. Or so he had conditioned himself to believe.

He glanced towards Zen and Jaehee, who held on to each other, Jaehee’s head on his shoulder. She was the strongest person he had ever met. It had taken him a long time to admit that Zen only made her stronger. Sure, she would sacrifice her life for his, and once, he would have thought of that as weakness, now he saw how wrong he was. His gaze turned to Yoosung and Saeran. His brows furrowed. That was one of the most unlikely cou0les he had ever seen. Love truly was blind.

He felt a twinge of jealousy as Saeran leaned over and pressed his lips gently onto Yoosung’s the blonde had given his life for Saeran and vowed to continue to do so. That was real love. A devotion to each other to strengthen each other, to give and take, to be partners and help each other. It was not the corrupted version of the lich’s love. Where she only took and gave nothing back. He felt sorry for his brother, and for himself to an extent, he truly did not believe he would ever find that kind of love. He would forever question anyone who showed interest in him. It was the nature of his birth. He had already resigned himself to never feeling that kind of love, but now, he knew what he would be missing. He tried to clear his head, this what it, the final confrontation, if he failed to save V, he would have to admit defeat and move on. He dismissed that thought and chose to have hope. He glanced once more towards Yoosung, their success would rest on his young shoulders. He sighed heavily.

He was willing to put everyone’s life on the line so that he could get his brother back. Was he not just as guilty as V then? Was love blinding him?

“We are all here for our own reasons Jumin.” Saeyoung intruded on his thoughts. He placed a hand on the elf’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. Jumin nodded, shaking away his dark thoughts. He gathered his small group of unlikely friends with his eyes. They all stared back at him.

“Shall we?” he motioned towards the portal. Jaehee and Zen were first to pass through, giving Jumin a nod of encouragement as they passed him. Jumin went through next. Saeyoung took a hold of Yoosung’s hand and the twins walked through with Yoosung in the center. Once on the other side, Saeran let go of the portal and it collapsed, blinking out of existence as if it had never been there.

Saeran gave Yoosung one more kiss and walked towards the general and Jumin. He would need to give them more details about the area they were about to infiltrate.

Saeyoung dropped his arm on Yoosung’s shoulder and leaned into him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked seriously.

“Scared.” Yoosung admitted, as he stared towards the man he loved. “Tell me none of us will die.”

“You know I would never lie to you Yoosung.” Saeyoung smirked. Yoosung pushed him away and shook his head. Saeyoung laughed. He was tired of waiting. He was eager to end it one way or the other. He had his fire now, the power of his father, but it mattered little to him. He was more comfortable with his blades. He wanted to pierce the bitch’s black heart with his dagger, but, he knew it would be Yoosung’s divine magic that would strike the final blow.

Saeran walked back towards him at Jumin’s side. The general spoke to his commanders and they ran off to speak to their sergeants who let their men know what they were to do. They began to advance into the forest.

“It will be an hour’s march for the troops. We will follow soon after. A small force will remain with us as we try and cut through to the center where Saeran has found her to be hiding. The ruined castle has become overgrown. We will have to be very careful when we enter. I am sure she has set traps throughout the castle and the surrounding areas.” Jumin ruminated.

Yoosung knelt on the ground and spent his time communicating with Gala. The others grew increasingly agitated and anxious. There were noises from the forest, wailing screeches and the clanging of metal on metal.

“Enough of this. We are obviously already discovered, we should move!” Jumin spoke forcefully, half of the small force of fighting men remaining with them took the lead, the other half spread to the sides and behind. They walked into the darkened woods cautiously. Soon enough they were walking through a boneyard. They crunched beneath their feet, and occasional hands still grabbing at passing feet. The passage of Yoosung had any remaining animation of undead limbs falling silent. His stomach lurched at the sight of so many bones and mutilated corpses. Saeran reached out to him, clasping their hands together. Yoosung looked at him gratefully. He was very aware of the irony of his apparent sickness and the fact that he was the one that would have to engage Rika. He was not averse to fighting and killing if he had to, he just hated having to. Pain and suffering of others made his heart hurt. He leaned in closer to Saeran, drawing strength from his new husband.

The sounds of battle were getting closer, the dense trees and the darkness blocked most of the combat taking place around them. There was an occasional undead enemy rearing up around them, but the elves surrounding them easily deflected the meager attacks. Their progress was slowed considerably as they reached the battle lines. The general was barking out orders. When he saw Jumin's party, his orders began to change. The men formed a spear and began plowing through the multitude of undead and mercenaries.

"You realize that this will leave us vulnerable once we get to the other side. We will be cut off from the rest of the army." The tall elf looked worried, and a bit confused. He had never mounted such an attack on non-living creatures. They were finding that their magic was not as advantages as it was against the living.  He had confidence in his troops, they would slaughter the enemy, it would just take longer than usual.

"If we finish the lich, we will not have to worry about it. Her control over the undead will cease and they will fall. Once the mercenaries see that, they will also lose their stomach to continue. Your men should be able to round them up easily after that." Jumin informed him.

The general nodded and pressed forward, he pulled his sword out and lopped the head off a zombie that made it through a breach between the troops. "Tighten it up! My blade stays pristine or I will have your hide!"

Zen formed up with the other elves, close to the point of the spear. His hammer came in handy against the skeletons. He smashed them to bits easily. The spear drove through the mob of undead and the few mercenaries that were in their way. Those with a brain that still worked preferred to stay clear of the encroaching group. Some were already rethinking their decision to accept this job.

The woods suddenly parted and they walked through a thick veil of fog. The battle sounds became muffled. Jumin could barely see those soldiers right in front of him, the ringing of blades against bone was muted, the yells of the living came as if from underwater. The general ordered a slowdown of the advance, his sword out once more. Saeran and Saeyoung armed themselves as well, their enhanced hearing also affected.

The fog thickened more. The wet thickness began to crawl into their ears. Yoosung cried out for them to stop, but he was not heard. His heart began to race rapidly and he reached out in the direction Saeran had been, his hands swept away nothing but dense white clouds. He turned in a circle, his arms flying out trying to find someone, anyone. There was nothing but moist emptiness.

“Saeran!” he screamed, his voice lost even to his own ears. He brought his fingers up to his ears and pressed around the edges, there was a soft wet plop, but his hearing did not improve. He stopped moving and grounded himself. He could not afford to become distracted or scared. The fog needed to be lifted. He closed his eyes and reached through the open conduit to his god. He let the light filter through him and released some heat with it. The sounds of screaming, blade on bone, smashing hammers, and curses filled his ears in a rush. He fell to his knees as the bubble that burst left him battered. There was thump in front of him and he flung his eyes open. A pair of green orbs rattled in an almost fleshless skull less than an inch from his face. He recoiled and fell on his ass, scuttling backwards. Jaehee shoved the corpse away from Yoosung, flinging it onto its back. she brought her foot straight down on its skull and it immediately stopped moving.

“Yoosung!” she grabbed his arms and he flinched, blinking rapidly at how loud her voice now was. He let her help him up and glanced around them. They were surrounded, and it didn’t look good. Jumin was casting energy bolts, picking targets carefully as there were members of his own party mixed in with the enemy. Saeran and Saeyoung were back to back, seemingly performing a choreographed dance with their blades. They were not using their magic, having decided that they would try and keep that a secret until they were in the lich’s lair.

Jaehee, after making sure Yoosung was up and coherent, turned to face another onrushing skeleton. She kicked it in the midsection, easily separating its top half from its bottom half. Yoosung peeled his eyes away from the twins as a skull went flying past his vision. He turned to help Jaehee, but she had already dispatched the enemy. He looked around him and sighed heavily. It was not going well. They were within reach of the castle, but the distance was packed with more undead.

Zen was crushing anything that was within reach, using his shield just as much as his axe. Everyone was scattered, the careful formation obliterated. Yoosung pulled his own hammer from his side and implemented his spectral shield. He drove into the melee, hammer raised hi, mouth open, eyes blazing. He smashed the first zombie he reached on the head, twirling, he yanked the hammer out of the squishy head with a grotesque plop and rammed the flat end through the shoulder blades of an onrushing skeleton. He smashed his shield into the one behind and drove it down on the ground where he stomped on the skull, crushing it easily. He flowed through the enemies easily, reserving his clerical spells for when he would need them most. His fight with Rika.

The general was able to regain control of his troops and once more formed the wedge to pierce through the mob. However, they were all now needed within that wedge, no one walked in the center any longer. They pushed through to the seemingly never-ending walking dead.

Saeran and Saeyoung were close to the front, fighting as one. Saeran’s blades scissored over Saeyoung’s head as Saeyoung bowed low striking out at knees and legs. They rolled back and forth, the brutal dance never wavering or slowing.

Jumin swung a wand, freezing undead in a cone of frost. Jaehee used her hands and feet, striking at heads whenever she was able to. And they moved slowly, step by step. At some point Zen had lost his helmet and his head was bare. Jumin’s robe was soiled and torn, as were Yoosung’s. The twins and Jaehee were easily keeping the enemy at arm’s length. Jaehee's arms and legs were a blur, her twists and turns too numerous to count. With each hit she brought down an enemy, but they were numerous and the group was few. The soldiers were the first to go down, their low numbers dwindling even more. The general hacked with his sword, felling undead left and right, but they pushed back even more. They were going to be overrun all too soon.

"Close it in! Cover any holes!" The general screamed out. The formation retracted, the wedge still slicing through the mob.

Suddenly Yoosung was yanked backwards, he turned swiftly, lifting his hammer, only to find Saeran behind him.

"Saeran! I almost hit you!" Saeran's face was covered in blood, his eyes the only brightness. The white streaks in his hair were crimson and clotted.

"What do you think you're doing?" He screamed into Yoosung's face.

Yoosung was so confused he was speechless. He just stared at Saeran wide eyed. Saeran pushed Yoosung further towards the center of the shrinking perimeter.

“Here! You stay here! Let us take care of this, if we fall, it matters not, if you fall, we lose the battle before it even begins!”

“Saeran! We do not have time for this! We all need to help!” Yoosung yelled back at him and tried to push past him to get back to his spot. Saeran gripped his upper arm and stared at him pointedly.

“I agree, we do not have time for this, so, stay here!” Yoosung was getting ready to continue to argue when Jumin took his other arm and nodded to Saeran.

“I will keep him here. Your brother needs you.” Saeran glanced over his shoulder to Saeyoung, who clearly did not seem to need him, but he nodded thankfully at Jumin and walked away.

Yoosung was irritated at how easily they made the decision for him. He turned towards Jumin and opened his mouth.

“He’s right.” Jumin interjected before Yoosung could get a word out. He snapped his mouth shut and glared at the taller elf.

“I know it is difficult, it always is when they are the ones who fight hand to hand while we stay to the back and cast from a safer distance. But Saeran is correct. If we lose you to a lucky strike from an undead, we might as well turn around and fight our way out. Without you, our chances are minimal.”

Yoosung grit his teeth but did not argue. He faced Saeran and watched as the man he loved put his life on the line while he stayed safely in the center. He sighed and slipped his hammer back into its strap. Jumin began to cast again, sending a fireball ahead of the wedge, trying to thin out the undead army ahead of them. Yoosung felt useless. Instead of attacking, he concentrated on protecting the small party. He sent healing and stamina spells to those surrounding him. Jumin nodded towards him with a small respectful smile. The gesture made Yoosung feel proud. Jumin was not the kind of person who gave respect easily. He felt he had earned it.

The entrance was a few feet away, the doors had long rotted and fallen off, but Yoosung knew there were other ways of keeping them out. He began to study the entrance, to find the spell to keep them out and try to pick it apart. He saw the magical energy, dark and swirling. There were bare spots he knew he would be able to exploit.

They made it the fallen doors and ran into an invisible barrier.

“What is this?” Zen asked, pressing his hand against the dense air.

“Keep them off us, I should be able to bring this down.” Yoosung stepped forward and Zen backed away easily. They formed in a semi-circle around Yoosung and continued to hack away at the undead army.

Yoosung focused on the dark energy once more and looked for the weak points. He sent slivers of light into those bare spots and expanded the tendrils. There was resistance from the darkness as it pushed back. One of his tendrils was sliced clean through and Yoosung hissed, sending more energy through them. Soon enough he had hundreds of bright tendrils threaded through the holes, he expanded them until they pressed against the darkness. Once they were firmly attached, he pulled them back and broke the darkness apart, the magic failing instantly.

“It’s done!” the party turned and ran in.

“Behind me!” Saeyoung yelled. He slowed their pace, so he could detect any traps, whether physical or magical. One of his new abilities granted him the ability to see a magical trigger, his life gave him the ability to recognize a physical trap. The others clustered behind him. The bottleneck created by the entrance was making it easier for them to stave off the mob.

“General, stay here with your men, keep them out as long as you can!” Jumin instructed. The general nodded and began forming his remaining troops.

The rest followed after Saeyoung, wary of every corner, every shadow, every sound.

“You are all going to die.” A voice came from nowhere, and everywhere.


	27. Chapter 27

“You are all going to die.” A voice came from nowhere, and everywhere. It reverberated and echoed up and down the large hall. Yoosung screamed, grabbing his head and falling to his knees.

Saeran was by his side instantly. “Yoosung! What’s wrong?” he pulled his husbands hands away from his face and fell back. Yoosung’s eyes shone with a brilliant white light that was made hazy by the blood that trickled out of them.

“It hurts!” He reached out to Saeran and Saeran took his hand, pulling him in, embracing him. He trembled uncontrollably. The others created a tight circle around the two, their attention divided between the couple on the floor and the possible dangers surrounding them.

 "What's happening?" Saeyoung yelled over his shoulder. His eyes probing every nook and cranny.

Yoosung clung to Saeran, his nails clawing at his arms. "I feel it! It's everywhere! Evil permeates everything! It's crushing me!"

"I don't understand." Saeran was at a loss. He didn't know what Yoosung was talking about.

"It's Gala! I feel what he feels. And he can feel the death and decay. It's too much!"

Saeran grabbed Yoosung's face in his hands. "Look at me, focus on me. Can you feel me?" He asked.

Yoosung's eyes blazed, but they blinked rapidly, locking on to Saeran's golden orbs. "Yes...I...I can feel you." He started to calm down, his heart rate easing.

"Can you feel the rest of our group? The general? The troops fighting outside? Take strength from them. You are not surrounded by only evil Yoosung. There is also love and hope. We need you. The world needs you. I need you. You can do this. Let us give you the strength to do this!" Yoosung closed his eyes and concentrated on the small pinpoints of bright lights in the darkness. How did Gala survive this way? How did the darkness not swallow him whole?

His body began to warm up, the light was indeed feeding him strength. When he once more opened his eyes, they were sharper, he was able to use the light effectively. He grinned at Saeran and gave him a grateful look. "I'm ok now. Thank you, my love." He caressed his cheek and stood with Saeran's help.

Once they were on their feet again, Saeran breathed a sigh of relief and turned to search the area for dangers as well. Yoosung pulled on his hand.

"Saeran, I need you too." He was rewarded with a genuine smile and a brightening of the light Yoosung could now see in them all. He watched as tendrils snaked from Saeran’s light and attached themselves to him. He turned in a circle and watched as tendrils from the rest of his party began to find their way to him as well. He watched as several more flittered from the direction of the entrance. He felt their strength and they buoyed him, creating a shell to keep the darkness at bay. He gathered the tendrils and swirled them between his fingers. They caressed his skin and wrapped themselves around him tightly.  Saeran looked at him questioningly.

"I am fine. Really." He felt the love that emanated from Saeran in strong waves and it filled his heart with longing. This must be how Gala withstood all the pain and suffering the world held.  He made eye contact with Saeyoung. "Keep going, I am good now." He spread his light so that it encompassed his entire party. He did not know if it would help much, but any help would be good.

Saeyoung nodded and proceeded, checking for traps along the way.

When they reached a T intersection, Yoosung pointed them in the right direction. He could see the trail of the lich easily. Above any other corruption, hers was the darkest. He could feel her taint. He glanced towards Saeran and his heart ached once more for all that he had had to endure at the hands of the evil witch. He balled his fists, letting his anger and protective instincts take over. He would need that motivation when he finally faced the undead lich.

"Go home!" The voice was solid as it made its way down the corridor. It hit them with the weight of a heavy hammer.

"V!" Jumin faced his brother, who stood, resplendent, at the end of the hall, back against the wall. His heavy armor shone darkly, swirling with shadow. His helmet covered all but his eyes and mouth. The Blue plume above stirring gently. He held a long sword in his right hand, a short sword in his left. They gleamed with unnatural light.

"Do not make me do this brother. Turn around." He spoke in almost a whisper, but the silence was so deafening, it could be heard clearly.

"You know I cannot do that." Jumin responded.

"Then you will die."

"If I must, it is a price I am willing to pay."

V shook his head, tears filling his eyes. He raised his weapons and assumed a fighting stance. "Come then. All of you, and meet your fate!"

"NO!" Yoosung screamed as the group made to head forward.

They stopped instantly. Yoosung scanned the walls as dark tendrils shimmied through the cracks. He knew it was the lich reaching with her power towards them. They created a web between them and V, and it thickened as he watched. He held his arms out in front of him and shone his own light against the lattice-work. It blew apart instantly. There was a loud screech that reverberated, bouncing off the walls. It blew past them, blowing a cold wind they could feel deep in their bones. V hissed and turned, running down the corridor to his right.

They followed slowly. There were relatively few undead sentries that they encountered. They were dispatched easily with little force. It was keeping Saeyoung on edge. Why wasn't this harder? They were closer to the lich, she should be throwing everything she had at them. He was certain she had a very nasty surprise ready for them.

There was a clatter, steel hitting stone. They all turned towards the sound. Zen had dropped his hammer and shield and he was backing up, away from the direction they were headed. He held his hands up, his red eyes large and frightened. The party followed his gaze, but saw nothing. He mumbled incoherrantly, tears falling down his face, fear clearly radiating from him.

"Grab him!" Yoosung yelled. "He's been frightened. The spell will wear off, but, he might run, and we cannot afford to go after him if he does!" Jaehee grabbed his weapons and slid them onto Zen's holders. She then took his hand and led him forward. He was resistant, but he yielded to her. He whimpered as he clung to her back, digging his nails into her skin. He buried his head between her shoulders and she felt him shiver.

"Can you dispel the magic?" Jumin asked Yoosung. He himself had nothing to undo that kind of spell.

"Yes, but, it would be taxing and time consuming. We are better off waiting for it to fade on its own. It will not last long."

"Long enough presumably, or she would not have done it." Saeyoung interjected.

Yoosung nodded. "We will just have to hope for the best. Jaehee can protect him until he comes to his senses again. We are lucky he was the only one affected. Had more of us fallen to it, I would have had dispel it. As it is, we can afford to keep pressing forward for now. Keep your eyes and ears open. She has a large spell arsenal.”

Jaehee clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on Zen's wrist. She would die defending him. He whined, his eyes darting in every direction. There was a sudden feminine burst of laughter echoing from the walls. Zen tried to run, but Jaehee held him tight. She was grateful that he was so out of his mind, he did not try to use his abilities to get away from her. He was like a child.

Saeyoung turned the next corner and stopped. Up ahead it looked like the entry into the throne room. The ceiling was completely gone, crumbled with age and littering the floor. Vegetation was overgrown, a large tree grew to one side, it's enormous roots snaking through the floor. At least he assumed they did. The floor was covered in undead, on the raised dais stood the lich Queen, dark eddies wafting from her very being. V stood in front of her, his swords raised and ready.

"Shit." He whispered.

The others joined him, Zen whimpering when he saw the undead army before them. Jaehee held him close. "Stay with me. I will protect you, they will not touch you." Zen nodded absently, holding to her back. She had to let go so she could have her arms free. It would be difficult fighting with Zen attached to her, but she would not force him off.

The rattling of the bones as the skeletons shuffled around was almost deafening.

"Attack!" The lich screeched. The army moved as one, there were no battle cries. No screaming from adrenaline. The only noises were those dry rattling bones, magnified.

Jumin let loose with a fire ball that decimated the front ranks, the heat blew back on them and they shielded themselves from the wave. Some zombies, still on fire, walked through the wall of fire and Saeyoung was there to meet them. His daggers flashed, the magic in them inflicting enough damage to collapse the corpses. Jaehee focused her assaults on the heads, easily detaching them from the bodies. Jumin pulled out a wand and targeted anything left.

Saeran placed himself in front of Yoosung, earning himself a glare from his husband that he either did not see, or simply ignored. Yoosung placed his hand on Saeran's shoulder and infused him with light, strengthening the small shield he had already settled over him. He did the same with the others, using only a small amount of his power. He could have made them more effective, but his job was to engage with Rika, and even with the help of Gala, he knew that he would need all his strength.

They moved forward once the fire died down, meeting the enemy head on. Zen dropped to the ground and Jaehee was stuck, unable to move. The others congregated next to them, the only sounds were Zen's terrified screams and their own battle noises. He covered his head as he rocked back and forth. His heavy armor clanging loudly. Jumin was finding it more and more difficult to keep the corpses at bay. They were getting too close to him.

"Saeyoung!" He pleaded. The man turned and understood what Jumin needed. He leapt into action, clearing a semi-circle around Jumin. Jumin stashed his wand into one of his many pockets and began casting a spell.

"Jumin! Wait!" Yoosung pointed above as a yellow-green fog slowly descended upon them. They began to cough as it entered their midst. Jumin cursed and with great struggle, began to cast a different spell. Saeyoung's eyes teared and his body felt as if it was being stabbed by a million tiny daggers, but he kept attacking anything that came near them. Zen's wails were now deafening. They all struggled to stay on their feet and keep fighting.

Jumin released his spell and a large gust of wind broke the fog and dispersed it. They fell to their knees as the poison leached out of their bodies. The enemy descended on them. A skeleton raised its sword two handed and brought it down on a bent over Jaehee. There was a loud clang as Zen's shield blocked the blow and his hammer smashed the skull to bits. Jaehee fell to the ground, surprised by the attack and Zen's actions. They held a gaze before they could no longer take the time to be relieved the spell had worn off. Zen's hammer swung once more, colliding with the non-stop army. He screamed his frustration and took it out on everything near him.

He was angry with himself for having faltered, and grateful that Jaehee and the others were safe, even without his help. In fact, even with him as a hindrance. To his left, Saeran was fighting, protecting Yoosung. Zen and Jahee inched closer to them and Saeyoung, with Jumin beside him, closed in on their right. They formed a small circle, with Yoosung in the middle.

Saeran's daggers darted in and out of the corpses at lightening speeds. One of the zombies managed to get inside of his defenses and struck him, slashing a large gash on his cheek.

"Saeran!" The wound began to burn and Yoosung tried to touch him to heal it. Saeran pushed him away.

"I am fine Yoosung! Just concentrate on keeping her attacks at bay! That is your job, this is mine!" Yoosung hated leaving him that way, but, as he backed away, he saw tendrils of shadow worm their way out of his wound and the skin began to heal. Saeran seemed unaware of it as he once more slashed through anything that came his way. Yoosung had to pull his eyes away from the man and focused on Rika who was still on the dais, V protecting her.

He could see that she was casting a new spell. He was frustrated that he could not get closer. He began casting his own spell. He sent it out, positioning it between V and Rika. It manifested into a bright hammer of light. He controlled it and attempted to attack her with it. She hissed, her spellcasting disrupted and flung her arm out, deflecting the blow easily, however, there was a loud sizzle where it touched her skin. V turned and battled the spectral hammer, effectively keeping it at bay. Her eyes narrowed, focused on Yoosung.

Yoosung concentrated on moving the hammer closer to the lich once more, but not taking his eyes off her. Whatever she was going to unleash, would be directed at him. Good. It might help the others stay focused on their immediate danger.

Jumin raised his hands and parted them releasing a thunderbolt that branched outwards in a cone, hitting anything in its way. They stepped forward, heading towards the dais, creating their own openings. Saeyoung danced around Jumin, taking out anything that came near. So far, neither twin had used their new abilities, as things stood, they would soon have to show their hand if they were to stay alive.

Yoosung followed Jumin, taking a step whenever the other elf did. He kept his attention on the hammer as he tried to get past V's defenses. He managed to swing at Rika once more, only to have V intercept at the last second. He left the hammer to deal with V on its own. Without Yoosung's guidance, it swung wild and fast. It was enough to keep the elf's attention,

He felt a strange wave pass over him and he faltered. Saeran was next to him in an instant. Yoosung shivered and his skin began to dry up and shrivel before his eyes. He could feel the moisture leave his body.

Saeran wanted to help him, but the undead would not stop coming. He hovered over Yoosung He would just have to trust that the cleric could defend against the lich's attack. He bulldozed into the three bodies descending on the cleric and pushed them back. They were on him once more in an instant. They pushed him to the ground, jaws gnashing at his face. They were stronger than they should be. He tried to get up, but they bore him into the cracked floor. He manipulated the many shadows on the ground and used them to pull the corpses back into the earth. He looked behind him and saw that Yoosung was on his feet, no longer withering away. His eyes darted towards Rika, but she had not seen what he had done. He leapt to his feet and gathered his daggers once more.

They kept advancing. It was bloody and exhausting. By the time they reached the lich, they would be severely weakened. Whatever they said, Yoosung had already prepared a spell that would invigorate them and heal them fully. He did not care if they would be angry with him for using it, if he beat the lich, it would mean very little if he lost his new family as well. He knew they were prepared to die to rid the world of the monster, but Yoosung was not prepared to lose them.

Rika bellowed in a rage when she saw that Yoosung had cast off her spell. He was stronger than she had thought. His strength was almost equal to Gala himself. She wondered how connected the cleric had become to his god. He had not been this strong the last time she had seen him. V's intelligence had been correct. She had tried to research what a Champion of Gala was capable of, but there was very little information she had been able to gather. It did not help that her network was severely damaged because of having to go into hiding.

She turned instead to her lover, who still wrestled with the magical hammer. She pointed her finger at it and a thin green ray shot out from it. As soon as it hit the glowing hammer, it shattered, its energy dissipating completely. V once more stood in front of his master and waited. He watched his brother approach, knowing that he would soon have to face him and defeat him. His heart felt heavy. He had justified his decisions in so many ways, but now was the moment of truth for him. Could he justify killing his brother for the love of a woman who was for all intents and purposes, already dead? He glanced over his shoulder at the monstrosity that was her true form and shivered. Tightening the grip on his weapons, he anticipated the oncoming onslaught and welcomed it. One way or another, his moral conflict would be resolved.

Saeran stood back to back with Yoosung, letting the others take care of the front and sides. His intent was to keep Yoosung alive as long as he could. He could feel the many nicks and cuts throughout his body, including many bruises. He was relatively sure that one of his ribs was broken. But he moved on, kept going. It would end for Rika, or it would end for them all.


	28. Chapter 28

They moved closer, ever closer. V waited patiently, standing before his love, ready to defend her to the death. He welcomed it. Rika stood beside him, watching her hoard be decimated. That damned cleric was neutralizing everything she had been throwing at them. They should already be dead. She could not allow Gala's Champion to get close to her. For the first time in ages, she was scared. Not too much, if they succeeded in killing this form, another body would regenerate for her from her phylactary. It would be up to V to keep it safe. He knew what his duty was if she fell. He was to lay down his arms and surrender. Tell his brother that her influence had fled with her death. It would be a lie, but it would get him close to his brother and the staff that held her phylactary. He would steal it and hide away with it until her return. They could not take the chance that her new body would begin to reform while Jumin still held the staff. He would know immediately what it meant.

She was beginning to fear that she would need to flee again. The army outside the walls was not faring well at all. Many of the mercenaries she had bought were already cutting and running under the assault from Jumin's army. This hoard would not last much longer. However, their power would be heavily depleted by the time they would face her and her champion. She did not question V's loyalty, but she would need to deal with Jumin herself, she did not want to put that order to the test. He had already disobeyed her by giving her phylactary to his brother, she could not completely trust V when it came to Jumin.

She targeted the cleric once more. She let loose with a green acid arrow and watched as it sailed over everyone's head, just missing the blonde, but hitting by his feet and splashing him liberally. She snickered with glee as his screams filled her ears. Smoke began to cover him where his clothes were being eaten away. Her smile faded when she noticed Saeran, her assassin, trying to help his new husband. He tore the cleric's robes off his body, tossing them to the ground. They were thick, but the acid had burned through them easily. She was too far to see if his body had been burned as well, but it did not seem to have done as much damage as she had been hoping for. Soon enough, the cleric was glaring at her, he now stood in his underclothes, showing holes in it, but the acid had been nullified.

She saw the cleric raise his hands, his mouth moving in a spell, his hands swung downwards, and a column of divine fire descended on the dais. She screamed as it hit her, sending V flying backwards. Her screech was deafening. It had been a long time since anyone or anything had been able to hurt her, and she did not like the feeling. She flung herself outside of the fire column and rolled around the floor to put the flames out. Her eyes glistened with rage.

"That hurt!" She hissed. "You will pay for that!" Her gaze shifted to the now red-head by his side and grinned darkly. She released the same spell on Saeran, and cawed loudly as it slammed between his shoulder blades. The acid engulfed his entire back and ran down his legs. Smoke rose in a thick large plume as Saeran sank noiselessly to the ground. Rika was gleeful as she watched the cleric flail around, his arms flashing through the thick mist in quick, brief, bursts. The others were kept busy by the rest of her army. She could hear Saeyoung screaming for his brother.

“Hold fast!” Jumin screamed. They could not afford to mourn any loss. They were too close to their objective. He chanced a brief glance towards the dais, where his brother stood once more, protecting that monster.

“This ends NOW!” Yoosung stood, the haze clearing, Saeran’s body smoldering on the ground barely visible. He took slow, steady steps, passing between Jumin and Saeyoung, into the maelstrom of the undead.

They both tried to grab at him, to call him back. Zen screamed out his name, begging him to stop. As they all watched, Yoosung’s steady pace did not ease, nor was it stopped. He walked through the undead army and they parted like the sea around him.

“Enough hiding! No more holding back! Kill them, Kill them ALL!” He bellowed, his voice rising and ringing off the cavernous walls. Saeyoung needed no more encouragement. He dropped his knives and his hands flamed, the burning blades sliced through everything they touched. He was a whirling dervish of death. If anything touched him, it would instantly go up in flames. His eyes poured hot lava down his cheeks. Had these been living, breathing beings, they would have thrown their weapons down and fled.

Large shadow wings sprang from Saeran’s back, expanding wide and flapping. His body rose easily, shadow spilling from his eyes, tendrils wrapping themselves around his healthy body. The lich’s attack had done nothing but burn a few holes in his armor. Even that was minimal, the armor able to absorb much of the magical energy of the attack. He rose into the air and used the shadow tendrils like a whip, lashing at the undead, breaking them in half, or flinging them against the walls. He opened shadow rifts under several sections of the army, and they tumbled through.

Rika’s eyes flashed angrily! What was this? The twins had never shown any indication that they held such magic! Her focus was pulled away once more as her doom walked towards her. She should flee, but she wanted to hurt him before she escaped. She let him come.

Yoosung was met by V as he stepped onto the dais. His blades cutting towards him. He held his spectral shield against the onslaught, but the weapons were stopped by a thick staff.

“Go! I will take care of him.” Jumin stepped between the two and faced his brother. He had followed Yoosung, taking advantage of his newly created pathway.

V tried to get to Yoosung, but Jumin would not let him. He blew him back with a fireball, V dropped his swords and they clattered away from him. He stood once more, the ends of his hair still sizzling, he ignored it and charged at his brother. Jumin sent magic missiles that hit his midsection, stopping him in his tracks again. V changed directions and grabbed his long sword, then circled his brother slowly. He wanted to get around him to protect his queen.

“Like the cleric said. This ends now!” Jumin quipped.

“Are you that eager to die brother?” V spat at him, his eyes gleaming with death and destruction.

“If that is what it takes to make you see truth, then yes, I am.”

“You pompous, self-righteous elitist! Just like father! He must be so proud! Let me ask you something, brother. Did you get his permission to come and save me? Or did you have to beg him? If I had to guess, I would say he tried everything in his power to keep you in court. You are everything he ever wanted in a successor! I was always a disappointment to him, he must have been glad when I left.”

Jumin could not contradict much of what V said. Yet, this was not about their father. V would never be the king, he would never be trusted. But he was still his brother and he would fight to get him back even if he had to go into hell to drag him out.

V snickered, his eyes darting towards his love as she battled the cleric. He could not afford to take too long, he would have to kill his brother fast. He made as if to attack and Jumin stood ready to deflect the weapon, but V pushed with his magical energy instead, sending Jumin flying backwards, towards the two battling behind him.

Rika caught sight of her champion as he barreled towards Yoosung, whose attention was on her. He made contact with the cleric and they went flying over the dais. She bent over and grasped Jumin by the throat, effectively cutting off his ability to cast anything. She began to squeeze. Jumin tried to pull a wand out of his robe, but his senses were failing him. He grasped desperately at a rod and yanked it out, aiming it towards the lich and letting loose. A bolt of lightning sizzled out and slammed into her midsection, exploding between them and sending them flying in opposite directions. Jumin was stunned, his body not listening to his commands. He had to get up.

Yoosung disentangled himself from V and before the elf could recover enough to stand, Yoosung whispered a word. The word was laden with power beyond belief, the word was infused with divinity from the time of the creation of the world. It settled over V, entering his olfactory and decimating throughout his body. It blinded and deafened him. He grasped at his ears, his eyes squeezing shut, and attempted to curl up into a fetal position, which was difficult to do in his heavy armor.

Yoosung rose once more and quickly found the crumpled form of the lich on the ground. He glanced towards Jumin, but he was moving, so he concentrated on his target. She began to get to her feet once more. Yoosung casts a spell to conjure a celestial being, which he puts directly in front of the lich. Motes of golden light coalesce before the lich and quickly turn into an angel which Yoosung orders to attack. The angel hovers over the cracked ground, it’s golden lance flashes as it attacks the lich. The lance pierces through Rika and she howls as she is pressed to the ground. The angel yanks the lance out and twirls it around, bringing it back down again to smash through the lich’s skull. She moves at the last second and it strikes into the ground. She is on her feet yet again, now defending herself on two fronts.

The twins, along with Zen and Jaehee, keep the rest of the undead army at bay, they stand, defiantly between the undead, and the dais. Saeyoung is decimating the ranks with his fire and lava, while Saeran deals death and destruction from above. Zen and Jaehee hover around Saeyoung, flinging corpses towards him so they would catch on fire and disintegrate. They are on the edge of exhaustion and if the lich is not defeated soon, they will likely fall.

Yoosung casts again, a flash of light expends from above the lich and hits her, flinging her even further. The angel stops her movement by pinning her with her lance against the ground. Rika hisses, grabbing the lance and pointing at the angel, a thing green light shoots from the end of her finger into the chest of the angel, instantly disintegrating the celestial being, dispersing the golden motes that created it. The lance disappeared, and Rika tried to stand. She fell to her knees and knew she was going to lose this fight. She scooted backwards, towards the far wall and sat, leaning against it.

Yoosung walked steadily towards her, as bright as he had been when he had arrived. He slammed her with bolt after bolt, using his own life energy to fuel the assault. They ripped through her, tossing her around like a rag doll. She screeched in pain and fury. Had she even done any harm to him? She was desperate now, if she could not kill the cleric, then she would kill someone else before she was defeated. She struggled through the devastation hurled at her body. Jumin was still stunned, he lay against the same wall she did. She lifted her hand and let loose with a ray of frost, which hit Yoosung squarely in the chest. His body went rigid, but the effect was minimized by the light within him. However, he was effectively paralyzed for the moment. His eyes followed as the lich crawled, but instead of coming at him, she headed towards Jumin.

Yoosung tried to move, his fingers were slowly jerking, but it would be too late once he finally broke free. He could do nothing but watch as the lich finally stood and grabbed Jumin by the throat and lifted him, against the wall, his booted feet kicking helplessly.

“I will have some satisfaction before I am dispelled!” she glowered. Her sunken eyes a grotesque mimicry of life. Jumin’s vision was clouding. His hands too weak to even attempt to reach for salvation. He took comfort in the knowledge that Yoosung would dispatch the undead witch and make sure she could never return. His brother was safe, it was all he had ever wanted. With that thought, he let go. In a fraction of a second, his body was dropping to the ground heavily, his knees striking the stone painfully. He coughed and blinked. When he was able to see, the body of the lich was flailing around, its head divested of its body and laying several feet away. He looked behind the lich to the elf that stood there, his long sword held high, a look of pain and sorrow in his eyes. V had beheaded the lich, to save his brother’s life.

Just as Jumin was realizing what had happened, and what it meant for him and his brother, the lich’s hand slammed into V’s chest, sliding easily through his armor, and apparently, his body. V dropped his sword, his mouth flying open in a wordless scream of pain. Her hand pulled free, holding the still beating heart of his brother.

“NO!” Jumin dragged himself towards his brother. V and Rika’s bodies hit the ground simultaneously. The heart fell from the lich’s grasp, dead and dark. The undead army also fell, the clattering of bones almost masking Jumin’s screams of agony. He reached his brother, whose eyes were already glazed over with death. He hugged him close, weeping. He turned towards Yoosung, who had just joined them, and pleaded with him to bring his brother back.

Yoosung glanced at the dirty heart on the ground and knew there was nothing he could do.

“I am sorry Jumin. I would if I could!” he whispered, wanting to comfort the man, but knowing it would not be welcomed. Jumin screeched into the air, rocking the body of his brother, smoothing out his hair, and closing his eyes, forever.

The others stepped onto the dais and watched helplessly. Suddenly there was another thud, and they all turned towards Yoosung, his crumpled body littering the floor.

Saeran ran to him and gathered him in his arms. He could easily see that his chest was not rising and falling.

“No! No! Yoosung!” The party was stunned, they had won, had they not? Yoosung was not supposed to die. “Please!” he pleaded. “I cannot live without you! Do not leave me! Not again!” Saeran wept, shaking Yoosung’s body, but knowing that his soul was already gone.

* * *

 

Yoosung watched as Saeran mourned his death. His tears fell as his hand hovered over the image within the tiny star.

“I love you, I will always love you.” He whispered. He forced his eyes away and sent the star careening into the galaxy that surrounded him. He turned and began to walk down the path. His heart was heavy, but he had done what he was meant to do. His friends and allies were safe. He hit something hard and tumbled onto his ass. He looked up into the eyes of Gala.

“What do you do here Yoosung?” the deity asked.

“I…I expended too much energy. I used too much of my life force to defeat the lich, and in the end, it was V who killed her.” He chuckled. “At least he redeemed himself in the end. But, I gave my life for it. And here I am finally.” He stood as he spoke, and did not waver in his gaze.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“And you are satisfied with this outcome?”

“I will have to be. There is little else I can do.”

“And your husband? You would abandon him now?”

“I am not abandoning him!” he yelled, then backed down when he realized to whom he was speaking. “Could I remain, I would have. But I cannot cheat death, not again.” He whispered.

“If I remember correctly, you made a vow.”

“Yes, but I did not die for love. I did not die in Saeran’s place. It was my choice, my decision. It is my death.”

“Is it? Did you not defend your entire party? Did you not defend the world? Did you not die in their place?”

“That is a very literal interpretation.” Yoosung countered. His heart beginning to race with the possible meaning of Gala’s words.

“You are not done. You are my chosen, and you have more work to do. I gave you your life back and you promised me you would die a million deaths for your love. From my accounting, you still owe me 999,999 deaths. Had you not done what you did, Saeran would now be dead, is this not true?” Gala pressed.

Yoosung’s tears were once more hot and streaming down his cheeks. He nodded.

“Then what are you still doing here?” Gala turned and walked away. He disappeared and Yoosung’s heart was lighter. Before he could fall back into himself, a shimmering form appeared close to him. V materialized. His blue hair was braided down his back, the robes he wore were those of a prince, lavender and plum, the emblem at his chest was the crest of the Elmwood clothes. He pulled at the fabric, trying to yank it away from him. His tears fell silently, splashing on the path.

Yoosung reached out to him and placed his hand on his arm. V jerked backwards, almost falling over the edge. He glares at Yoosung in recognition, but then he breaks down and sobs. His body curls in on itself and he falls to his knees.

“I don’t deserve to be here! I deserve an eternity of suffering! I am nothing but poison!” Yoosung wraps his arm around the elf and pulls him close.

“You redeemed yourself in the end, that is all that matters. You saved your brother, and the entire world. You do deserve to be here. You deserve to enter paradise. Your brother will be so proud of you.” He tried to ease the elf’s pain.

V looked at him, his eyes large and still pained. “Are you dead as well?” he asked.

“Yes, and no. I will be going back shortly.”

V clutched at Yoosung’s robes and stared at him intensely. “Tell him for me! Tell him I am sorry! Sorry for everything! He was right. Tell him! Tell him he will be a great leader, he is nothing like our father. Remind him of that! Remind him that he deserves to be happy, that he deserves to be loved for who he is, not what he is! Promise me!”

“I promise. I will let him know you will be watching over him.” V nodded gratefully, then disappeared, crossing over easily.

Yoosung sighed, hating having lost Jumin’s brother. The elf might not recover from the loss. He hoped the message from his brother would help, Jumin did indeed deserve to be happy and loved. He stood, and with a great and heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and fell over the edge of the path.

* * *

 

“I cannot breathe!” Yoosung uttered, Saeran had him in a tight vice. The pressure was suddenly gone as the man loosened his grip. His beautiful amber eyes were swollen from crying, his nose dripped with snot and there was spittle hanging from his lips. All in all, he was a terrible sight, but still the most beautiful thing Yoosung had ever seen. He reached to wipe away the moisture on his cheek and smiled weakly. His body ached all over. With Saeran’s help, he stood, his body was severely weakened, but he had enough strength to stand. He leaned heavily on Saeran as they made their way towards Jumin.

He still held his brother close to him. Yoosung lay a hand on Jumin’s shoulder and he looked up into the clerics lavender eyes.

“V wants you to know he will be watching over you. That you are not like your father, and you deserve to be happy and be loved. It is you he thought of in the end Jumin. It was his love for you that struck the final blow.”

“You spoke to him?”

“Yes. Let him go.” Jumin nodded gravely and set his brother’s body on the ground and stood. He breathed in and out several times, getting himself under control.

“Let me get Yoosung out of here, and I’ll come back for the rest of you.” Saeran suggested.

“No, no…” Jumin waved him away. “Take Yoosung. I will have my men come and take V. We will march back to Elmwood on foot. I will send word ahead to my father and it will give them the time to prepare for V’s funeral.” He bent to retrieve his staff, he handed it to Yoosung, "You know what to do with this. I...I must concentrate on my brother now. Finish what we started, do not wait for my return." Yoosung nodded sagely. He understood why Jumin would not want to have anything more to do with the lich.

He turned towards Saeyoung. “I will ask that you travel with me as well. If you wish. There is much you must learn in order to be a good leader. I would be honored if you would let me inform you of some of the most important items. And will be glad to answer any questions you might have.”

“Yes, thank you, I will take you up on that. There is indeed too much that I do not know.” Saeyoung embraced his brother and Yoosung, grateful that they were still alive. “Keep each other safe, I will come see you as soon as I return to Windward Cross.” They agreed readily. Saeran glanced towards Zen and Jaehee, who appeared as if they would have fallen over if they had not been holding each other up. Jaehee arched an eyebrow towards Jumin.

“Go, both of you! You have done more than enough. Recuperate, then meet me at the Elmwood palace.” They both nodded. Saeran opened a rift in front of him, anchoring it to the floor. They could see the grounds of Gala’s church, they stepped through easily and the portal closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Epilogue left, then this comes to an end! I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we part ways and say goodbye to the amazing world of Elmwood!  
> Thank you to all who joined me in this journey, I hope you have loved to read, as much as I have loved to write!

20 years later

"Sire! You must address this immediately, you have put it off too long, the people are beginning to whisper."

"Let them!" Saeyoung was once again regretting letting Jumin talk him into having an elf advisor.

"Sire, please!" They walked rapidly down a long hallway as Saeyoung tried to escape his responsibilities. The elf was making it very difficult. How he managed to find Saeyoung no matter where he was, was uncanny.

"Stop calling me that! You know how I hate it Aanifae!"

"I know." The elf pursed his lips, suppressing a smirk.

Saeyoung let it go with a roll of his eyes.

"You need an heir! And in order for you to have one, you NEED a wife!"

"And just how exactly is that supposed to happen when I have so much else on my plate. I do not have time to fall in love!"

"Who said anything about falling in love?" The elf shot back.

Saeyoung glared at him, but he had not retort for the honest truth. He was not expected to marry for love, but to marry for his people. He had been able to put off getting married. At first, Aanifae had argued that as a human, his aging would affect how long he was able to father a child. However, time had shown that Saeyoung, and Saeran, did not age normally. Yoosung had been proven correct when he had speculated that their lifespan had been been changed with the waking of their powers. Yet, even he did not know what it had been changed to. It was a question that hovered around Saeyoung's mind. Was he immortal? Or was he still aging, only slowly. And what would that mean for a family?

Saeyoung stepped into his throne room, which was the only way he could access the front entryway. He hated this room. Even after all these years, he still did not feel that he was a legitimate king. He stopped in his tracks as he finally noticed the room was filled with people. There were a number of young women lined up on one side, and what might be their families across from them. There were some members of his governing body also in attendance, and a cleric of Gala at the foot of the dais.

He slowly turned towards Aanifae and glared a question.

The elf shrugged, shamelessly, "It has to be done, and since I knew you would put it off yet again, I made arrangements. If you would like to tell the young ladies they must go home, it is, of course, your prerogative to do so." he did not even have the decency to blush.

"You know I cannot do that now! And, what am I supposed to do? Check their teeth? Ask about their wombs? Feel how soft their hair is? How exactly am I supposed to choose a bride? What is the criteria?" he fumed.

"How you choose is up to you. However, I did take care to choose eligible women from every class, as you would have no doubt suggested. They are also dressed in the same manner, so none have an advantage, or disadvantage," he added, as any noble woman would have surely been in the king's eyes, "over any other."

The elf was sometimes too good at his job. Saeyoung turned towards the audience and stepped onto the dais. The gathering bent the knee in respect to him, the action making his skin crawl. He had tried to stop those actions; however, it had never stuck. When they rose again, he stepped down and walked in front of all the young women. Some batted their eyes at him, some were shy and would not look at him, some stood defiant at the fact that they were being treated as cattle. He could not blame them. There were blondes, brunettes, red-heads, some petite, some heartier, short, tall, and everything in between. He had to admit, Aanifae had done a good job of variety. He quickly made his way down the line, not really paying much attention to any of them. He did not know what he was going to do. Pick one at random? Perhaps he should insist on having at least a single conversation with them so that he could make sure he did not end up with someone he hated being around. He passed a pair of honey brown eyes that met his without hesitation. He was three girls down before something clicked in his head. He stopped and backed up, causing Aanifae, who trailed behind him, notes in hand, to stumble and almost fall.

He stepped in front of the woman again and really looked at her. She looked familiar, but only just. She smiled at him, her eyes gentle and strong. His heart burst with disbelief.

"Magpie?" he whispered, the word out before he could take it back, of course this was not Magpie, she was dead. Dead and gone forever. But her smile spread in delight of his recognition.

"You remembered me." she spoke, her voice like a gentle and soothing breeze.

"How?"

"If I had to guess, Yoosung put in a good word for me. But, Gala gave me a choice, and I chose to come back to you."

"Why did you wait so long? Twenty years!"

She shrugged, "At first, I did not remember. Then, when I turned 12," she blushed at the memory of her actions when she had been that age before, "I began to remember. I thought my feelings for you were just like all the other girls' feelings. After all, you are an attractive and strong man." she bit her lower lip and Saeyong cleared his throat, he was still not used to being the object of desire for so many women. It had caused a lot of confusion and misunderstandings over the years.

"When I realized who I was, I chose not to make the same mistake I had made before. So, I waited and watched you from afar. Every time the village murmured about your impending marriage, I was terrified that I had missed my chance, but, here we are, that is, if..." she let it hang in the air.

He grinned as he took her hand. "Aanifae, I have made my choice." he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Will you marry me?" he asked solemnly. He wished things could be different, wished he was alone with her, wished they had spent time together before asking her to make a life altering decision. He was not just a boy asking a girl to spend the rest of her life with him, he was a king asking a girl to be his queen, with many of his people watching.

Her eyes glittered mischievously, "And why should I say yes?" she teased.

He grinned, "Because you love me." he quipped.

She laughed, her hands covering her mouth briefly, "But do you love me?" she retorted.

He gathered her in his arms, she felt right, this felt right. "I have always loved you, I never stopped."

"Then I accept, yes, yes I will marry you." They were in their own little world, oblivious of those around them who grimaced at not being chosen. Who was this girl? How did the king know her? Why was she being chosen?

Aanifae found his notes on the girl and began to write furiously on the margins of his paper. He was ecstatic that Saeyoung had finally made a decision. He dismissed the rest of the women, who did not appear all too happy, and ushered any stragglers out, except the woman's family. He spoke to them, and to the cleric, already making preparations for the wedding. The parents looked stunned, but he led them easily.

When he finally looked for the king, he was nowhere to be seen, having spirited away his impending bride for some solitude he imagined. He was not worried, there was a guard assigned to the king at all times.

.................

Zen ran after Finrae and caught the boy easily, lifting him up and growling playfully.

"Caught you! You cannot escape me! Mwahaha!"

"No fair daddy! You are too fast!" The boy giggled.

"Yes he is. And it is indeed no fair!" Jaehee agreed with her son.

"What? Ganging up on me?" He let go of the boy and fell to the floor dramatically, his wrist to his forehead. Finrae took the opportunity to jump on his father and wrestle with him.

"Ahh! Help me! Someone help me!"

Jaehee laughed but went to her husband's rescue by lifting the gangly youth easily and placing him on her lap, giving him kisses he tried to avoid.

"Mom! Stop! I am not a baby anymore!"

He was their youngest, the other two already grown and living their own lives. They had chosen to stay with Jumin at the Elmwood court and help him in his ascendance to kingship. The days after the battle had been difficult, whether he admitted it or not, he had been grateful to the two for standing by him. Zen still disliked the elf, but he respected that he would be a good ruler. He had become the weapons master, training the younger generation, which gave him plenty of time to spend with his growing family.

Jumin's choice of Jaehee as his advisor once he ascended the throne, had caused a stir and some contempt by his people. However, he justified his decision by stating that it would be an equal exchange with the newly formed human royal court. Jaehee had been an excellent choice and she loved her new role.

Zen circled them both with his arms and kissed his son repeatedly as well.

"Not you too daddy!" The boy giggled, pushing away from his parents.

"Yes me too, I love you and you will always be our baby!"

"Ugh!" The two laughed at their son, then let him go. He quickly sprinted away from them and out the door. Jaehee sighed, he too would one day soon grow up and leave them. After everything that she had accomplished in her life, being a mother had been the most important in her eyes. Zen still held her close.

"Soon it will just be us again." he whispered in her ear.

"I guess that will not be so bad." she grinned at him.

She ran her fingers over his still smooth skin. She was more than aware of the lines etching her own face after all the years. Zen never complained, nor did he mention her ageing. He was fond of the lines, knowing they were well earned and worthy of his love. He worshiped the extra weight that came from giving birth and the stretch marks which he called the roadmap of their lives.

He kissed her neck and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her back. She leaned against his chest, palms pressed firmly between them. It was a good life.

………………………

“How long must I study this?” V asked.

“As long as it takes for you to learn it.” Jumin answered his son.

The young boy sighed and grimaced. His dark hair was the same shade as his father’s, but his eyes were a constant reminder of his namesake. Jumin had been surprised to see those familiar orbs looking up at him when he had held his son for the first time. He had already resolved to name him after his brother, to honor his final sacrifice.

He was an intelligent lad, however, there was more than a little resemblance to the original V. His head was often in the clouds, and he preferred to be out in the woods, than studying inside. Jumin gave him a lot of leeway, not wanting to make the same mistakes as his father, however, there was plenty of Jumin and his mother, Lilith, in the boy as well. He was very respectful and responsible for his age.

There appeared to be something bothering the normally rambunctious boy at the moment.

Jumin set down his own reading, “What is it?” he asked his son.

“Nothing.” Was the rapid answer. Too rapid.

“You know you can talk to me about anything.” Jumin encouraged. The boy set down his papers with another loud sigh, this one of nervousness.

“Why did you give up half your kingdom? Grandfather did not want to give it up, but, you went against him. Why?”

“It was not our kingdom. We were only holding it until the rightful king arrived. Once he was known, it was only right to give the human race their power back. It was the agreement. And, it was wrong of your grandfather to try to hold on to it.” Jumin tried to keep his tone even, but he knew what his people whispered about his decision to unseat his father and release his hold on humanity. It had been a difficult decision, but it had also been the right one.

“Grandfather says they did not deserve to have their power back, that all they know how to do is kill each other.  Their history is filled with violence.”

“Is that so? And what of our history?”

The boy shrugged and looked away. He had been educated about elven history and knew well enough that it was also filled with violence, long before humanity appeared.

“If you are to be a good king, you must be willing to listen to those around you who do not share your experience. Surrounding yourself with other races, genders, social classes, experiences, all of these things will teach you much more than those papers will.”

“Is that how you learned?” he asked.

“Yes.” Jumin grinned at the admission. “I believe my time spent with humans, other elven races, and a half-elf was most conducive to who I am today.”

“Is that why you appointed Zen as your weapon’s master?”

“Indeed.”

“But, you don’t like each other very much.” The boy asked, confused.

“My dislike has nothing to do with his talent and skill. I do not have to like him to admit that he is important to running my kingdom. I would have made him my general had he been willing. He has a strong tactical mind; however, he did not wish to fill that role. He was content with teaching the next generation how to fight and survive.”  
“You would have made him your general?” V was shocked.

“Yes.”

“But, the people, would they have followed him?”

“He is highly respected for his abilities, there would have been none in my army who would not have understood what following Zen would have meant. Victory.”  
“And Jaehee?”

“Now, you are not going to tell me that you think she is not worthy of being in my court?” Jumin arched his brow. The boy had always been incredibly fond of the woman, in fact, Jumin was sure he might be infatuated by her.

V blushed and hid his eyes from his father. “No, what I mean is, how did you make these decisions when others did not trust anyone but high elves?”

“I hope that you will learn this on your own as well my son. You should always make your own decisions, come to your own conclusions, do not entrust others to think for you. First, learn the facts before letting your heart enter it. You should listen to your advisors, after all, that is what you have them for, however, you must not blindly believe everything you are told.”

“I suppose that makes sense.”

“You know,” Jumin leaned in closer to his son, “had it not been for Zen and Jaehee, Saeran and Yoosung, I would have never married your mother.” He confessed.

“What? You never told me that. Why?”

“V, your uncle, did so many horrible things in the name of love. And I vowed I would never fall into that trap. Your grandfather justified my decision, telling me that my marriage would be to further our kingdom, to breed better stock. Certainly, love can make you do dangerous things, but, it can also make you better. Having someone that loves you passionately is a rare gift. I saw the stark difference in those three couples. Rika only took while V gave everything. Zen, Jaehee, even Saeran and Yoosung, they gave, and took, in equal measure. And they were stronger for it.”

“Is it true that Yoosung died for Saeran?” V’s eyes glittered.

Jumin laughed and sat back, “Indeed, yes, twice.”

The boy’s eye’s widened in awe.

 

………………………….

Saeran formed the shadow against the wall, using it like paint. He created the mural with different shades of shadow. Once it was on the wall, he etched it in, creating a gradient art piece.

Someone leaned their arms against his shoulders, placing their head on their arm by his ear.

“It looks beautiful.” Yoosung whispered.

Saeran grinned and leaned back against him. “You would say that even if it was not.”

“Yes, yes I would, and it would still be true because everything you create is beautiful!” Yoosung countered unabashedly. Saeran turned and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

“You are too good to me.” He mumbled.

Yoosung dug his fingers into Saeran’s red and white hair, pulling him down for a more passionate kiss.

“Ewe!” Saeran and Yoosung turned towards the outburst. Anfer was holding his hands over Mika’s eyes. The little girl grinned from ear to ear, but wrinkled her nose.

“Ewe is right! They do that all the time! You will learn to ignore it.” Anfer instructed the girl. Mika was a half elf that had been found roaming the woods on her own. Her elven village having put her out when her mother died. Someone had found her and taken her to Saeran and Yoosung’s institution. She had been with them for three months now and had incorporated well. Anfer had been with them for almost ten years. As one of the oldest, he was in charge of some of the younger children.

They had begun by taking in a few unwanted half-elven children, then, they could never say no. So, they had built a large facility that could house all of the children they anticipated would need a good and stable home.

“Ewe, is it?” Saeran searched Anfer’s face. “I recall it not being so ‘ewe’ when I caught you and Leena behind the storage shed.”

Anfer’s eyes went wide.

Yoosung crossed his arms in front of him, “What is this now?”

“Great! Thanks a lot dad!”

Saeran cringed, he had promised not to tell Yoosung, but only if he would not have to lie.

Yoosung’s gaze fell on Saeran and he arched an eyebrow.

“Uh, we should go now Mika…” he grabbed Mika’s hand and led her away. She looked back and grinned even wider, her big silver eyes sparkling.

“Bye daddy’s!” she waved, and skipped after Anfer.

Yoosung struggled to stay upset with Saeran for keeping something from him, when that simple two-word sentence was melting his heart. He loved all the children they had taken in. They were his children, and they were loved unconditionally.

Once the children were out of sight, he turned his attention back to his husband, who was chewing on his lower lip and running his hand through his hair nervously. Damn, he looked so cute. Yoosung steeled his resolve.

“I did not intend to keep anything from you. Anfer begged, and…” Saeran shrugged sheepishly.

“Am I really that horrible?” Yoosung asked, his lower lip pouting.

“No!” Saeran rubbed Yoosung’s arms. “Of course not! Just, well, sometimes, you can get a little…”

“A little what?” Yoosung asked, stepping away from Saeran.

“Intense?” Saeran finished.

Yoosung’s lips thinned even further.

“My darling, I love you, but, you can be a little too passionate. Please, forgive me?” he pulled Yoosung close and tried to plant a kiss on his lips. Yoosung turned his head and presented his cheek instead.

“What happened to ‘everything you do is beautiful’?” Saeran cajoled, nuzzling his nose against Yoosung’s cheek.

“I changed my mind.” Yoosung pouted and rolled his eyes. Saeran wrapped his arms around the blonde. Yoosung resisted him, with great difficulty. Saeran’s lips grazed against his ear, taking a quick bite, the way he knew Yoosung liked it. He felt the man’s body shiver.

“Please forgive me my love.” He whispered, and kissed his neck, taking more bites and sucking on his skin. Yoosung tried to push him away, but he could not hide the smile that played around his lips.

“I do not know! Perhaps I should stop being so passionate!” he glared at Saeran.

“I never said I did not like your passion. I love your passion. Especially in the bedroom.” He curled his lips and wrapped his hand around Yoosung’s neck, pressing his head back. His other arm snaked around Yoosung’s waist and brought them together. He pressed his thigh against Yoosung’s crotch and was not disappointed with how hard he already was. Yoosung dug his nails into Saeran’s arms.

“Do you?” Yoosung asked breathily. “Do…do I still make you happy?”

Saeran released Yoosung’s neck and made eye contact. “Without you, I am nothing! I could never be happy with anyone else.”

Yoosung ran his fingers up Saeran’s arms and into his hair. Their lips met, sparks flying, even after all the years. Saeran opened a portal behind Yoosung and they fell through it, onto their bed. He closed it and proceeded to apologize to Yoosung thoroughly.

……………………..

They sat around the center table. Saeyoung and MC, as her parents had named her, having just been married. The couple looked radiant. Saeran and Yoosung already pestering them about how soon they would be producing heirs. Saeyoung punched Saeran on the shoulder, but both he and MC blushed.

Jumin and his wife Lilith had equal honor at the table. He congratulated the couple and wished them a long life and good health. He was happy to see the man more at ease than he had ever been with his role as ruler. Perhaps, this woman, his new queen, would be as much of a comfort and partner as his own wife was to him. He took Lilith’s hand and kissed the knuckles.

Zen and Jaehee snuggled close, Zen offering to give Saeyoung advice on marriage. Saeyoung gladly accepted, he intended to do everything to keep MC happy. He looked around the table and his heart was full. This was his family. It had grown to encompass so many others.

He grabbed his wife’s hand, gazing into her eyes. Love, this was love. He took them all in, grabbing the hand of his brother sitting next to him. This was happiness. It was enough. It was more than enough.


End file.
